


Seprű

by Nyx_cinder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HermioneGragner, Humor, dracohermione, dracomalfoy - Freeform, dramionefan
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_cinder/pseuds/Nyx_cinder
Summary: Hermionét a munkahelye arra kötelezi, hogy tanuljon meg seprűn lovagolni. Természetesen ő nincs elragadtatva ettől az ötlettől, sőt egyenesen irtózik tőle, viszont kénytelen eleget tenni a főnöke kérésnek. De nem egyedül ezzel a problémával kell szembesülnie, hanem magával az oktatóval is, aki nem más, mint az egykori mardekáros iskolatársa, Draco Malfoy, aki értékes idejét rá szánva, legjobb tudásával igyekszik boszorkányunkat megzabolázni. Vajon sikerül-e Hermionénak megtanulni repülni? Vagy megőrjítik egymást? Mindkét lehetőségre nagy esély van.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

1\. lecke

Tavaszi szél söpört végig a tájon. A napsütés lassan kezdte felszárítani a pocsolyákat, amiket a néhány órája elvonuló vihar hagyott hátra. A Kóbor Grimbusz megállójában egy nő állt, egy táskát szorongatva. Nemrég érkezett csupán, igaz, hoppanálva. Eligazgatta a ruháját, s kopogó léptekkel haladt az úton egy létesítmény felé, ami csak akkor rajzolódott ki előtte, amikor közelebb ért. Különös varázslat volt, egy mugli biztosan nem vette volna észre és nagy valószínűséggel a veszélyes mocsárra figyelmeztető üzenet is eltántorította volna attól, hogy folytassa az útját. Nem úgy, mint a boszorkányt, aki most magabiztosan haladt előre.

Hermione idegesen tördelte a kezét, miközben fekete, zárt, pántos magas sarkújában toporgott a városhatárában. Egy hatalmas épület előtt állt, ahova igazából nem akart bemenni. Lesimította a ceruzaszoknyáját, megigazította a masnit a blúzán, és a füle mögé tűrte a hullámos haját. Húzta az időt… Gyerekesnek tűnt az egész, amit művelt – gondolta gondterhelten.

Ajkába harapva figyelte a cégért: Malfoy Transportus Oktatási Centrum; megtanítjuk repülni, mindennel, ami repül (Megjegyzés: méret, súly ellenőrzés szükséges. Tündérmanóknak, tündéreknek, egyéb szárnyas teremtménynek képzést átmenetileg nem hirdetünk. Megértésüket köszönjük! Kiegészítés: A sárkánylovaglást nem áll módunkban tanítani lásd Mágikus lényekkel való utazás 2346/3/67 töv. rend.) Nem túl hatásvadász szöveg – állapította meg egy apró gúnyos fél mosollyal. Malfoytól valami sokkal hangzatosabb, frappánsabb megnevezésre, szlogenre számított. Bár még nem látta a férfi félmeztelen, seprűn lovaglós képeit a Szombati Boszorkányban, amivel a centrumot reklámozta.

A boszorkány hisztisen felnyögött, majd lerángatta a válláról a táskáját. Micsoda remek alkalom… Munkából jött éppen, túl volt néhány rázós tárgyaláson, egy kimerítő hoppanáláson Glasgowba, visszafelé leteremtette a csapatát, amiért köpkövezésen kapta őket munkaidőben, ráadásul megint fogadást kötöttek rá, csak még nem tudta miért. Ennyi veszekedés után egy újabb meghaladta volna az erejét.

Csapjon a nyári villám Eglethon mesterbe, aki elküldte erre a nevetséges tanfolyamra. Az öreg asszisztens mindig is utálta, és ezért is biztatta fel a főnökét, Mr Winterst, aki kviddics függő volt, hogy küldjék el őt is repülni tanulni. Hogy is mondta? Szükséges, elengedhetetlen utazási forma egy tisztviselőnek. A Minisztérium dolgozóinak jó példával kell eljárniuk bla, bla, bla bla… – idézte fel magában a szavakat. Jó példa? Mert seprűn utazni egészséges? Akkor kapcsolja le Eglethon mester saját magát is, mert a büfében kettesével nyomja be a tökös derelyéket a szájába, amihez bűnösen sok csokiszószt is kér, ráadásul rendszeresen… De ezt a véleményét nem hangoztathatta, sőt még csak el sem mondhatta senkinek.

Hermione Granger szívből utálta a seprűket, mindet egytől egyig, soha nem utazott volna önszántából egyikkel sem. Jó, persze, amikor a helyzet úgy kívánta muszáj volt, vagy az élete múlt rajta, de általában ez katasztrófába torkollott. Szárnyas kulcsok, táltos tűz, csonttörés, orrtörés, Molly Weasley teáskészlete, és akkor még csak fel sem ült a seprűre. Két pillanat Harry Tűzvillámjával a kezében, aztán már csak a cserepek csörömpölését hallotta a konyhapadlón.

Miért kell megtanulnia ezek után is seprűn lovagolni? – vakarta meg a homlokát csüggedten és már csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy nyafogni kezdjen. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd kinyitotta a táskáját és kotorászni kezdett benne. A jelentkezési lapot azonnal megtalálta, na, de nem csak ez kellett a tanfolyamhoz.

Szép tavaszi délután volt, kellemes idő, még az esőfelhők is megkönyörültek rajta, tökéletes nap volt a repülésre, persze Hermione inkább egy kis henyélésre gondolt a hátsókertben. Péntek volt az istenért… Belekotort újra a táskájába.

– Hol vagy? – szűrte a fogai között, majd még mélyebbre nyúlt. Bentről összeboruló könyvkupacok tompa hangját hallotta. S valami mozgott odalent. – Ne mozogj már! Ne, ne, ne, ne! Oh, Merlin szentséges nevére!

Csörömpölés, puffanások, papír szakadás. Hermione már vicsorgott és már könyékig belemászott a táskába. Mérgesen dobta le retikült a földre, majd csípőre tette a kezét. A dulakodás közben észre sem vette, hogy mennyire összekócolódott a haja. Gyorsan elővette a pálcáját.

– Invito seprű! – mondta határozottan. Ha Harrynek anno bejött a varázslat, akkor neki is be fog. Ez volt a terv. Újabb hangok hallatszottak, valószínűleg eldőlt megint valami, majd előbukkant a seprű. A varázstárgy meglehetősen vonakodott előbújni. – Gyerünk kifelé!

Hermione két kézzel ragadta meg a seprűnyelet, és lábát a táska szájának támasztva elkezdte húzni. A varázseszköz eközben hevesen tiltakozott, izgett-mozgott, csapkodott, vibrált. Miért csinálta ezt? Még mindig rajta volt a születésnapi üdvözlet megkopott szalagja és a viharvert, vörös masni, igazából még a csomagolás is fedte, többé kevésbé. Már nem emlékezett, hogy mikor kapta, de akkor sem örültek jobban egymásnak, mint most. Mire kiszabadult a seprű a táska fogságából, a boszorkány már teljesen kimelegedett, haja visszavonhatatlanul összekócolódott, a blúzán a masni kezdett kibomlani, ceruzaszoknyája kicsit meggyűrődött.

– Végre! – mosolyodott el és megragadta a nyelet. Visszazárta a táskáját, aztán cirokkal előre fordította a varázstárgyat, s elindult befelé.

Mikor belépett hangzavar, zsibongás kellős közepén találta magát. Kint nem látott senkit, talán ez is valamiféle mugli riasztó bűbáj lehetett? Nem volt ideje ellenőrizni, és igazság szerint annyira nem is érdekelte. A folyosón sokan lézengtek, néhányuk kedvesen rámosolygott, de igazából rettenetesen ideges volt, így nem igen vagy inkább kényszeredetten viszonozta a kedves gesztust. Remélte, hogy nem találkozik ismerősökkel. Átfurakodta magát egy csapat kviddics mezbe öltözött, gyerekekből álló csoporton, közben egy kis varázsló kis híján fejbe kólintotta egy nyéllel, majd egy forduló után elérte a recepciót. Morogva dörzsölte meg a fejét. Mikor odaért gyorsan elővette a jelentkezési lapot és hamar átfutotta volna, ha egy erős férfikéz egy rántással ki nem vette volna a kezéből. Granger megcsóválta a fejét.

– Hermione Jane Granger – szólalt meg a gúnyosan a kellemes bariton hang. Hermione felnézett, és szembe találta magát egy smaragdzöld taláros, mosolygó alakkal, aki még mindig tejfölszőke volt, szürke szemű, és viszketni kezdett a tenyere, ahogy ránézett. Ezzel együtt magas volt, izmos a sok repüléstől, edzéstől és meglehetősen összeszedett. Görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Maga Draco Malfoy, az ördög, személyesen állt előtte. – Nocsak, Jane?

– Valami bajod van vele, Lucius? – kérdezte epésen, és csípőre tette volna a kezét, ha a seprű nem lett volna útban. Malfoy egy pillanatra kinézett a pergamen mögül. A boszorkány enyhén zilált volt, egész csinos, viszont pontosan olyan ideges volt, mint amikor általában ő, Draco, a közelben volt. Ahh, mindig is a sztereotípiák rabjai voltak. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy a varázsló már látta kint az irodájából a táskájával szenvedő boszorkát. Így volt alkalma megfigyelni minden mozdulatát. Kamaszként is elragadó volt, felnőttként pedig… Egy fél mosoly többet elárult arról, hogy mit gondol, mint a puszta szavak.

– Na, ott még nem tartunk, hogy a középső nevünkön szólítsuk egymást – szólalt meg vigyorogva. Letette a jelentkezési lapot, a szokásos macskakaparással és cirkalmas vonalakkal írni kezdett, aztán a végére odafirkantotta az aláírását, s karba tett kézzel a boszorkányra meredt, szemtelenül újra végigmérte. – Egyébként üdv, Granger! Rég láttalak.

– Malfoy! – biccentett a másik. – Nem volt az olyan túl rég. Még mindig emlékszem rád.

– Nekem halványult a kép… Szóval repülés tanfolyam?

– Igen – szűrte a fogai között. – Akkor jó helyen x-eltem be a papíron. Micsoda megkönnyebbülés! És, ha most megbocsátasz, akkor megkeresem az oktatómat.

– Itt áll előtted.

– Te?

– Csak én vagyok szabad oktató, sajnálom. – Elégedetten kihúzta magát, mintha másoknak tenne szívességet azzal, hogy egyáltalán méltóztatik megjelenni, és megengedi, hogy hozzá járjanak tanfolyamra. Hermione ezt egyszerűen nagyképűségnek nevezte. Draco inkább az áldozat szót használta volna.

– Milyen meglepő – morogta, majd igyekezett máshova nézni. A szürke tekintet folyamatosan figyelte, elemezte a mozdulatait. – Nem is mertem remélni, hogy ráérsz.

– Nem is, de Mr Eglethon kifejezetten engem kért. Hogy mondhattam volna nemet?

– Miért tenne ilyet az a drága ember? – tette csípőre a kezét Hermione, de a seprű minduntalan útban volt és az egyik vessző beleakadt a szoknyájába. – Ennyire a szívén viselitek az emberek sorsát?

– Mert én vagyok a legjobb, ugyanakkor ilyenkor már minden oktatóm foglalt, mert már egy hete megkezdődtek a tanfolyamok. Mondhatni kicsit elkéstetek, Granger. – Felháborító arcátlansággal jelentette ki ezt.

– Akkor mégis, miért te vagy az oktatóm, ha bokros teendőid mellett nem érsz rá? Tudtam volna várni a nyári tanfolyamra is.

– Mert mindig fenntartok pár időpontot a Minisztérium számára – közölte színtelen hangon. Valójában a szabadidejéről mondott le, hogy Hermionét oktassa, de mit számít ez, ha végre hosszú idő után csipkelődhet egy olyan nővel, aki mindig vitatkozott vele. – Nyáron rengeteg a gyerek. Megkockáztattad volna, hogy egy halom kamasz, főként fiúk között illegeted magad, és bénázol egy seprűvel?

– Milyen figyelmes. Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ekkora szíved van, és a tapintatosságodat sem árt megjegyezni. Köszönöm, Malfoy… mester! – Draco elmosolyodott, de most nem a szokásos gúnnyal, amitől Hermionénak az a benyomása támadt, hogy valami mégis történhetett az elmúlt évek során, és a férfi elviselhetőbb lett. Sajnos mindig is kereste a jót mindenkiben és ez a rossz szokása most is előtört belőle. Bízott benne, hogy ez nem lesz olyan nagy katasztrófa ez a pár alkalom.

– Vágjunk bele, Granger! Sok az anyag, kevés az idő. Kérdezek pár gyors kérdést, amire a saját érdekedben válaszolj pontosan, kérlek. Csoportban vagy egyénileg szeretnél tanulni?

– Egyénileg, természetesen.

– Hmm, az feláras lesz – kezdte elégedetten, majd intett a papír felé és egy pulitzer penna kezdett el jegyzetelni, Hermione fél szemmel látta, hogy elkezd összeadni.

– Nem baj. A brossurában olvastam, hogy tizenöt alkalmas a tanfolyam…

– Neked, ahogy elnézlek, legalább harminc alkalom kell, Granger – nevetett fel jóízűen. – Annyira görcsösen állsz, hogy minimum öt alkalomba telik, mire el tudlak lazítani. Hogy fogod azt a seprűnyelet?

– Miről beszélsz? Harminc alkalom? – És vadul lóbálni kezdte a seprűt, ami mérgesen vibrált a kezében, mintha megint meg akarna szökni. Hermione nem tudta mire vélni ezt a viselkedést, mindenesetre megrémült attól, hogy harminc alkalommal kell Malfoyjal találkoznia. – Nem vagyok szabad minden pénteken.

– Soha nem fogtál még nyelet, igazam van? És miért van becsomagolva az a szerencsétlen Csillagpor 1027-es?

– Mert… Honnan tudod mi ez? – A férfi elnézően megcsóválta a fejét. Már ennyivel lenyűgözte Grangert?

– Van némi tapasztalatom. Gyűjtöm őket és dolgozom velük. Mindegyik másmilyen. Mondjuk, induljunk ki ebből, a tiédnek jellegzetes formája van a vesszőknél, a párnázó bűbája kimondottan jó, egyedi fa és vesszőhasználat. Ez egy igazi művészet. De ezt te nem értheted – nevetett fel jóízűen. – Egy jó tanács: nem a vesszőknél fogjuk meg a nyelet, hanem kicsit feljebb, kényelmesen és a farkát nem előre, hanem hátrafelé lógatjuk, így nem akad be a szoknyádba és nem ülsz rá fordítva. Add ide, majd megmutatom!

Hermione kezéből majdhogynem kirepült a seprű, és a következő pillanatban Draco tenyerében csattant is a nyél. Még a papír is megremegett, ahogy az átkozott Csillagpor nyele finoman megzizzent.

– Ez a tanács ingyen lesz vagy fizetnem is kell érte? – kérdezte a kelleténél csúfondárosabban. Malfoy nem ült fel egy ilyen gyenge próbálkozásnak, s inkább hárított.

– Vicces vagy – mondta, s egy mozdulattal letépte a csomagolást, mintha életében nem csinált volna semmi mást. A kis Csillagpor fellélegezve csusszant ki a papírból, szép mahagóni nyele volt, csúcsminőségű fűzfavesszőkből álló farok résszel. – Jó sorozat, remek választás. Gondolom, nem tiéd az érdem.

– Roné. Tőle kaptam a születésnapomra.

– Áh, szóval a pasidtól kaptad – bólogatott nagyokat, majd elkezdte vizsgálgatni a seprűt.

– Nem a pasim – tette karba a kezét dacosan és mintha még fújt volna egyet, ahogy a dühös macskáknál szokás.

– Nem a férjed és nincs két gyereked, akiket Hugónak és Rosenak hívnak?

– Miről beszélsz? – ráncolta össze a homlokát kérdőn. – Nincs se férjem, se gyerekem, ha már itt tartunk a szerelmi életemnél, akkor bevallom most momentán csak szeretőim vannak.

– Ez biztos egy másik univerzumban lehetett – csóválta meg a fejét. A boszorkány legszívesebben szikrákat hányt volna. – Szóval hány szeretőt tartasz?

– Elég ebből a baromságból, Malfoy! Kezdjük már el! Fontosabb dolgom is van.

– Ebben akarsz jönni az első órára? – mutatott rá a varázsló az öltözékére.

– Miért mi a baj ezzel? – nézett végig magán önkéntelenül. Elegáns, kicsit szexi, munkahelyi viselet, s a magas sarkútól magabiztosnak érezte magát, persze arra nem gondolt, hogy a sarka el fog süllyedni a füves területen.

– Tudtad, hogy a seprűt a lábad közé kell venned? Már bocsánat a szóhasználatért és a rejtett erotikus tartalomért – nevetett fel a saját viccén Draco, roppantul jól szórakozott. Az enyhe rózsaszínből paprikavörösre színeződött a boszorkány arca. – Annyit tudok a szoknyákról, hogy ha terpeszben állsz, akkor felcsúszik és…

– Nem úgy volt, hogy az első órán csak elmélet van? – tudakolta, majd megpróbált ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy ne húzza lejjebb a szoknyáját.

– Nem hiszek az elméletben, Granger – hajolt hozzá enyhén közelebb Draco. Úgy tudta, hogy szórakozni fog vele, ha nem ismerte volna, akkor is tudta volna. Az a szürke szem, amiben a huncutság és ravaszság eleven tüze éget egyből elárult neki mindent. Malfoynak istentelenül jó kedve volt… Hová fajult ez a világ? A férfi még közelebb hajolt hozzá, egészen a füléhez. – Gyakorlatozni fogunk egyből.

A varázsló kihúzta magát és úgy vigyorgott, mintha legalább karácsony lenne. Ingerszegény környezetben dolgozhatott, ha ennyi elfojtott energiája van, de Hermione nem örült, hogy pont rá irányul Draco összes figyelme.

– Ki akarsz borítani, igazam van? – szegezte neki a kérdést, majd tett egy lépést közelebb a férfihez. Alacsonyabb volt, fel kellett néznie rá, mégis azt akarta, hogy Draco tudja, nem ül fel mindennek, amit ő mond. – Külön jutalék jár a Minisztériumtól, ha valakit sikerül kihozod a béketűrésből?

– Nem is rossz ötlet, majd bedobom, ha legközelebb szerződést hosszabbítunk lesz. Gyere velem, Granger! Megmutatom, hogy hol fogunk edzeni. A seprűdet nem felejtsd itt. – Azzal átadta neki a nyelet, majd elindult kifelé.

– Alig várom, mester! – incselkedett. Alighogy ezt kimondta, már rohanhatott Draco után, aki hosszú léptekkel és meglehetősen ütemesen elindult a kijárat felé.

Hermionénak szednie kellett lábát, ha utol akarta érni. Nem volt igazán edzésben, még nem kezdte el a reggeli futást, és az izmai még tiltakoztak a mozgás ellen. Valahol a lelke mélyén bízott benne, hogy a varázsló egyébként is ilyen sebességgel mozog, ellenben, amikor meglátta a szépen lenyírt mező felé kanyarodik, már újra utálta. Legalább ezernégyszázszor merült el a cipősarka a füves részen, miközben oktatóját próbálta követni, de megfogadta magában, hogy nem fog panaszkodni.

Mégis a Csillagpor 1027-est cipelni nem volt leányálom. Pláne, hogy oldalvást szerette volna vinni, vesszővel előre. Kényelmetlen és rossz technika. Draco észrevette, de nem szólt neki. Kétszer nem volt hajlandó ugyanazt elmondani. Apró lépések – emlékeztette magában. Hatvan órát is számlázhat a Minisztériumnak. Eglethon mester világosan közölte, hogy Mr Winterst kívánsága szerint oktassa Grangert. Könnyedén, erőlködés nélkül haladt fel az emelkedőn.

Gyönyörű volt a táj, az egész létesítményt lehetett látni, a kviddicspályákat is, ahol a válogatott éppen edzette magát, és néhány kisebbet is, amit gyerekeknek építettek és most is egy csapat őrjöngő tizenéves röpködött rajtuk. Büszke volt a teljesítményére. Még mindig jobb volt örökségéből valami értelmeset létrehozni, mint egy minisztériumi asztalnál dolgozni, ahogy az apja akarta.

Megvárta, amíg Granger nagy nehezen felkaptat domboldalra. Felrémlett benne az első repülésórájuk egykor Roxfortban, amit Longbottom remekül elpuskázott. Most azonban csak ők ketten voltak itt. Malfoy tejfölszőke hajába belekapott a szél, ki kellett simítani, de nem igazán törődött vele. Ellenben a bozontos hajú Grangernek ez a kis szellő maga volt a pokol. Szerencsére a boszorka időközben kócos kontyba kötötte a haját, úgy nézett ki, mint egy szexi könyvtáros lány, csak a szemüveg hiányzott. Most pedig ott álltak mindketten a dombtetőn.

A boszorkány jelentőségteljesen ledobta a táskáját, aminek mélyén egy jelentős méretűre saccolt könyvkupac dőlt el, tompa hangja kihallatszott belőle. Malfoy azonban nem tette szóvá, bár rém viccesnek találta.

– Jó, itt elég távol vagyunk – közölte a boszorkánnyal, aki egy kicsit elfehéredett.

– Mihez képest?

– A csoportokhoz képest, akik bent gyakorolnak, és ott kint a pályákon. Senki sem lát, de mi mindenkit látunk.

– Ezt most nem értem. Miért is jó ez?

– Egyéni oktatást kértél. Én csak igyekszem megteremteni a megfelelő feltételeket számodra, persze, ha nincs ellenedre – közölte elégedetten.

– Igen, de azért gondoltam van valami elkülönített helyiséged…

– Neked az nem felelne meg – csóválta meg a fejét nagy komolyan.

– Miért ne felelne meg? Ennyire nem nézek ki puccosnak.

– Nem elég magas a belmagasság. Neked, Granger, több tér kell. Itt pedig – tárta szét a karját elégedetten –, minden feltétel adatott.

– Az ott nem egy szakadék?

– Van vízesés is.

– Minő borzalom. Remélem, hogy a csillagos ég nekem megfelel szerinted – mosolyodott el Hermione és elfintorodott.

– Még csak délután van, és már hisztizel. Nehogy azt mondd, hogy olyan vagy, mint azok a csajok ott. – Mutatott a völgybe, ahogy feszes jóganadrágban seprűvel hajlongtak a boszorkányok.

– Jesszus, dehogy. Mennék, mert más dolgom is van pénteken.

– Randid van? – kérdezte szemtelenül. – Persze a szeretők, hogy felejthettem el.

– Nincs vagyis nem, csak… Mindegy, Malfoy, essünk neki!

– Akkor milyen más dolgod lenne, mint velem tölteni egy délutánt? – tudakolta mosolyogva.

– Kezdjük el inkább! – mondta a boszorkány, majd megigazította a szoknyáját.

– Állj terpeszbe!

– Viccelsz?

– Úgy nézek ki?

– Nem éppen, de nem látod, mi van rajtam? – Simította végig sötétszürke, elegáns szoknyát.

– Hidd el észrevettem, nagyon is észrevettem. Főleg akkor, amikor alig negyed órával ezelőtt mélyen lehajoltál az irodaablakom előtt. Azt hittem megáll a szívem – szólt teátrálisan, majd elkomorult. – Na, jó komolyan, állj terpeszbe!

– Hol a seprű elmélet? Munkavédelmi instrukciók? Nem lehet, csak így nekiállni – próbált terelni Hermione, miközben elvörösödött. Eszében sem volt ebben a szoknyában terpeszbe állni. Különben is ez egy ceruzaszoknya Merlinre.

– Minek? Már mindent tudsz. Ne makacskodj! Inkább essünk ezen túl!

– Nekem erre szükségem van. Megnyugtatna a tudat, hogy biztosan mindent jól tudok.

– Betéve tudod az összes ehhez kapcsolódó szakirodalmat.

– Honnan veszed?

– Megérzés. Khm, évfolyamelső voltál Roxfortban, kiválót szereztél minden tantárgyból, ne meséld be nekem, hogy nem tudsz semmit sem.

– Azt hiszed, hogy mindent tudsz rólam? – nézett rá kihívóan, majd oldalra döntötte a fejét. – Nekem akkor is kell az elmélet.

– Mikor használták először seprűt a varázsvilágban?

– 962-ben. 1107-ben pedig megalkották a mai seprűk ősét. De a ma használatos seprűkhöz képest meglehetősen primitív volt, meghatározott sebességgel volt csak képes repülni, előre, hátra, le és fel, valamint megállni lehetett vele.

– Nagyszerű! 10 pont a Griffendélnek. Haladjunk! Még egy terpeszt sem láttam tőled… és ez menthetetlenül lehangol. Vajon szóljak-e Mr Wintersnek, hogy a kis kolléganőjének nem harminc, hanem negyven órára van szüksége?

– Elég volt, Malfoy! Lennél szíves inkább egy tisztességes elméleti oktatást megtartani nekem? Köszönöm!

– Hát jó, legyen. Kérem a seprűt egy pillanatra, légy szíves! – Draco egyik kezével tartotta a seprűt, aztán másik kezével mutogatni kezdte. – Ez a cirok vagy seprűfarok, a cirok nem túl szerencsés szóhasználat a farokra, mert ez utalhat a seprű gyártásánál használt alapanyagra is. A legtöbb seprűben használnak ugyan cirkot, de ma már inkább fűzfavesszőt, mogyoróvesszőt, galagonyavesszőt és még sorolhatnám. Ez pedig itt a nyél, erre kell ráülni. Kérdés?

– Ez igazán a lényegre törő volt – köszörülte meg a torkát Hermione. – Nagyszerű!

– Mindig az ügyfeleim érdekeit veszem figyelembe.

– Na persze. Ha az érdekeimet veszed figyelembe, akkor írd alá a bizonyítványomat és engedj haza. Vár egy remek életrajz, amit már egy hete el akarok olvasni.

– Ohóóó, szóval meg akarsz vesztegetni?

– Miért talán lehet?

– Egyetlen egy álmodban sem. Annyira nem lehet rövid a szoknyád, hogy elcsábuljak.

– Menj a fenébe!

– Na, gyerünk, Granger! Kapd a lábad közé a seprűt, aztán hadd nézzem meg mennyire reménytelen a helyzet. Kijöttünk ide a szabadba, és remek az idő a repülésre.

– Szoknyában vagyok még mindig – ellenkezett Hermione.

– Direkt akarod szabotálni az órát? – tette karba a kezét Draco.

– Elfelejtettem, hogy jönnöm kell és nem öltöztem át.

– Sajnálom, hogy látni fogom a bugyidat… De azért nem annyira.

– De azt mondtad a nyelet sem tudom megfogni rendesen – próbálkozott tovább a boszorkány.

– Majd két méter magasban belejössz – legyintett az oktató.

– Mekkora egy görény vagy! – méltatlankodott tovább.

– Szállj fel a seprűre! – adta ki a parancsot ellentmondást nem tűrően.

– Nem fogok! – toporzékolt, majd elmerült a sarka a friss földben, kellett egy fél perc mire kihúzta onnan.

– De igen. Még ha magamnak kell, hogy feltegyelek arra a nyélre akkor is! Ne akard, hogy megtegyem!

– Nem ülök fel semmilyen nyélre!

– Ugyan már! – sóhajtott fel Draco, de jobbnak látta inkább megadnia magát. Túl sok lett volna a jóból, ha ma még Granger csipke bugyiját is láthatná. Várta a papírmunka és egy finom szendvics. – Jó rendben, akkor lássunk valami mást. Tedd le, légy szíves, a seprűt a fűbe, de ne dobd, mert attól mérges leszek.

Hermione meglehetősen szertartásos módon letette az eszközt, majd mellé állt.

– Jó. Melyik a pálcás kezed?

– A jobb.

– Akkor állj a seprű bal oldalára! Nyújtsd ki a kezed a seprű fölött, és mondd, hogy fel!

A boszorka remekül emlékezett erre a momentumra még az első repülés órából. Annyi görcs és merevség volt benne, hogy még ezt is úgy csinálta, ahogy az aktákért szokott nyúlni. Draco karba tette a kezét, Hermione kihívóan a szemébe nézett, miközben kiadta a parancsszót.

– Fel!

Nem történt semmi.

– Fel!

A seprű az oldalára fordult és nemet intett. Oh, hogy ez mekkora szívás.

– Jajj, gyerünk már! Fel! Fel! Fel!

– Nyugalom, Granger! Nem megy minden egyszerre – bíztatta Draco. – Erőszakkal nem fog engedelmeskedni.

– Egyszerűen engem utál a seprű vagy elromlott.

– Próbáljuk ki. Fel! – mondta ki Draco egyszerűen és a nyél azonnal a kezébe ugrott. – Nincs ennek semmi baja. Le! Folytassuk!

– Rendben! Fel! – Hermione kezdte egyre nevetségesebbnek érezni a helyzetet. – Látod? Mondtam, hogy nem két méteres magasságban kell kezdeni.

– Egy seprűt be kell törni. De, ha már a nehezebb utat választottad, akkor viseld a következményeket.

– Mire gondolsz?

A férfi nem szólt semmit, csak elindult felé, aztán a háta mögött megállt. Kezét rátette a boszorka vállára, amitől Hermione szívverése felgyorsult. Meg fogja fojtani? Talán nem, de biztos, már elgondolkodott rajta. A kéz meleg volt, gyengéd és erős. Kizárt, hogy megfojtaná…

– Olyan görcsös vagy, hogy csoda, hogy varázsolni tudsz. A nyakad, a hátad… Nem fáj?

– Szívesen megátkozlak, ha ki szeretnéd próbálni, mennyire tudok varázsolni. De nem fáj semmim. – Hazudott a sok görnyedéstől iszonyatosan fájt néha, most is el tudott volna képzelni egy kis masszázst, de soha nem volt ideje rá, és nem Malfoytól várta volna az enyhülést.

– Felejtsd el, hogy itt vagyok, és lazítsd el a vállad. Tudom, hogy frusztrálnak a mardekárosok, de talán nem lesz olyan nehéz dolgod.

– Nem olyan könnyű.

– Micsoda? Lazítani vagy engem elfelejteni? – Hermionénak nem kellett látnia a férfi arcát, hogy tudja, megint vigyorog. Valamiért jó ötletnek tűnt, hogy felhúzza a vállát és akkor megérezte a valódi görcsöt a nyaka mindkét oldalán. Felnyögve kapott oda. Dühös sziszegést hallott a válla felett. – Mondtam, hogy lazíts, ne feszíts!

– Merlin szentségit, ez fáj! – nyögött fel szenvtelenül.

– Őrült nőszemély, persze, hogy fáj! – morogta Malfoy, majd elkezdte masszírozni. – Látom, legközelebb be kell melegítened, mert ez így nem lesz jó. A sok görnyedés, az olvasás, ülés, helytelen testtartás és a lustaság teszi ezt az emberrel. Így nem lehet repülni.

– Mégis már első nap… felültettél volna… a nyélre – válaszolt szaggatottan. Érezte az erős kezek megszorítják a vállát.

– Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy ennyire rossz a helyzet. – Ezt már egészen közelről mondta, a boszorkány beleborzongott az érintésbe, és beszélgetés intimitásába. Miért van az ilyen hatással rá? Sosem masszírozta senki, de ezt Malfoynak nem kell tudnia. A görcs engedett. – Folytassuk! De most együtt csináljuk.

Szorosan a boszorkány mögé állt, átkarolta és közelebb húzta magához. Határozott volt, tudta, hogy mit csinál, így nem ellenkezett neki soha senki. A szél a hátuk mögül fújt és Hermione arcát csiklandozta a hosszú tejfölszőke frufru. Nevethetnékje támadt hirtelen, annyira furcsán nézhettek ki együtt a dombtetőn, ahogy a Titanic ikonikus jelenetéhez hasonló mozdulatot próbálnak előadni.

Draco ösztönösen tudta, mit csinál, csak arra nem számított, hogy ennyire élvezni fogja, ahogy Grangert magához húzhatja. A törékeny női test teljesen hozzásimult. Valamiért most a boszorkány felengedett, s engedelmeskedett. Micsoda kivételes alkalom. Ezek szerint csak a szája volt csak nagy. Azzal kinyújtották a kezüket, Dracóé volt felül, határozott mozdulat volt.

– Most te jössz – szólalt meg a férfi enyhén rekedtes hangon.

– Fel – mondta Hermione, és a seprű azonnal a kezébe ugrott. Érezte, ahogy a nyelet átható, vibráló mágia repülésre csábítva megzizzent, a Csillagpor megugrott a hirtelen lehetőség örömétől. Rém büszke volt magára.

– Újabb 10 pont a Griffendélnek!

– Jaj, hagyd már!

– Jogos! Büntetőmunka Grangernek, mert nem egyenruhában jött – közölte, majd elengedte a boszorkányt és visszatért alapállásba. Újra hátrasimította a tejfölszőke tincseket, de nem ért vele el semmit a szél minduntalan az arcába fújta.

– Mi a büntetés?

– Ma megelégszem azzal is, ha látlak lemenni magas sarkúban a domboldalról – mondta miközben fülig ért a szája.

– Oh, a francba! – fakadt ki Hermione.

– Csináld meg még tízszer, amit gyakoroltunk, aztán mehetsz haza.

– Ez az, köszönöm!

Rém büszke volt magára, amiért később minden egyes alkalommal a seprű a kezébe ugrott. Mintha legalább megnyert volna egy bájitaltan versenyt, körülbelül olyan mértékű volt a győzelem. Draco egy fél mosollyal figyelte a sugárzó arcot, sokszor látta már, de soha nem volt ennyire sugárzó, még Longbottomé sem, akivel legalább két hónapig szenvedtek, mire fel mert ülni a seprűre.

– Jól van, Granger! Elég lesz. Jövő héten három alkalommal találkozunk, hétfő, szerda, péntek fél ötkor. Megfelel?

– Hogyne! Átszervezem a programomat. – Hirtelen mennyire megváltozott egy kis sikerélménytől.

– Akkor jó hétvégét! Ja és a következő alkalommal valami kényelmesebb egyenruhában gyere.

– Meglesz, köszönöm!

Draco intett, majd ráérősen elindult lefelé a domboldalon. Hermione csak megcsóválta a fejét, aztán levette a pántos cipőjét, felnyalábolta a táskáját, a seprűt és elindult ő is lefelé. Nagyon gyorsan beérte az oktatóját, a sok cucc ellenére is.

– Innen még nem lehet hoppanálni.

– Tudom, csak a buszmegállótól.

– Mehetnél seprűn is.

– Elég volt belőled, Malfoy! Nem fogod látni a bugyimat.

– Azt látok, amit akarok – vigyorgott elégedetten.

– Nem igazán hiányoztál.

– Ne törd össze a szívem ilyen hamar! Nem bírom a szerelmi drámákat.

– Nem is voltam beléd soha sem szerelmes.

– Miről beszélsz? Mindenki belém volt esve Roxfortban.

– Ez is biztos valamelyik másik, párhuzamos univerzumban történt.

– Bemelegítés hétfőn nagyon kemény lesz. Izzadni fogsz, Granger!

– Neked is szép hétvégét! – mosolyodott el Hermione, aztán mezítláb végigszaladt a füvön.

– Marha jó lehet az az életrajz, amiért képes így futni – csóválta meg a fejét Draco, majd zsebre tett kézzel elindult az irodája felé.


	2. 2. fejezet

2\. lecke

Bepárásodott a tükör a fürdőszobában. Hermionénak legalább egy órás fürdőre volt szüksége, hogy végre némileg elfelejtse a repülésóra okozta megpróbáltatásokat. Büszkének érezte magát, amiért végül is megúszta azt, hogy seprűre üljön. A ravaszság ismeretlen volt eddig számára, most mégis annyira felszabadultnak érezte magát ettől. Személyes siker? Talán igen. Letörölte a párát az üvegről, majd elővette a kedvenc arcpakolását. Kellett a pihenés, ahogy a tükörbe nézve meglátta a sötétes karikákat – megvetően elfintorodott. Nem is beszélve az elgémberedett tagjaitól. Malfoynak egyetlen egy dologban igaza volt: muszáj volt lazítania. Nagyon merevek voltak az izmai, de ahelyett, hogy komolyan tett volna valamit, inkább csak lézengett a lakásában, fekve olvasgatott, majd fürdőben áztatta magát. Ennyi pihenés is csodát tett a hangulatával, és hétfőig nem látja a mardekárost, micsoda érzés – mosolyodott el. Ez utóbbi egyszerűen felemelő volt a számára.

Elégedetten nyújtózva lépett ki a fürdőszobaszőnyegre, aztán egy pálcaintésre felöltözött, megszárította a haját. Végre megjött a pénteki hangulata is, gyorsan varázslattal felkent egy agyagos, avokádós arcmaszkot és elővette a könyvet, amit már hetek óta el akart olvasni. Éppen kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy a késő délutáni szellőt élvezhesse, amikor is egy bagoly repült be az ablakon és egyenes nekirepült a kanapéjának.

– Merlin ereje! – tette a szívére a kezét a boszorkány ijedten, majd megnézte a kis postást. A félig ájultan heverő bagoly rém elégedetten feküdt a hátán. Szerencsére nem sérült meg fizikálisan, legalábbis Hermione erre következtetett. – Szegénykém! Minden rendben van?

A bagoly felült, majd felborzolta a tollát, aztán odanyújtotta a levelet. A boszorka kinyitotta, egy meghívó volt benne, majd egy rövid levél Eglethotól. Rögtön megismerte a macskakaparását… ami azt illeti ezer közül is kiszúrta volna

Hermione!

Menjen el a bankettre! Beteg vagyok. A kocsi 8-ra megy a háza elé.

E.

Semmi kedves, semmi kérem, semmi legyen szíves. Bunkó… Micsoda remek fordulat, zsörtölődött Hermione, miközben dobott pár szem bagolycsemegét a kis postásnak, aztán fáradtan rogyott le a másik fotelbe. Ránézett az önéletrajzi könyv borítójára, ma sem fogja kinyitni. Az óra kíméletlenül elütötte a hét órát.

– Oh, Merlin! – mondta mérgesen. Utálta, amikor rohannia kellett. – Mi a fenét vegyek fel?

Miután ezt kimondta csengettek. Hermione elnyomott egy szitkot. Már éppen kinyitotta volna az ajtót, de hallotta a kulcszörgést a zárban. Csípőre tett kézzel állt meg a bejárati ajtó előtt. Megint melyik jómadárnak sikerül rátörnie, úgy, hogy közben ő is itthon van? Szerencsére most már túl volt a felöltözésen, nem úgy, mint a múltkor. Ron egy hétig nem bírt a szemébe nézni azután. Még nem vette el az összes barátja kulcsát, de lassan időszerű volt. Vészhelyzet esetére, mi? Ronnak vészhelyzetet jelentett az, hogy nem volt nála zsebkendő és egyszerűen besétált hozzá. Nyílt az ajtó.

– Vicky! Te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte némileg feldúltan Hermione. A barnaszemű lány majdnem felsikkantott, és kis híján elejtette a hatalmas füzet és könyvhalmot, amit éppen igyekezett becipelni az ajtón. Mogyoróbarna haja göndör hullámokban omlott a vállára, és Grangerekre jellemzően kusza volt.

– Azt hittem nem vagy itthon, Mione. Ezért használtam a kulcsom. – Rázta meg az unokatestvére a kulcscsomóját.

– Amit vészhelyzetre adtam? – zsörtölődött tovább. – Nem hiszem, hogy az lenne most.

– De, igen, vészhelyzet van.

– Nem látom.

– Nálam van vészhelyzet – morogta a lány, majd lepakolta a temérdek könyvet és füzetet a kis asztalra. – Pszichológia vizsga, anyáék meg a kié legyen a távirányító különszámukkal zavarnak a tanulásban. Maradhatok?

– Igen, de nem leszek itthon – közölte egy hatalmas sóhajtással.

– Randi? Oh, hohó. Ismerem? – csillant fel a szeme rögtön. Valahogy egyből elfelejtette a pszichológia dolgozatot. – Az a dögös, kusza hajú szemüveges srác az?

– Kicsoda? Harry?

– Bárhogy hívhatják, akkor is van benne valami irtózatosan szexi – álmodozott Vicky. – Az a kis villámalakú forradás… Édes.

– Barátnője van – józanította ki Hermione.

– Francba! Mindig a legjobb pasik foglaltak – mondta és megcsóválta a fejét. Elhelyezkedett a kanapén, aztán gyorsan felkötötte a haját. – Egyébként hova kell menned?

– Kényszerből egy bankettre. A Minisztérium tavaszi bankettjére, hogy pontos legyek. Persze nem hívtak meg, mert… Mindegy, most mégis be kell ugranom, mert a főnököm asszisztense beteg és… Hagyjuk, mennem kell és kész.

– Maradhatok? Kérlek, Hermione! – rimánkodott, és tudta, hogy unokatestvérét mivel lehet megpuhítani. – Ha nem megyek át a vizsgán, akkor teljesen vége az életemnek.

– Persze, csak ne csinálj bulit, és ne hívj át senkit! Nem veszem be megint a tanulócsoport mesét – figyelmeztette a pálcáját lóbálva.

– Mikor…

– Hmm, emlékszem a múltkorira… Aztán megtalálták a boszi cuccomat, de nem is tudom hogyan. Pedig levédtem mindent, de valahogy mégsem volt mugli biztos a lakás. Vagy elemien vonzod a bajt, még nem jöttem rá… Ide nem jön ki Varázsfelügyelet az egyszer biztos.

– Miért mondod ezt? – nevetett fel Vicky. – Nem volt vicces Graham üsttel a fején?

– Fejjel lefelé lebegett a lakásban és festhettem ki a mennyezetet. Hajnali kettőkor egyáltalán nem volt vicces. Mi van, ha mást is megtalál? Elsüllyedek szégyenemben, ha a Minisztérium emberei kiszállnak a lakásomhoz. És akkor lőttek az állásomnak.

– Kétszer megismételted. Megértettem.

– Nagyszerű.

– Menj készülni! Nem fogok semmit sem csinálni, jó kislány leszek. Csak dobj meg egy kis kondéros keksszel, mert az isteni! Max a pizzafutár fog meglátogatni egy óriási pizzával pepperónival, sok-sok sajttal…

– Hallani sem bírom… Megyek készülődni.

– Szuper.

***

A minisztériumi kocsi rengeteget késett, majdnem egy fél órát, s közben szemerkélni kezdett az eső. Így sikerült elkésnie. Hermione sötétkék, pántos ruhában száguldott fel a lépcsőn. Remélte, hogy nem fog rálépni a szoknyarészre és elesni. Legalább hat ruhát próbált fel, mire erre az egyre esett a választása. Végül már bánta, hogy nem a feketét vette fel. A haja enyhén csapzott volt, de még így is sikerült elegánsan feltűznie. Ugyan nem illet ilyen ruhában kettesével szedni a lépcsőket, viszont irgalmatlanul elkésett.

Csak akkor nyugodott meg, amikor már beért az előcsarnokba, aztán hosszú léptekkel kaptatott fel a vörös bársonyszőnyegen. Nem volt senki sem a közelben, így gyorsan megigazította az ezüst, pántos cipőjét.

– Megint hova sietsz? – szólalt meg mögötte kedvenc mardekárosa. Gyorsan hátrafordult és a hideg is végigfutott a hátán, amikor Draco Malfoy szürke tekintetével találkozott. – Akciós a Czikornyai és Patzában a Lockhart összes?

– Malfoy? Te meg mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte enyhén frusztráltan. Most már igencsak átkozta magát, amiért nem vette fel a fekete ruhát. Malfoy leplezetlenül mérte végig. – Nem a seprűnyeleket kellene otthon fényesítened?

– Meghívtak, smúz parádé, jóban kell lenni a Minisztériummal. A tetkóm még mindig elriaszt egyeseket – magyarázta unottan, s hanyagul félresöpörte a frufruját és zsebre tette a kezét. Nagyon jól állt neki a szmoking, mintha ráöntötték volna. Biztosan egyedi és méretére készült, olyan méretre, amibe sikerült belepasszírozni az egóját is. – És te?

– Helyettesítek – válaszolt gyorsan, mielőtt még Malfoynak eszébe jutna faggatózni. Nem akart még egyszer arról beszélni, hogy valójában őt nem hívták meg és… Most is hosszúnak tűnt a magyarázat. Bele sem érdemes kezdeni, gondolta végül lemondóan.

– Az szívás. Kivel jöttél? – Hermione nem értette miért akar Draco kényes kérdésekről beszélni. Nem hajthatott fel egyetlen egy kísérőt sem ilyen rövid idő alatt. Egyébként is ez nem így megy.

– Senkivel – mondta egyszerűen. A botcsinálta repülésoktató egy pillanatra elismerően nézett rá. Micsoda kegy…

– A szeretőd otthon maradt? – csipkelődött. Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne tegye. Granger annyira könnyen felült minden ilyesminek. Ő pedig imádott szórakozni.

– Oh persze, kikötöztem az ágyhoz addig, amíg haza nem érek. – Igyekezett komoly képet vágni ehhez a komolytalan beszélgetéshez. Fázósan összefonta a karját, amitől kicsit sebezhetőnek nézett ki.

– Te kis boszorkány – vigyorodott el Draco. – Nem is gondoltam volna.

– Legalább neked okozok meglepetést.

– Gyere, Granger! Bekísérlek – nyújtotta a karját. Hermione enyhén szétnyílt ajakkal nézett a férfira. Mégis hol a csapda? Leengedte a kezét, és valószínűleg elég hülyén nézhetett Malfoyra, mert a varázsló csak megcsóválta a fejét.

– Ennyire ciki, hogy egyedül jöttél? – kérdezett vissza.

– Viccelsz? Én egy Malfoy vagyok. Nekem semmi sem… ciki.

– Én meg egy Granger vagyok – húzta ki magát, miközben egy lépéssel közeledet felé. – Nekem semmi sem kellemetlen.

– Gyere, ne makacskodj! Most jó kedvem van, és nem ajánlom, hogy elrontsd, mert akkor te fogod kifényesíteni a seprűim nyelét, méghozzá az összesét.

– Mennyi is van?

– Háromszázhuszonöt. De ki számolja.

Hermione kihúzta magát, és engedett a szelíd kényszernek. Aztán belekarolt az ellenségbe. Mélyet sóhajtott, mintha valósággal kínoznák, de aztán csendben tűrte, hogy vezessék. Ütemes léptekkel indultak el befelé, ugyan még soha együtt nem mentek így sehova, mégis az első pillanattól kezdve minden lépésük követte a másikét.

– Látod nem is volt olyan nehéz. Ha kevesebbet makacskodnál, akkor egészen jól kijönnénk egymással – révedezett Draco. – Persze a kölcsönös utálat természetesen megmaradna.

– Ahh, fáradt vagyok vitatkozni veled. Nincs az a Merlin, ami rávenne egy szenvedélyes vitára veled.

– Várd ki a végét! – jósolta meg negédes mosollyal, miközben elhaladtak néhány pletykálkodó boszorkány mellett. – Protokoll rendezvény. Nem fogsz jól szórakozni. Valakinek gondoskodnia kell a szórakoztatásodról.

– Malfoy, te egy mókamester vagy. De egyedül is elszórakozom, így nem kell rám az idődet vesztegetned, aztán mehetsz boszorkányokat szédíteni.

– Ma téged akarlak gyötörni – mondta végül. Hermionénak most jutott az eszébe először, hogy talán Malfoy legilimenciát alkalmaz rajta. Meglepő gyorsasággal kezdte kiüríteni az elméjét.

– Milyen jó nekem – sóhajtott fel. Beértek a nagyterembe, ahol már javában tartott a bankett. Mindenki beszélgetett, nevetgélt. Draco az ablak mellett felállított szökőkút felé vezette Hermionét. Itt kellő távolságban voltak mindenkitől, mégsem zavarta senki.

– Milyen volt az önéletrajz? – váltott hirtelen témát az egykori mardekáros.

– Semmilyen. Bele sem tudtam kezdeni.

– Minő rettenet. Rém unalmas és pergamenszagú lehet az életed.

– Egyáltalán nem az. Sűrű napjaim vannak, én is sokat dolgozom és… Minek magyarázkodom neked? Semmi közöd hozzá, hogy milyen az életem.

– Mi az ott a nyakadon? – kérdezte, újra témát váltva.

– Hogy érted? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Hermione és jelentőség teljesen elhúzódott tőle.

– Zöld… és sár talán? – találgatott, majd gyengéden megérintette az érzékeny bőrfelületet. A boszorkány ugyanabban a pillanatban nyúlt oda, s összeértek az ujjaik.

– Ohh a francba – szűrte a fogai között, s árgus szemekkel kutatott a női mosdó után. – Az egy pakolás.

– Az meg minek kellett? – nevetett fel halkan Draco. – Nem elég a víz és a szappan?

– Semmi, csak… Miért kell neked mindig kérdezősködni?

A varázsló ekkor egy zsebkendőt nyújtott felé, úgy mintha egy fehér zászlót nyújtana neki.

– Köszönöm! – mondta, majd diszkréten megtörölte a nyakát. – Szövetzsebkendő, monogramos? És… tönkretettem.

Valóban a zöldes folt teljesen elcsúfította az anyagot, és ő, Hermione, tényleg sajnálta ezt. Kezdett teljesen meggágyulni, ehhez semmi kétség sem férhet. Vagy csak megszólalt a pedantéria, ami azt mondatta vele, hogy ez a zsebkendő soha nem lesz már olyan fehér, mint egykoron.

– Kedves, hogy aggódsz, Granger! – mosolyodott el Draco. – De van nálam vagy tíz ugyanilyen. Nem tragédia, ha egy tönkremegy.

– Minek hordasz magaddal ennyi zsebkendőt? – tudakolta a boszorkány.

– Bajba jutott hölgyeknek.

– Lovagias mardekáros? – nevetett halkan. A férfi szíve egy pillanatra megdobbant. Mégis mi a fenét művelt itt Grangerrel. Annyira nem fűlött a foga ehhez a banketthez, be akart kapni pár falatkát, lenyomni egy pohár pezsgőt, kezet fogni pár emberrel, aztán hazamenni. Ehelyett mit csinál? Grangerrel múlatja az időt. – Az anyád biztosan örül neki, hogy célba ért a tanítása.

– Tulajdonképpen ez az apám volt – kezdett bele a mesébe révedezve. A jó öreg Luciusnak volt pár hasznos csajozós tanácsa is, emlékezett Draco.

– Igen?

– A zsebkendő azért van, hogy kölcsön adjuk. A nők szeretik a szövet zsebkendőt, mellesleg haza is viheted és álmodozhatsz rólam, miközben a titkos dobozodba teszed, mint egy ereklyét. Aztán a magányos éjszakákon a szívedre szorítva sóhajtozhatod a nevem.

Hermione horkantva felnevetett, nem volt túlságosan diszkrét, amit mások is észrevettek.

– Nem egy romantikus regényben, és nem a múltszázadban vagyunk.

– Ja, akkor kérem vissza.

– Azt már nem, nekem adtad – szorította magához színpadiasan. – Nem lehet csak úgy visszakérni.

– Az etikett azt is előírja, hogy a saját tulajdonomat vissza is kérhetem.

– Arcátlanság! – közölte teátrálisan, aztán gyorsan és művészien összehajtotta, majd elrejtette a táskájába. – Neked van még kilenc másik. Különben is, hogyan tartanád nyilván még mennyi bajba jutott boszorkányt mentettél meg, ha mindegyiktől visszaveszed a zsebkendőt?

– Megoldanám valahogy. Varázsló vagyok, ha esetleg nem tudnád.

– Persze bűbájos vagy – nevette el magát Hermione. A barna szemek különösen csillogtak ebben a fényben, állapította meg Draco.

– Hozok pezsgőt – mondta rekedten a férfi. Egy pillanatra távolabb kellett mennie Grangertől, mielőtt még teljesen elbódítja az illatfelhő, amit a boszorkány árasztott. Milyen Merlini szerencse, hogy nincsenek itt a lány barátai. Minden egyes pillanatukat tönkretennék, ráadásul tuti fejbe kólintanák, ami most cseppet jól is jönne neki. Gyorsan felmarkolt két kristálypoharat, majd visszasietett Hermionéhoz.

– Miről maradtam le?

– Kihallgattam pár pletykás boszorkányt. Rólad pletykáltak, hogy ha az apád ezt megtudja, hogy kivel jöttél…

– Valami újabb? Fejfájást kapok tőlük – morogta, majd átadta az egyik poharat a lánynak.

– Csak az erényeidet ecsetelték. Ja, annak a boszorkánynak ott – mutatott a bibircsókos Mrs Crowly felé –, nagyon tetszik a feneked. A mellette lévő nő szerint, pedig sokkal többre is vihetted volna, mint seprűn lovagolni. Viszont így is jó partinak minősülsz.

– Mekkora kő esett le a szívemről.

– Szereztem nassolni valót – mutatott a szökőkút szélére tett tányérra.

– Ügyes. Viszont, ha nem veszed rossz néven, akkor elmondom, hogy üdítő, ahogy semmibe veszed az etikettet.

– Miért?

– Nem érdekes.

– Nem jöttem combig felsliccelt ruhában és a dekoltázsom sem látszik.

– Legalább három tucat varázsló életét mentetted meg vele, hogy ezt a konzervatív ruhát vetted fel. A szívroham csúnya halál, itt a varázslók többsége csak talárban látott nőt.

– Hmm, tényleg?

– Nézz csak körül!

– Csak nekem van ujjatlan ruhám. A francba. Mindenkinek van talárja.

– Ellenben nincs harisnyatartód.

– Az is kell egy boszorkánynak? Nem azért mondom, de a mugli harisnyám sokkal jobb. Bár most nincs rajtam.

– Hát persze. De meséld tovább, hogy mi van még a ruha alatt – hagyta rá végül. – Bocsánat, ez nem volt túlságosan udvarias, beléptem a komfortzónádba.

– Mintha annyira zavartatnád magad emiatt.

– Csinos vagy, hagyd a fenébe a többit.

– Rajtad is szmoking van.

– Én mindenben jól nézek ki. Ez van, Granger. Nem kell erőlködnöd, hogy megértsd ezt, mert nem lehet.

– Estélyiben tuti nem.

– Cseréljünk ruhát?

– Jaj dehogy.

– Áh, Miss Granger… és Mr Malfoy? – kérdezte megrökönyödve Mr Winters. – Maguk együtt vannak? Itt?

– Furcsa, hogy rákérdezett, de igen. Ha nem hívnak meg, még akkor is találkoztunk volna Dracóval – sietett a válasszal Hermione. És összefűzte az ujjait Dracóéval. A varázsló nem szólt semmit, csak belekortyolt a pezsgőjébe, majd szembenézett a boszorkával, aki egy apró fintorral jelezte, hogy ne szóljon bele.

– Örvendek, Mr Winters! – tette le a szökőkút szélére a poharat és kezet fogott a férfival. – Remek az estély.

– Öhhm, persze remek. Hogy haladnak a tanulással?

– Kiválóan! A bővített tanterv szerint, amit átküldtem önnek is a minap.

– Nagyszerű, Draco, nagyszerű, kiváló munka – mosolyodott el a férfi. – És maguk ketten?

– Ennyi év után megint találkoztunk, és fellángoltunk – kezdte Hermione, majd még közelebb húzódott Malfoyhoz. – Köszönöm, Mr Winters, hogy elküldött tanfolyamra!

– Szívesen, öhm… örülök maguknak – felelte kényszeredetten. – De most bocsássanak meg, iszom valamit. Érezzék jól magukat!

– Úgy lesz, Mr Winters.

A férfi nagyon gyorsan elsietett a helyszínről. Hermione nagyon sóhajtott.

– Szóval fellángoltál irántam, Granger? – Szembe állt vele és feltett szándéka volt, hogy kikérdezi a kis füllentésről. Persze Hermione nem ijedt meg. Kiitta a maga pezsgőjét, hátrasimította a mogyoróbarna fürjeit, és egészen közel hajolt a varázslóhoz.

– Teljesen – mondta a boszorkány, aztán megérintette a férfi karját. Már éppen elhúzódott volna, de Draco nem engedte. – Na, de engedd el a kezem!

– Miért? Hátha visszajön a főnököd. És majd’ belepusztulok a kíváncsiságba, hogy megtudjam mekkora is a lángolás, amit irántam éreztél, amikor először megláttál. Talán csak nem felajzott, amikor azt mondtam állj terpeszbe és ülj fel a nyélre?

– Ja, igen, majdnem elájultam. Nem vetted észre a pirulásom? Azért volt, mert egyszerűen nem tudtam ellenállni neked. A tejfölszőke hajadat fújta a szél, abban a zöld talárban olyan vagy, mint egy elemi kviddics isten káprázat – közölte vele színpadiasan. Mégis a mosolya miatt nem tűnt az egész színjáték gúnyosnak. – Nem fog visszajönni a főnököm. Most forrong a dühtől.

– Pont úgy nézett ki. Inkább zavarban volt.

– Belülről forrong. Utálnak mindketten. Eglethon is és ő is, mert egyszer, nem is olyan messzi jövőben lekörözöm mindkettőjüket.

– Csúnya az önhittség és a fennhéjázás. Ez nem vall rád, Granger. Ez a kettő igencsak mardekáros tulajdonság.

– Mi ezzel a baj? Ma már tudom, hogy senkit sem lehet beskatulyázni, még téged sem, Malfoy. Becsvágyó vagyok. Na és akkor mi van? Nem akarok csak úgy elérni valamit, hanem küzdeni akarok.

– Persze, hogy az vagy. Még olvastad az Iskolaelsők, akik sokra vitték javított kiadását is?

– Nem olvasok szemetet.

– Még szerencse – mosolyodott el a férfi.

– Mi lenne, ha megtennénk mindketten a tiszteletköröket? Már kicsit fejembe szállt a pezsgő, és nem zsong az agyam, így már el tudom őket viselni.

– Rendben.

– Szervusz, Malfoy! Egy élmény volt. Köszönöm a zsebkendőt!

– Semmiség! – vonta meg a vállát a varázsló, és egy fél perc múlva már egy újabb pezsgőspohár kíséretében minisztériumi emberek irányába. Hermione egy pillanatig még figyelte, ahogy eltűnik a tömegben, aztán ő is elindult.

Akkor vette csak észre, hogy mennyire unalmas is egész estély. Valahogy persze nem illett ezek közé az emberek közé, de őt ez nem zavarta. Már várta a pillanatot, hogy mikor veheti elő a könyvét egy óvatlan pillanatban és kezdhet el olvasni egy viszonylag félreeső sarokban. Azonban ez csak egy vágyálom maradt. Hamarosan teljesen elmerült a társaság zsibongásában. Kifejtette véleményét a házimanók jogairól, vitázott néhány belpolitikai kérdésben, megvitatta Kingsley mágiaügyi miniszterrel mennyit nőttek a férfi gyerekei, és mindenki látta, hogy ők ketten mennyire jóban vannak.

Több sem kellett az arisztokrata banyaseregnek, egyből letámadták. Rögtön lett pár kebelbarátnője. Viszont nem tudott szabadulni olyan könnyen. Persze először jöttek a negédes dicséretek, a ruhájára, sminkjére, majd szénakazalra hajazó frizurájára vonatkozó kérdések. El voltak tőle ragadtatva, amikor is valaki bedobta Hermione háborús hős. Ezt mindenki tudta, csak aranyvérű körökben nem szoktak hozzá, hogy ő is megjelenik. Már éppen jelezte, hogy menne tovább, hirtelen beleütközött valakibe, aki nemes egyszerűséggel leöntötte borral. Néhány boszorka felsikkantott mögötte, aztán gyorsan szétszéledt a hallgatóság.

– Elnézést, kisasszony! Nem volt szándékos– szabadkozott hevesen a sötétbarna hajú varázsló, majd elővette a zsebkendőjét, de mire átnyújtotta volna, Hermione előtt már ott lebegett még egy DM monogramos zsebkendő.

– Köszönöm! – vette el hálásan, majd elkezdte felitatni a vörösbort. Tudta, hogy gyorsan ki kell szednie, mert a ruha teljesen tönkre megy. Mégis mi jöhet még?

– Szóra sem érdemes. Tudod, bajba jutott hölgyeknek. – Ezt már csak Hermione hallotta, aki apró fejcsóválással húzta mosolyra a száját. Draco ellenben szélesen vigyorgott, majd belekortyolt a pezsgőjébe.

– Malfoy? – kérdezte meglepetten a hirtelen vetélytárs láttán a másik varázsló.

– Ashton, megint bénázol?

– Attól tartok. Sajnálom, még egyszer elnézést. Segítek!

– Köszönöm, de megoldom egyedül is. – Különben sem bízta volta a dekoltázsa törölgetését a férfira.

– Akkor én mentem, és tovább öntözöm a boromat. Malfoy, szerdán kviddics?

– Csak, ha én leszek a fogó. Ahogy elnézlek… neked sem megy jobban.

– Majd megbeszéljük. Örültem kisasszony, és elnézést! – mondta Ashton kényszeredetten, aztán gyorsan eltűnt a színről.

– Szóra sem érdemes… Hogy a fenébe jelentél meg itt ilyen gyorsan? – A kérdését már Dracóhoz intézte.

– Olyan vagyok, mint a villám.

– Hoppanáltál?

– Piszkosul jók a reflexeim, de bort én sem tudtam megállítani. Tele volt a kezem a pezsgőspohárral.

Hermione csak megcsóválta a fejét és elindult kifelé a bálteremből, még mindig magát törölgetve a zsebkendővel. Malfoy szorosan a nyomában volt.

– Teljesen tönkrementek a szalagok – zsörtölődött magában.

– Én nem értek hozzá.

– De azért a női mosdóba ne gyere be utánam.

– Mindig is kíváncsi voltam, hogy nézhet ki egy belülről.

– Azért csak várj meg itt!

Draco intett, majd a pezsgővel a kezében elindult megnézni a folyosóra kitett képeket, mintha csak a művészi ecsetkezelést ellenőrizte volna. Majdnem elfogyott az itala, amikor Hermione kilépett a mosdóból. Malfoy éppen akkor nézett oda, s majdnem félrenyelt. A szalagok, amelyek eddig eltakarták a dekoltázs részt, sehol sem voltak, így most már cseppet sem hasonlított semmilyen talárra sem. Mugli szemmel még mindig elegáns és visszafogott volt az öltözet, de varázslószemmel némiképpen provokatív. A varázsló végül sikeresen megitta a maradék pezsgőt fulladás nélkül.

Hermione időközben még a haját is befonta és a kócos fonatot bal vállára fésülte, hogy némileg ellensúlyozza a fedetlen vállait. Nem tudta mire vélni a férfi kifejezéstelen tekintetét, talán biztos valami baj volt vagy a fene tudja… Malfoyon nem igazán tudott kiigazodni, egy megfejthetetlen talánynak tűnt, és láthatóan már nagyon sok pezsgőt megivott. Kipirult az arca. Bár egyedül Draco volt tisztában azzal, hogy ennek semmi köze a pezsgőhöz.

– Őszintén mondd meg, hogy nézek ki!

– Gyönyörű vagy – vágta rá egyből, kertelés nélkül. Hermione kérdőn nézett a szemébe, ami olyan volt, mint az óceán vihar után. Közelebb ment hozzá, az illendőség határánál, ahogy Draco nevezte, túlságosan is közelebb, majd megfogta a lány kezét. Közben egy pillanatra sem vette le róla szemét. – Táncoljunk!

– Ez nem randi.

– Teszek rá. Táncolni akarok!

– Berúgtál.

– Ennyi nem árt meg – vágott egy apró fintort.

– Nem így látom.  


– A látványodba jobban beleszédülök, mint négy pohár pezsgőbe. Jó is lenne, ha valóban tetszenél, Granger! – Közel hajolt hozzá, nagyon közel. Illendőség határa? Mintha már régen elfelejtette volna, sőt azt is, hogy ki akarta borítani a boszorkányt. Hermione otthagyhatta volna, de jól esett a hízelgés. Olyan régen volt már valaki ennyire kedves vele. Malfoyjal nem kellett a múltról beszélnie, a régi volt és valós sérelmekről. Megengedte magának azt a luxust, hogy hevesen verjen a szíve, és azt képzelje valóban különlegesnek, mi több szépnek tartja valaki.

– Igazából nem tudok táncolni – mondta végül Hermione halkan. Erre csak egy apró nevetés volt a válasz. 

– Ha egy Malfoyjal táncolsz, akkor tudni fogsz táncolni.

– Legilimencia? Imperio? Tarantallegra?

– Dehogyis. Én tudom, hogyan kell egy nőt vezetni. Ennyi az egész.

– Jó, nem bánom.

A következő percek már egészen különös érzéssel teltek. Draco derekára tette az egyik kezét és a táncparkett egyik homályosabb sarkába vezette, ahol Hermione kezdett kicsit felengedni. Beleolvadtak a párok sokaságába, s nem figyelte őket senki sem. Aztán magához húzta a boszorkányt, hogy összeért egy pillanatra a testük. Érezte az erejét a mozdulatnak. Gyengéden megfogta a lány kezét, majd megmutatta mit hova tegyen.

– Készen állsz? – suttogta a fülébe rekedtesen.

– Hogyne, Mr Malfoy! Mutasd meg milyen, amikor egy két ballábas Malfoy táncol.

– Tudod, mindig is imádtam a kihívásokat.

– Ki hinné el ezt rólad? – gúnyolódott a boszorkány.

Aztán felcsendült a zene és már táncoltak is. Mikor gondolhatta egy percig is, hogy Malfoy rosszul mozog? Utoljára a negyedéves karácsonyi bálon táncolt Krummal, azóta egyszer sem adódott ilyen alkalom. Most pedig már száguldottak a párok között a zene ütemére. Olyan könnyedén, légiesen, mintha soha nem csináltak volna mást. Aztán Draco hirtelen megpörgette. És muszáj volt mosolyognia, aztán nevetnie. Imádta? Hát persze, az első pillanattól foga. Elvarázsolta és magával ragadta a tánc. Nem érdekelte már, ki mit mondott, ő most Draco Malfoyjal táncolt, magával a megtestesült ördöggel, a sötétség Mardekár Hercegével, s csak remélte, hogy nem égeti meg magát a tűzzel, amivel most játszadozni kezdett.

A varázsló elégedett volt saját magával, de neki ez már igazi rutin volt. Aranyvérű volt, belé verték szinte szó szerint ezeket a lépéseket, tippeket adtak, hogyan lehet még jobb. Apja és anyja mindig is ragaszkodtak az arisztokrata neveléshez, de ő soha sem hitte, hogy ennyire el tud kápráztatni akárkit a tehetségével, vagyis inkább a két bal lábával, ahogy Hermione említette. Ezt is olyan szenvedéllyel csinálta, mint minden mást. Most viszont valami egészen különleges élmény is vegyült, mondhatni befurakodott a szokásos rutin közé, és ez nem volt más, mint Hermione Granger ragyogó jelensége. Miért nem vette észre eddig? Miért csak most?  
Talán csak múló bűbáj… Az univerzumok és Merlin különös játéka, hogy most itt tartja a karjában. Nem érdekelte most semmi. Élvezni akarta a pillanatot, sütkérezni egy gyönyörű és kivételes nő mosolyában, aki régen sokat szenvedett, többek közt miatta, de már soha sem fog. Granger teljesen felengedett és kivirult. Az arca pirospozsgás volt, mint egy alma, az ajka apró mosolyt hordozott, annyira csókolni valóan csábító, hogy Dracónak küzdenie kellett a vágy ellen… A fegyelmezettsége mindig megállította, így most is ez történt. Csupán a rutinra, a lépésekre koncentrált, s minden mást kitörölt az fejéből.

Hermione felszabadultan élvezte a táncot. S nem érdekelte ki látja, kik vannak körülötte. Irigykedhettek rá, de nem változtatott semmit a helyzeten, ő most az egyik legpartiképesebb úriemberrel táncolt, fedetlen vállakkal, egy aranyvérű arisztokrata tömeg kellős közepén. Ráadásul nem is ment olyan rosszul. Nevethetnékje támadt, de inkább csak élvezte, amikor Draco újra megpörgette, s ruhájának szoknya része követte a mozdulatot. Mikor visszaérkezett nagyon közel került a férfihoz, vészesen közel, s a nevető szürke szempárba nézett. A zene elhalkult, majd Hermione arra ocsúdott fel, hogy már csak ketten vannak, de kint a teraszon.

– Még mindig két bal lábas Malfoynak tartasz?

– Nem, dehogy – rázta meg a fejét. – Köszönöm! Eszméletlen volt. Évek óta nem táncoltam így.

– Tudtam, hogy így lesz.

– Észre sem vettem, mikor mentünk ki – jegyezte meg Hermione, aztán kibontakozott Draco öleléséből. Furcsa módon most már némileg feszélyezte, hogy kettesben vannak itt.

– Zsenialitásaim egyike.

– Nem is próbálsz meg szerénykedni, igazam van?

– Hidd el, iszonyatos módon szenvedek az egómtól! – közölte színpadiasan.

– Persze – nevette le magát Hermione.

– Igazat mondok.

– Annyira szenvedhetsz, mint én az olvasásmániámtól.

– Milyen jó neked… Ohh a francba! – morogta a férfi, majd egy kicsit odébb húzódott Hermionéval.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Hermione, majd hátratekingetett Draco válla fölött. Egy húszas évei közepén lévő boszorkány lépett a ki a teraszra, egy nagy vörös táskát szorongatott, hatalmas szemüvegét gyakran visszanyomkodta a helyére. – Ki ez a lány?

– Muriel Stanton… a baj megtestesítője.

– Ő meg kicsoda? – tudakolta a boszorkány. – Nekem egyáltalán nem tűnik ismerősnek.

– A Szombati Boszorkány sport és pletyka rovatának a szerkesztője – nyögte Draco elkeseredetten. – Merlin szentségit! Nem tudod megváltoztatni a hajszínemet?

– Jól is nézne ki. Miért tenném? A végén még nem tudom visszaváltoztatni, aztán évekig élnél Weasley vörösen.

– Azért kellene megtenned, hogy nézzen valaki másnak. De érzéssel válasz nekem új hajszínt, te kis boszorka! Te sem akarod tejfölszőkén végezni, ha esetleg megbillenteném a pálcámat.

– Uhh mire ez a sok harag és feszültség, ami munkálkodik benned, csak nem jártál vele és dobott? – kérdezte gunyorosan. – Ahogy elnézem nagyon fergeteges viszony lehetett, ha ennyire űzött vad mintájára viselkedsz.

– Van ám egy mérce, Granger. Most pedig rettenetesen magasra tetted, ebben a ruhában mámorítóan vadító vagy – mormolta, a homloka egy pillanatra összeért a boszorkányéval. El akart bújni Muriel elől, de élvezni is akarta a perceket.

Grangert pánikba ejteni pedig az egyik kedvenc szórakozása volt. Szörnyű volt ellenben saját magának beismerni, hogy minden egyes átkozott szó, amit neki suttog a sötétségben az az igazság. Undok, fekete lelke táncra perdült örömében. Meg kellett érintenie a kulcscsontját, annyira, de annyira szerette volna. – Egyszerűen nem találok szavakat…

– Mi a bajod van? – mormolta Hermione. – Szedd össze magad, mert teljesen szétesel! Most nem fog bejönni ez a szöveg, hogy elbújtassalak egy alacsony kis boszorka elől, aztán belőlem meg egy csókot erőszakolj ki. Miért vagy ennyire kétségbeesett? Mi van ezzel a nővel?

– Az, hogy ő a nem hivatalos Draco M. fanklub vezetője. – Hermione vihogva felnevetett és önkéntelenül is Dracónak dőlt, s úgy rázkódott tovább. Próbálta visszafogni magát, de be kellett fognia a száját, hogy ez sikerüljön.

– Nevess csak! – sóhajtott fel gúnyosan, mintha később meg akarná torolni a griffendéles hölgyemény arcátlanságát. – Nem a te bokrodban tanyázott egész este, hogy reggel felmásszon a fádra, aztán lefényképezze, ahogy alsógatyában eszed a müzlit. Ha jobban meggondolom elképesztően vicces, de nem vágytam ekkora mértékű ismertségre. Gondolj csak bele, a tagok szétküldik egymásnak az alsógatyás képeimet… Nem beteges?

– De igen, viszont rémesen vicces. Ha van pólójuk, akkor Merlinre már most rendelek.

– Ez nem vicces! – morogta Draco mérgesen, de végül csak elkeseredetten hátrasimította tejfölszőke tincseit.

– De az, nagyon vicces. Egyszerűen, felfoghatatlan. Bele kell tetetnem a Roxforti Szemle következő számába. A régi diákjaink karrierje rovatba. Draco M. fanklub, szenzációs.

– Lépjünk le! Elég volt ebből az egészből. Aztán meghívlak egy fagyira, vagy nem tudom, csak tűnjünk el innen, jó?

– Még csak most jöttünk. Ráadásul külön. Nem akarok még egy okot adni, hogy pletykáljanak rólunk. – Most Dracón volt a sor, hogy elnevesse magát.

– Még áltatod magad? Bocs, Granger, de oda a jó hírednek, körülbelül onnantól, hogy beléptél velem a bálterembe. És ebben a ruhában táncoltál. Láttam az irigy tekintetek kereszttüzét, a megbotránkoztatás.

– Közönséges vagyok? Ezt akarod mondani?

– Kivételes vagy, most már látom. Sokkal több, mint amit valaha gondolni mertem rólad. Legszívesebben térden állva kérném a bocsánatodat a múltért.

– Erre semmi szükség! Pontosan azért érzem jól magam, mert nem beszélünk a múltról, és tartsuk magunkat ehhez – kérte Hermione, majd egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, hogy aztán újra szembe tudjon nézni Dracóval.

– Szövetségesem leszel?

– Miért lennék az?

– Ma a barátod vagyok – suttogta rekedt hangon a férfi, majd olyan közel hajolt a füléhez, hogy már érezte is a bódító kölnit, ami Malfoy magára locsolt. Eddig csak halványan érezte, most pedig egyszerre elbódította.

– Holnap mi leszel? – rebegte a boszorka.

– Az mindegy most.

– Tudtad, hogy egyre közeledik feléd – pillantott fel a válla fölött.

– Mondd, hogy a feleségem vagy, akkor békén fog hagyni – mormolta, miközben kezét a boszorkány derekára csúsztatta. – Akkor mindenre lesz magyarázat.

– Nem kell nekem mardekáros férj – ellenkezett Hermione. – Túl sok a baj a magadfajtákkal. Önfejű, ravasz, körmönfont.

– Odaadóbb vagyok annál, mint amilyennek kinézek. Igaz, valóban egy kihívás, de te szeredet a kihívásokat, Granger. Ez is pontosan egy ilyen. Én se szóltam semmit a főnödnek és a kezedet se engedtem el. Viszonoznod kell ezt a szívességet.

– Ennél jobb indok kell. Nem szeretek hazudni. Megöli a lelket a sok hazugság, és én azt nem akarom. Megterhelő lesz nekem, mintha…

– Jó, rendben. Elmondod, hogy mit szeretnél cserébe?

– Kettővel kevesebb repülésórát és inkább legyél csak a vőlegényem. A házasságra még nem készültem fel.

– Rendben, te ravasz nőszemély. Látod, nem is volt olyan nehéz.

– Rávettél, hogy megzsaroljalak? Ezt nem hiszem el – rázta meg a fejét Hermione. – Mardekárost csináltál belőlem?

– Oroszlán vagy ízig-vérig, kiscica – mondta Malfoy határozott meggyőződéssel. – Ezen egy ilyen apró butaság sem számít. Még visszavonhatod az egyezségünket. Nem sértődöm meg.

– Elindult felénk! Bízol bennem, Malfoy?

– Milyen kérdés ez?

– Pontosan olyan, mint amikor át akarja valaki venni az irányítást a dolgok felett. Ahhoz tudnám hasonlítani, amikor ma délután együtt csináltuk a felt. Na, ez is egy olyan pillanat lesz.

– Az egy kicsit más volt. De igen, Merlinre, bízom benned, Granger!

– Bármit csinálok, ne mozdulj!

– Nem fogok.

– Csukd be a szemed!

– Ez túlzás. Rendben, becsukom.

– Ne ijedj meg!

– Nem szeretem a cruciót, ezt jobb, ha tudod – szólt szórakozottan. Aztán már csak azt érezte, hogy a boszorkány az arcára teszi a kezét, majd rettenetesen közel hajol hozzá, és… uram Merlin megcsókolta. Ártatlanul, szemérmesen, mintha egy kisiskolás első csók lett volna, de ő nem mozdult, miközben a kínok kínjait élte át. Hideg szél csapta meg, amikor vége lett.

– Elment. Hála Merlinnek – zökkentette ki Hermione.

– Khmm… köszönöm – mondta rekedten, amikor végre kinyitotta a szemét. Találkozott a tekintetük. Egy jó nagy lépés távolságot hátráltak egymástól, s mintha minden kínos csendbe torkollott volna. – Erre az elterelésre nem számítottam. Tudod, hogy ezzel a korábbi egyezségünk semmis?

– Fogd be, és ne mondd el soha senkinek! – mondta majd lassan megmasszírozta a homlokát.

– Ki hinné el? – kérdezte Draco.

– Neked? Mindenki.

– Ugyan már, Hermione – próbálta csitítgatni, de a boszorka, mintha egyre tüskésebb lett volna, akár a vadrózsa.

– Maradjunk a Grangernél – hárított hidegen. S Draco egyből tudta, hogy ennek az estének is megtört a varázsa. Egyszeriben megint csak ott voltak ketten a kölcsönös utálat fojtogató üres érzésében. Malfoy nem akart így érezni, meg akarta menteni a pillanatot, mégsem volt elég mersze hozzá, legalábbis elsőre.

– Ahogy akarod – bólintott, mintha megadná magát. De egy Malfoy soha nem adja meg igazán magát, nem hódol be semminek. Szentségit! Még csak nem is megalkuvó, most mégis erre kényszerítette a bűntudata, hogy belehajszolta egy olyan játékba Grangert, aminek csak ő ismerte a szabályait.

– Épp ez az, hogy nem úgy van, ahogy akarom. Nekem el kell ide jönnöm és… Én nem gondoltam. A francba, Malfoy, te mindent összezavarsz. Lételemed a káosz?

– Kárhozatra vagyok ítélve – közölte színtelen hangon, majd teljesen megszüntette a kettőjük közötti távolságot. Ott állt előtte, mint maga a megtestesült sötétség, majd gyengéden megölelte. Olyan könnyű volt, mégis annyira nehéz megtenni. Sosem ment neki az ilyesmi, de ott, akkor, a teraszon, mintha egy pillanatra félretette volna az álarcát. A két fiatal egymás szemébe nézett. Kisimított egy kósza tincset a nő homlokából. – Az én bűnöm, ne miattam szenvedj!

Aztán most ő csókolta meg a boszorkányt. Nem volt benne semmi ártatlanság, sem szűzies visszafogottság, csak maga az elemi vágy, amit mindenki megkaphatott, aki kért belőle. Ezért Granger akár örök életére is meggyűlölheti. De, amikor Hermione visszacsókolta, áramütésként érte, megszűnt létezni a világ, kizárta a hangokat, elpusztította a kettőjük között húzódó akadályokat, mintha a szakadék felett híd épült volna. Érezte a nő finom remegését, hogy mindketten ugyan úgy megborzongnak. Aztán jött a kíméletlen kijózanítás, a jóleső érzést egy hatalmas pofon követte.

– Mi a francot képzelsz magadról? – kérdezte Hermione, de mikor nem kapta meg a választ, megfogta a ruhája szegélyét és elviharzott.

Nem tudott sem megszólalni, sem bocsánatot kérni. A viharból éppen csak kibontakozva, csak állt ott, átok sújtotta, bamba képpel, s percekig nem tudott megmozdulni. Innia kellett még valamit, de annak erősebbnek kellett lennie a pezsgőnél. Merlin bassza meg, hát semmi sem úgy sült el, úgy ahogy gondolták?

***

Pár órával később Hermione egyedül állt az épület előtt. Talán hajnali három lehetett, de ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Fázósan fonta össze a karját. Jól esett a hideg levegő, legalább egy kicsit kitisztította a gondolatait, csak a közelgő eső aggasztotta egy kicsit, meg persze más is, de ezzel nem volt hajlandó foglalkozni. A legtöbben már elmentek, sőt pontosan ez volt a célja, hogy minél később hagyja el a terepet, így talán az úr, akinek nem mondja ki többé a nevét, már rég elment és ő nyugodtan beülhet egy kocsiba, aztán seperc alatt hazafurikázik. Átkozta magát, amiért nem hozott kabátot.

És akkor megjelent ő. A Vész Herceg, a káosz és az őrült cselekedetek ura. Kócos, szélfútta hajjal, nyakkendő nélkül, némileg kigombolt fehér ingben, amit feltűrt a könyökéig, s most jól kivehető volt a Sötét Jegy is, kezére fektetett fekete zakóval és természetesen seprűvel közeledett felé. Egyedül a tekintete és elcsigázott arckifejezése árulkodott arról, hogy rettenetesen ramatyul van. Hermione elfuthatott volna előle, de mégis mennyire kell gyerekesnek lennie vele? A férfi egyenesen elindult felé. Nem szólt semmit sem, csak letette a seprűt a földre, aztán széthajtotta a zakót és a lány vállára terítette.

Hermione enyhén szétnyílt ajakkal próbált valami köszönöm félét kierőszakolni magából, de most inkább élvezte a meleg zakó adta előnyöket, amit áthatott a mardekáros vadító illatat. Ma a barátod vagyok – mondta még tegnap. S most vajon micsoda? Megmentő? A Halál Angyala vagy csak egyszerűen egy kviddics istenféleség, vagy csak egy pojáca, aki enyhén ittasan ráterítette a vállára a kabátját.

– Elment már minden minisztériumi kocsi – közölte Draco egyszerűen.

– Te még mindig itt vagy? – kérdezte egy kicsit megenyhülve Hermione. – Azt hittem, hogy már régen hazamentél.

– Ittunk egyet a fiúkkal – vonta meg a vállát. – Nem hagyhattam ki. Jó fejek, ők vigyáztak a seprűkre.

– Szépen vagyunk. Legalább eleget ittál?

– Közel sem ahhoz, hogy amennyire le kellene innom magam – mondta egykedvűen. – Különben is mit csinálnál nélkülem?

– Hoppanálnék.

– Ilyenkor, ebben a ruhában? Mindjárt esni fog, nem hiszem, hogy olyan helyre tudnál, ahova jó ötlet lenne. Elviszlek haza.

– Seprűn? – nézett becsmérlően a kiváló minőségű szállítóeszközre.

– Persze, a szárnyas lovamat otthon hagytam – tárta szét a kezét, és felsóhajtott. – Tudom, még olajág sincs nálam, de remélem, hogy már nem haragszol.

– Nagyon vicces – mondta fáradtan, már nem igazán volt kedve veszekedni, sem haragudni.

– Vannak szárnyas lovaink. Nem hazudtam.

– Hát persze, hogy vannak. Ki kételkedett benne?

– Pattanj fel, Granger, és garantálom, hogy szép estéd lesz. Vagyis lassan hajnal, mert már elmúlt fél négy.

– Szép? Hogy is lehetne ennél szebb?

– Nagyon szép a város éjjel vagyis hajnalban, és felette repülni még érdekesebb.

– Akkor is, ha esik az eső?

– Gyere! Ígérem, nem kell félned! Most én kérem, hogy bízz bennem. – Aztán kinyújtotta felé a Sötét Jegyes karját.

– Jól van, legyen. A Hóvirág közben lakom.

– Ismerem – bólogatott.

– Hát persze.

– Most mi van?

– Honnan ismered? Mugli környék.

– Nem mindegy? Már amúgy sem emlékszem.

– Csak nem oda jársz fodrászhoz?

– Magamnak nyírom a hajam.

– Olyan is.

– Köszönöm a bókot. Gyere, megmutatom, hogyan kell felülni a seprűre, ha hosszú szoknyában, talárban, vagy a fene tudja milyen női izé van rajtad! Nagyon figyelj, mert csak egyszer mutatom meg.

– Alig várom.

– Állj kis terpeszbe.

– Megint ez a terpeszállás.

– Egyedül is csinálhatod, de ha a szél fellibbenti a szoknyádat a Temze felett, és belecsapja az arcomba, akkor marha mérges leszek.

– Jó, akkor terpeszállás.

– Mivel nincs szoknyám… Csak megmutatom.

– Merlin, bár lenne fényképezőgépem.

– Túl sok ez már nekem – csóválta meg a fejét Draco, aztán felugrott a seprűre. – Gyere, ülj ide elém, amilyen szorosan csak tudsz, de ne tedd át a lábadat a nyélen, csak szorítsd be a szoknyát a combjaid közé és tedd keresztbe a bokádat.

– Milyen gyakran szoktál ilyesmit csinálni? – kérdezte, majd megtette, amire a férfi kérte. Draco egy kézzel szorosan magához szorította, s lassan emelkedni kezdtek.

– Minden olyan engedetlen nőszeméllyel ezt csinálom, aki nem akar megtanulni repülni.

– Malfoy, ne csináld!

– Oh, Granger, most már igazán késő. Kapaszkodj, ahogy bírsz! – Aztán előredőlt és teljesen sebességgel suhanni kezdtek. Draco feje kitisztult a hideg széltől, mintha végre tudott volna lélegezni, anélkül, hogy nyomás nehezedett volna rá. Még azt sem érdekelte, hogy Hermione szitkokat, átkokat ordít az éjszakába. Együtt mozdultak, együtt dőltek előre, együtt dőltek hátra, jobbra és balra. A férfinak a repülés maga volt a mámor, mintha mindig is seprűre született lett volna, a vérében volt.

Hermione, amikor észrevette, hogy a varázsló tanítani akarja, már abbahagyta a kiabálást. Már nem félt, hogy leesik vagy mit ad isten mindkettőjüket elemészti a sötétség. Megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét és figyelni az előtte levő utat. Merlinre. Az alvó London teljesen elvarázsolta. A férfi biztos keze, soha nem érzett biztonságot adott, és egyszer s mind bátorságot. Most a Temze felett repültek, aminek a sötét vizén megcsillant a közvilágítás borostyánszínű fénypászmái. Nem akarta elszalasztani a pillanatot, inkább csak hátradőlt és Draco ölelésében élvezte a kilátást. Ez a pillanat csak az övék volt, szavak nélkül is tudták. Bár tovább tartott volna ez az álomszerű képzelgés.


	3. 3. fejezet

3\. lecke

A landolás simán ment, mintha ezerszer gyakorolták volna. Hermione, repülés ide vagy oda, de jobban szeretett a földön lenni, méghozzá két lábbal. Kicsit szédelegve állt a ház előtt, majd szembe fordult a zilált hajú férfival, aki szintén leszállt a seprűről, majd a nyélre támaszkodva figyelte őt. Mindketten meglehetősen fáradtak voltak.

– Látod nem is volt olyan szörnyű – szólalt meg Draco először. – Bár azt hiszem, a seprűnyelemen örökké megmaradnak a szorításod nyomai.

– A tölgyfán? Az egyik legkeményebb fa…

– Ez egy antik akác nyél, de ne menjünk bele – mondta a férfi fáradtan, még a végén megint összevesznek, és elég volt egy pofon. – Különben is vicceltem, nincs rajta semmilyen szorítás nyom.

Hermione csak megforgatta a szemét. Mégis mikor hitte, hogy ért ezekhez a „járművekhez”? Soha nem is érdekelte, soha nem is fogja. De azért még okozhat Malfoynak némi meglepetést, gondolta, miközben fázósan összehúzta magán Draco kabátját. Bár ez valószínűleg nem a mai nap lesz.

– Katasztrófa vagyok a seprűkkel – ismerte be némi hallgatás után. – Csoda, hogy ez nem dobott le. Még azt se tudom, hogyan kell sepregetni…

– Még csak az kéne, hogy egy antik Üstökös 3000-rel konyhát seperjenek – horkant fel megvetően Draco, mintha legalább egy szentségtöréssel egyenértékű lenne egy ilyen fiaskó. Amennyit ért egy ilyen jószág, még jó, hogy felhördült. –Te jó, Merlin, Granger, nekünk még el kell egyről másról beszélgetnünk.

– Alig várom.

– Nem viccelek! – nyomatékosította a mondandóját, majd elcsigázottan hátrasimította a bal kezével a tejfölszőke tincseit. A Sötét Jegy feketén megvillant az utcai lámpák fényében. A boszorkány akaratlanul is megnézte a megfeszülő, izmok, inak, erek között kirajzolódó vonalakat. A varázsló elkapta a pillantását. – Ezt nézed?

– Sajnálom nem akartam – rázta meg a fejét. Hermione arca halványan kipirult, de nem azért, amit látott, hanem maga a férfi mozdulata, amibe belefeledkezett. Miért volt ez rá hatással? Maga sem értette, nyilván a fáradtság. A Sötét Jegy meg… Szóra nyitotta a száját, s csupán szabadkozásra futotta. – Csak hát…

– Már nem jelent semmit sem – mondta a férfi, miközben ő maga is megnézte a bőrébe égetett mintát. – Csak egy szar tetkó.

– De…

– Ez a múltam, Granger – vágott a szavába a kelleténél sokkal erőteljesebben. – Lapozzunk egy tiszta oldalra, és kezdjünk másba. Nézd meg a másik karom az sokkal szexibb, mint ez.

– Köszönöm, hogy hazahoztál – köszönte meg Hermione.

– Szívesen. Enyém volt az öröm, hölgyem! – hajolt meg egy kicsit színpadiasan.

– A szeretőm már biztosan vár, úgyhogy megyek – közölte révedezőn.

– Örülhet a viszontlátásnak, ha közel hat és fél órán keresztül megkötözve hevert az ágyadban. Van annak valami varázsa, ha az embert elengedik ennyi idő raboskodás után. Biztosan hálásan fog üdvözölni.

– Túléli – legyintett Hermione akaratlanul felnézett az lakása ablakába, fény gyúlt, majd egy férfialak sziluettje suhant át a szobán. – Mi a jó Merlin franc? Ki az ördög van a lakásomban?

– Te, Granger, a viccet félretéve. Valóban van szeretőd? – kérdezte Draco, majd közelebb lépett a boszorkányhoz, aztán együtt nézték az ablakot. – Nyugtass meg, hogy ő grasszál a nappalidban, aztán már itt sem vagyok.

– Merlinre, még egy rendes fésűm sincs, hogy lenne szeretőm? – morogta a boszorkány, aztán lázasan elkezdett a táskájában turkálni. – Ezt nem hiszem el, pedig…

– Akkor nézzük meg együtt, hogy ki van bent – ajánlotta, de Hermionénak nem tetszett ennyire a férfi gyámkodása. Elvégre képes volt elbánni egy betolakodóval.

– Lehet, hogy nő vagyok, de nem védtelen – sziszegte sértődötten, majd tovább folytatta elfojtott szitkokkal a pálcája keresését.

– Ne vedd sértésnek, de nincs ott véletlenül egy rúna szótárad is? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben a kezdeti lelkesedése, hogy leterítsen egy betolakodót kissé alábbhagyott. A boszorka számos hajtincse kioldódott, s a szemébe hullott, miközben már egész csuklója bent volt a táskában. Nem volt túlságosan szexi, de Draco mégis valahogy ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy kisimítsa a kósza tincseket.

– De van. Miért kell? Éppen most akarsz fordítani?

– Dehogy, csak azért kell, hogy fejbe vághassam magam és eszméletlen legyek. Kiborító a szervezetlenséged. Hol tartod azt a pálcát?

Hermione ekkor előhúzta a pálcáját, majd kifújta a homlokába hulló hosszú tincset.

– Megvan.

– Hála legyen Merlinnek! De – vette elő ő is varázseszközét, majd félreütötte a lányét –, én megyek előre! Megmutatom, hogy mi Malfoyok hogyan intézzük az ilyesmit.

– Khm, csak ne nyírj ki senkit! Kettő per B az enyém.

Draco válaszra sem méltatta, majd elindult befelé. Hangtalanul felment a lépcsőházban, majd megerőltetés nélkül haladt előre. Hermione követte volna, hasonló gyorsasággal, csak a szoknya is, meg az időközben kényelmetlenné vált szandál sem segítette a haladást. Meg akarta nyuvasztani Vickyt, biztosan ő volt az, aki csinált valamit.

– Petrificus Totalus! – hallotta a varázsló hangját, aztán valaki elterült a folyosón. Hermione magában szitkozódva megszaporázta a lépteit, fel kellett emelnie a ruhája szoknyarészét is, hogy ne essen el benne. Mire felért, sddigra Draco már diadalmas mosollyal, karba tett kézzel pózolt az eszméletlen mugli felett, kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy melyikük állt a tápláléklánc élén.

– Jaj neee, jajj neee, ez Barry, a pizza futár – szólalt meg a boszorkány, és gyorsan ellenőrizte a fekete hajú fiú életfunkcióit, egy kicsit elájult, de nem volt más baja.

– Honnan kellett volna tudnom? – tárta szét a karját Draco. – Éppen az előbb lépett ki a lakásodból, az ajtó pedig becsukódott.

– Nem te… hanem Vicky tehet róla.

– Ki az a Vicky? – kérdezte kíváncsian, most már felettébb érdekesnek találta Granger helyzetét.

– Családom istencsapása – közölte Hermione, majd lázasan a keresni kezdte a kulcsát.

– Ha megengeded – furakodott mellé Draco, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót. – Nyitva van, neki nem volt kulcsa, így nem csukta be.

– Még csak az kéne… Köszönöm, és most meg mutatom, hogyan intézzük mi Grangerek az ügyeket.

– Atya világ, megtámadod könyvekkel?

– Hahaha… nagyon vicces.

A varázsló intett, hogy átadja az irányítást Hermionénak, aki felcsippentette a szoknyáját átlépett a földön fekvő muglin azt sebes léptekkel indult befelé a lakásba. Draco követte, majd okosan magukra zárta az ajtót.

– Vicky! Merre vagy? – kiabált Hermione, és dühben forgó szemekkel elindult unokatestvére keresésére. – Gyere ide, és azonnal magyarázd meg ezt!

Mozgolódást hallott a kanapé felől, majd egy kócos, fiatalabb Granger lány dugta ki a fejét a takaró alól.

– Wingardium Leviosa – mondta egyszerűen, majd a lány a magasba emelkedett. Döbbenetes volt a hasonlóság. Draco egy pillanatig elidőzött a rövidnadrág és póló kombinációjában a mennyezetig repülő hölgyben.

– A muglikon nem szabad gyakorolni a varázshasználatot, Hermione – jelentette ki álmosan unokatestvére, aztán ásított egy hatalmasat. Nem tűnt éppenséggel sem meglepettnek, sem ijedtnek.

– Beavatott mugli vagy, és rajtuk szabad. Azonnal magyarázd meg! Mit keresett egy pasi a lakásomban? Esküszöm, reptetni foglak körbe-körbe, amíg el nem mondod.

– Barry? Pizzát hozott nekem, aztán még úgy pár órácskát itt maradt velem. Ne irigykedj folyton, hogy nekem rendben van a szexuális életem… – kacér mosoly jelent meg arcán, aztán élvezve a levitáció előnyeit hátravetette a fejét és egyszer megpördült. Az sem túlságosan zavarta, hogy Draco a szobában van. Integetett a varázslónak. – Oh, hello, Victoria Granger.

– Draco Malfoy, örvendek! – intett vissza a férfi és mélyen felsóhajtott.

– Az a Malfoy? – nyílt tágra a tekintete Vickynek.

– Nocsak, Granger, szoktál mugliknak is emlegetni? – felettébb élvezte, hogy a boszorka elpirul a méregtől, és nem tudja eldönteni, hogy kit fojtson meg először.

– Hagyjuk az ismerkedést! – rivallt rá élesen Hermione Vickyre. – Miért maradt itt a srác, amikor határozottan megkértelek, hogy ne engedj be a lakásomba senkit se?

– Azért maradt itt, amiért te is felhívtad ide, ezt az Adoniszt. Nagyon jó a tetkód! Olyan old school, de nagyon bírom az ilyesmiket. Kígyók, koponyák, hmm szexi. – Az ajkába harapott, miközben lótuszülésbe tornázta magát. Neki valóban nem kellett lazaság, túlságosan is könnyed volt a viselkedése. Vajon Grangerből is ki lehetne hasonlót hozni? – tűnődött Draco, de aztán megrázta a fejét. Be kell vetnie a Longbottom módszert, ha Hermionét fel akarja ültetni a seprűre újra.

– Vicky! – pirított rá ismét. – Mégis mit képzelsz magadról?

– Elnézést, de a helyes pasikkal flörtölni szoktam. Egyébként ártalmatlan vagyok, nem szoktam Hermione varázslóit kiszemelni magamnak. Megelégszem a csinos muglikkal is. Sajnálom, tabunak számít az, akit Hermione felhoz magához.

– Mivel vádolsz? Én nem hozok fel pasit a lakásomba – válaszolt felháborodva, majd karba tette a kezét. – Ellentétben veled, én csak át szoktam venni a pizzát, kifizetem a futárt, és hagyom elmenni.

– Hermione, te megnézted már azt a pasit, akit melletted áll? – Mutatott rá Dracóra, a két Granger lány önkéntelenül odanézett. Malfoyt némileg feszélyezte és mulatatta a jelenet egyszerre. – Határozottan úgy tűnik, hogy itt áll a lakásod kellős közepén.

– Hát hogyne nézte volna meg, ráadásul csak ma este meg is csókolta, kétszer – mormolta a varázsló álmosan.

Vicky ragyogott a boldogságtól. Hermione pedig csak levegő után kapkodott a méregtől.

– Jajj, Hermione, végre! Anyával már azt hittük leszbikus vagy.

– Nem segítettél, Malfoy – szűrte a fogai között a boszorkány. Draco csak megvonta a vállát.

– Bocsánat, hagyom, hogy Granger módra intézd. Mintha itt sem lennék. Folytassátok!

– A konyhában találsz vajsört. Ez eltart még egy darabig.

– Legjobb lesz, ha elmegyek.

– Miattam ne! Mindjárt hazamegyek, aztán élvezhetitek tovább azt, ami elkezdődött. Még van pár óra napfelkelte előtt. Megvetettem az ágyadat, Mione.

– Elég legyen, Vicky! Nincs köztünk semmi! – morogta Hermione majd gyorsan kibújt a szandáljából és belebújt a papucsába.

– Na persze, szinte látom a szikrákat, érzem a tesztoszteron-ösztrogén összecsapását, a vibrálást…

– Na, jó elég lesz! – pirított rá Hermione a túlfűtött unokahúgára, aztán a nevetéssel küzdő Dracóra nézett. – Téged meg kikísérlek!

– Viszlát, cukipofa! Én megpróbáltam.

– Jó éjt, Vicky! – mondta a férfi. Hermione megvárta, amíg kimegy az ajtón, aztán visszafordult egy pillanatra.

– Még nem végeztünk. Betty néni és Arnold bácsi ezt meg fogja tudni tőlem.

– Ne legyél szemét! Én csak jót akartam neked! Végre hanyatt döntenének, és te kihátrálsz belőle. Kettőnk közül te vagy az okosabb… eddig legalábbis így volt.

– Ez nem szemétség kérdése, és fejezd be, nem szándékoztam lefeküdni Malfoyjal. Mindjárt jövök!

– Szóval nem akarsz velem lefeküdni? – tette fel az első kérdést a férfi, miután becsukták az ajtót.

– Ne idegesítsd még te is!

– Olyan akár egy tájfun – jegyezte meg Draco.

– Nekem mondod? – masszírozta Hermione a halántékát. – Miatta még jobban begörcsölt a lábam.

– Vegyél egy forró fürdőt, az majd segíteni fog. Vagy egy hideg zuhanyt. Nem tudom mennyire gerjedtél be rám.

– Jó lenne… Mi van? Ne is folytasd! Elegem van belőled is, Malfoy!

– Reméltem, hogy ezt mondod.

– Menj haza!

– De csak akkor megyek haza, ha megígéred, hogy hiányozni fogok.

– Hülye…

– Oh, várj! Még van egy kis elintéznivalóm – jutott eszébe hirtelen.

– Micsoda?

– A mugli.

– A mugli?

– Az eszméletlen mugli a lakásod előtt – emlékeztette Draco. – Varázstalan embertársunk, akit sóbálvány átokkal sújtottam.

– Oh, a francba, Malfoy! – nyögött fel Hermione, majd hátrasimította a haját.

– Mi van?

– Nem bírom ezt – mondta fáradtan, és kétrét görnyedten felnevetett, aztán mindketten nevettek. Remélte, hogy a szomszédok nem hallották meg őket. – Először egy szörnyű hosszú nap, majd a tanfolyam, aztán a bankett, repültünk is, Vicky beszólásai és most itt fekszik a lakásom előtt egy kifektetett mugli, aki mellesleg az unokatesóm alkalmi szexpartnere. Kinek volt ilyen kusza napja, hajnala, mint nekünk? Mi a fenét akarsz csinálni vele?

– Magához térítem – vonta meg a vállát egyszerűen. – Mégis mit tehetnék? Avassam inkább be ebbe a képtelenségbe?

– És mit mondasz neki, hogy mi történt?

– Elesett és beverte a fejét. Gyakori sztori.

– Jól van, csináld csak.

– Mindjárt jövök.

– Rendben.

Pár perccel később Hermione és Draco már kettesben állt lent a ház előtt. Barry álmos, kótyagos alakja még mindig látszott a hajnali bágyadt fényben. Malfoy fáradt tekintettel nézte, ahogy a mugli eltűnik a sarkon. Zsebre tette a kezét, s mélyen magába szívta a nyíló magnólia édeskés illatát.

– Köszönöm! – szólalt meg Hermione hálásan.

– Elég legyen a köszönetekből! Rémfárasztó és unalmas.

– De akkor is. Ma hajnalban is barátként viselkedtél.

– Pedig nem úgy akartam – lépett hozzá egészen közel. Hermione szíve hevesen megdobbant. Malfoy túl sok volt neki, főleg mára.

– Hanem?

– Elkísértelek az ajtóig.

– Én kísértelek ki, és voltál már a lakásomban is.

– Ne rontsd el a pillanatot, Granger! Francba vele! Lakatot kell tennem a szádra – mondta végül, majd egy rántással magához húzta, és nemes egyszerűséggel megcsókolta, s közben beletúrt Hermione hajába, talán még ki is szakított néhány hajszálat.

Nem tervezte el, nem is gondolt rá igazán, talán a túl sok pezsgő. Fenét! Meg akarta tenni, mert annyira szép volt a hajnali napsugarak első fényénél, ahogy egymásra nevettek. Nem volt szemérmes, egyszerűen lehengerelte a boszorkányt. Szorosan ölelte át a derekát, másik kezével pedig végigsimította a hátát, Hermione még a kabát szövetén keresztül is érezte a meleg tenyér simogató érintését.

A boszorka most sem tudott megálljt parancsolni magának, visszacsókolt. Ugyanazzal a szenvedéllyel, és ő is beletúrt a tarkójánál rövidre nyírt tejfölszőke hajba. Küzdött ellene, de a világ mégis elhomályosult körülötte. Egyszerre volt ez játék és égő szenvedély közöttük. A hajnal hangjai, színek megszűntek, s csak az érzés maradt, ami jobb volt, mint amit el tudott képzelni. Mintha nem ugyanazok az emberek lennének, mint akik voltak, hanem sokkal többek ennél. A boszorkány reszketett a varázsló erőteljes karjai között.

Talán azon a ponton józanodtak ki, amikor Draco nekinyomta Hermione hátát a ház oldalának, s az a kevés távolság is megszűnt köztük. Megszakadt az éhes, követkelőző csók. Mindketten kifulladva, egymás homlokát összeérintve hallgatták a másik lélegzet vételét. Érezték még mindig azt, ami elragadta őket. Sötét, izzó, elsöprő vágyat, de mindketten tudták, hogy ennek nem adhatják meg magukat.

Az újabb csók szelídebb lett, nyoma sem volt a korábbi esztelen vadságnak. Mintha a varázsló ezzel próbálná kiengesztelni valami olyasmiért, amit mindketten egyformán akartak. Igazából a boszorkának halvány fogalma sem volt, hogy mit miért tettek. A férfi érintése szinte már perzselt, ahogy kihámozta a zakóból, s közben finom, apró csókokkal borította a nyakát. Hűvös széltől vagy valami egész mástól megborzongott.

– Ez egy randi volt – suttogta a fülébe Draco, majd felvette a zakóját, Hermione halkan felnevetett.

– Randi? Te így szoktad megcsókolni azt, akit elviszel randizni?

– Miért te, hogy szoktad?

– Apró puszi a szájra, semmi több. Mégis első randi.

– Bocsáss meg, de ez a harmadik volt.

– Harmadik? Hogy lett volna három randink egy éjszaka alatt? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a boszorkány.

– Első az erkélyen, akkor megvolt a te szűzies, első randis csókod. Második randin, hazavittelek a seprűmön, de előtte megcsókoltalak a teraszon. Ez pedig a harmadik randis csók. Legközelebb már…

– Ez inkább lecke, mint randi – sóhajtott fel Hermione és fázósan összefonta a karját.

– Lecke? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Draco.

– Igen. Folyamatosan leckét kapok tőled. És ez volt a harmadik.

– Milyen érdekes elgondolás – vakarta meg az állát. – Már gondolkodom a negyedik leckén.

– Elég volt belőled, Malfoy! Menj haza, és felejts el hétfőig!

– Rendben, megyek, mert nem tudod elolvasni soha sem St. Ignatius életrajzát.

– Szereztem tőled még egy zsebkendőt. Már három van. Remek könyvjelző lesz – mosolygott a boszorkány, mintha tényleg mulattatná a gondolat, hogy elszedi az összes zsebkendőt, amit Draco a hölgyek miatt hord magánál.

– Nagyszerű, az már kész gyűjtemény.

– Aludj jól, Malfoy!

– Te is! – intett neki, majd hosszú léptekkel elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. Aztán megfordult és elmosolyodott. – Granger?

– Igen?

– Véletlenül lehúztam a cipzáradat is.

– Sírba viszel! – morogta a boszorkány, majd letipegett hozzá a járdára. – Húzd vissza légy szíves! Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet lenne, ha így mennék vissza.

– Kész! – tette a vállára a kezét gyengéden.

– Menj!

– Azt tudod, hogy már nem utállak.

– Mintha ezt nekem kellene mondanom – ráncolta össze a homlokát Hermione.

– Ez is valamelyik másik univerzumban lehetett – somolygott Draco.

– Ne merj még egyszer megcsókolni! – figyelmeztette, pedig zabolázatlan kamaszlány lénye legszívesebben a karjába vetette volna magát.

– Merlin őrizz! Inkább itasd fel a könnyeidet, amiért egész hétvégén nem látsz! – Azzal benyúlt a belső zsebébe, és még egy zsebkendőt nyomott a kezébe.

– A boldogságtól könnyezem, hogy nem láthatlak, és az izomgörcstől fogok inkább sírni!

– Szervusz, Granger, aztán gondolj rám!

– Soha!

– Kíméletlen vagy! – nevetett felszabadultan, aztán felült a seprűjére és eltűnt a hajnal fényeiben.

– Megint bajban vagyok! – morogta maga elé a lány, aztán elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. A ruhája ekkor magától szétnyílt. Próbálta összehúzni a cipzárt, ami már sehol sem volt. – Légy átkozott, Draco Malfoy! Ezt megkeserülöd!

***

Hermione hétfő reggel álmosan, bágyadtan állt az oktatóközpont kviddics pályáján. Vasárnap egy bagoly ütötte ki a kezéből a könyvet Draco üzenetével, amiben reggeli edzésre hívta, mondván a délutánja már teljesen tele volt. Egész hétvégén nem gondolt rá, erre a férfi ravaszul tett róla, hogy egész vasárnapról hétfőre virradó reggel rá gondoljon. A boszorka beleburkolózott a nagykabátjába, és egy bögre kávéra gondolt. Milyen jól is esett volna, ebben a csípős időben. Miért váratja még mindig?

Nem kellett sokáig várnia, Malfoy a szokásos magabiztossággal vágott keresztül a salakos pályán. Rajta már látszott, hogy elkezdte az edzést. Zöld póló, ami közhelyesen egy kígyót ábrázolt, amint egy oroszlánt fojtogatott, fekete tréningnadrág, szélfútta haj, stílusos sárkánybőr futócipő. Maga volt a megtestesült kísértés, de nem Hermionénak, aki most leginkább a takaró alá vágyott vissza. Már valószínűleg a varázsló megtette a reggeli kilométereit, és csak őt akarta bosszantani azzal, hogy a levezetésre őt is iderendelte. Mekkora zsarolási alapja volt? Winters és Eglethon arra vártak, hogy lazaságon kapják, Draco pedig eltökélte, hogy ezzel sakkban tartja Hermionét.

– Jó reggelt, Granger! – vigyorogva, mintha valóban győzelemként könyvelte volna el a ma reggelt.

– Neked is – mormolta valahonnan a kabát mélyéről.

– Annyira nincs hideg.

– Nagyon hideg van. Fáradt vagyok! – nyafogta Hermione. – Még csak öt óra múlt.

– Tízre kell csak menned dolgozni, addig olvashatsz is. Egy órát edzünk, aztán mehetsz.

– Szadista vagy!

– Görcsölnek az izmaid, ez cseppet sem az egészség jele. Még át kell néznem a konyhádat is, aztán megnézzük a vitaminszintedet. A Szent Mungóban…

– Nem megyek gyógyítóhoz! – ripakodott rá mérgesen. – Egészséges vagyok.

– Csak rémesen magnéziumhiányos.

– Majd veszek be vitamint, csak hagyjál már aludni valahol! – nyafogta mérgesen.

– Most bemelegítünk.

– Nem igazán akarok – morogta tovább a boszorka.

– Számítottam erre is – bólogatott elégedetten. – Gyere utánam és hozd a seprűdet is légy szíves!

Hermione csak állt, de nem akart megmozdulni. Draco viharszürke, elszánt tekintete nem ismert ellentmondást, ámbár ez a boszorkány jócskán próbára tette a türelmét, sőt még a béketűrését is.

– Mire vársz még, Granger?

– Mondták már, hogy a szemed színe idegesítő? – tűnődött magában, noha nem gondolta komolyan.

– Nem, de kösz. Ezzel igazán rombolod az önbizalmam.

– Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy zsarnok.

– Mindig is az voltam, de ha ezt vígasztal próbálok jobb ember lenni. Ezért is segítek neked, Granger. A repülés nem nagy dolog.

– A drogosoknak és azoknak, akik szeretnek seprűn repüli, biztos nem az – morogta továbbra is Hermione.

– Nem kellene annyit hisztizni. De amúgy mai órára van egy kis meglepetésem. – A vigyorából ítélve valami nagyon szemét húzást tervezett. Hamarosan egy épület elé értek, ahol már boszorkányok hada gyülekezett.

– Seprű aerobic?

– Csak a legjobbat akarom neked, Granger!

– Nem, nem, nem. Inkább fussunk vagy valami.

– Menj csak tovább szépen!

– Draco, kérlek, ezt nem teheted velem! – rimánkodott tovább Hermione.

– Sajnálom – hajolt hozzá egészen közel a férfi, mintha valami titkot osztana meg vele –, de meg van kötve a kezem.

– Tudod, hogy téged gyűlöllek a legjobb ezen az átkozott világon?

– Amíg én vagyok az első, addig nem érdekel – nevetett fel Draco.

– Ezt még meg fogod bánni! – sziszegte olyan méreggel, mintha meg akarná harapni.

– Abban biztos vagyok. Addig is gyakorold szépen azokat a fenékmozdulatokat.

– Görény!

– Később találkozunk.

Hermione kelletlenül csatlakozott a többi boszorkányhoz, hogy aztán élete talán egyik legizzasztóbb edzésén vehessen részt. Minden egyes mozdulatnál megátkozta a szőke férfit, akinek szerencsére a színét sem látta. A hölgyek mosolyogva, nevetve hajtották végre a különféle gyakorlatokat a seprűvel, ami egyszerre volt nevetséges és fárasztó is.

Addison, a tréner és talán az egyik legdekoratívabb hölgyemény a környéken, iszonyatosan kemény volt és akárhányszor lazaságon kapta Hermionét, egyből újra csináltatta vele gyakorlatokat. Ellenben meg is dicsérte, ha valamit jól csinált, de ez egyáltalán nem segített a felhúzott orrú Granger kedvén.

A boszorkány valahol tudta, hogy a méltósága maradékának érdekében elegánsan el kellett volna sétálnia, aztán közölnie főnökeivel a seprűnyél helye hol is van, de őt nem ilyen formából faragták. Mire végzett az izmai teljesen kifacsarodtak, izzadt, elfáradt és ájulás környékezte. Már éppen indult volna visszafelé, hogy jól megseprűzze Malfoyt, amikor Addison lépett hozzá oda és megérintette a vállát.

– Hermione, egy szóra.

– Igen?

– Nagyon jó voltál. Ez volt az első alkalom, de szerintem a következő már biztosan jobban könnyebben fog menni.

– Köszönöm, bár nem hiszem, hogy lesz ilyen alkalom – préselte ki magából, aztán úgy érezte, hogy ezt csak egy hatalmas füllentéssel tudja folytatni: – Az oktatóm szerint ennyi elég volt.

– Érdekes. Draco nem mondott ilyet – rázta meg a napszőke haját a boszorkány.

– Hát pedig így van – morogta Hermione, majd kisimította a göndör fürjeit az arcából, amik úgy festettek, mintha legalább egy szélvihar tépázta volna meg.

– Kérdezni akarok tőled valamit – vonta félre bizalmasan.

– Micsodát?

– Csak egy apróság, de nem muszáj rá válaszolnod.

– Rendben.

– Draco miért ad neked különórákat? Évek óta próbálok bejutni a programjába, de eddig soha nem jutottam tovább valamelyik oktatójánál.

Hermione majdnem felnyögött. Egyszerűen még egy szó Malfoyról és meg fog fojtani valakit.

– Talán már teljesen reménytelen eset vagyok és ezért nekem a főnök jár.

– Dehogy vagy – legyintett a szőke boszorkány. – Remekül mentek a gyakorlatok is. A repülés is menne.

– Vagy az is lehet, hogy annyira jó vagyok.

– De nincs köztetek semmi? – tette fel az egyértelmű kérdést.

– Mire gondolsz pontosan?

– Randiztok?

– Állandóan randizunk, sőt ilyen intenzív élményem sose volt – forgatta meg a szemét Hermione. – Bocsáss meg, Addison, de most mennem kell! Malfoy már repesve vár a… valahol.

Meg se várta, hogy a döbbent szőkeség válaszoljon, azonnal elviharzott a helyszínről. A boszorkány végigtrappolt a zöld mezőn, majd körbenézett, s meglátta Malfoyt, ahogy futva rója a köröket. Cselekvésre szánta el magát. Levette a kabátját, bár megcsapta a csípős reggeli levegő a csupasz karjait. A sportmelltartó ugyan egy kicsit még lenge öltözet volt ilyenkor, de most egyáltalán nem érdekelte, s seprűvel a kezében futásnak eredt, keresztezve Draco útvonalát.

A terv az volt, hogy majd megüti a mardekárost a seprűvel, de arra nem számított, hogy a férfinak olyan reflexei vannak, mint egy áldozatára váró letifordnak és egy karvalynak. Hamarosan Hermione került a varázsló szorításába. Draco nem volt éppen gyengéd, sőt hátra kellett csavarnia a harcias boszorka kezeit, másik kezével pedig hátulról lefogni.

– Még mindig zabos vagy? – kérdezte nevetve a férfi, majd mindketten zihálva simultak egymáshoz.

– Eressz már el! – makacskodott, de csak még inkább rontott a helyzetén.

– Meg akartál ütni egy seprűvel. Ezért felér egy bűnténnyel. Meg sem kérdezem, hogy miért akartál ilyen szörnyűséget tenni velem. Addison megizzasztott, ugye?

– Rohadék!

– Én mondtam neki, hogy szükséged van egy kis nyújtásra.

– Meg azt is sugalltad neki, hogy van köztünk valami? – sziszegte Hermione.

– Ilyet nem mondtam neki. Gondolod, hogy elmondtam volna, hogy már legalább négyszer megcsókoltál? Ezt az információt magamnak is nehezen vallom be, pedig meglehetősen élveztem.

– Akkor miért hitte azt, hogy emiatt foglalkozol velem külön?

– Nem látok a nők fejébe, ha erre vagy kíváncsi. Fogalmam sincs. Egy időben mindig futott utánam, de nekem nem igazán tetszenek az Addison féle nők. Azért alkalmazom, mert jó tréner, és a boszorkányok imádják a programját. Féltékeny vagy rá?

– Dehogyis. Csak utálom, ha úgy néznek rám, mint egy… hagyjuk.

– Higgadj már le, Granger! – hajolt hozzá még közelebb a férfi. – Az egekben van a pulzusod, ez nem tesz jót senkinek sem, és a tetejében meg itt zihálsz nekem. Vegyél végre egy mély levegőt!

– Szemét vagy, Malfoy! – köpte a szavakat, majd újra megkísérelte a szökést. Miért tűnik fejben minden sokkal egyszerűbbnek, mint a valóságban? Malfoy túl erős volt.

– Már elfelejtetted a keresztnevemet? – Tudta, hogy most is mosolyog, sőt nagyon is elégedett magával.

– Nem felejtek el soha semmit sem.

– Még a rusnya szememet sem?

– Hagyj békén! – hívta fel a figyelmét még egyszer Hermione. Draco ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy megkérdezze, mégis ebben a helyzetben mit kíván tenni, ha mégsem engedné el, azonban nem akarta tovább szítani így a feszültséget.

– Vegyél egy hidegzuhanyt, édes, aztán jobban leszel! Bár az idegbajra vannak sokkal, de sokkal kellemesebb megoldásaim is. – A szégyentelen gazfickó ezt úgy mondta, hogy közben ajkával finom csókot nyomott Hermione nyakára, amitől a boszorkány cseppet sem halkan felsóhajtott.

– Oh, Merlinre, hogy mennyire gyűlöllek! – sziszegte, s teljesen belepirult még a gondolatba is, hogy mennyire bűnös volt az, amit érzett Malfoy iránt.

– Tudom – mormolta a férfi, majd a lelátó felé araszolt vele, ahol már nem látta őket senki sem. – De én nem gyűlöllek, és ez most igen is jobban számít, mint a te gyűlöleted.

– Még, hogy nem gyűlölsz… Hagyod, hogy ott parádézzak egy csapat idiótával, meg egy seprűvel. Jaj, engedj már el!

– Az ki van zárva! – mondta a varázsló, majd megfordította és a falhoz nyomta a boszorkányt, mielőtt szólhatott volna, egymáshoz simultak, aztán a férfi éhesen csapott le az ajkaira. Mit tehetett volna? Visszacsókolta, és újra élvezte az édes, bűnös, izzó érzést, ami átjárta az egész testét. Mintha egy különös játékban vettek volna részt, amiben egyre csak egymást hergelték volna. Miért volt ennyire jó? Miért volt ennyire tüzes? Túlságosan is veszélyes volt ez. Ráadásul ő kezdte, pontosabban két nappal ezelőtt, amikor egy szemérmes csókkal igyekezett megmenteni egy bűnös lelket.

– Megőrjítesz! – mormolta egy-egy csók között Draco. Hermione igyekezett a mámorból kiszabadulva, kartávolságig eltolni magától a varázslót, persze csak azért sikerült neki, mert a férfi hagyta magát. A reggeli napfényen kívül a férfi parázsló tekintete is égette a boszorkányt. Hermione az ajkába harapott, majd úgy döntött erőt vesz magán.

– Elég ebből! A tanárom vagy – próbálta észhez téríteni mindkettőjüket. Draco rövid, tejfölszőke tincsei az arcába tapadtak, és vigyorgott rá.

– Ez nem a Roxfort. Én pedig nem vagyok Flitwick professzor.

– Flitwick? – nem bírta tovább elnevette magát. – Miért pont ő? Nem is hasonlítasz rá.

– Ő jutott eszembe – vonta meg a vállát. Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy mennyire nevetségesen viselkednek. – De egyébként meg a múltkor nem zavart, hogy megcsókoltalak.

– Az akkor volt, azóta próbálok jobb ember lenni.

– Ahhoz képest elég szégyentelenül viselkedsz.

– Nem én nyomtam neki és csókoltam halálra magamat a lelátónak dőlve. Úgy látom, hogy te is itt voltál a közelben.

– Az életben nem volt ilyen nehéz dolgom nővel, mint veled. Hisztizel, vitatkozol, kiabálsz, orvul megtámadsz, ingerelsz, felizgatsz, az őrületbe kergetsz, aztán azt mondod, hogy te csak áldozat vagy? Granger, benned több az ellentmondás, mint azt gondolnád – vágott vissza Draco. – Ne tagadd le azt, ami mindkettőnek nyilvánvaló és csak idő kérdése.

– Elmegyek haza vagyis dolgozni!

– Kérlek, az edzésnek vége. Szerdán találkozunk, délután. Öltözz valami normális egyenruhába!

– Meglesz, Malfoy mester! – forgatta meg a szemét Hermione, aztán lehajolt a seprűért pontosan úgy, ahogy azon az átkozott tréningen mutatták, majd lopva a válla fölött hátranézve figyelte Draco reakcióját.

A férfi még morgott valamit, de aztán folytatta tovább a futást. Aznap Draco Malfoy megdöntötte a saját rekordját, és még három másik futóét is, majd saját tanácsát követve jéghideg zuhany alatt igyekezett megszabadulni Hermione Granger által okozott sokktól. A módszer nem vált be…


	4. 4. fejezet

4\. lecke

– Anya, elég legyen ebből! – morogta Hermione miközben felvette a szakadt farmerét és egyik kinyúlt pólóját, majd összekötötte a haját. Rossz kedve volt, ezt pedig tetézte még milliónyi dolog, amivel meg kellett küzdenie. Miközben becsatolta telitalpú magas sarkú szandáljának pántját, már jócskán forrt benne az indulat.

– Mi van, ha veszélyes? – sopánkodott Jane, majd megpaskolta a párnákat lánya kanapéján. Micsoda idegesítő szokás, gondolta a boszorka mérgesen. Különben sem volt szüksége kioktatásra, de anyukája nem hagyta abba. – Emlékszem, amikor ledobott a ló.

– Az már régen volt. A seprű pedig nem ló, anya – jegyezte meg türelmesen, noha igazából egyáltalán nem érezte magát annak. Nem volt jól, és ez a mai napra is rányomta a bélyegét. Hasogatott a dereka, görcsölt a lába és bárkit képes lett volna megátkozni.

– Nekem ez olyan, mintha tegnap lett volna – erősködött tovább az asszony. – Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen. A munkahelyed nem kérheti ezt tőled. Túl veszélyes!

Hermione visszagondolt a sok-sok veszélyes dologra, amit átélt. Talán a kővé dermesztés története mennyire lenne hatással aggódó anyja idegeire? Jobb, ha erről sem beszélnek…

– Nem fogok felülni arra az átkozott seprűre nekem elhiheted – folytatta tovább a morgást. Idegesen próbált mindent belegyömöszölni a táskájába. Aztán következett a vonakodó seprű, ami még mindig nem volt a barátja.

– Ugyan, Jane néni, ha látnád, milyen szexi az oktatója nem féltenéd ennyire – szólalt meg Vicky, aki most éppen nagyban írta a házi dolgozatát, de közben feszülten figyelte rokonai társalgását. – A seprűjén hozta haza Hermionét szombat hajnalban. Biztosan fogja azt a seprűnyelet.

– Kérlek, Vicky! Muszáj az anyám előtt ilyesmiket mondanod? – kérdezte feldúltan, aztán kereste, hogy milyen tárgyat vághat hozzá pimasz unokatestvéréhez. A rajta eluralkodó görcs és rosszkedv megakadályozta, hogy ismét fellógassa a boszorkányt.

– Jane néni, téged zavarna, ha Hermione összejönne azzal a csinos oktató fiúval, aki olyan odaadással szereti, hogy majd elolvad tőle mindenki?

– Milyen odaadás? Milyen szerelem? Te nem vagy normális! – állapította meg egyszerűen, majd karba tette a kezét. – Malfoy nem a pasim.

– Az egész teste olyan, mint az aranymetszés, tejfölszőke, és olyan átható szürke szeme van, mint az óceánnak vihar után. Csodálatos! – A kotnyeles unokahúg nagy mosollyal fejezte be Draco Malfoy jellemzését. Hermione egy tizedmásodpercig valóban egyetértett, hogy mennyire pontos ez a leírás, de aztán helyre kellett tennie őt.

– Vicky! – szólt rá még egyszer. – Mi lenne, ha inkább a saját dolgoddal foglalkoznál?

– Láttalak, Hermione! Ne tagadd le! – csicseregte tovább a kis céda. – Azt is, hogyan csókolt meg lent a vadszőlő mellett. Szerelem van itt kibontakozóban.

– Hermione! Nem is említetted nekünk, hogy udvarlód van. – A boszorkány kínosan felnevetett. Anyja csak ennyit szűrt le abból, amit valaha említett a mardekáros férfiról? Még hogy Malfoy egy udvarló… közelebb álltak egy heves, fülledt éjszakához, mint szemérmesen csókolózni a cseresznyefák alatt, aztán kéz a kézben sétálni a holdfényben.

– Elég már! Veled meg még számolunk, Vicky! – figyelmeztette Hermione.

– Annyira örülök neki – folytatta tovább Jane a lelkendezést. – Talán végre unokáim is lesznek.

– Anya, kérlek, ne kezdjük ezt megint! Vicky előbb fog teherbe esni, mint én. – Aztán a „Barry a pizza futár” mondatot tátogta ravasz mosollyal Vicky felé.

Unokatestvére sötét pillantással jutalmazta kijelentését a laptop mögül, majd feltartott ujjával jelezte véleményét, úgy hogy ezt nagynénje ne lássa.

– Kislányom…

– Nehogy belekezdj! Komolyan mondom! Erős, független nő vagyok, akinek van életcélja.

– Boldognak szeretném látni a lányomat. Mi ebben a bűn? Különben is ennyit igazán megtehetsz öreg szüleidért, hogy megajándékozod őket egy unokával.

– Nem lehetne inkább kiskutya? – kérdezte, majd az ajkába harapott. – Azt könnyebb szerezni, egy unoka már trükkösebb.

– Nem vagyok vevő a hülye vicceidre.

– Hidd el, ha hallanád magad, akkor nem tűnne ez olyan viccesnek! Anya, nem tehetnénk át ezt a veszekedést máskorra?

– Elküldtél minket az isten háta mögé, és még a tetejében el is felejtettünk. – Az anyja ezt rendre az orra alá dörgölte, amikor szóba került ez a téma, vagyis amikor aduként használta, hogy bűntudatot szítson. – Elvesztettünk éveket, amikor még Roxfortba jártál…

– Hányszor kérjek még bocsánatot tőletek? – tette csípőre a kezét. Tudta, hogy szégyellnie kellett volna magát emiatt, de már olyan rég történt… Nem kellene minden apróságon fennakadni. – Tényleg sajnálom, de azok az idők zavarosak voltak, és beszélni sincs kedvem róluk…

– Hívd meg azt a fiút vacsorára, hogy megismerhessük! – állt elő az ötlettel Jane. – Ha fele annyira intelligens, mint Harry és Ron barátod, akkor már örülni fogunk.

– Malfoyt? Komolyan mondod? – nézett rá a boszorkány, majd kitört belőle a nevetés. – Micsoda ötlet, anya… Nem hívom meg. Kizárt dolog. Különben sem jönne el.

– Miért nem akarsz egyszer örömet szerezni anyádnak? Soha nem avatsz be bennünket az életedbe, csak morzsákat szórsz, de aztán a varázsvilágra hivatkozva mindig elutasítasz minket. Ennyivel igazán…

– Mert nem hívom meg azt az otthonunkba, aki lapátfogúnak csúfolt, és ez még csak a legenyhébbek egyike. Annyi mindent mesélhetnék nektek Malfoyról, hogy égnek állna a hajatok.

– Persze, de a lakásodra felhívod éjszaka és az rendben van? – kérdezte Vicky még mindig vigyorogva Mione haragos arckifejezésén.

– Hermione! Egyszerűen nem térek magamhoz. Nem így neveltünk.

Hihetetlen… Utált magyarázkodni, mintha nem lett volna elég idő ahhoz, hogy meg tudja ítélni a helyzet komolyságát. Vicky ellenben nagyon jól szórakozott unokatestvére szorult helyzetén.

– Azért jött fel, mert láttunk egy férfit a lakásomban, és nem akarta, hogy egyedül jöjjek fel. Aztán kiderült, hogy Barry van itt, aki khm… meglátogatta Vickyt.

– Milyen lovagias.

– Hogyne a végletekig. De most már mennem kell! Később jövök.

Hermione és a seprűje pár perccel később az oktatási centrum előtt jelentek meg. Esőre álló idő volt, de biztos volt benne, hogy Malfoy nem akar semmilyen engedményt tenni és elhalasztani az oktatást. A szél belekapott a lófarokba kötött fürtjeibe, de nem törődött vele. A boszorkány most sem volt nyugodtabb, de legalább már nem volt a közelében se az anyja, se Vicky. Ki sem tudta mondani, hogy mennyire nyomorultul érezte magát.

– Szép napot, Granger! – köszönt rá Malfoy, amikor közvetlenül mellette hoppanált. A boszorkány cseppet megijedt, egy kicsit megtántorodott.

– Merlin! – tette a kezét a mellkasára.

– Kedves, hogy így hívsz, sőt kicsit megtisztelő is, de a Malfoy tökéletesen megfelel vagy a Draco, ahogy az utóbbi időben emlegetsz. – Gúny és charm egyvelege, ez volt Malfoy személyesen. Nem egy udvarló jelölt, hanem egy pasi, akinek most legszívesebben behúzott volna egyet vagy megcsókolta volna. Az ajkába harapott.

– Emlegetlek? – kérdezett vissza vádlón. – Mégis kinek emlegetnélek?

– Mondjuk Vicky unokahúgodnak. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit mesélsz rólam – mosolyodott el kedélyesen, majd mindketten elindultak befelé.

– Ne is említsd nekem! – csattant fel a kelleténél kicsit mérgesebben. – A kis perszóna megkeseríti az életem. De mit tehet az ember a rokonai ellen?

– Miért, mi történt? – kérdezte csak úgy mellékesen, habár meglehetősen kíváncsi volt.

– Semmi, nem érdekes – mondta fáradtan, de aztán mégiscsak kimondta: – Csak Vicky elmondta anyámnak, hogy látott minket csókolózni, amiből az következik, hogy a drága jó anyám elkezdett kombinálni. Teljesen felpiszkálta az egyébként nyugodt anyámat, aki persze úgy viselkedik, mintha valamilyen tragédia lenne az életem, mert még nem szültem egy szakajtóra való gyereket. Ahh, nem is tudom, minek mondom el ezt neked.

– Mert nem Weasley van itt, hanem én. És egyébként ez kis csókcsatánk alapjaiban rengette meg az életedet? – incselkedett a mardekáros.

– Dehogy! Mégis mit gondolsz? Gyakran smárolok.

– Ezt örömmel hallom – nevette el magát Draco. – Akkor miért vagy így felpaprikázva.

– Imádom, amikor anyámmal veszekedhetek – ironizált a boszorka.

– Akkor nincs baj. – A férfi azt hitte, hogy ezzel lezárta a témát, de Hermione még nem volt kész rá.

– Anyám elkezdett kombinálni – mondta egyszerűen. – Meg akar hívni vacsorára.

– Engem?

– Rólad hiszi, hogy halálosan belém vagy esve – morogta a lány, majd megigazította az elnyűtt pólót, amin már nem igazán volt, mint igazítani.

– Rendben. Mikor?

– Te most viccelsz velem? – kapta fel a fejét hírtelen.

– Nem. Miért viccelnék? – kérdezett vissza a varázsló komolyan. Túlságosan is nyugodt volt, és a tetejében még vigyorgott is. Szemtelen alak! Biztos forralt valamit, amit mindig. Hermione az ajkába harapott.

– Malfoy, te biztos szívatsz! – mondta a kelleténél talán egy kicsit erőteljesebben, aztán csípőre tette a kezét.

– Hidd el, hogy nem! Épeszű ember meg sem próbálna téged szívatni. – Hermione háta borsózott a férfi szavaitól.

– Van valami hátsószándékod – jelentette ki gyanakodva. A szürke szemek mintha önmagukban is ránevettek volna, pedig Draco egyáltalán nem mosolygott.

– Hiszen ismersz, nem? Mindig van hátsószándékom. Ha én elmegyek a te szüleidhez, neked is el kell jönnöd az enyémekhez – válaszolta egyszerűen. – Ez így működik.

– Még nem vagyok annyira kétségbeesett, hogy ezzel a lehetőséggel éljek. De mégis miért egyeznél bele ilyesmibe?

– Mostanság meglehetősen egysíkú a társasági életem. Valami színesre vágyom. Muglik között pedig még soha nem voltam, egyetlen vacsorán sem. Múltkor is tetszett, ahogy kicsípted magad. Mehetünk.

– Milyen rossz lehet neked…

– De látom neked rosszabb – közölte egy apró sajnálkozó nézés kíséretében. – Szörnyen nyúzottnak látszol.

Könnyed léptekkel haladt a dombtető felé, ahol már rettenetesen fújt a szél. Hermione fázóan húzta össze magát. A mai napot nem erre a repülés leckére találták ki.

– Kösz, Malfoy, pontosan ezt szerettem volna hallani. Minden nő szereti, ha dicsérik, ezt jobb, ha megjegyzed.

– Mi baj van, Granger? Ha már ennyire megnyíltál nekem, akkor igazán ezt is elmondhatnád. Meglehetősen nyomorultul festesz, és utálom, amikor veritas szérumot kell használnom, hogy megtudjam a probléma okát.

– Engedélyed is van hozzá? – kérdezte kihívóan.

– Longbottom óta van – válaszolta azonnal, majd megint egészen közel ment hozzá. – Egyetlen csepp, és megtudom még azt is, amit senkinek sem mertél elmondani, mert annyira arcpirító.

– Mégis mit hiszel, milyen titkokat rejtegetek?

– Valami azt súgja, hogy sokkal érdekesebb vagy, mint amilyennek hiszed magad. De egyelőre azt hiszem, magam is képes vagyok néhány titkot megtudni rólad – mondta egy mosollyal, majd egy apró mozdulattal a boszorkány hajához nyúlt és kivett belőle egy falevelet. – Hol is hagytuk abba a múltkor?

– Ott, hogy majdnem leütöttelek egy seprűvel.

– Áh, már emlékszem – vigyorgott, aztán hátralépett egyet, majd hátratett kézzel méregette a boszorkányt.

– Csodálom, hogy el tudtad felejteni – mormolta Hermione, aztán letette a seprűt a fűbe.

– Van, amit nem felejtettem el. – Egymás szemébe néztek. A boszorka szívverése az egekben volt, de még volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy a „Fel!” parancsot kimondja és elkapja a kezébe ugró seprűt.

– Folytassuk az elmélettel. Nagyon le vagyunk maradva – köszörülte meg a torkát Hermione, majd idegesen eltűrte az egyik hajtincsét, ami mindig kiszabadult a lófarokból.

– Gyakorlattal folytatjuk – közölte Draco ellentmondást nem tűrve. – Terpeszállás, markold meg a seprűnyelet… Mi az, Granger? Miért nem csinálod, amit mondtam?

– Elmélet…

– Elmélet?

– Igen, a seprűn maradás szabályai…

– Ne nézz le és ne ess le! Most pedig állj terpeszbe! – adta ki ismét az utasítást.

– Most nem.

– Miért nem? – tudakolta összevont szemöldökkel.

– Mert nem és kész – vonta meg a vállát makacsul.

– Megint hisztizünk? – kérdezte Draco, mintha egy öt éves gyerekhez beszélne, és nem egy felnőtt nőhöz.

– Dehogyis, csak közöltem, hogy momentán nem vagyok képes erre. – Valóban nem érezte túl jól magát.

– Ha szórakozol velem, Granger, akkor nagyon megégetheted magad! – Megint csak ott volt, egy lélegzetvételnyire tőle, és annyira igéző volt a tekintete.

– Könnyített edzést kérek.

– Miért?

– Muszáj ezt megindokolnom? Tudtommal, ha a diák egészségügyileg nincs megfelelő állapotban, akkor kérhet egyedi bánásmódot, könnyített gyakorlatokat…

– Tehát elolvastad a tanulmányi szerződést? – sóhajtott fel Draco, majd hátrasimította a haját.

– Az utolsó betűig.

– Ügyes – hajtotta meg a fejét előtte.

– Köszönöm – húzta ki magát Hermione.

– De a kiegészítést és a függelékeket te is elfelejtetted elolvasni, ahogy Longbottom is. Egy gyógyítónak igazolnia kell az állapodat, amennyiben a könnyítést kérsz. És nem veszem be még egyszer, hogy a sepruszonnemrepulus egy betegség.

– Micsoda? – kérdezett vissza Hermione. – Olyan nincs.

– Helyes. Most pedig pattanj a seprűre, tündérem, mert még egy öt éves kislányokból álló kviddics csapatot kell felkészítenem a szombati meccsre. Állítom velük nincs annyi baj, mint veled egyedül.

– Kislányokat tanítasz kviddicsezni? Jaj, de aranyos.

– Granger, végre térjünk vissza a problémádra. Annyi kifogással találkoztam már… Longbottom mellett Merlinre mondom megedződtem.

– Menstruációs görcseim vannak – válaszolta egyszerűen.

Draco szólásra nyitotta a száját, de inkább csak becsukta, aztán megvakarta a feje búbját, mintha a tökéletes válaszon gondolkodna.

– Na, Longbottom, ezzel sosem jött… Zavarban vagyok, Granger, kérlek, segíts egy picit.

– Igen?

– Ugye ez nem valami női praktika, hogy kikészíts? – tudakolta karba tett kézzel, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Sosem vetnék be hasonlót.

– Száz százalék, hogy nem hazudsz? – kérdezte újra.

– Ha tudnád milyen! Hasogat a hátam, görcsöl a hasam, a lábam, mindenhol érzem, mintha…

– Elég! El tudom képzelni…

– Hidd el, nem tudod! – nyafogta a boszorkány. – De nem ez a legrosszabb, hanem amikor…

– Elég, Granger! Mikor lesz vége a ciklusodnak?

– Nem képzeled, hogy ezt megmondom.

– Te hivatkoztál rá. Tehát mikor?

– Négy nap múlva, a mai napot is beleszámítva.

– Nagyszerű, akkor addig nincs edzés. De a következő alkalomra kérek tőled egy naptárat, amiben ezeket a várható, kellemetlen, piros betűs alkalmakat feljegyzed nekem – közölte a lehető legkomolyabban.

– Komolyan azt szeretnéd, hogy megosszam veled a lehetséges menstruációim időpontjait? – fintorodott el Hermione.

– Ez szerinted problémát okoz abban, hogy felülj a seprűre – folytatta Draco a beszélgetést. – Így nekem is alkalmazkodnom kell a kialakult helyzethez. Mindkettőnknek fontos az idő és a hatékonyság, egyikünk se engedheti meg magának, hogy vesztegessünk akár egy percet is. Mit gondolsz?

– Rendben – sóhajtott fel a boszorkány.

– Persze, nem kell megtenned, ha nem akarod. Ebben az esetben elfelejtjük ezt a beszélgetést, és többet erre nem hivatkozol, vagy előre lemondod az edzést. Az utóbbi esetben felhívnám a figyelmedet, hogy a főnököd részletes indoklást kér a távolmaradásod okáról.

– Megértettem.

– Mit csináljak veled, Granger? Legszívesebb megfojtanálak, de leginkább megcsókolnálak. Hogy jutottunk eddig?

– Nem tudom, komolyan, nem tudom.

– Gyere, igyunk valamit, amíg elkezdődik a kviddics edzés. – Draco elcsigázott hangja mély megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el a boszorkányt.

– Jól van – vonta meg a vállát Hermione.

– Maradhatsz, ha akarsz.

– Kíváncsi vagyok.

– Imádni fogod a csajokat. Sátán ivadékok, rózsaszínben, de egyiknek se mondd el, hogy mi az a menstruáció, mert esküszöm, kinyírlak.

– Merlin ments!

Azzal elindultak sport centrum épületébe. Draco előzékenyen előre engedte Hermionét az ajtónál, majd szótlanul fojtatták az útjukat a férfi irodája felé. A helyiségről ordított, hogy mardekáros a lakója, nemcsak színekben jelent ez meg, hanem egy halom relikviában, ami jobbára mardekárosoktól származott. Rengeteg kviddics felszerelés, néhány seprű, és még sok minden sorakozott a polcokon, tárolókban.

– Mit szólnál egy teához? A jelen állapotodban biztosan segít – jegyezte meg a varázsló, majd becsukta az irodája ajtaját, s ezzel kizárta a kíváncsi szemeket, akik azóta méregették őket, hogy beléptek az épületbe.

– Mi lenne, ha nem beszélnénk az állapotomról? – sóhajtott a boszorkány. – Ámbár egy tea valóban jól esne.

– Szörnyű lett az idő. Azt hiszem, esni fog. – Alighogy ezt kimondta, már zuhogott is a zápor. Akár ő is előidézhette volna, gondolta Hermione, aztán helyet foglalt az egyik kényelmes bőrfotelben. Draco eközben rápöccintett a teás kancsóra, majd várt, hogy felforrjon a víz.

– Szép az irodád – jegyezte meg a boszorkány. A férfi csak vállat vont.

– Megjárja. Kicsit rumlis.

– Valóban. Szörnyen néz ki az asztalod. Ennyi aktát, papírt, feljegyzést és könyvet még nem láttam egy rakáson. Az a kupac lassan eléri a plafont. Nem félsz, hogy le fog dőlni?

– Ugyan miért? Tudok varázsolni – vigyorodott el, majd két csészét reptetett az kicsi dohányzóasztalra. – Sosem voltam pedáns.

– Nem lennénk a házimanód helyében.

– Nincs házimanóm.

– Takarítónő?

– Az sincs.

– Ne mondd, hogy magad takarítasz! – nevette le magát Hermione.

– Időnként, ha megtalálom a háztartási bűbájos könyvet, amit anyámtól kaptam – mondta aztán kitöltötte a forró teát a csészékbe. – Vigyázz forró! A gurkó a cukortató.

– Köszönöm! – A boszorkány sokkal hálásabb volt az italért, mint azt valaha is bevallotta volna Dracónak. – Kérdezhetek valamit?

– Hogyne, de figyelmeztetlek, hogy nem fogok mindenre kérdésedre válaszolni, és ne hozz zavarba!

– Hogyhogy Neville tanítását magadra vállaltad?

– Aranyból van a szívem.

– Áh, értem. Szóval az, hogy velem foglalkozol hasonlóan az arany szívednek köszönhető? – tudakolta Hermione.

– Nem, már nem. Most már a vonzalmamnak köszönheted, amit irántad érzek – vigyorgott a varázsló. A boszorkány majdnem magára köpte a teáját.

– Hogy mondtad? – kérdezte némileg zavartan.

– Vonzalom, Granger, tudod, hogy miről beszélek. – Azzal leült a fotel karfájára, aztán egy hosszú pillanatig egymás szemébe néztek. – Túl érdekes vagy ahhoz, hogy másnak passzoljam le ezt a lehetőséget, más amúgy sem bírna veled.

– Gondolod? – tudakolta kíváncsian. Még mindig borzongott a hangjától, a szürke szemének csillogásától, és attól, hogy egyet kellett értenie Vickyvel. Draco Malfoy maga volt az ördög és a megtestesült kísértés.

– Tudom – hátravetette a fejét és felnevetett. – Soha nem volt még ennyire keményfejű tanítványom. Pedig úgy emlékszem, hogy stréber voltál a Roxfortban, most pedig mintha taszítanád azt, amit meg akarok tanítani neked. Talán változtatni kellene módszeremen.

– Talán igazad van…

Draco közelebb hajolt hozzá, úgyhogy finoman egymáshoz ért az orruk. Hermione érezte a férfi kölniének bódító illatát, amitől megborzongott. Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy saját, kétszemélyes világot teremtettek, ahova nem hatolhat be a külvilág. Még az eső ütemes kopogása is távolinak tűnt, sőt a kintről beszűrődőt hangok is apró zümmögéssé halkultak. Arcuk egymáshoz ért, Hermione ajka egy sóhajnyira nyílt szét, Draco szája pedig önkéntelenül kereste az övét. Mikor ajkuk egymáshoz ért mindketten fellélegeztek. A varázsló gyengéden és hosszan csókolta, mintha egész nap erre a pillanatra várt volna. Mikor megszakította a csókot homlokát a lányéhoz érintette. A világ hangjai egyszerre visszatértek, megtört a varázs. Az eső továbbra is zuhogott.

– Ugye most már elbódultál annyira, hogy azt tedd, amit mondok? – vigyorgott rá ravaszul a mardekáros.

– Az ki van zárva – sóhajtott Hermione, miközben igyekezett eltitkolni, hogy mennyire hatással van rá a varázsló. – Kevés volt ez ahhoz.

– Mennem kell – mondta rekedten. – Vár rám egy csapat lány.

– Tudom – rebegte a boszorkány –, már mondtad.

– Azért maradsz még egy kicsit? – kérdezte Draco, miközben lágyan végigsimította a boszorka nyakát.

– Igen.

– Akkor menjünk!

Draco elégedetten haladt a fedett kviddics pálya felé, ahol már zsibongó kislányok hada fogadta. Kint az eső egyre hevesebben esett, s verte az ablakokat. A szivárvány minden színében pompázó kviddicstalárban szaladgáltak a seprűikkel a kis boszorkák, őket nem érdekelte a vihar, sokkal inkább a játék. A varázsló elmosolyodott, amikor a kis boszorkánypalánták vigyorogva, integetve üdvözölték.

– Hölgyeim! – köszönt illendően, majd biccentett. Az apróságok egy sorba rendeződtek, aztán felkészültek az edzésre. – Bemelegítéssel kezdünk. Seprűt tegyük most félre, és két kör futás!

Hermione a csóktól még egy kicsit kótyagosan felment a lelátókhoz, aztán leült tisztes távolságban az anyukáktól, akiknek azonnal szemet szúrt az érkezése, persze ezen azt sem segített, hogy majdnem hasra esett valamiben és majdnem levert néhány kvaffot. Elsőre észrevette az ellenszenvet, és hogy gyanakvó pillantásokkal méregetik. Új vetélytárs? Nos, igen, az boszorkák igencsak kicsípték magukat és leplezetlenül bámulták Malfoyt, nem tűrtek meg senkit sem maguk között. Mosolyognia kellett, hiszen senki sem tudta, hogy ők ketten alig pár perce még csókolóztak. Elmélázva simította végig az ajkán, s egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintete Dracóéval. Rajta kapta, a férfi újra elmosolyodott, mintha minden tudna ezen a világon, túl magabiztos volt, túl lehengerlő, túl csábító, és egy pillanatra sem esett ki a szerepéből, mint edző. A boszorkány pedig halványan elpirult és a szíve minden egyes tekintet találkozás alkalmával nagyot dobbant.

– És most nyújtózzunk magasra a kvaffért! – folytatta a férfi az edzést. – Ezaz! Nagyon ügyesek vagytok! Most pedig seprűre fel!

A kislányok kitörő örömmel, visítva rohantak a seprűkért. Hermione elmélázva sóhajtott fel. Szóval ezért akarta Draco, hogy lássa őket? Megbabonázta, ahogy a zöldtaláros férfit körberepülik az apró boszorkányok. Ugyan nem repültek magasra, éppen hogy csak másfél méternyire voltak a föltől, meglehetősen lassan, mégis elképesztően repültek. Ő meg csak… Na, nem! Malfoynak nem fog ez a terve sikerülni! Mennyire lehet ravasz egy mardekáros? Direkt felébreszti az egóját, amiért pár öt éves jobban repül, mint ő.

Igyekezett észrevétlen maradni, de a sas szemű, kivágott talárú, egyenes tartású, aranyvérű hölgyemények azonnal elkezdtek suttogni. Most már rettenetesen kényelmetlen volt kinyúlt pólóban ott ülni a lelátón. Mint egy rosszul elrejtett titok. Valahogy remélte, hogy nem pont a legrosszabb napján ismerik fel, nem mintha számított volna… Talán egy kicsit mégis. Alig várta, hogy vége legyen az edzésnek. Végül is miért kellett volna megvárnia a végét? Megragadta a saját seprűjét, majd elindult kifelé.

Az arénából Draco összevont szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy Hermione kisettenkedik. Megint mi a fene ütött ebbe a boszorkányba? – sóhajtott tanácstalanul. Miért kell mindig eluralkodnia rajta valamilyen elmebajnak, aztán megfutamodnia? Felsóhajtott, de nem vette észre a felé száguldó kvaffot, ami aztán jól fejbe kólintotta. Fürgén lehajolt majd felvette a labdát.

– Láttalak, Mandy! – szólalt meg figyelmeztetően. – Azok ott a karikák, azokra dobj, senki sem ad pontot, ha eltalálod az edződet. Folytassuk, hölgyeim!

– Igen, Draco bácsi.

– Na azért! Végre van, aki szót fogad nekem – tette hozzá félhangosan, aztán folytatta a lányok edzését.


	5. 5. fejezet

5\. lecke

Hermione nyugodtan ült az asztalánál, s éppen egy aktán dolgozott és sűrűn jegyzetelt. Szerencsére nem volt egyik kollégája sem a közelben, így végre csendben, meghitten tudott dolgozni, nem kellett folyton arra figyelnie, hogy mikor melyikük követ el hibát, és hozza az egész csapatot kellemetlen helyzetbe. Mikor kész lett, hátradőlt a székében, aztán elkezdte átolvasni az hat oldalas irományt, amit hamarosan be kellett vinnie a főnökének, vagyis jobban mondva a főnök asszisztensének, aki majd továbbítja azt… Protokoll, jutott eszébe és elfintorodott. Mindig is utálta ezt a megoldást, ugyanakkor örült neki, hogy hamarosan hazamehet.

Viszont arra nem készült fel, hogy Mr Eglethon megjelenik az asztala előtt. Általában a férfi nem méltatta még csak a legcsekélyebb figyelemre sem, de ha eszébe jutott, hogy piszkálnia kell valakit, akkor őt találta meg először. Erre a napra pontosan ez hiányzott neki a legjobban. A pöffeszkedő, fontoskodó férfi most is úgy méregette, mintha mindent tudna róla, átlátna rajta, és megvetné, bár a lánynak nem sikerült rájönnie, hogy miért utálta ennyire. A varázsló kihúzta magát, ezzel is jelezni akarta, hogy mennyire fent hordja az orrát. Túl sok idő telt el, amíg így méregették egymást. Persze a boszorkánynak kellett megtörnie a csendet.

– Jó napot, Mr Eglethon! – köszönt rá Hermione illemtudóan, majd felállt az asztaltól. Noha semmi kedve nem volt beszélni a férfival, sőt tudta, hogy nem jelent jót, ha a vén csótány megjelenik a közvetlen közelében, mégis eldöntötte, bizony ma nem fogja senki sem felbosszantani. Jó tervnek indult… – Hogy van ma?

– Jó napot magának is, Miss Granger! – Ahogy mindig most is megnyomta a Miss-t. Mekkora egy futóféreg volt… Rosszallóan nézett a boszorkányra, mintha már most hibát akarna találni a munkájában, noha semmi joga nem volt kritizálni őt. – Hogy halad a repülés tanfolyam?

– Jól, köszönöm az érdeklődését – válaszolt a boszorkány, de láthatóan a férfiban maradtak kérdések vagy még plusz mondanivaló, pufók arcán látszott, hogy még koránt sem vesézte ki a témát.

– Nagyszerű, nagyszerű – bólogatott elégedetten. Viszont Hermione jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy ezt az apró megjegyzést elismerésnek fogja fel. – Nem szeretném, ha szégyent hozna a Minisztériumra. Mint tudja, az osztályunk egy méltán híres, jól működő közösség, így nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy hibázzunk egy ilyen apróságban, mint mondjuk a seprűlovaglás.

– Ne aggódjon, ez nem fog megtörténni! – biztosította a boszorka, majd elkezdte dossziéba rendezni az iratait. Legalább így nem volt lehetősége a pálcájához nyúlni, és megátkozni a minden lében kanál férfit.

– Remélem is. Emberelje meg magát, Miss Granger!

– Ezt mégis miért mondja nekem? Megteszem, amit tudok. Önök rángattak bele ebbe a tanfolyamba, mégis milyen eredményeket várnak? Csupán pár lecke után nem lehet belőlem kviddics sztár. Mr Malfoy is megmondta, hogy mennyi alkalomra van szükség, önök ezt elfogadták. Néha nem megy… könnyen.

– Úgy hallottam, hogy a múltkori edzés nem sikerült túl jól. – Erre egyből felkapta a fejét. Mégis mit tudhat Eglethon? – Jobban van azóta?

– Mégis mire céloz?

– A betegeskedéséről.

– Betegeskedés?

– Mr Malfoy volt szíves tájékoztatni Mr Winterst a khm fejlődéséről – nézett rá lesajnálóan az idős varázsló. – Megjegyzem eddig nagyon gyér teljesítményt nyújtott. Mondhatnám úgy is, hogy gyalázatosat.

– Elmondaná, hogy mégis mit mondott Mr Malfoy? – tudakolta Hermione, majd a férfi szemébe nézett.

– Elmondta, hogy gyötörte valami PMS nevű nyavalya, amitől nem ment úgy a seprűre ülés, mint korábban. Ugye már túl van rajta? Nem szeretném, ha mindenkit megfertőzne az irodában.

– Áh, hogy erről beszélt, Mr Malfoy… Ne aggódjon, jól vagyok, sőt mi több kiválóan! – szűrte a fogai között. – Különben sem kell aggódnia miattam. És, ha most megbocsát, van egy kis dolgom.

Meg sem várta, hogy a férfi reagáljon azonnal elhagyta a helyét, de még előtte lecsapta a jelentést az asztalra. Nem érdekelte semmi, csak ki akart jutni onnan, mielőtt még ráront arra a szerencsétlenre és nem küld rá gumiláb rontást. Hermione mérgesen trappolva haladt végig a folyosón. Meg kell mosnia az arcát, hogy végre a hidegvíz vagy valami megnyugtassa. Malfoy mégis mit képzel magáról? – morgott magában. Bosszantani akarta, ez nyilvánvaló volt. Még szerencse, hogy Eglethonnak fogalma sincs a PMS jelentéséről, különben nem félne úgy, hogy netalántán elkapja. Mielőtt a boszorkány elért volna a mosdókig megpillantotta a tejfölszőke üstököt. Elég messze állt tőle, de a tarkójáról is megismerte, hiszen annyira jellegzetes volt. Nem volt olyan varázsló, akinek ilyen rettenetesen egyenes tartása lett volna, mint neki. Oh, legszívesebben megfojtotta volna. A férfi nem látta őt, sőt valószínűleg nemrég léphetett ki Mr Winters irodájából.

– Malfoy! – csikorgatta a fogait a boszorka, aztán elindult felé. Nem is gondolkodott, csak hagyta, hogy a pillanatnyi indulat dolgozzon benne, megszaporázta a lépteit.

Draco ráérősen haladt előre, és valahogy nem számított rá, hogy egy tornádó kapja el, ami a falhoz nyomja, majd végül betuszkolja egy seprűtárolóba. Először meglehetősen meglepődött, de aztán megérezte a kellemes illatot, amit ezer közül is felismert volna. Szerencsére ez előbb megtörtént, minthogy használnia kellett a pálcáját.

– Lumos! – hangzott fel Hermione hangja. Karba font kézzel állt az ajtóban és rém dühösnek látszott.

– Granger, micsoda meglepetés! Itt fogadod a kedves barátaidat? – vigyorgott a férfi, aztán megigazította az öltönyét, amit a nagy indulattal megáldott boszorka egy icipicit összegyűrt. – Mire készülsz? Csak nem a fejemet akarod venni?

– Te nekem nem vagy a barátom – közölte kimérten, aztán megbökte a varázspálcájával. Draco csak félreütötte az eszközt, amivel még jobban felhergelte Hermionét, aki most már a nyakához szegezte az eszközt. – Ha az lennél, akkor nem lennél ekkora görény.

A varázsló hosszú ujjával, lassan végigsimította a nyakára szegeződő pálcát, aztán újra félre ütötte. Nem félt Grangertől, sőt, most már nagyon élvezte, hogy az útjába került.

– Akkor mégis mi lennék én neked? A jövőbeli szeretőd talán? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, aztán egy lépést közelebb lépett a boszorkányhoz, aki jelentőségteljesen elfordította a fejét, de legalább leeresztette a pálcáját.

– Az sem – jelentette ki dacosan. Úgy nézett a szürke szemekbe, mintha valóban valami szörnyűségre készülne. Túlságosan is félelmetes és ellenállhatatlan volt a félhomályban, szűk ceruzaszoknyában, kimondott hullámos hajjal és dühtől rózsás arccal.

– Alkalmi csókpartner? – incselkedett tovább Draco.

Hermione csak megcsóválta a fejét, aztán mérgesen felsóhajtott, és járkálni kezdett a seprűtárolóban. Még szerencse, hogy a kicsi hely ellenére jól el tudtak távolodni egymástól.

– Te meg vagy húzatva, Malfoy? – kezdte igencsak feldúltan. – Komolyan kérdezem, normális vagy egyáltalán?

– Te tuszkoltál be ide, nem önszántamból jöttem. Szóval inkább te tartozol nekem magyarázatra. Miért is tetted ezt? Majdnem teljesen összegyűrted az öltönyöm, nem is beszélve, hogy nagyvalószínűséggel meg is karmoltad a mellkasomat. Mit mondok a házimanómnak, miért véres az ingem?

– Majdcsak kitalálsz valamit. Különben is azt mondtad, nincs házimanód. De ha lenne is megoldod, hiszen remek történeteket tudsz kitalálni – közölte a tényeket epésen.

– Ez valóban igaz. Erényeim egyike, remek hasznát veszem olykor-olykor, neked is mesélnék pár dolgot, Granger.

– Oh, mindjárt mesélhetsz, ne aggódj! Mit mondtál Wintersnek és Eglethonnak? – tért egyből a lényegre.

– Semmit, amihez közöd lenne. Meglehetősen kíváncsi vagy, Granger. Nem gondolod? Egyébként annyit elárulhatok, hogy üzleti megbeszélésen voltam. – Önkéntelenül kihúzta magát, aztán megigazította a nyakkendőjét. – Üdítő, hogy ennyire érdekelnek az ügyeim, de sajnálom, titkaim is vannak.

– A titkaid nem érdekelnek.

– Nem? Pedig egyiket-másikat rettenetesen imádnád.

– Miért is vagyok szkeptikus, ha rólad van szó?

– Talán már félsz tőlem.

– Azt csak szeretnéd.

– Fogalmad sincs, hogy mit szeretnék – vigyorodott el Draco, aztán megérintette a szaténszalagot, ami Hermione blúzának nyakrészénél egy masniban végződött. Erős volt a kísértés, hogy meg ne húzza, s hagyja kibomlani.

– Akkor áruld el nekem, hogy miért kérdezte meg tőlem Eglethon, hogy jobban vagyok-e már és elmúlt-e a PMS-em?

Draco hátravetette a fejét és felnevetett, túlságosan is harsány volt, felszabadult. Hermione azonban cseppet sem találta viccesnek a helyzetet, sőt már kezdett azon aggódni, hogy valaki meghallja őket, aztán rájuk nyit. Halványan belepirult a gondolatba.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy megkérdezte. – Annyira ellenállhatatlan és elszabadultan mondta, mintha ennél viccesebb nem történt volna vele a héten. Rémesen jól szórakozott. – Mekkora egy ökör…

– Pedig de. Sőt fél attól, hogy elkapja.

Malfoy most már egészen jól érezte magát, az oldalát fogta a nevetéstől. Hermione nem igazán tudta hogyan viselkedjen, most már neki is eszméletlenül nevetségesnek hatott ez az egész helyzet.

– Komolyan?

– Ez nem vicces! – nézett rá komolyan Hermione, noha neki is megrándult az ajka.

– Valld be, hogy igen is az – vigyorgott a varázsló. – Mégis hogy lehet valaki ennyire tanulatlan?

– Te sem panaszkodhatsz. Tudod, te egyáltalán mi a PMS?

– Tarts nekem továbbképzést, Granger! Minden vágyam, hogy többet tudjak a női test működésének rejtelmeiről. Talán még én is tudok némi újdonsággal szolgálni. – Hermione megvetően felhorkantott. Milyen arcátlanul képes viselkedni. Legszívesebben megpofozta volna.

– Szemét vagy! – közölte felhúzott orral.

– Csak annyira, hogy ellenállhatatlannak találj.

– Utállak!

– Nem gyűlölsz? – évődött vele kedvesen.

– De… azt is – legyintett, mintha egy és ugyanaz lenne a kettő.

– Mennyi mindent érzel irántam – szólalt meg a szokásos búgó hangján Draco, amitől Hermione háta borzongott. – Ez egyszerűen kiborító lehet.

– Az is. De inkább a jelenléted és a viselkedésed borít ki. Remélem, a szüleid nem dicsekednek azzal, hogy milyen csodálatos arisztokrata nevelésben részesítettek, mert akármennyit is költöttek rád, az nem érte meg.

– Talpig úriember vagyok, Granger. És minden galleont megért, amit rám költöttek, nekem elhiheted.

– Persze – húzta fel az orrát megvetően. – Nem igazán vettem észre.

– Odaadtam a zsebkendőmet, hazakísértelek…

– Arcátlanul megcsókoltál többször is, tönkretetted a ruhám, megizzasztottál és mindig úgy viselkedsz, mint egy tapló…

– Megizzasztani? Erre a részre nem emlékszem.

– Lényegében ahhoz közöd volt.

– Csak nem rólam fantáziálsz mostanság? – kérdezte azzal a szemtelen vigyorával. – Meg tudnám érteni.

– Dehogy is! Nem is gondolok rád.

– Más téma. Áruld már el, mi a fene ütött beléd, hogy otthagytál a minap? – tette fel a jogos kérdést, aztán már annyira közel volt Hermionéhoz, hogy megint csak egy apró lélegzetvétel választotta el őket egymástól.

– Semmi – fonta össze a karját. Draco egyik kezét lecsúsztatta a lány derekára, közelebb húzta magához.

– Na, ezt nem veszem be. Mondd el! – kérte kedvesen, aztán végigsimította a boszorkány arcát. Mintha égett volna az érintése, Hermione szeme egy pillanatra lecsukódott, nem bírt a szürke szemekbe nézni, de aztán elég erőt vett magán, hogy felül tudjon emelkedni ezen.

– Tényleg nem érdekes. Mennem kellett és…

– A fenébe is, Granger! – sziszegte fenyegetően. – Miért teszel mindent annyira bonyolulttá? Tudni akarom, sőt meg is mondod, hogy mi volt veled, mert esküszöm legilimenciát alkalmazok rajtad most itt ezen a szent helyen!

– Ez egy seprűtároló.

– Igen, ez jó meglátás.

– Nem mersz a Minisztériumban legilimenciát alkalmazni – közölte vele Hermione.

– Gondolod? – vigyorodott el gonoszul. Kihívás, sőt tálcán kínált lehetőség, amivel akár élhetett volna, ha bolond lett volna. – De vannak különleges módszereim is.

– Komolyan?

– A legkomolyabban. Utálom, ha harapófogóval kell kihúzni valakiből valamit, úgyhogy mi lenne, ha végre elmondanád, amit tudni akarok, aztán eldöntöm békén hagylak-e vagy nem…

– Elég volt ebből! – csattant fel a lány, aztán ellökte magától Dracót. – Nem akartam ott lenni annyi csinos anyuka között, akik egytől-egyig rád csorgatják a nyálukat. Szörnyen néztem ki aznap, ráadásul… Ezt te nem értheted.

– Miért ne érteném? Csak azt hittem pont téged nem érdekelnek a külsőségek.

– Hogy érted ezt?

– Van eszed, Granger. Ez hatalmas különbség a paradicsommadarak és közted. Neked nem kell semmi más, hogy érdekessé tedd magad. De legalább tudom, hogy messze nem vagy tökéletes, és benned is van némi hiúság.

– Tökéletes? – nevetett fel kissé boszorkányosan. – Ugyan már…

– Bókolni sem lehet neked?

– Tudom, hogy mire megy ki a játék.

– Áruld el nekem is – simította végig az arcát, aztán ráérősen megérintette Hermione ajkát. Túl gyors volt, szenvedélyes és követelőző, ezért is engedett inkább az ösztöneinek, amik azt harsogták, hogy szorítsa a falhoz a nőt, majd csapjon le a cseresznyepiros ajkakra. Élvezet volt elmerülni az izzó vágy mámorában.

– Komolyan ki akarsz készíteni.

– Nem hinném. – A csókja túl édes volt, túl bűnös, túlságosan érzéki. Hermionénak muszáj volt követnie, muszáj volt visszacsókolnia. Odaadóan simult hozzá, beletúrt a hajába, válaszul Draco is az övébe, s talán ki is szakított néhány hajszálat a hullámos hajzuhatagból. A férfi magabiztosan ölelte magához, élvezettel csókolta. Szapora lélegzettel váltak el egymástól. Mindketten egymás szemébe néztek. – Mit csináljak veled?

– Én… – kezdte egy kicsit zihálva, s kipirulva. – Valójában halvány fogalmam sincs, mit kezdjünk ezzel a helyzettel.

– Nézd, érzek irántad valamit. Még én sem tudom mit – mondta miközben arcuk egymáshoz ért. Úgy mondta, mintha titok lenne, és csak azt akarná, hogy egyedül ő tudja. – Szörnyen vágyom rád.

– Ne ijesztgess!

– Ennyire utálnád, hogy vonzónak talállak és hozzád érek? – mormolta, majd finoman végigsimította a boszorkány nyakát. Hermione egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, egész testét átjárta a borzongás.

– Bár tudnék hazudni – mondta elcsukló hangon.

– Le kéne állnunk. Akkor még lehet esélyünk.

– Gondolod?

– Meg tudsz utálni egyetlen perc alatt, és akkor nem kell ezzel a csókcsatával foglalkoznunk. Ez lehet az egyetlen kiút.

– Mindez annyira meggyőző lenne tőled, ha nem lenne a kezed máris a blúzom alatt – sóhajtott fel Hermione. – És én se gomboltam volna ki az ingedet.

Draco fojtott hangon káromkodta el magát, de még mindig nem húzódtak el egymástól.

– Káosz az egész…

– Menjünk ki!

– Előbb szedd rendbe magad kicsit.

– Te is… kissé összeborzoltam a hajad – mondta a boszorkány és mosolyogva simította le az össze vissza álló tincseket.

– Ha így érsz hozzám, nem tudom képes leszek-e magamat türtőztetni.

Hermione az ajkába harapott és mélyen felsóhajtott. Aztán megigazította a blúzát, ujjaival átgereblyézte a kusza haját.

– Hogy nézek ki?

– Gyönyörű vagy, zihált, kívánatos.

– Akkor össze kellene kötnöm a hajam – sóhajtott fel Hermione.

– Az se segítene.

– Kösz, ezzel igazán megnyugtattál.

– Szívesen. Mit csinálsz egyébként ma?

– Visszamegyek dolgozni.

– Visszakísérlek a helyedre.

– Lovagias vagy, túlságosan is – mondta a boszorkány, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Csak utánad, Granger!

Szótlanul haladtak egymás mellett a folyosón. Nem szóltak egymáshoz. Néha egy-egy lépéssel közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, néha még a kezük is súrolta a másikét, ami olyan volt akár az incselkedés a másikkal. Persze egyikük sem tette szóvá. Szerencsére senki sem volt a folyosón, így kissé megnyugodhattak. Hermione egy hosszú lépéssel, élesen befordult jobbra, aztán már bent is voltak az irodájában.

– Nagyon kellemes, tágad és világos. De kissé olyan, mint egy múzeum.

– Ezt meg hogy a fenébe érted? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.

– Mintha bármikor ráüthetnének a kezemre, ha elmozdítok valamit – vigyorgott Draco, majd nekitámaszkodott Hermione íróasztalának.

– Hát ne is nyúlj hozzá semmihez, mert valóban ráütök a kezedre – mosolyodott el a boszorkány is.

– Áh, Mr Malfoy, még itt? – lépett be Mr Winters a helyiségbe. – Azt hittem, már régen elment.

– Úgy volt, de összefutottam a tanítványommal és khm… megbeszéltünk pár dolgot, amivel javítani tud a nyélfogási technikáján. – A boszorkány szóra nyitotta a száját, de Draco egy apró fejmozdulattal csendre intette. – De a legjobb lenne, ha nem csak beszélni tudnánk róla, hanem a gyakorlatban ki is próbálnánk.

– Gondolja, hogy ezzel fejlődést érnek el?

– Határozottan így gondolom.

– Nos, akkor, Miss Granger, felmentem a mai munkája alól, és távozhat Mr Malfoyjal – döntött el a főnöke.

– De uram…

– Ne ellenkezzen!

– Rendben.

– Sok sikert kívánok. Draco, kérem, a későbbiekben számoljon be részletesen Miss Granger fejlődéséről – mondta a férfi, aztán már ott sem volt.

– Most komolyan nyélfogási technika? – nézett rá Hermione.

– Mondtam volna el, hogy a seprűtolóban smároltunk, és nagyon nem a nyélfogási technika járt a fejedben? Még visszamehetek és elmondhatom. Nekem nem esik nehezemre, sőt szerintem meg se lepődnének rajta. De rajtad talán igen. Munkaidőben berángatni egy szegény, gyanútlan repülésoktatót egy félhomályos seprűtárolóba.

– Túlságosan is teátrális vagy – közölte Hermione. – És ravasz, öntelt, meg még egy csomó minden, amit nem bírnék felsorolni.

– Őrülten szexi mardekáros – segített Draco egy sóhajjal.

– Hogyne…

– Nem tetszem neked?

– De… nem… de… összezavarsz, Malfoy!

– Oh, jaj, de sajnálom, Granger – nevetett fel a férfi. – Talán majd egyszer tisztán fogsz látni.

– Veled kapcsolatban? Azt hiszem, akkor már hippogriffel fogok járni a munkába, ha ez megtörténik.

– Vannak ilyen ambícióid?

– Nem. Egyszerűen nem repülök, semmivel, soha.

– Pedig ez hamarosan meg fog változni.

– Nem kell ennyire magabiztosnak lenned.

– Akkor. Velem jössz?

– Van más választásom?

– Nincs, de gondoltam megkérdezem – vigyorgott Draco, aztán átölelte Hermione vállát. – Gyere, Granger, megmutatom, hogyan kell tisztességesen megfogni egy seprűnyelet.

– Már alig várom – sóhajtott fel a boszorkány nehezen.

– Összehasonlíthatatlanul nagy élményben lesz részed.

– Oh, hát hogyne…


	6. 6. fejezet

6\. lecke

Elindultak kifelé a Minisztérium épületéből, egy ideig normál tempóban haladtak, aztán Draco megfogta Hermione kezét, megszaporázta a lépteit. Huncut vigyorát a boszorkány nem is bírta elemezni, hiszen akkor már sejthette, hogy a varázsló valamire készül. Amikor kijáratához értek egyből elkapta a boszorkány derekát, erősen magához szorította, a szürke és a barna szempár egy villanásnyi időre találkozott, s Draco hoppanált vele. Akár egy forgószél, úgy ragadta el őket a varázslat, aztán pár pillanat múlva a lány lakása előtt bukkantak fel.

Draco rémesen büszke volt, amikor a lépcső tetején a kissé zilált boszorkányra nézett. Legszívesebben már most megcsókolta volna, de ki akarta várni a legjobb pillanatot. Még ennyire soha nem élvezte ezt a kis játékot, amit a boszorkánnyal űzött. Kicsit ugyan kockázatos egy mugli környéken ennyire bátornak lenni, s ennyire magabiztosan megjelenni valahol, mégis bízott az ösztöneiben. Imádott kissé veszélyesen élni. Hermione kicsit megszédült ettől a váratlan utazástól, zavartan nézett a szürke szempárba.

– Jézus, Malfoy! – szólalt meg végül, aztán eltolta magától Dracót, és egyet hátrafelé lépett volna, ha nem lett volna ott az ajtó. – Túlságosan is merész vagy.

– Merész? Dehogy… Csak hoppanáltam. Nem kell ebből akkora drámát csinálni.

Hermione hirtelen akart válaszolni, de azonnal nem tudott. Ki volt akadva a varázslóra, amiért ennyire át akarja venni felette az irányítást. Holott már régen megtörtént ez, csak a boszorkány ezt nem vette észre igazán, noha ő sem az a fajta volt, aki olyan könnyen adja magát.

– Megszédültem – vallotta be végül, majd a fejére tette a kezét. Valóban így volt? Pontosan maga sem tudta. Az egész kapcsolatuk Malfoyjal egy igazi és hamisítatlan hullámvasút volt, ráadásul mindezt metaforikusan bekötött szemmel élveztette.

– Legközelebb seprűvel jövünk – vágta rá azonnal. A boszorkány arcán sötét kifejezés suhant át. Seprűvel, mi? Draco Malfoy még nem találkozott egyetlen egy önfejű Grangerrel, akit akarata ellenére kényszerítettek arra, amit nem akart. Ez a gondolat kezdett tűzként végig söpörni Hermione elméjén, amitől végül sikerült kijózanodnia.

– Nem, nem, jól volt ez így – sietett a válasszal, ami ugyan egy kissé mentegetőzésnek tűnhetett, de nem akarta minden lapját kiteregetni. A ravasz kígyónak is akadhatott méltó ellenfele, s ő úgy döntött felveszi a harcot, még ha nem is ma, de hamarosan biztosan. – Nincs semmi vész.

– Mindjárt gondoltam – vigyorgott Draco, aztán zsebre tette a kezét. Hermione egy apró sóhajt hallatott. Miért volt ennyire szívdöglesztő ebben az öltönyben? Túlságosan is nagy hatással volt rá, jobban, mint ahogy gondolta volna.

– Miért hoztál haza? – tette fel a jogos kérdést.

– Gondoltam átöltözöl az edzés előtt – mondta olyan mosollyal, mintha ennél nagyobb elégedettséget nem okozna neki semmit, mint Hermionét bosszantani. Közelebb lépett hozzá, elmélázva kisimította és a füle mögé igazította a boszorkány egy hajtincsét. – Nem tanácsos miniszoknyában jönnöd. Még egyszer nem dőlök be annak, hogy így nem tudsz felülni a seprűre.

– Komolyan mondod?

– Nem is lehetnék ennél komolyabb.

– Azt hittem vicceltél.

– Nem szoktam én viccelődni – mosolygott rá elégedetten. – Sőt ma nagy előrelépést tervezek a fejlődésedben. Nem akartam lógni. Tudod, nem vagyok az a típus, aki szőnyeg alá sepergeti a problémákat. Érted ugye?

– Nem akartál lógni? Most komolyan edzeni akarsz engem? Nem hiszem el, hogy ezért képes voltál elkérni a főnökömtől – emelte fel a hangját Hermione.

– Miért mit gondoltál miért akarlak elvinni?

– Nem tudom.

– De tudod, Granger, bár még hagyom, hogy egy kicsit emészd magad ezen. Olyan szép vagy, amikor azok a piros kis rózsák megjelennek az arcodon.

– Ki nem állhatlak! – morogta a boszorkány.

– Pedig jobb, ha hozzászoksz a gondolathoz, hogy ebben a játékban nem te fogsz irányítani.

– Majd azt meglátjuk.

– Gyerünk, Granger, öltözz át, addig megvárlak itt! – Egészen közel lépett a lányhoz, s nem engedte be azonnal a lépcsőházba. Nyomatékosítani akarta a mondandóját. – De ha megváratsz, keményen megfizeted az árát, ezt garantálom.

Hermione alig észrevehetően nyelt egyet. Kikészítette ez a férfi, meghazudtolt mindent, amit eddig gondolt róla, de azért éppen eléggé sok volt benne a mardekárosság, hogy még mindig sakkban tartsa.

– Jól van – mondta kissé mérgesen, viszont tudta, hogy feleslegesen próbálkozik az ellenkezéssel. Dracót nem lehetett csak úgy átverni, sokkal körmönfontabbnak kellett lennie. Hátat fordította a férfinak, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett, becsukta a lépcsőház ajtaját, aztán elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. Remélte, hogy Vickyt nem találja a lakásában megint. Csak akkor nyugodott meg, amikor mindent rendben talált. Persze nem vitte túlzásba a sietséget, átöltözött, mondhatni repüléshez megfelelő ruhát választott, sötétszürke jóganadrág, mintás póló, edzőcipő és melegítő felső. Haját kusza kontyba csavarta, mielőtt még kilépett volna az ajtón megszemlélte magát az előszobai tükörben, aztán elindult vissza Dracóhoz.

– Végre! Mi tartott ennyi ideig?

– Öt percig voltam fent.

– Volt az tíz perc is.

– Gondolom te is át fogsz öltözni. Mégse jöhetsz öltönyben…

– Megoldom, sokkal rövidebb idő alatt, mint te.

– Sajnálom, hogy ennyire megerőltető volt itt ácsorogni – forgatta meg a szemét a boszorka. – Be is jöhettél volna.

– Nem akartam megint pizza futárokat átkozni – vigyorgott Draco, noha nem ez volt az oka, hogy nem kísérte be a boszorkányt. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a seprűtárolóban történteket, noha képes volt kordában tartani az érzéseit, kockáztatni nem akart. Két dologba ölte most az energiáit: Granger cukkolása és a közös edzés, amire minél hamarabb el akart jutni. – Vagy ajtót nyitni a képzeletbeli szeretődre.

– Utálatos vagy.

– Tévedsz. Bűbájos személyiségem van. Kész vagy végre? Nagyon eluntam magam, míg vártam rád.

– Ne nyafogj! Otthagyhattál volna a munkahelyemen – csóválta meg a fejét Hermione. – Nekem nem lett volna gondom vele.

– Lógni se tudsz rendesen.

– Dehogynem.

– Egy bögre tea és egy könyv nem lógás.

– Hanem mégis micsoda?

– Megmutatom neked.

– Megint hoppanálunk?

– Ne legyél már ennyire… ilyen…

– Jó menjünk!

– Elárulod, hogyan akarsz edzésre jönni, hogy nincs nálad a seprűd?

– A fenébe.

– Ez valami trükk akar lenni?

– Teljesen elfelejtettem.

– Nem tudom, hogy mennyire hihetek neked – vakarta meg a vállát a férfi. – Olyan ravasz lettél mostanában.

– Nem volt benne semmi szándékos – emelete fel a kezét Hermione. – A tudatalattim is elutasítja a repülést, ezért is hagytam fent.

– Szóval a tudatalattid a bűnös?

– Elfelejtettem. Ennyi nem elég? Nem tudom megmagyarázni.

– Biztos?

– Igen.

Draco még mindig gyanúsan méregette, mintha tényleg csak a fogást keresné rajta. Hermione állta a tekintetét, noha legszívesebben elfordította volna, az átható viharszürke szempár kereste az igazságot az övében. Ez az alkalom tényleg véletlen volt, semmi szándékosság nem volt benne.

– Tegyük fel, hogy hiszek neked.

– Tegyük fel?

– Még mindig szkeptikus vagyok. Lássuk be nem alaptalanul. Longbottom is eljátszotta ezt párszor…

– Én nem játszom.

– Jól van, Granger, majd ezt meglátjuk. Különben is van neked egy kis külön edzésprogramom – mondta mosolyogva. A vigyora kárörvendő volt, szívmelengető, mégis kárörvendő. Vajon megint mit forgat a fejében?

Megint megfogta a kezét, aztán megint hoppanáltak. Hermione gyorsan elengedte a kezét, amikor végre megérkeztek. A varázsló folyamatosan figyelte, mintha csak azt lesné, hogy hol hibázik. Egy különterembe vezetette őt, ami távol volt a zajtól és az emberektől. Gyakorlatilag egy remekül felszerelt edzőteremben álltak, amit valószínűleg nem mindenki használhatott. A berendezések nagy részéről Hermionénak fogalma sem volt micsoda.

– Hol vagyunk?

– A birodalmamban – válaszolt Draco.

– Ilyen is van?

– Tulajdonképpen ez az egész a birodalmam – gondolkodott el a férfi. – Inkább azt mondanám, hogy ez a kuckóm.

– Bájos.

– Megfelelő.

– Csodálatos.

– Átöltözöm.

– Rendben van, Malfoy.

– Ne nyúlj semmihez, ne szökj meg!

– Nem fogok.

– Bár betartanád, amit ígérsz – csóválta meg a fejét Draco, aztán elindult kifelé a teremből. Túlságosan is csend lett, távolról tompa zaj hallatszott csak be, Hermione az ablakhoz sétált és kinézett rajta. Most is dugig voltak a pályák, el se hitte, hogy ennyire népszerű lehet egy ilyen intézmény, de hát változnak az idők. Unottan végignézett különféle eszközökön, amiket nem tudott hová tenni. Mégis Malfoy mit gondolt? A negyedét se tudta mi micsoda. A súlyzót megismerte, biciklit szintén, meg az az izét, amin futni lehetett, de a többi… tiszta homály volt. Ezen mugli cuccok voltak. Malfoy mióta vonzódik ennyire ezekhez? Látszott, hogy mennyi mindent nem tudott róla. Messziről fintorogva megnézte a seprűket, amik szépen sorban sorakoztak a fal mentén, kviddics felszereléssel együtt, kirázta a hideg ettől. Tüntetően még feljebb húzta a melegítő felsőjét.

Hirtelen kivágódott az ajtót, aztán Draco jelent meg a helyiségben. Fekete póló volt rajta, amin egy hatalmas, fehér vonalakból halál ereklyéinek a jele rajzolódott ki, egyszerű fekete nadrág és cipő volt rajta. Hermione megforgatta a szemét, majd magában megjegyezte, hogy a férfi egyáltalán nem ismeri a színeket.

– Tizenöt perc – szólalt meg a boszorkány számon kérően.

– Hogy mondod?

– Ennyit vártam rád.

– Feltartottak, alá kellett írni valamit – magyarázta röviden.

– Persze. Biztos magadat nézted a tükörben – incselkedett tovább a boszorkány. – Mi ez a póló?

– Ez volt tiszta.

– Áh, értem. Véletlenül sem célzás, ugye?

– Hová gondolsz?

– Nagyon körmönfont vagy sokszor.

– Én mindig – vigyorodott el a varázsló.

– Egyébként mindenhez hozzányúltam, amíg nem voltál itt.

– Komolyan? – tette karba a kezét és kíváncsian tekintett rá.

– Mindent kipróbáltam.

– Azt se tudod, hogy az micsoda – mutatott valami nagyon furcsa szerkezet felé.

– De tudom.

– És pedig?

– Valamilyen rúd, meg létra…

– Hát persze. De értékelem a humorodat. Na, Granger, melegíts be! – adta ki az utasításokat. – Adjak egy seprűt? Talán valami ragadt rád az aerobicon.

– Sajnos semmire se emlékszem. Szóval kénytelen vagy mutatni pár dolgot.

– Két kör futás.

– Csak így?

– Csak így.

– Ha te is futsz, akkor én is – tette Dracóhoz hasonlóan karba a kezét Hermione.

– Azt hiszed, nem vagyok formában? – lépett egy kicsit közelebb.

– Hova gondolsz…

– Akkor gyerünk…

– Ha te is, akkor én is.

– Makacs vagy megint, de legyen – mondta a férfi. – Én diktálom a tempót.

– Rendben.

– Csinálunk előtte még pár gyakorlatot.

– Minek?

– Le akarsz sérülni? Felőlem rendben, majd viszek virágot, és kiszámolom, mennyivel kell többet járnod hozzám. Hidd el, rengetegszer ki tudom mondani, hogy még harminc órát kell velem együtt töltened édeskettesben.

– Merlin…

– Még mindig Draco vagyok.

– Mutasd meg, amit csináltatni akarsz velem, aztán hadd menjek haza! – méltatlankodott Hermione.

– Hogy te… hagyjuk!

– Mondd ki! Nehogy benned maradjon.

– A seprűtárolóban egészen készséges voltál. – Hermione rémesen elpirult és csípőre tette a kezét. Kényszerítette magát arra, hogy a mardekáros szemébe nézzen. – Csak most nem értem miért vagy ilyen tüskés velem. Talán zavarban vagy az ellenállhatatlan személyiségemtől vagy az idegesít, hogy ellenségek voltunk? Megjegyzem az utóbbi szörnyen gyerekes, lerágott csont.

– Nem vagyok oda ezért a nagy sportolási őrületért. És néha téged sem szívlellek.

– Megoldhatjuk ezt nagyon egyszerűen.

– Hogyan?

– Ülj fel egy nyavalyás seprűre, tedd le a vizsgát és többet az életben nem kell látnod! – jegyezte meg kissé tényszerűen, némileg kissé csalódva, mivel olyan hamar nem akarta elengedni a boszorkányt. Természetesen megtette volna, hiszen a csókokon kívül semmi sem volt köztük, és elég idős volt ahhoz is, hogy hamar túllépjen egy csalódáson.

– Nem veled van a bajom – jegyezte meg Hermione durcásan. – Én félek a repüléstől.

– Segítek.

– Most komolyan?

– Persze.

– Megtennéd?

– Igen.

– Értem?

– Igen, érted. Megy az idő, édes, szóval kezdjünk ezzel valamit, mert nem érek rá egész nap.

– Hova mész? – kérdezte kíváncsian. Draco egy kicsit közelebb lépett, aztán kisimított egy kósza tincset a boszorka még mindig lángoló arcából, majd lazán a füle mögé tűrte. Ahogy Hermione selymes bőréhez ért, mintha még rózsásabb lett volna az arca. Imádta ezt a mozdulatot.

– Kviddics meccsre.

– Nézed vagy játszod?

– Egyik sem. Én vezetem. Eljössz? Várj, inkább ne gyere, mert megint lelépsz idő előtt.

– Nagyon vicces.

– Eljönnél?

– Nem tudom. Attól függ, mennyire akarsz ma kikészíteni?

– Lássuk azt a futást.

Hermione megforgatta a szemét, de szót fogadott. Néhány nyújtó gyakorlat, térdkörzés, bokakörzés után készen álltak. Az előre beígért két körből több lett, sokkal több, mint azt Hermione előre gondolta volna. Hiába Malfoy túl mardekáros volt ahhoz, hogy kibabráljon vele és ő mindig bedőlt ennek. Először jól esett a mozgás, tudta tartani az iramot, de aztán… húzódtak az izmai, alig kapott levegőt, átkozta magát a lustaságáért, szúrt az oldala, vér tódult az arcába, izzadt. A szíve hevesen dobogott, s ezen az sem segített, hogy Draco karja olykor-olykor súrolta az övét.

Eközben a mellette haladó varázsló, mintha csak ráérős sétát tett volna, még csak nem is zihált. Draco jó formában volt, ahogy mindig. Fél szemmel néha a boszorkányt nézte, aki lassacskán kezdett teljesen kimerülni. Grangernek fogalma sem volt hogyan ossza be az erejét, noha semmi szükség nem volt a seprűlovagláshoz kemény edzésprogramra, kivéve ha Hermione be akart volna kerülni a kviddics válogatottban, mégis ha már valamit kezdenie kellett vele, akkor legalább hozza kicsit formába. Ja és ideje volt megkezdeni az utolsó kört, mert valószínű a boszorkánynak csak percei voltak mielőtt kidőlt volna a sorból, már így is kezdett lemaradozni tőle.

– Elég lesz – jelentette ki a varázsló, aztán lassan mindketten lelassítottak.

– Két kör? – méltatlankodott Hermione, majd rácsapott a férfi karjára, aki csak nevetett. – Szemét!

– Meg akartam tudni mennyit bírsz.

– Kiköptem a tüdőmet!

– De kibírtad.

– Alig… Utállak! – zihálta még mindig. Draco csak nevetett.

– Még nem eléggé, de majd teszek róla – mondta végül. – Lássuk, Granger! Hogy szoktál guggolni?

– Úgy általában?

– Mondjuk.

– Sehogy.

– Akkor ezzel fogjuk kezdeni. Feszesítjük a combizmokat és a popsit.

– Te ezt élvezed.

– Te nem fogod.

– Mekkora meglepetés…

– Lássuk milyen is a helyes guggolási póz?

– Alig várom, hogy megtudjam.

– A térdek és a lábfejek egy irányba néznek – kezdte Draco.

– Hova néznének?

– Meg akarod tanulni vagy nem?

– Folytasd!

– A testsúlyod a sarkadon legyen. Vedd le a melegítő felsődet, légy szíves! – Hermione mogorva tekintettel. – Megmutatom a gyakorlatot.

– Most komolyan?

– Húszat csinálunk.

– Mennyit?

– Nem fogom hallgatni a nyavalygásodat! Csináld!

– Egy állat vagy.

– Én számolok… Egy…

– Elegem van – mondta a lány, de megcsinálta az első gyakorlatot.

– Ez még egy se volt.

– Ne már!

– Semmi érzéked nincs a mozgáshoz.

– Mit gondolsz miért olvastam eddig könyveket?

– Fejlődni fogsz, csak a kezdet megy egy kissé döcögősen.

– Hát az biztos, hogy egy csokis vagy egy áfonyás fánk eltűntetése jobban menne – sóhajtott fel Hermione. – Így jó már?

– Na, még ebből húszat.

– Micsoda? Tizenkilencet.

– Mondtam, hogy én számolok.

– Szadista állat!

– Egy, Granger…

– Meg fogod keserülni.

– Kettő… Nem hiszem. Egyenes a hát!

– Keresek valamit, amivel megdobhatlak.

– Három. Nem hat meg túlságosan. Négy. Várj! Megmutatom! – Azzal Draco Hermione mögé lépett és a meleg kezét a boszorkány derekára tette. – Ezt együtt fogjuk csinálni.

A boszorkány megborzongott, ahogy a férfi hangját hallotta, szörnyen megugrott a szíve. Nem ért hozzá illetlenül, nem is volt benne semmi rejtett szexuális tartalom, mégis kirázta a hideg.

– Érted már, mire gondoltam?

– Aha.

– Akkor rajta!

– Iszonyatosan fáj!

– Öt. Megérdemled, de legalább formás lesz a feneked. Hat.

– Most is az.

– Hat. Elszúrtad az előbbit! – Megint csak odament hozzá és ismét megérintette. Hermione felsóhajtott. – Egyenes a hát. A fenekedet told ki hátra. Minél függőlegesebb a lábszárad annál jobb.

– Így gondoltad? – kérdezett vissza.

– Nagyobb terpesz – mondta rekedten, aztán hátralépett és levette a kezét a boszorka derekáról. – Hét.

– Te nem is csinálod! – méltatlankodott, aztán kisimította a hajtincseket, amik mindig belelógtak a homlokába.

– Nyolc. Én az edződ vagyok. – Még soha nem látott ennyire elégedett mosolyt, mintha soha nem örült volna ennyire semminek, minthogy őt láthatja mozogni. Miközben számolt, mindig megrándult az ajka, legszívesebben nevetett volna. – Kilenc.

– Túl lassan számolsz – zsörtölődött tovább.

– Csináld gyorsabban!

– Nagyon-nagyon utállak! – sziszegte elsötétedő tekintettel.

– Tíz, tizenegy, tizenkettő, tizenhárom, tizennégy, tizenöt, tizenhat. Mi van, Granger, rekordot akarsz dönteni? Tizenhét. Hol a lendület?

– Megmondanám, de én ilyet sosem mondok – nyögött fel elkeseredetten, és kezdett teljesen kifulladni. – Nem engeded el a többit?

– Minek nézel engem? Jó tündér keresztanyának? – nevetett fel Draco és karba tette a kezét. – Tizennyolc! Gyerünk, Granger, már csak kettő kell! Tizenkilenc.

– Elég volt!

– Megint tizenkilenc, mert elszúrtad. Na, gyerünk! Tizenkilenc! Húsz!

– Nagyon fáj a combom.

– Ez volt a cél. Folytassuk!

A következő húsz percben Hermione megismerte Draco Malfoy sportos oldalát, mintha mindenre lenne neki valamilyen gyakorlata. Ennyi felülést soha nem csinált, törzsemelés pláne, a kitörésről még sosem hallott, többiről meg ne is beszéljünk. Mire végeztek Hermione kimerülten feküdt egy szőnyegen, olyan izmai fájtak, amiknek a létezéséről nem is tudott. A varázsló pedig… mintha meg sem izzadt volna, pedig ő is vele együtt csinálta a gyakorlatokat. A boszorkány valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy Malfoy tuti valamilyen erősítő bűbájt ivott az ebédnél, még a feltételezés is megnevettette a férfit.

– Most meg mit nevetsz?

– Azt, hogy mennyire lusta vagy, Granger.

– Mert te aztán maga van a megtestesült erőnlét… Fogadjunk, hogy ezek közül az izék közül itt – mutatott körbe a teremben –, te sem ismered mindegyiket. Nemhogy használni tudnád.

Draco menthetetlenül elröhögte magát, majd igyekezett az orrnyergét masszírozni és nem nézni a boszorkányra. Mikor képes volt kitörő jókedv nélkül ránézni, megszólalt.

– Mutass egyet!

– Legyen az a mászókaféleség.

– Húzódzkodó állványra gondolsz?

– Ha úgy hívják…

– Pontosan így.

– Akkor lássuk.

– Rendben van – vigyorgott, aztán levette a pólóját.

– Ennyire nem kell nekivetkőzni.

Draco nem válaszolt neki, hanem ráérősen odasétált az állványhoz, majd könnyedén elkapta a rudat, majd felhúzta magát. Olyan könnyed volt, mintha világ életében ilyen vagy ehhez hasonló gyakorlatokat végezett volna. Erő volt minden egyes mozdulatában, mégis annyira egyszerűnek látszott. Hermione tátott szájjal figyelte, ahogy megint elveszíti a fogadást, de annyira lekötötték a megfeszülő hátizmok, hogy teljesen kiszáradt a szája. A férfi karján a Sötét Jegy most is kitűnően látszott, akár egy vad korszakból megmaradt tetoválás.

Draco könnyedén szökkent talpra ismét, aztán elindult vissza Hermionéhoz.

– Azt hiszem nyertem.

– Úgy tűnik – bólogatott a boszorkány. A varázsló könnyedén kapta el a derekát és magához húzta. Hermione védekezően maga elé emelte a kezét, de a végén csak a férfi meztelen, izmos mellkasát tapinthatta, mielőtt még ez tudatosult volna benne, Draco megcsókolta. Érezte a tenyere alatt vadul tomboló szívét, a karjainak a szorítását. És egyből megadta magát neki, az érzésnek, hevesen csókolta vissza a varázslót, talán ezelőtt még soha ekkora odaadással. Mikor újra egymás szemébe néztek, Draco elmélázva figyelte Hermione barna szemének különös csillogását, ami sötét volt a vágytól.

– Ugye eljössz a meccsre?

– Aha… vagyis…

– Mondhatsz nemet is – mormolta, csak összeérintette a homlokukat.

– Így menjek?

– Miért? Inkább felvennéd az öltönyömet?

– Nem csak… Alig bírok menni.

– Vigyelek?

– Nem kell.

– Akkor?

– Rendben elmegyek.

– De ha megszöksz, akkor utánad megyek.

– És mit fogsz tenni?

– Még több guggolást csináltatok veled.

– Görény!

– Igen, Rózsaszirom? – mondta szenvtelenül.

– Ne hívj így!

– Azt hittem becézzük egymást.

– Határozottan nem.

– Szörnyen tüskés vagy ma.

– Viccelsz? Minden fáj.

– Ha jóban lennénk, akkor megmasszíroználak – mormolta még mindig nevetve. – De mivel kijelentetted, hogy utálsz…

– Talán csak egy kicsit. De nem kell masszázs.

– Hát jó. Akkor ott leszel a meccsen?

– Igen.

– Akkor induljunk! – Végül elengedte a boszorkányt, aztán egy lépést hátrált tőle.

– Nem öltözöl fel? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben az ajkába harapott.

– Nem vagyok így jó? – tárta szét a karját Draco. Még hogy nem jó… Annyira meg tudta volna ütni azért, amiért ennyire magabiztos, egoista rohadék. De momentán pont az Ördög maga tett arról, hogy ne tudjon megmozdulni se nagyon. A boszorkány legszívesebben megmondta volna az igazat, de még nem volt hozzá elég bátorsága.

– Nekem mindegy – vonta meg a vállát, aztán felvette a melegítő felsőjét.

A varázsló végül felvette a fekete pólót, majd kitessékelte Hermionét a teremből, s becsukta az ajtót.


	7. 7.fejezet

7\. lecke

Fekete fellegek gyülekeztek az égen. Komoran kavarogtak, a fejük felett, s zuhogó esőt ígértek. Hermione nyugodtan, mégis izomfájdalom miatt kissé lassan haladt Draco mellett. Egészen addig az izomláz elleni bájitalom gondolkodott, amíg egy apró esőcsepp az arcára nem esett.

– Hamarosan esni fog – jegyezte meg Hermione, az eget kémlelve, aztán kitette a kezét. Draco követte a példáját ő is felnézett az égre, már felvette a kviddicstalárját, ami elrejtette az ominózus halál ereklyéit szimbolizáló pólót, de hasonlóan dögösen állt rajta.

– Így még izgalmasabb lesz – válaszolta elégedetten. Egymás mellett haladtak, kezük önkéntelenül összeért. A férfi direkt végigsimította a boszorkány ujjait. Egymásra néztek, Hermione halványan elpirult, de nem húzta el a kezét.

– Miért jó nektek sárban dagonyázni?

– Én nem fogok. – Annyira magabiztos volt, ahogy mindig. Hát persze, gondolta Hermione, hiszen legalább egy tucat bűbájjal fogja magától távol tartani az esőcseppek, fűfoltokat, sárfoltokat.

– Ki tudja, hátha feléd irányítanak egy gurkót – álmodozott hangosan.

– Merényletet tervezel ellenem? – nevetett fel a férfi. Valamiért nagyon jól esett neki a lány szurkálódása. És annyira meg akarta csókolni még egyszer, hogy már előre eltervezte hol fogja megtenni megint.

– Dehogyis. A lehető legmesszebb fogok ülni tőled.

– Milyen kedves vagy.

– Igyekszik az ember. Különben is, miért hinnéd azt, hogy merényletet tervezek ellened? – nevetett a fel a lány.

– Ki tudja mennyire haragudtál meg rám.

– Nem haragszom.

– Valóban nem?

– Egyáltalán nem.

– Akkor jó. – Draco egy félre eső sarokban újra megcsókolta, majd megint csak emlékeztette a dupla annyi guggolás lesz a büntetése, ha nélküle hagyja el a kviddicspályát. Végül megint csak megcsókolta, csak úgy búcsúzóul, aztán otthagyta Hermionét kissé megtépázott idegekkel. A boszorka pár percig még ott állt tanácstalanul, mintha csak azon gondolkodna mi a Merlin istennyiláját csináljon Malfoyjal, aki nyilvánvaló és egyértelmű háborút indított minden egyes racionális gondolata ellen, és a világát fenekestül fel kívánta forgatni. Arra azonban nem gondolt, hogy a férfinak is hasonló élményt jelent ez az egész, ami kialakulóban van közöttük, azzal a különbséggel, hogy Malfoy jóval magabiztosabb volt nála. Miután végre magához tért, Hermione elindult a lelátók felé, és a leghátsó sort választotta. Nem voltak sokan, sőt mindkét szurkoló tábor igencsak gyér volt. Legalább nem fog feltűnést kelteni, és szerencsére a múltkori anyukák ezúttal hiányoztak.

Erősen fújt a szél, a boszorkány felhúzta a melegítő felső cipzárját, majd hunyorogva felnézett. Dracót egyből kiszúrta, zöld ruha, tejfölszőke haj, el sem tudta volna téveszteni. Harsogó hangja betöltötte az egész teret, jelt adott, hogy kezdődhet a meccs. Figyelte, ahogy néha meginog a seprűje az egyre erősebb szélben, a férfi azonban teljesen ura volt a helyzetnek. Hermionét nem érdekelték a játékosok, sem a meccs kimenetele, hiszen annyira nem volt jártas ebben a sportban, noha remekül elhitette ezt a barátaival is. Sokkal inkább maga az egykori mardekáros kötötte le a figyelmét, ahogy a szőke üstöke fel-felvillan az esőfüggönyben. Röviddel a meccs elkezdése után, ahogy a boszorkány megjósolta, elkezdett zuhogni az eső. Hermione jó néhány melegítőbűbájt szórt magára, de még így sem tudott védekezni a kellemetlenségek ellen. A hideg esőpermetet az arcába fújta az erős szél.

Még ennyire soha nem reménykedett abban, hogy valaki hamar kiszúrja a cikeszt és végre fedettebb helyre húzódhat. Az üvöltő szélben alig hallotta Draco hangját, aki éppen egy büntetőt ítélt meg az egyik csapatnak. Jól látszott, hogy kezd teljesen átázni a talárja, de persze nem ránthatott pálcát és varázsolhatott. Az egyik csapat időt kért. Mindenki szörnyen bőrigázott, s az orkánt tovább tombolt a tájon. Különösen vad, tavaszi zivatar megállás nélkül, dúvadként söpört végig a pályán. Aztán az időt kérő csapat végül egy küldöttet indított Draco felé. Éles sípszó hallatszott ekkora. Döntetlen, lefújták a meccset. Még ilyen gyorsan távozó nézőket soha nem látott. S miközben a csapat kivonult a pályáról, a boszorkány is elhagyta a helyét. Hermione felsóhajtott, majd elindult kifelé, de nem jutott túl messzire.

– Csak nem engem keresel? – szólalt meg Draco, majd szemtelenül megcirógatta Hermione nyakát.

– Persze, hogy téged. Csupa víz vagy.

– Mi lenne, ha bemennénk az irodámba és innánk egy forró teát?

– Jó lenne, de lassan mennem kell.

– Hova mennél?

– Talán haza?

– Mi az, hogy csak talán.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos.

– Hazakísérlek.

– Erre semmi szükség.

– Nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha rám hagynád ezt a döntést? – kérdezte Draco kíváncsian. Azzal finoman megint a lelátónak nyomta Hermionét és apró csókot lehelt a nyakára. – Hideg van, ilyenkor jó egy tea, megcsókollak, mert imádom az ajkad, és hazakísérlek, mert ma ehhez van kedvem. Világos?

– Írásban is kérem.

– Jó, de menjünk be, mert az életben nem fogok megszáradni.

– Azért egy-két bűbájt biztosan tudsz.

– Hogyne. Csupa hasznosat.

– Nagyszerű.

– Gyere! – mondta neki kedvesen, aztán megfogta a kezét és gyengéden maga után húzta.

– Mit csinálsz? Mindenki meglátja, hogy megfogod a kezem. – Ahogy ebben a pillanatban a férfi ránézett a boszorkány sejtette, megint ki fogja nevetni vagy megszidni. Ennyire gyerekesen még soha sem viselkedett. Hiába a zuhogó eső, a kezdődő izomláz… lehet a folyamatos ellenkezés helyett, inkább egyszerűen hagyni kellett volna, hogy Draco irányítson.

– Merlinre! – morogta Draco, majd magához húzta Hermione, aztán megfogta a derekát és ott a tavaszi záporban, a sáros réten megint csókolta. A lány megint csak elkövette azt a hibát, hogy nem állt ellent neki. Az érzések jólesően melegítették át, a szél mindkettőjük ruháját, haját tépázta, s ha lehet, akkor még vizesebbek lettek, mint korábban. – Túlságosan sokat aggódsz. Titkos viszonyt akarsz?

– Viszonyt?

– Mert mégis ezt minek neveznéd? Kellemes csókcsatának a mezőn, zuhogó esőben? De jobb lenne, ha hamar kitalálnád, mert kezdek egyre jobban fázni.

– Nem tudom.

– Fejtegessük tovább a témát az irodámban, jó?

– Nem kellene ezt csinálnunk – jelentette ki.

– Ne mondd már, hogy tőlem jobban félsz, mint a repülésről! – nevetette el magát Draco. – Mióta megcsókoltál, és mielőtt ellenkeznél, jegyzőkönyvbe vetetném, hogy így volt, folyamatosan a jó kislány éned ellen harcolsz. Az jobb lenne, ha én meg játsszam itt neked a rosszfiút?

– Elég ebből! – csóválta meg a fejét.

– Na, ebben egyetértünk. Mondd meg, ha nem akarod ezt. Nem kell itt azzal jönnöd, hogy „nem kellene, mert meglátnak, mert mit fognak szólni”. Sárkánytárgya az egész… Már régen nem érdekel, hogy mit mondanak mások. Szeretem azt csinálni, amit én akarok. Most pedig induljunk, mert mindketten elmerülünk a sárban.

– Mindig ennyit beszélsz?

– Nem, csak akkor, amikor észhez kell téríteni egy boszorkányt. Tetszel nekem, Granger, és ez nem új keletű vonzalom. Tudom, hogy te is vonzódsz hozzám, és azzal csak bátorítasz, hogy állandóan visszacsókolsz.

– Én nem… vagyis de…

– Gyere és igyuk meg az az istenverte teát!

– Ne ráncigálj magad után!

– Akkor gyere már!

Draco nem engedte el a makrancos boszorkány kezét, miközben átvágtak az esőáztatta, zöld gyepen. Hermione gondolatai össze-vissza cikáztak, de muszáj volt megadnia magát. Csak a férfi meleg érintésére tudott gondolni, amitől megborzongott. Hadakozott saját magával, hiszen mindig azt tette, ami számára helyesnek tűnt, viszont most ez a helyzet annyira más volt, annyira felkavaró, hogy el kellett döntenie vagy fejest ugrik a közepébe, aztán ki tudja? Mikor beléptek az épületbe kellemes meleg levegő csapta meg. Most érezte igazán, hogy mennyire fázik és mennyire átázott mindene még a bűbájok ellenére is.

– Hoztál magaddal váltóruhát? – kérdezte Draco, amivel kizökkentette a gondolkozásából. Még mindig egymás kezét fogták, miközben beléptek az irodába.

– Nem így terveztem a mai napot, szóval nem hoztam semmit.

– Keresek neked valami szárazat.

– Köszönöm. Rendes tőled.

– Fenét, csak a ruháimban akarlak látni. Mi lenne, ha csak egy pólót adnék?

– Disznó!

– Vicceltem, csak nem akarom, hogy megfázz. – Pálcájával a kandalló felé intett, vidáman lobogó tűz gyúlt hirtelen, aztán pár perc múlva már kellemes meleg volt a helyiségben. A varázsló kinyitotta a szekrényt, majd előkotort belőle néhány ruhát mindkettőjüknek. Aztán átadta, amit Hermionának szánt. – Ott a fürdőben átöltözhetsz. Cipőt nem tudok adni, de van zokni.

– Köszönöm!

– Szívesen. – Azzal levette a kviddicstalárját a pólóval együtt. Hermione egy pillanatig dermedten állt, de aztán úgy döntött nem kellene a férfit ilyen nyíltan bámulnia. A fürdőszoba tükörben látta az arcára kiülő rózsás foltokat. Mekkora egy idióta volt… Legszívesebben elkáromkodta magát. Gyorsan átöltözött, haját megszárította a vizes ruhákat kiterítette. Bűbájt is használhatott volna, de most úgy érezte inkább katasztrófát érne el, mint eredményt. Méretre igazította a nadrágot, ami félő volt, hogy lecsúszik róla, aztán kilépett az irodába.

– Elárulnád, hogy mik ezek a furcsa feliratú pólóid? Mardekár a király, a többit felejtsd el – tudakolta Hermione kíváncsian, miközben hangosan felolvasta a szöveget.

Draco, aki eddig az iratait rendezte megfordult, és csípőre tett kézzel nézet rá. Hermione pedig elnevette magát.

– Szőke herceg, fehér hippogriffen? – nevetett továbbra is. Most valamiért szörnyen felszabadultnak érezte magát. – Ez most komoly?

– Tiszta, száraz, puha és kényelmes. Mit számít, mi van rajta?

– Igaz, de akkor is vicces.

– Az egyik haverom szokta hozni őket, általában csak itt szoktam őket hordani, de egyszer véletlenül hazamentem egy olyanban, aminek a hátuljára azt írták, hogy egy Aranyvérű seggfej vagyok.

Hermione vihogva felnevetett.

– Merlinre.

– Gondolhatod. Anyám egész este azt kérdegette van-e valami bajom, apám meg a nap végén félrehívott és megkérdezte, hogy mégis miért akarom az egész családot lejáratni, és magamat idiótának beállítani.

– Elképzelem Mr Malfoy arckifejezését.

– Végül levarázsolta a feliratot.

– Mire?

– Idióta gyereket neveltünk, Narcissa feliratra. Aztán rájött, hogy ez csak neki vicces, és anyámmal egy hétig nem szóltak egymáshoz.

– Ez komoly. Régen a Roxfortban szörnyen népszerű lehetettél volna ezekkel a pólókkal.

– Így is egekben volt a népszerűségi indexem – kacsintott rá mosolyogva, aztán átadott neki egy bögre teát. – Citromot?

– Kérek, köszönöm.

– Házi csokis sütit? – nyújtotta felé a tányért.

– Na, azt nem veszem be, hogy te sütötted – rázta meg a fejét Hermione.

– Házimanók. De nem zsákmányoljuk ki őket, ha esetleg ez szóba kerülne – jegyezte meg Malfoy.

– Kérek.

– Nem is érdekel a házimanó téma?

– Hagyjuk ezt! Azzal elértem, amit akartam.

– Jól van. Helyezd magad kényelembe a kanapén, addig hozok egy-két szendvicset.

– Itt akarsz tartani.

– Ameddig lehet… Akarom mondani, addig, míg az eső alábbhagy. Nem szeretek ilyen időben hoppanálni.

– Van kandallóm.

– Nem szeretem a hamut és a kormot.

– Egyedül is hazatalálok.

– Minden bizonnyal, de nem kockáztatok.

– És addig mit csináljunk itt? – kérdezte kíváncsian a boszorkány.

– Számtalan lehetőséget rejt az irodám.

– Hiszen tudod, takarítást nem vállalok.

– Pedig szívesen lesöpörném az íróasztalt – vigyorgott Draco elégedetten, aztán lehuppant Hermione mellé a kanapéra. – Potterék hogy vannak?

– Hű komolyan érdekel vagy csak nem jutott más eszedbe?

– Ne várd, hogy őszinte legyek! Jöttök az évfolyam találkozóra?

– Nem is tudtam, hogy lesz. – Draco jelentőségteljesen intett egyet a pálcájával, aztán egyből a kezébe röppent a meghívó. Átadta Hermionénak, aki kinyitotta és elolvasta a részleteket.

– Nemrég jött. Talán ma reggel, nem emlékszem pontosan.

– Oh. És megvan már, hogy milyen pólót veszel fel a nagy eseményre?

– Nevess csak! – mosolyodott el a varázsló. – Mekkora riadalom lenne, ha nem a mardekárosok közé ülnék?

– Megállna néhány ember szíve – bólogatott Hermione nagy komolyan. – Hova ülnél szívesen?

– Hollóhát asztalához.

– Nem inkább a hugrabugosokhoz?

– Miért, ha melléd ülnék, akkor nem történne elég nagy riadalom? – nevette le magát.

– Amennyire mostanság csókolózós kedvedben vagy…

– Menjünk el és csináljunk botrányt!

– Komolyan?

– Két hét múlva lesz. Ha akkor is tart a titkos románcunk, akkor menjünk együtt.

– Románc? – kérdezett vissza a boszorkány. – Már nem viszony?

– Miért nem válaszolsz inkább?

– Jó, rendben.

– Biztos?

– Azt kéred tőlem, hogy legyek spontán és robbantsak ki botrányt. Miért ne? – nevetett fel Hermione. – Nem vádolhatna senki többet azzal, hogy merev vagyok. Barátaimat sokkolnám… De nem számít.

– Most tényleg benne vagy, vagy a bolondját járatod velem?

– Mondtam, hogy igen.

– Ez nagy lépés. Az előbb még meg akartál szabadulni tőlem.

– Vizes volt a lábam, ilyenkor kiállhatatlan vagyok.

– Értem már.

– Különben is, kíváncsi lennék a többiek reakciójára.

– A kutyát se fogja érdekelni, hogy mi ketten mit fogunk csinálni a csillagvizsgáló toronyban.

– Tovább gondoltad?

– Kicsit – vigyorodott el, miközben belekortyolt az teájába. – Vagy a prefektusi fürdő jobb lenne? A mardekárosoké egészen kellemes.

– A csók nem elég?

– Egy ideig talán. De tudod, hogy szikrázik a levegő közöttünk.

– Áh, csak egy kis mágia, előfordul.

– Mágia? Ha mostanság ezt így nevezik.

– Most már haza kellene mennem.

– Még mindig esik.

– És ha egész éjjel esni fog?

– Lenne szíved magamra hagyni?

– Igen – válaszolt némi gondolkodási idő után.

– Érdekesebb az az önéletrajz, mint a társaságom? – kérdezte Draco.

– Az igazság az, hogy kezd izomlázam lenni.

A férfi finoman fogta meg a karját és közelebb húzta magához. Hermione végül már csak azon kapta magát, hogy Draco ölében ül és átkarolja. A meleg tenyér felkúszott a combján egészen a derekáig, fából kellett lennie, hogy ne érezze azt, ami hullámokban végigfutott a testén.

– A legrosszabbat hozod ki belőlem – mondta lágyan, miközben beletúrt a férfi hajába.

– A legvadabbra gondoltam.

– Haza kellene vinned.

– Annyi mindent kellene… Csókolj meg inkább!

– Nem.

– Jó, akkor majd megteszem én. Nem gond.

Mielőtt Hermione válaszolhatott volna, már el is ragadta mindkettőjüket a szenvedély. Draco ujjai beletúrtak a boszorkány hullámos hajába. A csók lágyan és édesen indult, de annyira elragadta őket a mámor, hogy muszáj volt elmélyíteni. Beleborzongtak. Mintha újra kint lettek volna a viharban és elragadta volna őket a hideg szél. Egymás szemébe néztek. Draco apró csókokat lehet az ajkára. Hermione libabőrős lett.

– Ugye bűbájt mondtál rám? – kérdezte férfi miközben a boszorkány combját simogatta.

– Hm? Miből gondolod?

– Eszembe jutott. Mi más lehet a magyarázat erre?

– Eddig a szörnyen szexi vonzerődnek tulajdonítottad a dolgot.

– Ja, igen, megnyugodtam.

– Őrülök, hogy segíthettem – mondta a boszorkány, majd hátrasimította a férfi haját.

– Gyönyörű vagy, ugye tudod…

– Ilyen kócos hajjal? Nem hiszem.

– Tényleg tetszel nekem.

– Te se nézel ki rosszul.

– Ez úgy hangzik, mintha egy fokkal lennék szebb egy sárkánynál.

– Így is nagy az egód, elbíznád magad.

– Pedig igazán szívesen hallanám, hogy mennyire szexi és izmos hátam van.

– Nem fogom ezt mondani neked.

– Hogy formás a fenekem?

– Nem…

– Akkor?

– Idegesítő a szemed.

– Ezen még dolgoznunk kell.

– Hazamegyek.

– Biztos? – cirógatta meg a boszorka arcát.

– Biztos.

– El is mehetnénk valahova – javasolta Draco.

– Ma nem.

– De holnap? Elmegyek érted.

– Talán.

Draco erősen magához szorította, majd Hermionéval együtt felállt a kanapéról. A lány egy kicsit nehezen állt meg a lábán, de a férfi szorosan tartotta. A boszorkány összeszedte a cuccait, aztán elindultak kifelé. Késő délután volt, de ennek ellenére sokan voltak az épületben.

– Mindig ilyen sokan vannak?

– Változó.

– Visszajössz még?

– Nem hiszem. – Draco kinyitotta az ajtót, aztán előreengedte Hermionét. A derekára tette a kezét és úgy kísérte ki. Kint még mindig esett az eső és fújt a szél.

– Szörnyű ez az idő – húzta fel az orrát Hermione.

– Most is ülhetnél az ölemben a tűz mellett – hajolt hozzá elég közel a varázsló. – Még talán egy pizzát is szereznék magunknak.

– Csábító, de dolgom van.

– Még mindig nem értem, miért passzolsz le.

– Egy kis önmérséklet – válaszolta a boszorkány.

– Meg is érkeztünk. Ölelj át!

– Hoppanálni nem így kell.

– Dehogynem. Gyere, Granger, bújj hozzám!

– Megőrülök tőled!

– Megőrjítelek? – mosolygott rá megint azzal az ellenállhatatlan mosolyával, amitől teljesen megkattantak a gyomrában lévő pillangók. Hermione nem szólt semmit, csak átölelte a varázslót, aztán már indultak is. Ha lehet, akkor az eső még jobban zuhogott, amikor megálltak Hermione lakása előtt.

– Tudod, Granger, van egy dolog, amit nem mondtam neked el – szólalt meg rekedten, majd végigsimította a boszorkány karját.

– Micsodát? – kérdezte Hermione hevesen dobogó szívvel, miközben a varázsló közel hajolt hozzá.

– Irtózatos izomlázad lesz holnap.

– Ahh, menj a fenébe, Malfoy!

– Holnap meglátogatlak.

– Frászkarikát! Hétfőig ne is lássalak!

– Tudod, végezhetnél pár nyújtó gyakorlatot, talán nem késő – nevetett Draco. Hermione még pár keresetlen szóval közölte a varázslóval hova mehet. És még percekig hallotta a férfi nevetését. Malfoy ezt még megbánja, nagyon, s már készen is volt a tervvel.


	8. 8. fejezet

8\. lecke

A szombat szörnyen gyötrelmes volt Hermione számára. Minden lehetséges izma, sőt azok is, amikről eddig soha az életben nem tudott, még az is sajogtak. Hasogatott, szúrt, húzódott, szörnyen érezte magát. A végén már jéggel töltött zacskókat erősített a lábára, és igyekezett a nem megmozdulni. A nappali kanapéjának kellemes ölelésében fekve nem volt rossz, ha nem mozdult meg, akkor nem érzett semmit, de amint egyetlen egy aprócska lábmozdulatot tett, nos, azt megkeserülte. Magában percenként háromszor megátkozta Dracót, de tudta, hogy mindez csak üres ígéret, mert egyáltalán nem lesz soha képes innen felállni, nemhogy beváltani…

Megkereshette volna a bájitalt, ami jót tett volna, de azt se tudta melyik könyvben kellene keresnie. Már éppen elmerült volna a könyvben, amikor csengettek. Még ennyire reményvesztetten soha nem nyögött fel. Ki a fene lehet ez? Nem várt senkit sem. De az a valaki újra csengetett. Egy perc alatt sikerült felkelni, majd még egy percre volt szükség, hogy eljusson az ajtóig. Oh, hát mégis eljött! Hermione gondolatain átfutottak a varázslatok, amivel legszívesebben megkínozta volna a férfit.

– Szép napot, Granger! – vigyorgott Draco Malfoy az ajtajában. Hanyag eleganciával összekócolt haj, a szokásos ravasz, pimasz mosoly, kutató tekintet, és megint csak jól nézett ki… Fekete könyékig feltűrt ing volt rajta, indigókék farmer, és valamilyen méregdrága sárkánybőrcipő. Ellenben ő, Hermione, szörnyen nézett ki a rövidnadrágban, Draco pólójában és a fején lévő madárfészekkel. A varázsló végigmérte: – Új divat? Látom a pólóm még midig jól áll. Csini a rövidgatyád! De jégtömlő mindent visz.

– Te meg mit keresel itt? – kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel, de megbánta a hirtelen mozdulatot. A karjai is sztrájkba léptek. – Csak nem azért jöttél, hogy elégtételt vehessek rajtam?

– Zsémbes vagy – állapította meg a nyilvánvaló tényt, majd zsebre tett kézzel dőlt neki az ajtófélfának, így már szemmagasságban voltak. A barna szemek lángoltak, csillogtak, az ajka pedig… Draco legszívesebben megcsókolta volna. – Ennyire azért nem lehetett rossz a tegnap.

Hermionénak mély levegőt kellett vennie, hogy ne mondja ki azonnal, amit gondol. Egy heves vita igazán nem hiányzott a mai napjából.

– Izomlázam van, miattad – közölte vádlón. A varázsló csak felnevetett.

– Miattam? Pedig semmi olyasmit nem tettem.

– Ebbe most nem mennék bele. Nem igazán örültem neki, amikor ma felébredtem.

– Mondtam, hogy nyújtanod kellene – sóhajtott fel a férfi, és felciccentett. Soha nem fogadott szót neki, miért nem lepődött meg ezen… Pedig jót akart neki. – Most is megpróbálhatod, de eszméletlenül fog fájni.

– Hát hogyne szívesen okozok magamnak fájdalmat – morogta a lány, majd igyekezett nem mozogni.

– Nem kell ennyire mellre szívni. Minél gyakrabban fogsz edzeni, annál jobban fogod bírni.

– Edzeni… a kviddics válogatottba azért nem akarok bekerülni – zsémbelt továbbra is.

– Ahhoz rengeteg edzés kéne.

– Miért jöttél?

– Nem jöhetek csak úgy? Különben is kíváncsi voltam, hogy érzed magad. Mondhatni baráti látogatás, teljesen önzetlen, ártatlan, mindenféle hátsószándék nélkül. Hogy vagy, virágszirom?

– Mint akit agyonvertek, meghúzták minden egyes izmát, aztán megint agyonverték – sóhajtott fel elcsigázottan. Aztán lebiggyesztette az ajkát. – Olyan szemét vagy!

– Tegnap még nem ezt mondtad. Bár emlékszem, hogy utaltál több hasonló dologra.

– Hagyjuk ezt!

– Beengedsz? Vagy álljak itt az ajtódban?

– Már mozdulok is – morogta Hermione, majd elbotorkált az ajtóból, hogy Draco bejöhessen. Ahogy elhaladt mellette megérezte a varázsló kellemes parfümillatát. – Helyezd magad kényelembe!

– Nem ezért jöttem, igazság szerint.

– Hanem?

– Elmehetnénk valahova, mint ahogy tegnap is említettem.

– Randira?

– Akár… de felőlem hívhatod bárhogy.

– Oh, nem, nem, nem. Veled én nem megyek sehova!

– Segítek az izomlázadon is, ha eljössz velem. Tegnap óta hogyan lehetettél még ennél is tüskésebb? Őszintén mondom, Granger, próbára teszed a türelmemet. Meg kell megint csókolnom téged, hogy újra szót értsünk egymással? – Szörnyen közel lépett hozzá, nagyon-nagyon közel. Bár Hermione az izomláz ellenére felemelt fejjel, magabiztosan nézett a férfi szemébe, mégsem tudta mi is van vele igazából.

– Nem kötelező a közelemben lenni. Egyedül is megoldom a problémámat, köszönöm. Különben sem szeretem, ha megzsarolnak. Szóval akár el is mehetnél.

– És ezt a kis problémádat így akarod megoldani? – mutatott a tasakokra és elnevette magát.

– Igen.

– Megmasszírozlak.

– Még csak az kellene.

– Hidd el jobban lennél tőle!

– Belehalnék…

– A gyönyörbe – fejezte be a mondatot egy negédes mosollyal.

– Menj a francba!

– Nem azért jöttem, hogy felbosszantsalak.

– Áhh nem…

– Hagyd, hogy segítsek!

Rémesen sok időbe telt, mire az ész érvek meggyőzték Hermionét. A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt, ő pedig ettől rémesen mogorva. Nem volt más választása.

– Rendben van. Essünk neki.

– Keresnünk kell egy ágyat – közölte Draco, aztán kibújt a cipőjéből, majd elrendezte a bejárat mellett.

– Hát persze – zsörtölődött Hermione továbbra is. – Még jó, hogy nem ültem le.

– Vigyelek?

– Nem kell. Egyedül is képes vagyok menni. Bármennyire is nehéz.

– Úgy mész, mint egy pingvin – vigyorgott Draco Hermione háta mögött.

– Még mindig ugyanott van az ajtó, ahol eddig volt. Nem mászott el máshova.

– Hoztam neked valamit, amit imádni fogsz – mondta majd jelentőségteljesen belenyúlt a zsebébe és egy kék tégelyt vett elő.

– És mi ez?

– A legjobb, ami valaha történhetett veled. Rajtam kívül persze.

– Ez igazán érdekes.

– Mi lenne, ha levennéd azokat a jégtömlőket, légy szíves! – kérte Draco.

– Levenném, ha tudnám – nyafogta a boszorkány. – Nem igazán tudok lehajolni.

– Hogyan tetted fel?

– Hallottál már a varázslatról? Azt beszélik, hogy boszorkányok és varázslók élnek ilyen eszközökkel.

– Áh, értem. Akkor majd leveszem én. – Azzal leguggolt, felcsúszta a kezét a boszorkány combján, aztán kioldotta a szalagot, amivel odaerősítette a jégtömlőt, majd megismételte a másik combjával is. Hermione hirtelen nem tudta megmondani mi rosszabb, hogy lekerült a hűsítő jég vagy Draco forró keze a combján. Még azután is borzongott, miután a férfi újra felegyenesedett. – Most pedig, ha hasra feküdnél, annak örülnénk mindketten.

– Rendben.

Hermione végül sikeresen elhelyezkedett az ágy közepén. Igyekezett nem nyafogni, nem felnyögni, de legszívesebben tényleg ezt tette volna. Olyan merev volt, akár egy deszka, és így is érezte magát.

– Vedd le a pólót is, mert a hátadat is megmasszírozom! – utasította Draco.

– Vetkőzzek le? – Hermione, ha lehet még jobban megmerevedett.

– Megelégszem a pólóval is – válaszolta a férfi. – A szó szoros értelmében nem lesz teljesen olyan, mint egy profi masszázs, de ha akarod, felőlem mást is levehetsz.

– Nem voltam normális, amikor beleegyeztem ebbe – nyögött fel kissé elcsigázottan, aztán igyekezett belefúrni a fejét a párnába, hogy a férfi ne lássa, mennyire zavarban van.

– Ne legyél ilyen prűd! Azt hiszed, nem láttam még ilyet.

– Nem veled van a gond – vágott vissza a boszorka. – Gondolod, hogy én olyan gyakran mutogatom magam másnak.

– Engem ismersz.

– Mindjárt megnyugodtam…

– Nincs itt senki más. Tőlem, meg nem kell félned.

– Nincs rajtam melltartó – közölte a boszorkány mérgesen.

– És?

– És?

– Jaj, Granger, sosem voltál még masszázson?

– Nem igazán – vallotta be végül. – Most miért nézel rám így? Mintha legalább egy furcsa szerzet lennék. Nem mindenki szereti, ha dögönyözik.

– Először is, amit te mondasz, az nem masszázs, és nem azért jöttem, hogy dögönyözzelek. Van ilyen irányú képzettségem, noha nem szoktam ilyesmivel kérkedni.

– Bocsánat, nem tudtam, hogy ennyire komolyan veszed.

– Na, de ne most kezdj el nekem itt szégyenlősködni – vigyorgott a férfi. – Vedd le a pólót!

A boszorkány percekig vívódott, hogy mit tegyen, végül döntött.

– Fordulj el!

– Rendben.

Hermione morogva levette magáról a pólót, ami ugyan nem volt túlságosan egyszerű, de annál több pirulásra késztette. Ha eddig nem volt zavarban, akkor most már teljesen, nyakig ült az egészben.

– Hunyd le a szemed! – mondta Draco. – Lélegezz mélyeket. Belégzés… kilégzés. Még egyszer.

Eközben levette a kis tégely tetejét, majd kiöntötte a tartalmát a kezére. Mikor először a boszorkány bőréhez ért, kicsit mindketten felsóhajtottak. Látta, hogy a finom, fehér bőr libabőrős lesz. Neki is pontosan olyan furcsa, szokatlan helyzet volt ez, mint Hermionénak. Nemcsak a jó szándék vezette, hanem valami egészen mélyről jövő sötét vágy is, amit persze igyekezett kordában tartani. Élvezettel simította végig a kecses testrészeket, mintha a legtörékenyebb porcelánból volnának.

– Próbálj meg lélegezni. – A férfi hangja dallamos volt, andalító, mintha már a hangjával meg akarta volna nyugtatni, nemcsak az érintésével. Engedelmeskedett neki, minden egyes lélegzettel, talán egy kevés feszültség távozott a belőle. – Hosszan be, hosszan ki… Csak ki és be, ez az, ügyes vagy!

Draco először a lány nyakának egyik oldalával kezdte, aztán a másikkal folytatta. A kínzó fájdalom a vállában lassan engedni kezdett, amikor a férfi a megfelelő helyen nyomta meg a hüvelykujjával. Mintha betont tört volna fel, ennyi feszültséget még nem látott senkiben. Centiről centire haladt, de mielőtt Hermione megfeszítette volna az izmait, azok olyan gyorsan engedelmeskedtek.

Érezte, hogy a boszorkány ellazul, mintha soha nem lett volna ennyire nyugodt. Végigment a karjain, a hátán, aztán következett a legfájóbb rész. Az izomlázas terület. Először csak egyszerűen bekente a lábakat, vigyázva, lágy, óvatos mozdulatokkal. Amikor először hozzáért az érzékeny felülethez, Hermionét hirtelen érte a fájdalom, felnyögött, aztán kéjesen felsóhajtott, amikor végigsöpört rajta a megkönnyebbülés hulláma. Vajon Malfoy hol a fenében tanult ilyesmit? Hogy érthet még ehhez is?

– Ah, Merlin! – szaladt ki a száján. Megborzongott az újabb érintéstől.

– Mi lenne, ha egyszer a nevemet mondanád? – A hangja még mindig olyan volt, mintha elakarná bűvölni, megbabonázni, megnyugtatni.

– Hmmm – mormolta túlságosan is ellazult volt ahhoz, hogy bármit is mondjon.

A varázsló csak elmosolyodva megcsóválta a fejét. Nem szokott senkit sem masszírozni, mégis Hermione teljesen más volt. Élvezettel simította végig a bőrét, ami finom volt, sima és feszes. Végigsimította minden egyes testrészét, elégedettséggel töltött el, hogy a feszültség neki köszönhetően oldódik fel a lány izmaiban. Dracónak erős keze volt, tudta mit csinál és ez egyszerűen a legveszélyesebb kombináció volt, amit valaha el tudott képzelni. Ahogy dörzsölte, masszírozta, nyomkodta, jobban el sem tudott volna képzelni. Hermione eltompult érzékekkel, szörnyen elégedetten feküdt az ágyon, az sem zavarta, hogy mindenidők legcsodálatosabb kezű varázslója mellé fekszik és az sem hogy nem volt rajta a pólója.

Lassan felé fordult, hogy a férfi szemébe nézhessen, kinyújtotta a kezét és megérintette Draco arcát.

– Köszönöm – szólalt meg halkan. Ellazult, minden egyes izma felengedett, mintha mindegyik felsóhajtott volna. Legszívesebben elaludt volna, de még annyi mindent kellett ma csinálnia.

– Eljössz velem randizni? – kérdezte meg Draco.

– Nem.

– Életed legjobb élménye után sem?

– Harryékkel találkozom.

– Jelents beteget.

– Már hatszor lemondtam.

– A hét bűvös szám – fordult felé, aztán egyik kezével a fejét támasztotta meg, a másikkal elmélázva írt le köröket Hermione meztelen vállán. – Miért kosarazol ki ennyiszer?

– Én nem.

– Dehogynem. Most sem jössz el velem randizni. Pedig szépen kértelek.

– Azt nem mondtam, hogy máskor se megyek el veled. Holnap mondjuk?

– Családi összejövetel.

– Oh…

– Eljössz velem?

– Oda talán még nem kellene – kuncogott fel. – Anyád biztosan elájulna, apád meg… hát ő sem dicsérne meg.

– Meg kellene hálálnod, hogy majdnem egy fél órán át masszíroztalak. – Hermione még mindig megborzongott, amikor felidézte, hogy a férfi keze hogyan érintette meg őt.

– Becsuknád egy pillanatra a szemedet, kérlek – mosolygott rá a boszorkány.

– Remélem, hogy nem akarsz valami disznóságra rávenni.

– Egyszer fogadnál szót…

– Rendben. De ne fess bajuszt az arcomra! – Azzal becsukta a szemét. A boszorkány nevetése ellenállhatatlan volt, olyan vidámság sugárzott belőle, amit Draco szeretett volna magában elraktározni. Egy jól irányzott lökéssel kibillentették az egyensúlyából, hátára fektették. A szíve hevesen zakatolt, amikor megérezte, hogy a boszorkány fölé hajolt, az egyik kezével a vállába kapaszkodik, a másikkal az arcát érinti. Önkéntelenül magához ölelte a kecses, formás derekat. Hermione teste forró volt, szinte égette a tenyerét. Mégis magára húzta.

– Most már kinyithatom a szemem?

– Semmi esetre sem. – Aztán a lány lehajolt és megcsókolta. Lassú volt és gyengéd, egyszerre álmodozó és lágy. Mindketten hagyták magukat, hogy elragadja őket. Mikor a csóknak vége lett. Egymás szemébe néztek, Draco elmosolyodva simította végig a boszorkány arcát. – Ezt elfogadod köszönetképpen?

– Nem.

– Miért nem?

– Mert rövid volt.

– Elégedetlen.

– Ha úgy vesszük talán egy kicsit, bár az segít, hogy nincs rajtad felső.

– Leselkedtél!

– Agytröszt vagyok és kitaláltam, hogy még mindig nem vetted fel a pólót.

– Lassan készülnöm kellene – mondta Hermione.

– Egyébként áruld el ilyen masszív izomlázzal hogyan akartál elindulni itthonról?

– Nem gondoltam át.

– Nehezen hiszek neked – nevetett a varázsló. – Te mindig olyan összeszedett vagy.

– Becsuknád a szemed?

– Most már nem.

– El kellene mennem átöltözni.

– Nem tartalak vissza – mondta varázsló, aztán elengedte Hermionét.

– Már ne is haragudj, de nem akarom a melleimet mutogatni neked.

– Sajnálom! – közölte Draco, mintha megbotránkoztatná ez. – Ugyanakkor az, miért nem zavar, hogy rajtam fekszel majdnem teljesen meztelenül? Ez is éppen annyira izgató, mintha monokinis táncot lejtenél nekem itt és most.

– Nem vagyok meztelen.

– Egy pillanat alatt ez megváltozhat – közölte a férfi és a hatás kedvéért egyik kezével finoman megsimította a meztelen bőrfelületet, ami a nadrág derékrésze felett volt.

– Ugye nem akarsz rosszban lenni velem?

– Jóban akarok lenni veled. Jobban, mint most.

– Akkor csukd be a szemed! – adta ki újra az utasítást.

– Minden pasidnak ezt mondod?

– Nem is vagy a pasim.

– Nem jössz el velem randizni, így ilyen gerilla masszázsokat kell tartanom, hogy fenntartsam az érdeklődésedet irántam.

– Téged nem lehet csak úgy leírni – sóhajtott fel Hermione, majd kinyújtotta a kezét a pólóért.

– Az az enyém – mondta Draco és mielőtt Hermione elérte volna a ruhadarabot, már a saját kezével kulcsolta össze a boszorkányét.

– Még egy ideig megtarthatom?

– Miért?

– Vissza akartam venni, hogy elmehessek a fürdőbe átöltözni.

– Tetszel így nekem, annyira vad vagy és zabolázatlan.

– A térdem meg a lábad között van, szóval vigyázz mit mondasz – vágott vissza egy negédes mosollyal.

– Kíméletlen vagy – mosolyodott el a férfi, majd végigsimította a lány arcát.

– Csukd be a szemed, Draco!

– Szeretem, ahogy a nevemet mondod.

– El fogok késni.

– Én nem bánom, ha még egyszer megcsókolsz – mondta, majd álmodozva végigsimította a boszorkány meztelen hátát. – Ma történetesen szörnyen ráérek.

– Azt látom. És nem bírsz magaddal.

– Csodálkozol rajta? – nevetett fel öblösen a férfi. – Csak az önuralmamnak köszönheted, hogy most itt fekszel, megjegyzem még mindig rajtam, és még rajtad van a nadrágod. Én inkább csalódott lennék a helyedben és nem Potterék után nyavalyognék.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem jó az időzítés. – A hangja őszintén csengett, ugyanakkor még nagyon nem érezte úgy, hogy készen áll tovább lépni egy szinttel.

– Én is sajnálom.

– Még…

– Ne mondj semmit! – tette az ujját Hermione ajkára. – Tudom, mit akarsz mondani. Menjünk el párszor randizni! Nem kell mindjárt mindenbe csak úgy fejest ugrani.

– Jól van.

– Semmi munka, semmi seprű.

– Se edzés.

– Se edzés. Megegyeztünk.

– Legalább a pólót add ide, hogy felöltözhessek.

– Legyen.

– És csukd be a szemed.

– Legyél kreatív, Granger!

Hermione felsóhajtott, aztán Draco fejére húzta a pólót, majd nevetve elindult a fürdőszobába. Végül a mardekáros férfi sem bírta tovább és felnevetett. Levette a fejéről a „Mardekár a király a többit felejtsd el” feliratú pólót, és rájött, hogy a felirat egy baromság. A Griffendél sokkal érdekesebben, a fürdőszobában lévő boszorkány pedig maga volt a megtestesült kísértés. Alig várta, hogy újra megpillantsa, megérintse, megcsókolja. Mostanság nem vonzódott még ennyire senkihez, de már nem volt ereje azon agyalni, miért is Granger az, aki felforralja a vérét.

Nem sokkal később kinyílt az ajtó és a lány kilépett rajta. Egy fekete, vállra lehúzható ruha volt rajta, aminek fekete csipkeszegélyén átsejlett a finom bőre. Háromnegyedes ujját Hermione megigazította, az A vonalú szoknyarész kicsivel térde fölé ért, s ahogy a lány megmozdult finoman lebegett. A varázsló elmélázva figyelte, ahogy a ruha izgatóan simult a kecses alakra, s Draco szíve hevesen megdobbant. A leheletnyi smink, kócosan elegáns konty, és a fekete mintás harisnya egyszerűen elbűvölte, vagyis inkább Hermione maga. Az ágyban fekve is érezte a parfümjét. Bár megint a karjában tarthatta volna, vagy az ő kedvéért öltözött volna így.

– Ugye nem így akarsz menni? – kérdezte rekedtes hangon. A boszorkány azonnal felé fordult, mintha meg akarná átkozni, de csak kérdőn nézett rá.

– Miért? – majd önkéntelenül lesimította a szoknyarészt. – Nem is elegáns, nem is túlságosan kihívó.

– Ezen vitatkozhatnánk.

– Teljesen elrejti a dekoltázsomat. Látod? – előrehajolt, s megmutatta Dracónak, tényleg nem lehet belátni a ruhája alá. Pont annyira be lehetett, hogy az varázslót teljesen kikészítse. – Nem látszik semmit sem.

– Akkor csak hallucinálom a csipkemelltartódat?

– Nem is csipkemelltartó van rajtam… oh, de várj a francba! – mondta, aztán feljebb húzta a felsőrészt. – Így már jobb lesz.

– Ne rontsd el, még véletlenül se! De ebben nem mész Potterrékkel találkozni. Persze, ha velem randiznál, akkor ez több lenne, mint tökéletes. Kicsit lejjebb is húzhatnád a ruhát a válladon, mert csodálatos vállad van. Ellenben két pasinak nem illik ilyesmit mutogatni.

– Mert egynek szabad?

– Nekem szabad – javította ki Draco. – Senki más többé nem fog rád nézni, mert az találkozhat a pálcámmal.

– Áh, értem. Mégis miben menjek, Mr Malfoy, amit jóváhagyna? – Csípőre tette a kezét és kérdőn nézett a férfira.

– Fekete talárt, ezüst csattal. – Hermione felnevetett, így még inkább ellenállhatatlannak tűnt.

– Nem vagyok roxfortos kisiskolás, ha nem vetted volna észre. – Draco persze, hogy észrevette, noha csak magának akarta a látványt. – És amíg egy fejem van, nem kettő és nincsenek szárnyaim, nos, addig, azt veszek fel, ami tetszik, így marad ez az összeállítás.

– Veled megyek.

– Micsoda? Miért? Meguntad már, hogy ingerszegény életet élsz? Mit mondanék rólad Harrynek és Ronnak?

– Hogy felszedtél seprűoktatáson – válaszolta nevetve. – Hihető nem?

– Én szedtelek fel téged?

– Mert hagytam magam.

– Ennél nevetségesebbet nem hallottam még.

– Az nem lenne nevetségesebb, ha azt mondanám, hogy pezsgőtől kissé elbódultam a karjaimba omlottál és olyan hevesen csókoltál meg, mint még senkit soha.

– Nem voltam bódult, se kiéhezett.

– Vagy meséljem azt, hogy végigmasszíroztalak?

– Mi lenne, ha hagynád, hogy megigyak valamit a Három Arany Griffben, aztán hazajönnék? Hétfőn meg találkoznánk a kviddics pályán?

– Túl egyszerű lenne.

– A kedvemért megpróbálnád?

– Mardekáros becsületszavamra mondom…

– Ne olyanra esküdözz, amid nincs!

– Hagyom, hogy elmenj Potterékkel. – Hermione sugárzó mosolyt villantott Dracóra, aki hasonló mosollyal válaszolt. Persze akkor még a lánynak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a varázsló miben sántikál.


	9. 9. fejezet

9\. lecke

Késő délután volt, a legtöbb Abszol úti bolt már záráshoz készült, de még így is volt némi forgalom. Hermione ütemes léptekkel haladt a macskaköveken, igyekezett kikerülni a járókelőket. A kényelmes magas sarkúja ellenére szörnyen nagy kihívásnak ígérkezett eljutni az Abszol út legtávolabbi pontján lévő szórakozóhelyre, ami Harryékkel már törzshelyüknek számított. Noha újabban nem túl sokszor találkoztak, mégis ha tehették ide jöttek.

Viszont ma a boszorkány egyáltalán nem volt abban a hangulatban, hogy könnyed baráti csevejt folytasson Ronnal és Harryvel. Még mindig máson jártak a gondolatai. Miután elköszönt Dracótól, és jó pár szenvedélyes csókot váltottak, amitől még mindig kissé kipirult volt az arca és az ajka, lóhalálában hoppanált a Foltozott Üstbe. Át kellett verekednie magát a nagy tömegen, mire kijutott onnan, már jócskán késében volt. Persze azt nem vette észre, hogy valaki követi, sőt minden lépését szemmel tartja.

Megkönnyebbülten lassított le, amikor meglátta az ismerős fényeket. A Három Arany Griff ma is nyüzsgött a vendégektől. Kellemes hely volt, finom ételekkel, kedves kiszolgálással, kényelmesen kialakított sarkokkal. Hermione nem vette észre, hogy az árny, aki eddig buzgón követte szintén belépett az étterembe, de amíg ő Harryék felé sietett, a szőke hajú férfi a bárpultok felé vette az irányt, ahonnan remekül rálátott Hermione asztalára. A lányt a két jó barátja már tűkön ülve várt rá. Mikor odaért az asztalukhoz, mindketten felálltak és egy puszival üdvözölték egymást.

– Bocs, fiúk! – szabadkozott Hermione, majd levette a kabátját. – Ebben a cipőben képtelenség sietni.

– Semmi baj. Lényeg, hogy itt vagy – mosolygott rá Harry. Ron csak mormogott valamit, de mit várhat egy boszorkány Rontól? – Simán tudtál hoppanálni?

– A Foltozott Üstnél egyszerűen lehetetlenség átjutni – panaszkodott, miközben lesimította a szoknyáját és helyet foglalt. – Utoljára karácsonykor láttam ekkora tömeget.

– Hihetetlen mennyire megnőtt a forgalom, mióta Neville felesége átvette a boltot.

– Hannah vette át? – csodálkozott a boszorkány. Annyira begubózott mostanában, hogy semmit sem tudott semmiről. Általában mugli környéken vásárolt, egyébként sem volt ideje az Abszol útra menni.

– Igen, nem tudtál róla? Majdnem három hónapja volt – végzett egy gyors fejszámolást a barátja. – Akárhányszor jövök, mindig dugig vannak. Lassan ki kell bővíteniük a helyet vagy kell egy másik bejárat is, mert a mugliknak szemet fog szúrni a hosszú sor. Emlékszel milyen rémes volt korábban a konyha…

A boszorkány már reagált volna, amikor félbeszakították a gondolatmenetét.

– Rendeltem már – jegyezte meg Ron, aki burkoltan célzott arra, hogy szörnyen sokáig vártak Hermionéra. – A szokásos bőségtálat. Bocs, hogy Harryvel nélküled döntöttünk.

– De…

– Tudom, tudom, neked rendeltem mellé némi salátát is – nyugtatta meg kedvesen, aztán megveregette a karját. Vöröshajú barátja nem viccelt, amikor ennivalóról volt szó. Hermione úgy sejtette, már hetek óta készül a nagy találkozásra. – Nem felejtettem el.

– Köszönöm!

– Szóra sem érdemes. Hogy vagy? Kicsit mintha kipirultál volna – jegyezte meg Ron, majd intett a pincérnek.

– Siettem kicsit, biztos azért. – A világért sem mondta volna el, hogy még mindig Draco Malfoy csókjai jártak a fejében. Gyorsan rendelt magának egy koktélt, aztán igyekezett bekapcsolódni a beszélgetésbe. – Harry meggyógyult a vállad?

– Szerencsére igen. – Mindhárman emlékeztek, hogy pár hete sötét varázslókra bukkant az aurorparancsnokság speciális, kommandó csapata. Ron és Hermione eredetileg benne lettek volna a csapatban, de mindketten gyorsan szakmát váltottak, miután letették az aurori vizsgát. Ron jó ideig a parancsnokságon dolgozott, mint belső koordinátor, de pár hónapja végül elszánta magát a váltásra. Nekik jobb volt így, azonban Harry még mindig ott volt és sokszor kereszttűzben kellett helytállnia.

– Örülök neki. Tudod, hogy aggódom érted – tette rá a kezét Hermione Harry kezére. Bár elmondhatta volna neki, mennyire retteg attól, hogy barátjának baja esik. Régen mindig úgy hitte, hogy ők együtt egy csapat, akik bármilyen nehézséget képesek legyőzni. Most pedig olyanok voltak, mint egy három különálló egység… Szomorú volt, de persze ezt nem mutatta ki. – Nem kellene mindig terepen lenned.

– Szükség van rám – jelentette ki kurtán, aztán ivott egyet az előtte lévő pohárból. – De veled mi van, Hermione? Hetek óta semmire sem érsz rá.

– Sokat kell utaznom – vonta meg a vállát, mintha minden rendben lenne. – Rengeteg helyen van szükség minisztériumi beavatkozásra. És a máguskapcsolatok rendezésére.

– Ebben egyetértünk. Soha ennyi szabálysértési ügyünk nem volt, mint mostanság – mondta a szemüveges férfi, aztán kisimította a homlokából a fekete fürtjeit. – Remélem, hogy neked azért sikerül kissé enyhíteni a kedélyeket.

– Bízom benne, habár a csapatom… Nos, a főnököm ki nem állhat, így nem én kaptam a legütősebb csapatot.

– Majd csak kialakul. Nekem sem volt egyszerű, amikor kineveztek – bátorította Harry. Hermione hálás mosolyt villantott felé.

– Köszönöm! Ráadásul most rengeteg eseményen kellett megjelennem. Jövő héten valami elképesztő programjaim lesznek. Egy szoborpark megnyitójára kell mennem, nem is értem miért. Ezen felül tanfolyamra járok…

– Tanfolyam? – kapta fel a fejét Ron. Mindig így nézett rá, amikor közölte, hogy valami újat tanul.

– Nem túl érdekes. Repüléstanfolyam… A főnököm szerint muszáj megtanulnom.

– Helyes – vágott közben Ron. – Nagyon helyes. Mióta mondom neked, hogy ne hagyd porosodni azt a seprűt, amit tőlünk kaptál, és ha velünk repültél volna Roxfortban, akkor most időt spórolnál.

– Akkoriban rengeteg más, fontosabb dolgunk volt – jegyezte meg egy kissé epésen. – Emlékezz csak vissza!

– Ne kezdjünk veszekedni. Fárasztó hete volt mindenkinek – vágta el a vitát Harry. – Nem azért találkoztunk, hogy egymás torkának ugorjunk.

– Itt a kaja! Végre!

Ron kiéhezetten vetette rá magát a bőségtálra, ami finomabbnál finomabb sülteket, köreteket hevertek szép halomban. Harry csak megforgatta a szemét, aztán intett Hermionénak, hogy szedjen magának. Ahogy általában szokta, egy szerényebb mennyiséget rakott a tányérjára, aztán némi salátát halmozott mellé. Vörös hajú barátja ezt szentség törésnek hívta, ugyanakkor egy-két falat után, már nem is figyelt arra, hogy Hermione mit eszik.

Miután elfogyasztották a hatalmas ételadag nagy részét, kissé oldottabb lett a hangulat. Ron kifejezettem megnyugodott, így már teljes mértékben képes volt barátaira figyelni.

– És te Ron? – kérdezte Hermione. – Milyen együtt dolgozni George-dzsal és Freddel?

– Őszintén? – nevetett fel a varázsló. – Nem olyan, mint gondoltam. Néhanapján George szörnyen laza, másik napokon mérges, mert nem sikerül továbbfejleszteni a rókázórágcsa termékcsaládot. Fred pedig nem hagyja, hogy segítsek, végül persze mindig ott kötök ki mellette. Csiszolódunk a fiúkkal.

– Új találmány?

– Izgalmas lesz – derült fel Ron szeme. – Még sosem láttatok ilyet, de majd három hónap múlva bemutatjuk. Ugye eljöttök?

– Hát persze – válaszolták egyszerre.

– Ti is kaptatok meghívót a Roxfortos évfolyam találkozóra? – váltott témát Harry.

– Tényleg! Már akartam nektek mondani – nevetett Ron. – Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy valaha lesz nekünk ilyen. Ráadásul nem is tudni ki szervezi, de nagyon meglepődtem rajta. Harry, te nem emlékszel?

– Sajnos nem, de azt hiszem, hogy mardekáros volt. Bár nem olvastam végig a meghívót – vallotta be Harry.

Hermione majdnem félrenyelt, amikor eszébe jutott Dracónak tett kissé könnyelmű ígérete. Valamint a férfi szemtelen ajánlatáról sem feledkezett meg, ami tartalmazott egy légyottot a csillagvizsgáló toronyban vagy a mardekárosok prefektusi fürdőjében.

Miközben az utolsó falatokat szúrta a villájára, egy meleg, erős kéz érintette meg a vállát. A szemtelen a hüvelykujjával apró kört írt le a boszorka nyakszirtjén. Megborzongott, annyira, hogy kis híján elejtette villáját. Sokáig nem kellett találgatnia ki állt mögötte.

– No lám csak, a dinamikus trio – szólalt meg Draco Malfoy olyan gúnyosan, hogy az már szinte nevetségesnek tűnt. Hermione zsigereiben érezte, hogy a varázsló visszanyúlt a régi, iskolás seggfej énjéhez. Kissé túljátszotta. – De jó látni titeket! Főleg téged, Granger!

Gyilkos tekintet? Talán még a pálcáját is elővette? Hermione jelentőségteljesen hozzáért a férfi kezéhez és körmeit belemélyesztve söpörte le magáról. Draco majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy a lány haragszik rá.

– Malfoy? Te meg mi a fenét keresel itt? – kérdezte Ron, miután magához tért az első sokkból, amit a hívatlan vendég okozott. – Eltévedtél azt hiszem.

Draco a hamiskás félmosolyával, kissé kócos tejfölszőke hajával és elegáns öltözékével inkább egy veszélyes farkasnak nézett ki, mint egy eltévedt báránynak.

– Téged nem vártunk – jegyezte meg Hermione.

– Oh, tudom én. De van, akinek csak hiányoztam. – Rávigyorgott Hermionéra, aki még mindig haragos tekintettel és kipirult arccal nézett rá. A férfi könnyedén kihúzta a lány melletti széket, aztán egészen közel hozzá foglalt helyet. Letette a borospoharat az asztalra és úgy figyelte a másik három reakcióját, mintha tanulmányozni akarná őket.

– El sem tudom mondani mennyire – közölte bazsalyogva Hermione. – De kíváncsi lennék miért jelentél meg pontosan itt, pontosan most, holott más, egészen fontosabb dolgaid is lehetnének, teszem azt otthon.

Draco már kezdte kicsit unni, hogy mindig azt kérdezik tőle, mit keres ott, amikor felbukkan valahol. Szeretett volna végre egyszer úgy megjelenni valahol, hogy ne okozzon egyből riadalmat.

– Tényleg. Minek köszönhetjük kitüntető jelenlétedet? – kérdezte meg Harry.

– Erre jártam, gondoltam, megnézem milyen itt a kaja. Mennyei egyébként – mondta a lehető legnyugodtabban. – Aztán megláttalak titeket és muszáj volt idejönnöm.

– Tényleg? Valóban így volt? – kérdezett vissza a boszorkány. – Ez valami igazán remek.

– Szoktam én hazudni?

– Állandóan – hajolt hozzá egy kicsit közelebb –, gondolom én.

– A régi idők emlékére ihatnánk egy pohárkával. Vidító vizet? Úgy érzem, rátok fér, hogy felpörgesse a… partit. Meghívlak titeket.

– Köszönjünk, de ez igazán nem szükséges – utasította vissza a fekete hajú auror. Draco felsóhajtott, mintha nagy csalódásként érte volna meg az egészet.

– Ez egyébként zártkörű baráti vacsora – jegyezte meg Ron. – Harry, barátkoztunk mi ezzel a taggal?

– Nem igazán.

– Jó, mert én is így emlékszem.

Draco lazán belekortyolt a fehérborba, ami aranylóan csillogott a poharában.

– Olyan rég találkoztunk. Az a sok emlék – tette a szívére a kezét teátrálisan. – Titeket nem rohannak meg néha?

– Állandóan – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Sokszor aludni sem tudok a sok-sok szép emléktől veled kapcsolatban… annyira szoktam röhögni.

– Nagyszerű. Akkor gondolom, jöttök az évfolyam találkozóra? – kérdezte őket továbbra is.

– Kezd egyre terhesebb lenni ez a csevegés veled, Malfoy – jegyezte meg Ron. – Még beszélgetnék a barátaimmal.

– Csak némi jó modor, Weasley, ennyi az egész. Békével jöttem, de ti meg elküldetek a francba.

– Persze, de lehető legkedvesebben – vágta rá Ron. – Roxfortba mindig szíven visszamegyünk. Nem igaz?

– De – helyeselt Harry.

– Majd ott találkozunk, Malfoy!

– És neked, Granger? Szép emlékek Roxfortról? Olyan csendben vagy.

– Bőven van szép emlékem – mondta, majd egy apró rúgással jelezte, hogy Dracónak ideje lenne mennie.

– Ez igazán nagyszerű – lelkendezett, miközben belekortyolt az italába. – Egyébként ki mivel foglalkozik?

– Ha megbocsátotok, mindjárt jövök – mondta a boszorkány, aztán elindult a ruhatár felé, akár egy dúvad.

Meglehetősen dühös volt. Igazából saját magának köszönhette a bajt, túlságosan is belebonyolódott ebbe az egészbe. Haragudott Malfoyra, saját magára, a világra és hogy egy mardekáros így át tudta vágni, a lista meglehetősen rövid, ugyanakkor tartalmas volt. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, hamarosan megjelent Draco is ráérősen haladva, mintha semmi se történt volna. Hermione karvalyként markolta meg az ingét, aztán behúzta a folyosóról és nekinyomta a falnak.

– Megint mennyire heves vagy. – Miért vigyorgott olyan fesztelenül, mintha mindennap megtörtént volna vele ilyesmi. A magabiztossága, pimaszsága és a ravaszsága nem ismert mértéket. Csoda lett volna, ha most mutat némi meghunyászkodást.

– Oh, ha tudnád, mennyire meg tudnálak fojtani most – sziszegte fojtott hangon.

– Látom a szemedben – szólalt meg lágyan. – Sötét, izzó, fojtogatási vágy vagy valami egészen más? Nem tudom, Granger, de nem akarok tovább találgatni.

– Mégis mi a fenét képzelsz magadról? Elment az eszed? Miért jöttél el?

– Csak csevegtünk egyet, udvarias voltam, sőt a sok éves átlaghoz képest, maga a megtestesült bűbáj – sóhajtott fel Draco, majd megpróbálta Hermione öklét szétfeszíteni, hogy legalább néhány gombot meg tudjon mentei az ingéről. Azonban ez nem jött össze. – Nem volt semmi gond.

– Azt mondtad, hogy…

– Nagyon is jól emlékszem miről beszéltünk – szólalt meg teljesen nyugodtan, mintha az ég egy adta világon semmi sem bosszantaná fel. – Azt mondtam, hogy hagylak Potterékkel találkozni, de azt egyetlen egy szóval sem említettem, hogy nem jövök ide. Úgy gondoltam, muszáj szemrevételeznem a helyet, és esetleg beleavatkoznom a beszélgetésbe, ha szükséges.

– És mit láttál, amiért úgy döntöttél oda kell jönnöd hozzánk? – tudakolta még mindig fúriaként tombolva. – Mert nem volt ez több, mint egy átlagos baráti beszélgetés.

– Halkabban! Még az hiszik, hogy ki kell hívni az aurorokat – csitította Draco, de valahogy nem értek el a szavai a boszorkányhoz. – Nyugodj meg, kérlek!

– Válaszolj!

– Weasleynek kocsányon lógott a szeme annyira bámult téged, ráadásul Potter megfogta a kezedet.

– A bőségtálat nézte, te idióta! – osztotta ki egyből. – Harry meg… Mi van abban, ha megfogom valakinek a kezét? Ráadásul ez egy olyan gesztus, amivel támogatásomat fejeztem ki. Vegyél egy szemüveget, Malfoy!

– Oh…

– Bizony. Oh. Ezt nem hiszem el! Milyen alapon… nem is, egyáltalán hogy képzelted… – Hermione az idegességtől alig találta a szavakat, de a varázslónak még ez a vad, zabolázatlan, elementárisan dühös oldala is bejött. Kezdte ő, Draco, is azt hinni, hogy valamilyen átok ül rajta. – Nem jöhetsz csak úgy ide!

– Nyugodj meg!

– Nem nyugszom meg!

Draco csak felnevetett. Igazából nem bírta megállni, zavarba kellett hoznia a boszorkányt. A kis bájcsevej Potterékkel meg csak hab volt a tortán. Érezte a feszültséget, és ez mulattatta.

– Hogy gondoltad ezt? – tette fel újra a kérdést Hermione.

– Ez az egész csak téged zavar, szívem – kezdte gyengéden. – Az a két hülye még mindig valószínűleg azt hiszi, hogy cukkolni próbáltalak titeket. Talán részben igazuk is lenne, de inkább miattad jöttem el.

– Nem kell pátyolgatnod, a nyomomban járnod, és a barátaim előtt sem kellene így viselkedned.

– Áruld el, hogy viselkedtem?

– Játszottad mennyire nagy haverok vagyunk mi így négyesben a magad gúnyos mardekáros módján.

– Majd azok leszünk, ne aggódj! És ehhez nem kell együtt elmennünk sátrazni és fél éven keresztül egymást néznünk.

– Idióta vagy! Besétálni az oroszlánok közé…

– A kígyók becsúsznak, édes – javította ki, utalja a mardekáros mivoltára utalva. – De azt ne mondd nekem, hogy nem voltam udvarias.

– De akkor is! Adj egy is időt nekem, amíg én magam is megemésztem, hogy mi van köztünk. Nem kell mindjárt mindent elmondani.

– Ez a baj? Eljutottunk arra a pontra, hogy szégyelled, hogy velem csókcsatázol már egy jó ideje? – tette fel a fogós kérdést. – Kellemetlen lenne mások előtt bevallanod, hogy vonzódsz hozzám?

– Elmenjek anyádékhoz és valljam be nekik? Ez körülbelül olyan, mintha válaszolok a szurkálódásaidra ott bent – vágott vissza Hermione, aztán elengedte Dracót. – Vagy a Szombati Boszorkány pletykarovatának mondja el? Vajon kit fog jobban érdekelni?

– Nem csináltam semmi rosszat. Nem mondtam el nekik, hogy a kis tanítványom vagy, nem mintha titok lenne. Se a masszázsterápiát.

– Mardekáros becsületszavadra?

– Az egy szófordulat.

– Szófordulat? – Azzal már lendítette is a kezét. Dracónak harmadéves korul óta jócskán fejlődtek a reflexei. Megfogta a boszorkány mindkét kezét, aztán most ő nyomta a falhoz Hermionét.

– Bocsánatot fogok kérni.

– Mikor?

– Majd egyszer. De ezért egyáltalán nem. – Vadul csapott le a boszorkány ajkaira, mintha egész eddig erre várt volna. Hosszú, kéjes, szenvedélyes csók volt, kissé durva mégis kellemesen borzongató. Nyelvük egymásra talált, mintha soha nem csinálnának mást. A ruhatár eltűnt, a környezetüket nem hallották már. Hermione a haragja ellenére mohón viszonozta, ahogy mindig az édes, bűnös csókot. A feszültség felengedett benne, pontosan úgy, ahogy Draco keze ma kimasszírozta a fájó pontokat. Minden elsöprő volt, viharos és semmihez sem hasonlító. A férfi végül apró csókokkal borította be a boszorka kecses nyakát.

– Elvesztem az eszem, ha meglátlak – suttogta rekedten. – Annyira szép vagy, és annyira nem érdemli meg más, hogy ebben a ruhában lásson.

– Badarságokat beszélsz.

– Kellesz nekem.

– Ez csak vágy.

– Nem csak az. Ez most valóban az, de minden más… Randizz velem!

– Most?

– Most.

– Tényleg valami nincs rendben veled.

– Sosem voltam még ennyire józan.

– Nem limonádé volt abban a pohárban.

– Ideges voltam – vallotta be a férfi.

– Miért?

– Ha elmondom, nem nevetsz ki?

– Sose tennék ilyet.

– Ha így együtt látlak titeket, mindig ideges leszek – mondta majd egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. – Hülyeség, igaz?

– Nem az, ha így érzel. De miért leszel ideges?

– Még kérdezed? Félelmetes ez a kötelék köztetek – közölte végül.

– Gondolod?

– Tudom. – Draco egyszerűen csak magához ölelte Hermionét. A lány ösztönösen a mellkasához simult, és mélyen magába szívta a férfi kellemes, friss és fűszeres illatát. Kellemes borzongás járta át, muszáj volt újra éreznie ezt. Mély lélegzetet vett. Újra átjárta az idilli reszketés.

– Szóval, akkor, hogy döntöttél? – hallotta a férfi kellemes hangját. – Passzolod Potteréket és eljössz velem valahova?

A boszorkány mélyen felsóhajtott, majd felemelte a fejét és egyenesen a férfi szemébe nézett. A szürke írisz elbűvölte, mintha apró ezüstös pöttyök tarkították volna, amitől még különlegesebb látszott, s egy kis zöldet is látott benne. Mindig azt hitte mennyire üres, hideg, mennyire rémisztő, fenyegető, de most, ahogy így ránézett, át kellett értékelnie korábbi véleményét.

– Ha válaszolnál, nem érezném ennyire kényelmetlenül magam – törte meg a beálló csendet Draco, miközben finoman végigsimította a lány derekát, de nem engedte el. – Jó ideje állunk itt, és a barátaid lassan keresni fognak. Nem szeretném, ha azt hinnéd, sürgetlek, de döntened kellene.

– Bár tudnám, melyik verzió lenne a helyes – fújt egyet Hermione.

– Ez nem egy példafeladat bűbájtanból és nem is egy vizsga.

– Valóban nem.

– Legyél spontán, válassz engem! – vigyorgott a férfi.

– A következő pólódra ezt íratod majd? – nevetett fel a boszorkány, a varázsló ajka is megremegett, de csak el félmosolyra futotta.

– Ne tereld el a témát!

– Jó, rendben, menjünk! De vissza kell mennem Harryékhez elbúcsúzni.

– Rendben – mondta Draco, aztán még hosszan megcsókolta, mielőtt elengedte Hermionét. – Itt várlak!

– Ha lelépsz, szörnyű bosszút fogok állni rajtad!

– Meg sem mozdulok.

Hermione elindult vissza az asztalukhoz, ahol Harry és Ron már várták.

– Hol voltál ennyi ideig? – szegezte egyből neki a kérdést vörös hajú barátja.

– Jól vagy, Hermione? – érdeklődött Harry.

– A mosdóban voltam. Azt hiszem, nem vagyok jól.

– Biztos Malfoy miatt, nekem is felfordul tőle a gyomrom – mondta Ron. – Ennyi év után is fel tud húzni.

– Ugyan, Ron, csak idejött, nem történt semmi.

– De ne viselkedjen úgy, mintha haverok lennénk.

– Ne fújd fel az ügyet!

– Nem vetted észre? Olyan közel ült hozzád, hogy az már illetlenség – fújtatott a varázsló.

– Ron, hagyjuk ezt! – mondta Harry.

– Ilyen képtelenségeket is csak te veszel észre – vágott vissza a boszorkány.

– Mi van, mindketten Malfoyt véditek? – horkant fel mérgesen, és hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét.

– Nem, dehogy – forgatta meg a szemét Harry. – Csak nem akar egyikünk se nagy ügyet csinálni ebből. Felnőttek vagyunk, nem gyerekek… Különben sem akarok állandóan a múltban élni…

– Hát nem téged ölt meg majdnem…

– Mi lenne, ha nem beszélnénk ilyenekről? – kérdezte a fekete hajú auror.

Hermione aggódva figyelte mindkettőjüket, ahogy Harrynek elmélyülnek a ráncai és sokkal öregebbnek néz ki a koránál, Ron pedig vörös volt a méregtől, s fájdalmas arckifejezést öltött. Egy pillanatra visszatértek a régi emlékek, ami szíven ütötte. Mégis mit csinál ő Malfoyjal? Túlságosan bonyolult volt a helyzet. Ennek ellenére Draco vonzotta, túlságosan is ahhoz, hogy most a régi emlékeken agyaljon. Mégis bűntudatot érzett, mivel tudta, hogy nem teljesen őszinte a barátaival, de ő sem akart belemenni egy olyan beszélgetésbe, amiben akaratlanul is megvédené Dracót. Mindannyian áldozatai voltak a háborúnak, akármennyit veszekedhettek volna rajta.

– Fiúk, ne haragudjatok, de haza kell mennem. Nem érzem túl jól magam – szólalt meg végül.

– Semmi baj, Hermione, menj csak! Hamarosan találkozunk úgy is Molly és Arthur házassági évfordulóján – mosolyodott el Harry. Ron nem mondott semmit sem, csak mogorván hallgatott.

Elköszöntek egymástól, aztán Hermione elindult kifelé a ruhatárba. Draco hanyagul a falnak dőlve várta.

– Mi tartott ennyi ideig?

– Elbúcsúztam.

– Ilyen sokáig?

– Igen – csóválta meg a fejét a lány. A varázsló kinyújtotta kezét, majd amikor Hermione nem reagált, megforgatta szemét, aztán összefonta az ujjaikat. Egymásra mosolyogtak, s elindultak kifelé. Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy Ron mindent látott.

***

Kint egy kicsit hűvösre fordult az idő. A virágba borult fákat olykor-olykor megtépázta a hideg szélroham. Az utcák elcsendesedtek az alkony fényeiben. Hermione beleburkolózott a kabátjába, de még mindig nem engedte el Draco kezét. Egy parkban sétáltak már a mugli oldalon, csak ők ketten voltak, ami egyszerre hátborzongató és megnyugtató.

– Miért vagy ilyen szótlan? – kérdezte Draco.

– Semmi igazából.

– Amikor így ráncolod a homlokod, akkor biztosan valami foglalkoztat vagy valami rémesen rossz ötleten töröd a fejed. – Hermione érdeklődve nézett rá. Mennyire szókimondó volt mostanában, mennyire rávilágított bizonyos dolgokra. Mindig irányítani akart, minden helyzetben és ezt rettentően jól csinálta.

– Miből gondolod? – Draco csak mosolygott, mintha egy titkát kellene feltárnia, és nagy örömét lelné abban, hogy ezt a boszorkány elé tárja.

– Nincs pókerarcod. Mindig elárulod magad.

– Igen? Egyáltalán miből gondolod, hogy helyesek a következtetéseid? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.

– Figyeltelek néha.

– Nem akarok erről beszélni.

– Nem fogok könyörögni, de jobb, ha elmondod, mert nem akarom, hogy egész este szótlanul sétálgass itt mellettem.

– Csak a barátaim… ennyi.

– Nézd, tudod, hogy én egy szívtelen, önző, gazember vagyok – kezdte Draco egy hatalmas sóhaj után –, de nem csináltál semmi rosszat.

– Hazudtam. Az nem rossz?

– Elferdítetted az igazságot – finomított rajta a varázsló.

– Ez jobban hangzik szerinted?

– Visszamehetsz még és elmondhatod, hogy velem jöttél el. Sőt, ha akarod, odamegyek veled. Nekem nem probléma egy vitát végigülni, sem Potterék. Nekem bőven elég, ha megkapom azt, amit akarok, az ő áldásuk ehhez nekem nem kell. Persze ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem tartom tiszteletben azt, amit te szeretnél.

– Inkább nem kellene most ezt rájuk zúdítani. Ron egy kissé dühös rád, Harry se repesett az örömtől.

– Merő kíváncsiságból, Weasley miért is dühös rám? Elvégre semmi rosszat nem mondtam, valamit a múltban tehettem akkor… csak arra lennék kíváncsi melyik szégyenletes tettem váltotta ki nála a dühöt?

– Meg akartad ölni.

– Miért akartam volna?

– Véletlenül megitta a mérgezett bort, amit eredetileg Dumbledorenak szántál…

– Komolyan? Mekkora egy gyökér… És persze erről is én tehetek? Ki kérte, hogy igya meg? Majd legközelebb, ha bort mérgezek, akkor ráírom “ Weasley, ne idd meg!”

– Vagy nem mérgezel bort.

– Az nem vicces…

– De most komolyan…

– Beszélgessünk a hatodik évünkről? – kérdezte Draco, és felsóhajtott. – Orrba vertem Pottert, mert megérdemelte, ő meg megátkozott és majdnem megölt. Vele talán egálban vagyok. Na, de Weasleyt szekáltam, mert bűn rossz volt kviddicsben, aztán meg a bor… Necces, nagyon necces. És mit tettem még? Átkozott nyakláncot csempésztem, bort mérgeztem, ja ez már volt, volt-nincs szekrényt javítottam… kavartam egy csajjal a prefektusi fürdőben… beengedtem egy csapat sötét mágust Roxfortba… majdnem megöltem Dumbledoret, ami irtó nevetséges mivel a büdös életben nem lettem volna rá képes… De inkább nem sorolom, mert kezdek zavarba jönni.

– Kérlek, ne is folytassuk! Nem akarom a régi sérelmeket feleleveníteni.

– Leszámoltam a múltammal, megkaptam a büntetést kamatostul – szólalt meg Draco. – Követtem el hibákat, ahogy mindenki. Gyáva voltam, naiv, erőtlen… Nemcsak Potternek és Weasleynek volt nehéz… Nekem is kijutott bőven.

– Tudom nagyon jól.

– Hidd el, nem fogok arra törekedni, hogy Weasley szeressen… De nem is akarom, hogy gyűlöljön. Én senkit sem gyűlölök, túljutottam ezeken. Vagy inkább küldjek inkább bocsánat kérő leveleket?

– Ha úgy érzed ettől jobb lesz a kedved…

– És ellened nem követtem el valamit, amiért haragszol rám?

– Azt hiszem, miután orrba vágtalak harmadikban, nem igen szóltál hozzám.

– Mindig lenyűgöztél, akkor is – szólalt meg ezúttal sokkal lágyabban, gyengédebben. – De egyébként fájt.

– Ezt kötve hiszem.

– Emlékszem a karácsonyi bálra. Lélegzetelállító voltál. Sosem láttam még ennyire szépnek senkit.

– Rémesen sokáig tartott elkészülni.

– Legutóbb a partin, ahol összefutottunk, akkor is gyönyörű voltál.

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el végül Hermione. Draco közelebb húzta magához, aztán egy apró csókot nyomott a homlokára.

– Tudom, hogy zűrös vagyok – jegyezte meg a férfi. A boszorkány elolvadt a karjaiban, a hideg szélben olyan jó volt hozzábújni, de ezt nem merte volna bevallani magának. – Nem változtathatom meg a múltamat, de a jelennel és a jövővel tudok még mit kezdeni.

– Én is követtem el hibákat. Meredek dolgokat is tettem.

– Ja, igen. Dumbledore Serege…

– Hacsak az lett volna…

– Az pletyka vagy igaz, hogy betörtetek a Gringottsba? – Dracónak felcsillant a szeme, amikor feltette a kérdést.

– Igaz – sóhajtott fel Hermione, majd kibontakozott az ölelésből, végül ráérősen elindultak a park ösvényén.

– Százfülé főzet? – kérdezett rá a férfi. – Pitont hallottam egyszer, amikor Pottert elkapta a bumszalagbőr miatt.

– Én főztem – mosolyodott el, de egy kissé elpirult. – Ha már itt tartunk én loptam el azt is, amit Piton keresett.

– Igaz, se Potterből, se Weasleyből nem néztem volna ki. Nem is tudom, hogyan kerülhetett be mindkét idióta a haladó bájitaltan csoportba. Botrányos az oktatás minősége… Hippogriff szöktetés?

– Ott voltam.

– Tudtam, hogy te voltál – kiáltott fel egy kissé vidáman. – Potterrel vagy Weasleyvel?

– Harryvel.

– Piton megátkozása a Szellemszálláson? – A varázsló kezdett egyre jobban belemelegedni a kérdezgetésre.

– Honnan a fenéből tudod te ezeket? – tette fel a jogos kérdést. A férfi olyan sugárzó mosolyt villantott, mintha ez nyilvánvaló lenne.

– Csiripelnek a hippogriffek… És igaz?

– Igaz. De azt nem egyedül tettem.

– És még én vagyok mardekáros – nevetett el magát Draco olyan felszabadultan, mintha valamiféle nehéz kő esett volna le a mellkasáról. Őrült dolgok voltak ezek, némelyik hajmeresztő… Mégis tetszett neki az egykori griffendéles bátorsága. – Hozzád képest jó gyerek voltam.

– Jó gyerek? Emlékszem én is pár dologra.

– Csókolóztál Krummal? – váltott hirtelen témát.

– Milyen kérdés ez? Ennyire személyes vizekre nem akartunk evezni vagy mégis?

– Egyszerű kérdés. Evezzünk más vizekre. Kíváncsi vagyok mennyire voltál rossz kislány a Roxfortban.

– És te Pansyvel csókolóztál?

– Csók… – Prüszkölve felnevetett. – Egyébként nem. Sose érdekelt az a liba. És Krum?

– Megcsókoltam.

– Ahh Zabini tartozik nekem tizenöt galleonnal.

– Te fogadtál rám? – kérdezte hüledezve a lány.

– Akkoriban – mondta Draco egy vállrándítással. – De sosem derült ki. Krum nem köpött…

– Persze, mert különben tudtam volna azonnal róla.

– Megátkoztad?

– Erre a kérdésre nem válaszolok – húzta fel az orrát.

– Engem is?

– Téged minek átkoztalak volna meg?

– Hátha elmondom, hogy csókolóztunk – kérdezte a férfi mosolyogva.

– Nem vagyok már tizenöt éves.

– Tizenöt? Nem tizennégy voltál a karácsonyi bál idején? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Draco.

– Egy évvel idősebb vagyok nálad – közölte a leghatározottabban Hermione.

– Komolyan?

– Ennyi mindent tudsz rólam, de ezt nem? – nevetett fel a lány. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy maradt még titkom előtted.

– Hát mindig is tetszettek az idősebb nők – vigyorgott rá pimaszul, persze nem akarta megsérteni, csak cukkolta, ahogy mindig.

– Nem tíz évvel vagyok idősebb, csak egy évvel, vagyis tíz hónappal.

– Akkor is. Nagyobb az élettapasztalatod.

– Szerintem túltettél már rajtam…

– Nem tudom. Én jó gyerek voltam mindig is…

– Hát persze… Lassan haza kellene mennem.

– Megint lelépnél?

– Fázik a lábam.

– Elfelejtetted a bűbájt?

– Fáj is a lábam a cipőtől.

– Megint olvasni akarsz? – tette fel a kitérő kérdést Draco.

– Szerinted én mindig olvasok? – csóválta meg a fejét vádlón. – Annyira nem vagyok könyvmoly.

– Csak merem remélni, hogy nem randira mész.

– Ahh, kérlek, már megmondtam, nincs senkim.

– És én senki vagyok?

– Kérlek, Draco…

Megálltak, a varázsló finoman ölelte magához. Annyira természetes volt a mozdulata, annyira meghitt, Hermione sosem hitte volna, szinte már most bánta, hogy hétfőn meg fogja leckéztetni Malfoyt. A férfi az irányítás teljesen tudatában hajolt le hozzá, egy kissé elidőzött a rózsás ajkakon, aztán megcsókolta, lágyan, gyengéden. El akarta csábítani, és még saját magát is meglepte ez a gondolat. Mindketten megborzongtak. A homlokuk összeért. Nem szóltak egymáshoz semmit. Draco lopva körbenézett, aztán Hermione lakásához hoppanált. Újabb csókkal köszöntek el egymástól, mielőtt a férfi alakját elnyelte volna a sötét éjszaka.


	10. 10. fejezet

10\. lecke

A Malfoy kúria most is olyan makulátlan volt, és kínosan tökéletes, ahogy mindig is. A vasárnapi napsütésben a vakítóan fehér falaktól Dracónak hunyorognia kellett. Megint valamilyen káprázat, morogta magában. Anyjának mániája volt ragyogóbbnak feltüntetni otthonukat, mint amilyen egyébként volt. Ráérősen haladt a parkot ketté szelő ösvényen. Semmi kedve nem volt ehhez az ebédhez, se a fogadáshoz, az esti bálhoz végképp nem, sőt meglehetősen terhesnek érezte ezt az eseményt.

Narcissa megint összecsődített mindenkit, és neki az illedelmes fiút kellett játszani. Untatta, rémesen untatta, de meg kellett tennie a családi béke érdekében. Fekete ing és sötét szürke szövetnadrág volt rajta, elegáns, mégsem túlságosan formális, az elmaradhatatlan sárkánybőrcipőt ezúttal kínosan fényesre sikálta egy kis varázslattal. Meleg volt, fel kellett tűrnie az ingujját, noha ezt nem illett, viszont legalább ezzel is bosszantotta kissé a szüleit és a társaságot. Már javában tartotta a kerti parti, amikor ő megérkezett. Igyekezett minél hamarabb eljutni a szüleihez, mielőtt meg kellett tennie a kötelező tiszteletköröket.

Ütemes léptekkel indult el felfelé a lépcsőn, majd ki a teraszra. Szerencséjére, legelőször az apjával találkozott.

– Elkéstél – köszöntötte Lucius a fiát a szokásos korholással. Miért is nem lepődött meg ezen? Egyébként is rémes volt, amikor egy szüleivel sorfalat állva, bárgyú mosollyal köszöntenie kellett a vendégeket, akik még szállást is kaptak náluk a hajnalig tartó mulatozás és a szokások miatt.

– Bocsánat, volt egy kis dolgom még, ami nem tűrt halasztást – szabadkozott Draco, de nem különösebben érdekelte, hogy apja már megint fintorogva néz rá. Igazából Lucius megértette Dracót, noha nem értett vele egyet. Mindketten tudták, hogy egyikük sincs oda ezért a parádéért. Egyiküket úgy nevelték, hogy ezt ne mutassa ki, másikuk pedig rémesen lázadt minden ilyenért.

Narcissa azonban ragaszkodott ezekhez a találkozókhoz. Most is valamilyen elképesztő tengerkék színű talárban ragyogott a vendégek gyűrűjében. Olyan volt, mint egy éteri jelenés, s úgy vonzotta a vendégeket maga köré, mintha egy lámpa lenne, amit körüldongnak a fénytündérek. Ha volt valami, amit Malfoyéktól irigyeltek az a stílus, elegancia és a finomság volt.

– Megint?

– Mindig.

– Talán a munka? – fintorodott el az apja.

– Igen, apa. A munkám miatt késtem.

– Anyádnak ne mondd meg, mert így is tajtékzik a dühtől. Valami menü probléma, összecseréltek két előételt – forgatta meg a szemét az apja. – Fáradtnak látszol. Túlhajtod magad, megint.

– Egyedül viszem az üzletet.

– Gondok vannak?

– Hova gondolsz? Jól megy minden. Talán meglep?

– Miért lepne meg? – horkant fel Lucius, majd belekortyolt az italába. – Az én üzleti érzékemet örökölted és anyád arroganciáját. És különben is, egy Malfoy mindenben sikeres. Még akkor is, ha ilyen szakmát választott, mint te.

– Ezt vehetem bóknak?

– Mondjuk – vonta meg a vállát, aztán belekortyolt az italába. – Büszkévé tennél, ha nem a muglikat majmolva üzemeltetnél repülés centrumot, és inkább a Minisztériumnál dolgoznál.

– Ezredrangú téma. Nem kellek a Minisztériumnak, és így sokkalta inkább a magam ura vagyok – jelentette ki Draco.

– Áltatod magad.

– Ha látnád a profitomat, akkor nem ezt mondanád.

– Szégyent hozol a Malfoy névre.

– Változtassak nevet? – sütött el viccet Draco.

– Ne gúnyolódj, az apád vagyok!

– Ne haragudj!

– Menj, köszönj anyádnak!

– Rendben. – Azzal kilépett a vakító napsütésbe, ami egyetlen egy porcikájának sem hiányzott. Gyorsan kortyolt egyet a pezsgőből, amit az egyik házimanó kínált neki, aztán elindult Narcissa felé.

– Drágám, hát végre itt vagy – mosolygott rá sugárzóan. – Merre jártál?

– Apával beszélünk pár szót.

– Örülök – válaszolta elégedetten. – Mi lenne, ha bemutatnálak pár embernek?

– Az remek lenne.

A délelőtt hátralévő részében Draco szinte mindenkivel beszélgetett. Mire az asztalhoz ültek szörnyen zsongott a feje a sok információtól, pletykától és mindentől, amivel elárasztották. Felmerültek a munkájával kapcsolatban is kérdések, de ezekre általában kitérő választ adott vagy valamelyik szülője váltott témát. Még mindig kényes volt a téma… Az aranyvérű család sarja civil foglalkozást válasz – mint egy rossz szalagcím egy bulvárlapban. Gyűlölte ezt a fajta érdeklődést, mert mindig elterelték a figyelmet arról, amit valóban ki akart fejezni ezzel a munkával. Gépiesen és mosolyogva fogyasztotta el a különleges fogásokat, amiket rémesen utált. Miután alkalma nyílt felállni az asztaltól a könyvtár felé vette az irányt.

Draco az egész délután egy könyvvel, és egy nagy üveg limonádéval töltötte az idejét, az árnyékban, a kő korláton ülve. Nem érdekelte, hogy a nadrágja koszos lesz, sem az, hogy a fehér fal valószínű megfogja az ingét. Már régen túljutott az ilyen apróságokon. Anyjának a szúrós pillantásait is elkerülte, ellenben innen remekül is hallotta a zsibongó tömeget. Viszont itt nem látta senki, nem zavarta senki. Megvoltak a kötelező körök, sablon beszélgetések, de már annyira unatkozott, hogy muszáj volt elvonulnia. Blaise barátja is elfoglalt volt, éppen a várandós feleségét pátyolgatta, így hamar megunta ezt a beszélgetést is. Sajnos nem maradt a társaságban senki, akivel szívesen beszélgetett volna. Szülei pedig folyton valamilyen csinos, egyedülálló, aranyvérű lányt igyekezetek bemutatni neki… Fel kellett horkannia, semmi kedve nem volt üresfejű boszorkányokkal bájolognia.

Legszívesebben Hermionéval töltötte volna az idejét, de az akkora riadalmat keltett volna, hogy inkább elvetette az ötletet. Még lesz rá lehetőség – gondolta elégedetten, aztán felsóhajtott. Néhány perccel később a társaság hangja elhalkult. Végre eljött a pillanat, amikor leléphetett. Draco becsukta a könyvet és elmosolyodott. Az esti bál előtt szokás volt, hogy a vendégek visszavonultak a számukra fenntartott szobákba, így anélkül mehetett vissza a könyvtárba, hogy bárkivel találkoznia kellett volna. De Lucius és Narcissa Malfoy elől persze nem szökhetett meg.

– Hol voltál? – kérdezte Lucius. – Egész délután nem láttunk.

– A teraszon – válaszolta röviden. – Beszélgettem.

Persze azt nem árulta el, hogy mennyit, kivel és meddig. Elég ravasz volt ahhoz, hogy igazat mondjon, ugyanakkor ne a teljes igazságot.

– És a könyv?

– Érdekes olvasmány, gondoltam elviszem, ha nem bánjátok.

– Vidd csak, édesem! – mosolyodott el Narcissa.

– Mielőtt a bál elkezdődik, váltsunk néhány szót a dolgozószobában.

– Rendben – bólintott Draco. Ez soha nem jelentett jót, ha a szülei ennyire összhangban, egyetértésben állnak elé és az apja irodájába parancsolják. Remélte, hogy hamar megússza és hazamehet.

Kattant a zár, majd mindhárman beléptek a dolgozószobába, ami még most is olyan volt, mint gyerekkorában. Itt soha semmi sem változott, maximum fényűzőbb lett, nagyobb, csillogóbb.

– Ülj le, fiam!

– Ahogy kívánod. – Megint úgy érezte magát, mint elsős roxfortos korában, amikor azt hitte, hogy a szülei elégedettek lesznek a teljesítményével. – Miről lenne szó? Remélem, hogy nem az egyedülálló státuszomról akartok megint beszélni.

– Egyelőre nem. Nyilvánvalóan emlékszel rá, hogy több ízben jeleztük nem tetszésünket a munkád iránt – kezdte Lucius kimérten.

– Halványan emlékszem ilyesmire – bólintott Draco, majd alig hallhatóan felsóhajtott.

– Remélem, arra is emlékszel, hogy nekünk, a tulajdon szüleidnek mennyi fájdalmat és keserűséget okoztál azzal, hogy nem mágiajogi ügyvédként helyezkedtél el a Minisztériumban.

– Reméltem, hogy a sikeres vállalkozásom kárpótol titeket ezekért az érzelmi csalódásért. – Lucius és Narcissa tekintete megvillant.

– Nem igazán – dőlt hátra Lucius. – Természetesen büszkék vagyunk rád, ugyanakkor a családunkat ért rémesen nagy visszalépés után, úgy gondoljuk, hogy nem viselkedsz a családi elvekhez hűen.

– Megbocsáss, apa, de úgy emlékszem, már cselekedtem a családunk elveihez hűen, amire cseppet ráfaragtam, ha fogalmazhatok ennyire tiszteletlenül. Azóta csak jót tettem a hírnevünkkel.

– Akkor elárulnád, miért pózolsz félmeztelenül egy női magazin hasábjain? – tudakolta az idősebb Malfoy.

– Ki akarsz tagadni ezért?

– Csak a laza erkölcseidet veszem lajstromba.

– Nincs mit szégyellnem.

– Még a Potter okozta sebhelyeket sem? – tette fel a kényes kérdést. Draco tekintete megvillant, egy pillanatra muszáj volt elgondolkodnia a válaszon.

– Azokat sem – sziszegte kimérten.

– A Sötét Jegyet mutogatni sem tanácsos mostanság, kisfiam. A Szent Mungóban rengetegszer kértem neked időpontot, de egyszer sem mentél el.

– Ne haragudj, anya, de nem is fogok! – jelentette ki komolyan, eltökélten. Mindig is tisztelettudó volt, és ez most sem változott, amikor legszívesebben felrobbant volna a méregtől. Apja természetesen valamilyen forrófejű kirohanásra számított, de nem akarta megadni neki ezt az örömöt. – Feleslegesen fáradtál vele, sajnálom, és elnézésedet kérem.

– Én sajnálom a leginkább – nézett a szemébe Narcissa. – Segíteni akarunk.

– Megértem, köszönöm, de nincs rá szükségem – válaszolt Draco, és önkéntelenül is kihúzta magát. – Egyedül vállalom a felelősséget a tetteimért.

– Sejtettük, hogy ezt mondod – szólalt meg az apja. – Sőt örömmel tölt el, hogy ezt halljuk tőled.

– Miért is, apa?

– Úgy gondolom, amivel édesanyád is egyetért, hogy rendeznünk kellene ezt a családi vitát egyszer és mindenkorra.

– Jól van.

– Temérdek pénzt öltünk a taníttatásodba, részint ezért is fájlaljuk annyira, hogy nem használod a diplomádat. Mindent összeszámoltunk, és elkészítettünk egy visszafizetési tervet, amivel, kérünk, járulj hozzá a családi kassza érdemtelen megcsapolásához.

Draco lélegzetet egy pillanatra elakadt. Mi is lehet rosszabb egy mardekáros elménél? Ha kettő ravasz elme találja meg egymást. Gépiesen elvette a pergamen dossziét, majd kinyitotta. Temérdek tétel, szép rendezett sorok, jó néhány pénzügyi mérleg, aztán számla másolatok, melyek bizonyították a tékozló életét… A vége egy rettenetesen magas összeg volt. Érezte, hogy kellene még egy kis limonádé vagy valami erősebb.

– Az ár tartalmazza az áfát is? – bukott ki belőle az első kérdés, amit igazán nevetségesnek gondolt, de muszáj volt megkérdezni.

– Igen – válaszolt Lucius. – A legutolsó oldalon megtalálod a törlesztési tervet.

– Megvan. Kamatot is számoltál?

– Természetesen.

– Máskülönben el sem fogadnám – közölte, miközben kitágult orrlyukkal fújtatott, mint egy dühös unikornis.

– Szóval beleegyezel? – kérdezte apja halálos nyugalommal, amibe egy kisebb fajta meglepettség is vegyült.

– A családi béke érdekében? Hogyne.

– Viszont van pár záradék, amik semmissé teszik a szerződésünket – hívta fel a figyelmét az utolsó mondatokra.

– Vajon mi lehet benne? Kitalálom, ne fáradj! Nősüljek meg?

– Az is benne van. De kisebb dologgal is megelégszünk – mondta Lucius, majd hátradőlt és tartott egy hatásszünetet. – Menj a Minisztériumba dolgozni!

– És a kedvencem. Legyen aranyvérű utódom, akinek a nevelését rátok bízom?

– Csak a szokásos.

– Szokásos, értem… – mosolyodott el Draco. – De mielőtt bármit is aláírnék, átnézem a szerződést.

– Egy hetet adok rá.

– Köszönöm! – bólintott a férfi. – Ha megbocsátotok, most elmennék.

– Maradhatnál a bálra – kérte Narcissa. – Mindig szívesen látunk.

– Köszönöm, de már elígérkeztem.

Gyorsan elköszönt, majd jóképet vágva ütemes léptekkel haladt kifelé. Kedve lett volna az egész Malfoy dicsőség csarnokot lángokba borítani. Mentségére legyen mondva egészen jól bírta kezelni a benne tomboló haragot. Viszont egyetlen egy percig sem volt képes elviselni tovább a szülei társagását. Beszélnie kellett valakivel, mielőtt még teljesen felemésztették az érzései. Most már nem volt szikrányi kétsége sem, hogy ki lesz az, akihez most menni fog. Mielőtt még elment volna, meglátogatta a házimanókat és édességekkel megrakodva távozott a kúriából.

Mielőtt felült volna a seprűre bűbájjal védte a csomagot, aztán a levegőbe emelkedett. Soha nem repült még ennyire gyorsan Londonba, sőt igazából sehova. Az út fél óra volt a normál sebességével, de most ezt jócskán lefaragta. Az égbolt beborult, pontosan olyan volt, akár a kedve. Legszívesebben üvöltött volna, de megelégedett a sebességgel. Hamarosan esni fog, ezért még gyorsabb haladásra ösztönözte a seprűt. Jó néhány nyaktörő gyakorlat után, végre kissé elszállt a vörös köd az agyáról. A bükkfa nyél már remegett, s lassan elérte a végsebességét, a csúcsminőségű fűzfavesszők suhogni kezdtek. Draco lelassított, majd megállt a parkban, ami nem volt messze Hermione lakásától, aztán gyalog folytatta az útját, miközben eleredt az eső.

***

Hermione megborzongott az eső hangjától, sóhajtva nyújtotta ki a kezét, s hagyta, hogy a jéghideg esőcseppek ráessenek. Kimerítő napja volt, takarított, mosogatott, ruhákat mosott, sorba rakta a könyveit, és még sok mást… Éppen akkor csukta be az ablakot, amikor kopogtattak az ajtaján. Vajon ki lehetett az? Nem várt senkit sem, de mostanság gyakori volt a váratlan vendég. Helyesebb egy jóképű mardekáros. Kinyitotta az ajtót, majd megpillantotta Dracót egy dobozzal és a seprűjével a kezében.

– Szia! – köszönt rá a varázsló.

– Szia! – köszönt vissza kicsit meglepődötten Hermione. – Mi járatban errefelé? Ilyen nyíltan hirdetve, hogy seprűn közlekedsz.

– Már elintéztem a szomszédokat.

– Mit is képzeltem? – nevetett fel Hermione. – Te mindenre gondolsz.

– Bocs, hogy rád török. Beengedsz? – kérte kedvesen. – Hoztam sütit.

– Uhh, mi történt veled? – kérdezte a boszorkány, majd akaratlanul is közelebb lépett hozzá. – Ziláltnak tűnsz. Jól vagy?

– Repültem – közölte röviden. – Gyorsan, sokat…

– De nem normál sebességgel, igaz? Az arcodon van egy apró seb is – vizsgálgatta aggódva.

– Semmiség – rázta meg a fejét csüggedten.

– Gyere be nyugodtan! – tárta szélesre az ajtót.

– Köszönöm – bólintott a férfi, majd belépett a helyiségbe. Gyorsan eltüntette a sárfoltokat, levette a cipőjét, a fogas mellé támasztotta a seprűjét, és megszárította a ruháját. Hermione hálás volt a figyelmességéért. Nem is beszélve a csomagért, amit átnyújtott neki. – Ezt neked hoztam.

– Köszönöm!

– Fogyaszd egészséggel!

– Igazán nem kellett volna.

– Dehogynem. Ez a legkevesebb, ami neked jár a kúriánkról – sóhajtott fel még mindig szörnyen elcsigázottan. – Nem tudtam mi a kedvenced, ezért hoztam mindenből.

– Látom, hogy valami baj van. Elmondod mi történt?

– Baj? Baj az nincs.

– Egy kis gyümölcsteát tölthetek?

– Az jól esne – bólogatott Draco.

– Ülj le nyugodtan!

– Egyelőre nem vagyok abban az állapotban. Ha nem bánod inkább állnék.

– Jól van, ahogy neked kényelmesebb – mondta a boszorkány, majd elindult a konyha felé, amit csak egy pult választott el a nappalitól.

– Köszönöm, hogy nem kérdezted meg mit keresek itt. – Draco hátrasimított a haját, ami még egy kicsit nedves volt.

– Kérdeztem, de kicsit máshogy.

– Éppen ezt köszönöm, és hogy nem zavarsz el.

– Süteményt hoztál nekem – mosolygott rá pult mögül. – Gondolod, hogy elküldenélek?

– Igazából még nem bíztam a sikerességben. Tudod, muszáj volt eljönnöm. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki most tud érteni.

– Akkor nagy a baj.

– Meghallgatsz?

– Megpróbálhatom – mondta Hermione, majd a lábával betolta a Roxfortból érkezett barna papír csomagba bújtatott meglepetést az étkezőasztal alá, de csak diszkréten, nem akarta előre lelőni a poént.

– Leköteleznél vele.

– Zűrös nap?

– Ha otthon vagyok, akkor mindig az – közölte a varázsló, miközben fel-alá járkált a nappaliban.

– Sajnálom.

– Nem kell, már megszoktam, de mindig felülmúlják a szüleim önmagukat – közölte dühösen. A boszorkány még soha nem látta a varázslót ennyire feldúltnak. Draco kigombolta az ingét, mintha nem kapna levegőt. – Azt hiszik, mindenkivel rendelkeznek, ráerőltethetnek mindent másokra.

– Ez nem hangzik túl jól – fintorodott el Hermione, majd kinyitotta a dobozt. Elképedve nézett a sok finomságra, ami kisétált a dobozkából. – Merlinre, és ezért kellett elhoznod nekem az egész ebédlőasztalni süteményt?

– Hmm, lehet sokáig fogok maradni – közölte egykedvűen. Miközben a hajába túrt. – Egyszerűen fel tudnék robbanni.

– Ennyire csak nem rossz a helyzet – jegyezte meg a boszorka, majd belekóstolt az egyik igencsak finomnak tűnő süteménybe. Muszáj volt egy kicsit felnyögnie az édesség okozta hirtelen sokktól. Szerencséjére Dracót lekötötte a saját baja, hogy ne vegye észre ezt.

– Rossz? – kérdezett vissza mérgesen. – Ugyan már… káosz, ahogy említettem.

– Kezd az elején – sétált át a boszorkány nappalin, aztán átnyújtotta a teát Dracónak, aki megitta az egész csészével. A lány felhúzott lábakkal ült le a kanapéra.

– A szüleim aranyvérűek.

– Ezt tudom.

– De azt nem, hogy ez mennyire fontos nekik.

– Talán még emlékszem rá. – Mutatta fel a csuklóját.

– Sajnálom!

– Mindegy, folytasd, kérlek!

– Vannak pillanatok, amikor kételkedem, hogy a családom képes-e a megváltásra – folytatta Draco, miközben fel-alá járkált a nappaliban. Nem nézett Hermionéra, csak igyekezett szavakba öntenie a mondanivalóját. – De amikor látom a jóság apró szikráját, mindig újra hiszek benne, hogy igen is tudnak mássá válni, viszont mindig képesek olyasmit tenni, amivel megcáfolják ezt… Éveken át éltem a szabályaik szerint, szigorú rendben, megtagadva a saját elveimet. Idealizáltam őket. És most, amikor a saját lábamra állok… az orrom alá dörgölik mennyire nincsenek velem megelégedve.

– De miért?

– Mert az örökségem egy részét, amit huszonegy éves korom után megkaptam, befektettem a kviddics centrumba, ami meglepően jól működik. Sőt sokkal jobban, mint vártam vagy gondoltam volna.

– Eredeti ötlet, és ezt nem udvariasságból mondom – jegyezte meg Hermione. – Összehozza a varázsközösséget, ami rettenetesen fontos. Láttam mennyi lehetőség közül lehet választani nálad, és minden korosztályra gondoltál. Ez igazán lenyűgöző.

– Köszönöm! Rengeteg álmatlan éjszakám van benne, irdatlan sok tervezés, kivitelezés, idő, energia és persze pénz is – felelte hálásan. – Az az igazság, hogy szeretem ezt csinálni.

– Ha nem egy olyannal találkozol, aki nem szeret repülni.

– Idő kérdése…

– Sok-sok idő.

– Minisztérium fizeti – vonta meg a vállát Draco. – De azért nem akarom megdönteni veled a Longbottom rekordot.

– Hozok sütit. Kérsz?

– Most nem.

– Meséld tovább! Tényleg jó, ha azt csinálod, amit szeretsz – helyeselt a boszorka. – Bár elmondatnám én is ezt.

– A repüléshez értek, és tényleg így van. Mindenki azt hiszi, hogy az apám miatt kerültem be a Mardekár kviddics csapatába, de ez nem igaz. Persze nem voltam legendás… és valóban az apámnak egy egész nyár alatt könyörögtem, hogy vegyen az egész csapatnak seprűt… Szerintem megunta az egészet és nyugalmat akart. De most nem is ez a lényeg.

– Mivel akasztottak ki ennyire a szüleid?

– Kaptam tőlük egy szerződést.

– Minek? – fordult vissza Hermione és összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Kárpótlást kérnek, amiért ügyvédi diplomát szereztem, de soha nem dolgoztam a szakmámban, amivel rémesen megsértettem a család becsületét.

A boszorkány mély levegőt vett, mondani akart valamit, de aztán csak egy fejcsóválásra futotta.

– És mivel kárpótolhatnád őket?

– Elsősorban a tandíj és egyéb költségek visszafizetésével.

– Egyéb költségek?

– Még a csokibékáról is van számlájuk, amit megettem. Van abban valami nyugtalanító, ha tudod mennyi édességet zabáltál meg három év alatt.

Hermione felnevetett, majd beleharapott az egyik minimuffinba, ami olyan isteni finom volt, hogy muszáj volt felsóhajtania.

– Ez egyszerűen isteni, mennyei.

– Remélem, figyelsz rám.

– Persze, csak… Merlinre ez a csokikrém – sóhajtott fel üdvözülten, majd megköszörülte a torkát és igyekezett összeszedni magát. – Bocsánat, Draco, folytasd, kérlek!

– Vannak még záradékok, feltételek, amivel semmissé teszik az egészet.

– Igen?

– Hát persze. Ha elmegyek dolgozni a Minisztériumba, vagy megnősülök, vagy aranyvérű utódot nemzek.

A lány kis híján kiejtette a következő muffint a kezéből. Egy hosszú percig csak Dracót figyelte. Aztán visszasétált a kanapéhoz és leült.

– Nem normálisak – mondta végül. – És mit fogsz tenni?

– Nem tudom, de tényleg nem tudom. Annyira dühös vagyok rájuk! Nem a pénz miatt, hanem, hogy megint manipulálni akarnak. Végre a saját lábamon állok, erre egy ilyennel teljesen taccsra akarnak tenni.

– Biztos van más lehetőség is.

– Nem fogom hagyni magam – csikorgatta a fogait dühösen, miközben kinézett a nappali hatalmas ablakain.

– Bíróságra viszed az ügyet?

– Megtehetném, de nem akarom. Nagy port kavar ez így is, ellenben így legalább csak kevesen tudnak róla.

– Megértem.

Draco leült Hermione mellé a kanapéra. Egymásra néztek. Mennydörgés hangja zárta meg az ablakokat. Ha lehet még inkább zuhogni kezdett az eső. A boszorkány egy pillanatra megrettent, majd fázósan dörzsölte meg a libabőrős karjait.

– Szörnyű ez az idő – jegyezte meg még mindig borzongva. Felhúzta a lábait a kanapéra.

– Gyere közelebb! – kérte a férfi rekedtes hangon. Hermione egy pillanatig vívódott aztán a muffinos tányérral együtt közelebb húzódott Dracóhoz. – Úgy értettem, hogy bújj ide hozzám! Így nem fogsz fázni.

– Nem fázom, csak borzongok.

– Hallottál már a romantikus gesztusokról? Ezt egy ilyennek szántam, és most tényleg nagy szükségem lenne rá.

– Mostanság kíméletlenül őszinte vagy velem.

– Mostanság nem akarok hazudni – mondta végül a varázsló. – Egyébként is miért tenném? De látom, hogy nekem kell lépnem, mert lekötnek a muffinok.

– Már megbocsáss! Kóstoltad már őket?

– Nem.

Hermione felsóhajtott, majd csak úgy egyszerűen felvett egyet a tányérról, majd a porcelánt lerakta a dohányzóasztalra, feltérdelt a kanapéra, és az édességet Draco szájához nyomta.

– Kóstold meg!

– Nem szeretem a parancsoló hangnemet – morogta a varázsló, de aztán mégis beleharapott az édességbe.

– Na?

– Olyan, mint máskor.

– Belehalnál, ha mutatnál valami lelkesedést?

– Ez csak egy süti.

– Édes Merlin…

A boszorkány megette a sütemény másik felét, miközben mélyen felsóhajtott, visszaült a sarkára és lehajtotta a fejét. Nem volt rá hatással, egy kicsit sem… Nem igazán értette. Draco elmosolyodott, s szembe fordult vele, közelebb húzódott, aztán a lány álla alá nyúlt és felemelte a fejét. Nem bírta elszakítani róla a pillantását. Meg akarta csókolni, pontosan annyira, mint amennyire lélegezni akart. Nem szólt egy szót sem, nem akarta megtörni az idillt, amire annyira szüksége volt. Szíve hevesen dobogott, soha nem érzett még ennyire intenzíven. Draco könnyedén emelte fel, és hamarosan Hermione már az ölében ült, miközben átkulcsolta lábával a férfi derekát. Ajkuk összeért. Kifejezettel lágy, édes csók, amiben érződött a mámorító csokoládé krém édes íze, és valami más, ami őket jellemezte.

Ez a valóság? – tűnődött egy pillanatig a varázsló. Meg kellett csókolnia a boszorkány füle alatti pontot, hogy meggyőződjön arról, hogy ez tényleg valóság-e és nem a tudatalattijának szörnyű játéka. Meg kellett érintenie a hátát, majd végigsimítani, s tovább haladni egészen a combjáig. Érezte, ahogy Hermione remegni kezd a karjában, majd halkan felsóhajt. Hozzásimult szinte annyira, hogy érezte a szíve lüktetését, ami egy ritmust vert az övével. Magához szorította, s mélyen beszívta a bőrének, a hajának az illatát. Tudta, hogy vége van, teljesen elveszett ebben az érzésben… Elmosolyodva néztek újra egymás szemébe.

– Ne haragudj! – suttogta Draco lágyan.

– Miért?

– Ezért az egészért. Rád zúdítottam, pedig… nem akartam

Hermione az ajkára tette az ujját, hogy ne folytassa. A férfi csak elmosolyodott, apró csókot lehet az lány kezére.

– Nem kellene badarságokat összehordanod. Azt hiszem, barátok vagyunk.

– Barátok? És a barátok ezt csinálják, amit most mi?

– Nem hiszem.

– Akkor én valami más vagyok neked.

– Meglehet – mosolyodott el Hermione, aztán mindkét tenyerét a férfi arcára tette. Egymás szemébe néztek. – Sajnálom, amiért ilyen szűklátókörű a családod.

– Nem azért jöttem, hogy sajnálj.

– Nem is azért mondtam. Csak olyan nevetséges ez az egész. Te is felhánytorgathatnád nekik azt, amiért megbélyegeztek.

– Játsszak olyan eszközökkel, mint ők? Ez nem méltó ahhoz, aki most vagyok – közölte a férfi.

– Így kiegyenlített lenne a küzdelem. Vagy inkább elfogadod valamelyik másik ajánlatot?

Draco felnevetett, majd kissé felcsúsztatta a kezét a lány pólója alá, s megállt a derekánál. Hermione libabőrös lett az érintésétől.

– Szörnyen elégedett lennék, amit látnám apám arcát, amit bejelentem, hogy megnősülök, munkát kaptam Arthur Weasley osztályán a Minisztériumban és hamarosan apa leszek.

– Meg akarod ölni? – nevetett fel Hermione felszabadultan.

– Legjobb esetben is csak a guta ütné meg, aztán üvöltözne velem. Anyám meg sírna, de nem tudnám megmondani miért, örömében vagy bánatában – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Mikor fogunk végre randizni?

– Éles váltás.

– Persze, nem akarok erről a képtelenségről beszélni. A kapcsolatunk alakulása sokkal jobban izgat e pillanatban.

– Tegnap sétáltunk a parkban.

– Valami sokkal izgalmasabbra gondoltam.

– Párbaj? – simította el a férfi haját a homlokából Hermione. Még mindig kissé nedves volt.

– A szócsata mindig jobb. Különben sem akarom, hogy annyit hadonássz a pálcáddal, még kiböknéd vele a szemem.

– Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy pancser vagyok? – csattant fel Hermione, de szemernyi felháborodottság sem volt a hangjában.

– Nem tűnsz túl félelmetesnek.

– Te sem.

– Pedig az vagyok.

– A fekete lelkű Draco Malfoy személyesen. Még arra sem tudsz rávenni, hogy felüljek a seprűre, mégis hogy győzhetnél meg arról, hogy félelmetes vagy?

Draco megint csak felnevetett.

– Hamarosan repülni fogsz – ígérte, miközben egészen közel hajolt a füléhez –, és élvezni fogod. Így vagy úgy, de én fogok nyerni.

Az apró csók, amit a nyakára adott teljesen kikészítette Hermionét. Ennyi magabiztosság hogy lehet benne? Az arroganciáról ne is beszéljük, mégis tetszett neki, valamilyen furcsa oknál fogva imádta. Túl késő lett volna bármit is tennie, már annyira behálózta és magával ragadta, hogy nem tudott szabadulni. Igazából nem is akart, de ez nem volt lényeges.

Beletúrt a sűrű, kissé hullámos, nedves tejfölszőke tincsekbe. Mohón csókolta meg a varázslót. Soha nem érezte magát ennyire felszabadultnak, kívánatosnak és szexinek. Nem aggódott semmiért, még az sem érdekelte, hogy összesimulva bújnak egymáshoz a kanapén. Holott még csak nem is tisztázták igazán mi van kettejük között. Csak a csókjuk édes íze, egymás érintése számított. Kifulladva néztek egymás szemébe.

– Nem kellene előbb randiznunk párszor?

– Oh, fogd már be! – közölte Hermione.

– Nehogy most akarj meghátrálni! – figyelmeztette Draco. A boszorkány nyögve hajtotta a férfi vállára a fejét.

– Nem akarok, csak… tényleg igazad van – húzta el a száját. – Abba kellene hagynunk ezt a játszadozást.

– Soha többet nem mondok semmit – morogta a varázsló. – Inkább folytassuk a játszadozást.

– De, de igazad van. Előbb tényleg jobban meg kellene ismernünk egymást. Nem csak beleugrani valamibe.

– Megőrjítesz.

– Tudom. Sajnálom.

– Nem sajnálod.

– Őszintén?

– Igen.

– Nem sajnálom.

– Kigomboltad az ingem? – nevetett fel halkan Draco.

– Azt hiszem. De te meg kikapcsoltad a melltartómat.

– Ilyet tettem volna? – rökönyödött meg hirtelen. – Biztos valami reflex lehet.

– Magától nem kapcsolódik ki – sóhajtott fel, majd beleharapott az ajkába.

– Mit csináljak veled, Granger? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés, ami egy jó ideje foglalkoztatta.

– Én mit csináljak veled, Malfoy?

– El kellene mennem – válaszolt rekedten. – Mert, ha nem megyek el…

– … akkor még a végén valamelyik záradékot kipipálhatod apád szerződésében.

– Hát az se a munka lesz a Minisztériumban – nevetett fel. A lány nem bírta tovább, aztán ő maga is felnevetett. – Merlinre, nevetséges az életem.

– Ugyan.

– Nem akarok elmenni, de muszáj.

– Sajnálom. De legalább megehetem az összes sütit.

Draco felnevetett, aztán beletúrt a hullámos hajzuhatagba.

– Annyira azért nem sietek. De az igaz, hogy nem tudom, mennyire tudod türtőztetni magad.

– Remekül tudom magam kontrollálni. Ellenben te már megint pólóm alatt kalandozol – jegyezte meg Hermione.

– Bármikor szólhattál volna, hogy álljak le.

– Rácsapok a kezedre! Héé ott csiklandós vagyok.

– Itt?

Mindketten nevetve dőltek el a kanapén. Draco Hermione fölé hajolt, de még mindig nem hagyja abba. Vékony ujjaival ingerelte az érzékeny bőrfelületet.

– Elég! Hagyd abba! – nevetett fel, majd igyekezett kiszabadulni.

– Miért tennék ilyet? – kérdezte a varázsló. – Kezdem élvezni!

– Ez már majdnem kínzás.

– Kínzás? – felszabadult volt, talán túlságosan is. Közel hajolt a boszorkány füléhez, aztán nagyon halkan elmagyarázta neki valójában ő milyen kínzást képelt el neki.

– Menj haza! – szólalt meg Hermione hangosan, és szörnyen elpirult.

– Ha tudnád, mennyire nem akarok – nevetett fel, majd megfogta a lány kezét és a feje fölé emelete, s finoman a lenyomta, hogy ne tudjon védekezni. – De addig biztos nem megyek el, amíg meg nem mondod, mikor megyünk randizni.

– Jól van. Jól van. Mikor is legyen?

– Válasz a maihoz egy igencsak közeli időpontot.

– Péntek?

– Miért pont péntek?

– Nem tudom. Hétfő túl korán van, kedden nem érek rá, szerdán edzés, csütörtökön a szüleimhez megyek vacsorázni, pénteken edzés után ráérek. Így megfelel?

– Meg. Valami szexit vegyél fel!

– Majd meglátod.

– Alig várom – mondta aztán megcsókolta újra. Hosszan, követelőzően és kissé mohón. Elengedte Hermionét, egyik kezével támaszkodott a másikkal végigsimította hasát, az oldalát, finom kúszott fel a mellkasáig, érezte a lány szapora szívverését a tenyere alatt, ami olyan volt, akár a verdeső, apró fénytündér. A boszorkány gyengéden fonta karjait a varázsló nyakába, lábával átkulcsolta Dracóét. – Ezzel nem segítesz.

– Sajnálom.

– Egy frászt sajnálod. Pontosan ugyanannyira élvezed, mint én.

– Lehet – mondta halkan, majd elpirult.

– Jobb, ha elmegyek.

– Aha – szólalt meg Hermione, majd lehúzta magához a férfit, hogy az ajkuk újra egymáshoz érjen.

– Szóval mégse menjek?

– Menned kellene.

– Jó – egyezett bele, aztán újra megcsókolta. – Szeretném ezt tovább játszani, de még nem lehet.

– Valóban. És még vár a finom süti.

– Merlin ments, hogy az utadba álljak! – mosolyodott el kedvesen. Felkelt a kanapéról, aztán segített Hermionénak is felkelni. – Kikísérsz?

– Persze.

Draco felvette a cipőjét, begombolta az inget, amit nem sokkal korábban Hermione kigombolt. Hátrasimította a haját, és megfogta a seprűnyelet. Egy apró csókot nyomott a boszorkány ajkára.

– Holnap találkozunk.

– Igen.

– Ugye nem fogsz kiborítani?

– Még nem tudom – harapott az ajkába Hermione, és egy halvány mosollyal nekidőlt az ajtófélfának.

– Vegyél fel valami egyenruhát!

– Meglesz.

Draco elmosolyodott, elköszönt, majd pár pillanattal később már ott sem volt. A boszorkány sóhajtva ment vissza a konyhába és jó néhány süteménnyel rakta meg a tányérját. Mennyei volt!


	11. 11. fejezet

11\. lecke

A Minisztérium kész káosz volt a munkaidő végeztével. Mindenfelé hosszú tömött sorban vártak az emberek a szabad kandallókra, és képtelenség volt időben kijutni az épületből. Hétfő délután Hermione fekete kabátba burkolózva ráérősen állt az egyik ilyen kandalló előtt. A hosszú kabáttól meglehetősen elütött a piros és arany, csíkos harisnya, amit most viselt. Tegnap érkezett a bagoly a csomaggal Roxfortból, Neville legforróbb üdvözletével együtt, még most is képes volt mosolyogni egykori iskolatársa nevetős képeslapján.

Hermione elégedetten merengett el az ördögi tervén. Malfoy azt mondta, hogy egyenruhában kell mennie, nos, megoldotta. Dévaj, gonosz mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Rémesen büszke volt magára, hiszen végre túljárt egy mardekáros eszén. Bár szó, mi szó előre ivott az akromantula bőrére. Miközben ott állt kandallóra várva, Ginny lépett oda hozzá. Kissé megrettent, mint akinek sötét titkai vannak, de aztán széles mosollyal üdvözölte a vöröshajú boszorkát.

– Szia! – köszönt barátnőjének. – Hogy vagy?

– Szia! Harrynél voltam – mosolygott a vöröshajú boszorkány, majd megrázta enyhén zilált sörényét. – De el kellett mennie valahová. Veled mi újság?

– Repülés oktatásra megyek – válaszolt vigyorogva Hermione, majd igyekezett komoly arckifejezéssel fogadni barátnője megdöbbenését.

– Hogy mire? – kérdezett vissza hitetlenkedve Ginny sűrűn pislogva. – Ismételd meg ezt még egyszer, légy szíves!

– Seprűn tanulok repülni – felelte büszkén, s kihúzta magát. A vöröshajú boszorkány csak nevetéssel tudott válaszolni, és majdnem egy percig tartott, mire sikerült némileg megkomolyodnia vagy legalábbis beszélnie.

– Téged még Merlin sem tudna megtanítani a repülésre, már ne haragudj – röhögcsélt jókedvűen. Hermione csak megvonta vállát. – Istenemre mondom próbálkoztam én is. Katasztrófa vagy seprűnyélen, seprű közelében, és még akkor is, ha csak seprűre gondolsz. Miért nem inkább hippogriffen utazol?

– Na, miért nem? Azért mert az is repül, és én nem… repülök. – Tette csípőre a kezét, majd láthatóvá vált a roxfortos griffendéles egyenruha, amit olyan büszkén viselt.

– Mi a bólintér? Miért van rajtad roxfortos egyenruha? – Ginny még mindig kuncogott, majd újra kitört belőle. – Valamiről lemaradtam? Visszamentél, és újra járod az iskolát? Nem lennék meglepve.

– Nevess csak! Nem tudsz felbosszantani.

– Oh, miért?

– Malfoyt akarom kiborítani – válaszolt egyszerűen, aztán legyintett egyet, mintha ez amolyan mellékes információ lenne. – Miért nézett rám így? Mintha gyengeelméjű lennék.

– Malfoyt – ismételte meg Ginny.

– Igen, Malfoyt.

– Azt a Malfoyt? – kérdezett vissza.

– Van netán egy sátáni ikertestvére is, akiről nem tudok? – vetette fel a boszorkány. – Persze csak elméletben létezhetne, mert nem tudnék még valakivel megbirkózni, aki olyan, mint ő.

– Visszamentünk az időben? Vagy mégis mi van veled? – csóválta meg a fejét a lány, majd karba fonta a kezeit.

– Ő az oktatóm. – A Weasley boszorkány egy pillanatra döbbenten nézett rá, majd kitört belőle, jó pár pillanatig szólni sem tudott a nevetéstől. – Komolyan mondom.

– Most tényleg nem viccelsz? – kérdezett vissza még mindig kissé pukkadozva a nevetéstől.

– Nem, tényleg halálosan komolyan mondom.

– Esélye sincs, én már most megmondom. Kérve, kérlek, ne tedd tönkre azt a Csillagport! Kár lenne érte – rimánkodott, miközben nevetésrohamok rázták. – Most nem is tudom, kit sajnáljak? Téged vagy Malfoyt? De leginkább a seprűre szavazok.

– Ne aggódj, nem akarok megtanulni repülni! – legyintett ravasz mosollyal. – Nem fogja elérni, hogy ráüljek a nyélre. Előbb fogom a bolondját járatni Malfoyjal, minthogy a magasba emelkedjek.

– Magával a megtestesült Mardekár Hercegével akarod a bolondját járatni? Te jó ég! De ez a szerelés kevés lesz, valamivel fel kell turbóznunk a megjelenésedet – nézett végig rajta a Weasley lány. – Elég nagy falat neked Malfoy.

– Hogy érted? Elbírok vele, ne aggódj! – Csak azt nem említette, hogy titokban csókcsatáznak egymással.

– Ez nem az a játék, Hermione – rázta meg a fejét Ginny. – Hallottad már azt a mondást, hogy több doxit fogsz mézzel, mint sós lével?

– Soha sem hallottam ebben a formában – mondta a boszorkány, majd az órájára nézett, még volt egy fél óra, mielőtt megkezdődött volna Malfoyjal az edzés. – De nem értem, hogy mire akarsz kilyukadni.

– Nem láttad Malfoy képeit a Szombati Boszorkányban?

– Nem.

– Félmeztelen. Gondolod, hogy egy normál roxfortos egyenruha kibillenti az egyensúlyból?

– Valamit csak nyom a latban.

– Na, mutasd meg, hogy merre van a legközelebbi női mosdó! – karolt bele Ginny, szörnyen eltökélt volt. – Majd én megmutatom neked milyen egy griffendéles egyenruha.

– Mit forgatsz a fejedben? – húzta össze a szemét gyanakvóan. Igaz volt a mondás, ha egy Weasley került a képbe, akkor valami történni fog.

– Majd meglátod – mosolyodott el a boszorkány.

– Miért gondolom azt, hogy megint készülsz valamire, amibe az arcom is bele fog pirulni? – sóhajtott Hermione.

– Most komolyan… Nem láttad Malfoyt félmeztelenül?

– Még nem… vagyis nem – sietett gyorsan a válasszal, aztán témát váltott. – Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

– Akinek ilyen teste van, az nem fog megijedni egy harisnyától és egy rakott szoknyától. Meg persze a kis szende mosolyodtól.

– Tudja Harry, hogy milyen újságokat nézegetsz és így gondolkozol?

– Semmi köze sincs hozzá! Na, befelé!

– Miért parancsolgat nekem mindenki? – nyögte nagy nehezen Hermione, de követte a vörös hajú lányt.

***

Az oktatócentrumban fél öt felé lassan kezdett megindulni az élet. Általában felnőttek jöttek ebben az időpontban, és a hétfő, munka után, mindig meghozta a várva várt forgalmat. Draco éppen a beosztást írta, és Hermionét várta repesve, amikor egy magas, fekete hajú, kék szemű, sárkánybőrkabátos férfi lépett be a helyiségbe. Elegáns volt, jó kedélyű és mindenkivel megtalálta a közös hangot. Septimus McGregor átoktörő mester, odaköszönt pár ismerősnek, aztán elindult Draco asztala felé. Mindig is jó barátok voltak a sok érdekkapcsolatot emlegető pletykák ellenére is.

– Hello, cimbora! – Intett neki, majd mikor közelebb ért kezet fogtak.

– Septimus, örülök, hogy eljöttél – köszöntette Draco is.

– Mi a helyzet? Szabad a nagypálya?

– Neked mindig! – nevetett Draco. – A válogatott pár percen belül befejezi, aztán másfélórát tudtok játszani. A többiek is jönnek?

– Egyedül nem túl izgalmas a kviddics. Mindenki jön, bár Hart nem biztos, elkapott valamit, amihez kalapkúra bűbáj kell. Bár szerintem a csinos gyógyítókra hajt. Viszont mindig van hely egy őrzőnek.

– Most nem lehet, sajnos – csóválta meg a fejét, és valóban sajnálta is. Ugyan imádta Grangert bosszantani a repüléssel, de egy kviddics meccs mégis csak egy kviddics meccs. Iszonyat régen nem játszott már, hiányzott neki. – Egy tanítványomat várom. Hosszú lesz az az edzés.

– Kivel jótékonykodsz megint? Ki vagyok éhezve a pletykákra. Egy hetet voltam megint Egyiptomban, de nem találtam mást, csak egy múmiát és homokot, köveket. Még a nők is elkerülik ezeket a helyeket – nyafogta, majd a pultra támaszkodva figyelte a seprűs jógacsoport gyülekezőjét. S kihívóan szemezett a boszorkányokkal, akik egymás között sugdolózva mosolyogtak vissza rá.

– Nincs ebben semmi jótékonykodás – válaszolt közben Draco, aki fel sem pillantott a pergamenekből. Némileg örült neki, hogy Hermione nem pontos, mert ezzel behozta a lemaradását, s lassan elégedett volt az eredménnyel. Bár Septimusnak mondott válaszával ellenben cseppet sem. – Hermione Granger egy régi kedves… khm barátom.

– Mire oktatod?

– Seprűlovaglásra.

– Ti így hívjátok mostanság? – csipkelődött a varázsló. – Biztosan mámorító lehet a fellegekben.

– Hát persze – hagyta rá fejcsóválva. – Granger csak tanítvány.

– Áhh, ilyenek a legjobbak. Elvitted már egy körre a tó felett?

– Utáljuk egymást egyébként. – De rég is volt, amikor ez igaz volt, most inkább kölcsönösen bosszantották egymást, és rémesen vágyott arra, hogy megcsókolja.

– Szeretet, utálat… Nem mindegy? Elviszed a tó felett a seprűnyélen, aztán a tenyeredből fog enni. Iszonyat hatásos. A táj gyönyörű, a vízesés lélegzetelállító és nem lát oda senki sem. A part egy kicsit homokos, mintha tényleg egzotikus helyen lenne.

– Mit műveltél te a vízesésem alatt? – kapta fel a fejét. Septimus erre csak hátravetette a fejét és jóízűen felnevetett.

– Drága barátom, belepirulsz, ha elmondom. De ajánlom neked is. Kellemes hely, persze nem egyedül.

– A tanítványom. Említettem már? Különben is Granger egy konzervatív boszorkány.

– Persze-persze, megmentette a világot, de…

Ekkor a szónoklatot megzavarta egy hatalmas ajtócsapódás, majd ütemesen kopogó cipők hangja. Egy nő haladt végig a folyosón. Az összes, tíz lépésnyi távolságban lézengő varázsló megfordult, hogy jól lássa, s sorfalat álltak neki. Kilométer hosszú lábak, rövid rakott szoknya, feltűrt ing, amit okosan, köldök alatt kötött meg, de eléggé kigombolta, hogy a dekoltázsa jól látszódjon, amit sokat nem sejtetően eltakart egy griffendéles nyakkendő. Na és persze seprűt egyensúlyozott vörösre festett karmai között. Még most sem fogta tökéletesen, de már magabiztosabb volt. Mosolygott, mintha tudná, hogy mindenki, köztük Draco is őt nézi. Volt, aki elejtette a seprűjét, miközben rajtafelejtette a tekintetét, mások eltátották a szájukat.

Azonban ezt a lányt mindenki hidegen hagyta, egyedül a szürke szemű, repülő istent célozta meg, aki most résnyire nyitott szájjal állt a recepciós pultnál. Hermione szíve hevesen dobogott. Vajon sikerült Dracót kibillenteni az egyensúlyából? A varázsló arcán nem látott semmi változást vagy csak ő volt túl ideges, hogy ezt gondolta? Kisimított egy kósza tincset az arcából, s füle mögé tűrte. Vörösre rúzsozott szája maga volt a bujaság, a kísértés. Mégsem hatott közönségesnek, hanem inkább rettentően veszélyesnek. Draco szája egy perc alatt teljesen kiszáradt.

– Hűűű, Paracelsus vérére, látod ott azt a csajt? – váltott témát Septimus. – Griffendéles egyenruha? Ki ez az angyal?

– Merlin! – nyögött fel Draco. Ez a műsor csak neki szólt, és beleborzongott ebbe. Hermione Granger kisminkelve, haját laza hullámokba rendezte. S minden lépésnél a vörös, arany combközépig érő harisnya fölött, egy harisnyakötő rajzolódott ki, na meg a csupasz bőre. – Granger!

– Az harisnyakötő? – fordította oldalra a fejét Septimus. – Azannyát… Sosem láttam még ilyet boszorkányon.

– Az bassza meg, egy harisnyakötő. Megölöm, és még talárt sem vett fel! – Draco egy pillanaton belül sárkány módjára fújtatni kezdett, miközben édesen mosolygó tanítványa egyre közeledett, mondhatni vészesen közeledett. A pulzusa és a vérnyomása az egekben volt.

– Szóval ő a te konzervatív tanítványod? Mit ne mondjak. A kockás szoknya meggyőzött erről.

– Ja…

– Szép napot mindenkinek! – köszönt Hermione mindkettőjüknek. A két férfi önkéntelenül kihúzta magát, csak Dracóban még mindig forrongott a düh. A boszorkány azonban gyorsan feltalálta magát helyzetben. – Mi még nem találkoztunk, ugye? Hermione Granger, nagyon örülök.

– Septimus… de elfelejtettem a vezetéknevem, annyira néztem önt – vigyorgott a varázsló, mire Draco egy jó irányzott ütéssel kijózanította. – Áh, megvan McGregor.

– Nagyon örvendek!

– Úgyszintén – somolygott, miközben kezet csókolt a boszorkának. Malfoy mintha morgott volna közben, de erre Hermione nem mert volna megesküdni.

– Oktató?

– Nem, de ha kéri, az leszek. Mindent hajlandó vagyok megtanítani.

Hermione édesen felnevetett, majd végigsimította a férfi karját. Draco lángolt a dühtől, és legszívesebben megragadta volna a lányt és elvonszolta volna máshová. Mégis hogy jutott ez eszébe?

– Bocsánat, hogy félbeszakítom ezt a kellemes csevegést, de az óra kezdődik, és nem érek rá, Granger! – Malfoy igyekezett nem féltékeny, felbőszült udvarlót alakítani, de valahogy Septimust nem bírta a kedvenc boszorkája közelében látni.

– Oké, rendben van. Menjünk! – veregette meg a vállát Hermione, majd Draco előtt sétálva elindult a kijárat felé, a mardekáros nem ment utána azonnal. – Később találkozunk, Septimus!

– Már alig várom.

Azzal a boszorka előrement. Az oktatócentrum feje, a Mardekár Hercege, még mindig nem ment utána. Letaglózta a bódító parfümillat és a ringó csípő látványa.

– Okosabbnak hiszi magát nálam – csikorgatta a fogait.

– Már az is, nem csak hiszi – nevetett fel jóízűen Septimus. – Te mázlista. Hol edzed?

– Fent a dombon.

– Megnézem.

– Eszedbe se jusson! – Már vitte volna a seprűjét, mikor ez a dühös sziszegés megakadályozta, meg is torpant azonnal. – Granger az én dolgom.

– Jaj, bocsánat, akkor félreértettem valamit – szabadkozott. – Persze, haver, a tiéd. Nőn mi soha nem vitatkozunk.

– Nem úgy… Ahh, beverem a képed, és attól mindketten észhez térünk.

– Akar a fene észhez térni? Egy ilyen nő mellett inkább elveszteném a fejem. Flörtöljön velem csak nyugodtan. Küldök neki baglyot, ha hazaértem.

– Eszedbe se jusson! Csak szeretője van. Kegyetlen fajta.

– Annál jobb, lesz még egy.

– Elég! Keresd meg inkább a többieket. Szállj le Grangerről! – figyelmeztette haragos szemekkel. Septimus csak derűsen válaszolt a nyilvánvalóan féltékeny barátjának.

– Ha neked kell, mondd meg! Nincs belőle sértődés.

– Mennem kell! – válaszolta mérgesen.

Septimus gúnyos nevetését még akkor is hallotta, amikor teljes erejével meglökte az ajtót, ami majdnem csattant a falon. Draco az ajkába harapva indult el a domb felé, ahol Hermione már várta. A környéken erősen megszaporodott a kíváncsi varázslók száma, de Draco jelenléte mindenkit eltántorított, hogy a boszorka közelébe merészkedjenek, s inkább folytatták a saját edzésprogramjukat.

Malfoy pár hosszú lépéssel felkaptatott a dombtetőn, most sem kottyant meg neki ez a megerőltetés. Azonnal kiszúrta az őrült boszorkát, aki magát süttette a fűben elterülve, amikor a férfi fölé hajolt, pimaszul elmosolyodott.

– Mi lenne, ha felkelnél? – kérte a kelleténél indulatosabban. – Még túl hideg a föld.

– Aggódsz értem? Ez igazán édes. – Fordult hasra és kezét az álla alá téve nézett fel a Malfoyra. Az az átkozott szoknya éppen, hogy az illendőség határát súrolta.

– Dehogy aggódom, csak jelzem, hogy ha hiányoznál, akkor tovább fog tartani az oktatásod. – Sóhajtás volt a válasz, majd a boszorkány kínzó lassúsággal felült a sarkára.

– Olyan jó itt!

– Nem viccelek, és hozd a seprűt is! – adta ki a parancsot. Hermione esélyt látott a győzelemre, így inkább felállt, és farkasszemet nézett vele. A szürke szemek viharos sötétsége teljesen magával ragadta őt is. Malfoy haragos volt, görcsös és a korábbi vigyorgást letörölte a képéről. Meg akarta törni a nyerő szériáját.

– Ahogy akarod, mester! – közölte kedves mosollyal, majd lehajolt és felvette a seprűt. Közben ügyelt arra, hogy a harisnyakötő éppen eléggé kilátsszon a rövid rakott szoknya alól. Az enyhe szellő támogatta az akcióját. – Mivel folytassuk? Bemelegítsek?

– Semmi esetre sem – csóválta meg a fejét Draco. Most már komolyan főtt a feje.

– Baj van? Olyan feszültnek látszol. Ki kellene masszírozni belőled a felgyülemlett negatív energiát. – Lette a seprűt a földre, majd odalépett, és kertelés nélkül megfogta Malfoy vállát, aztán lassan végigsimította, s elég közel hajolt hozzá, hogy a fülébe súgja. – Én is tudok olyan jól masszírozni, ahogy te.

– Elég lesz, Granger! – közölte a férfi kiszáradt szájjal. – Engem nem tudsz átverni ezzel a színjátékkal.

– Miért mondod ezt? Én csak azt teszem, amit mondasz. Felvettem az egyenruhám… az inget, a nyakkendőt, a szoknyát és a harisnyát – mosolygott ledéren, aztán végigsimította a férfi arcát.

Az érintése ingerlő, csábító és veszélyes volt, mégis megvolt benne az az áratlanság, ami elhitette a férfival, hogy a boszorka csak most először csinál ilyesmit. Mekkora egy arcátlan nőszemély. Dracónak egyszerre forrt a vére és a düh mérge.

– És hol maradt a talár?

– Hoppá, otthagytam a klubhelyiségben már vagy hat éve – karját most már a férfi nyaka köré fonta.

– Milyen felelőtlen viselkedés – incselkedett vele Draco is. Úgy döntött felveszi a kesztyűt és móresre tanítja a boszorkányt.

– Meglehetősen.

– Mit akarsz tőlem, Granger?

– Az égvilágon semmit – mosolygott, miközben vészesen hozzányomta a domborulatait. – Csak egy apró masszázs.

– Miért?

– Viszonoznám a szívességedet – mosolygott, s ajka csábító mosolyra húzódott. Annyira más volt így, szinte felajánlkozott neki.

– Micsoda csupa szív vagy.

– Aztán megpróbálhatjuk a terpeszállást, és felkészülhetünk arra, hogy seprűnyélre üljek?

Hogyisne, gondolta magában Draco. Fél szemmel már így is azt nézte, hogy mennyien nézik őket a völgyből. Azonban ő magának akarta a látványt is, a nőt is, így el kellett vinnie innen, mielőtt még mindenkit megöl a viselkedésével. Mellesleg Grangernek kijárt már egy alapos fejmosás ezért a viselkedésért.

– Valóban ezt akarod? Semmi ellenvetés? – kérdezte búgó hangon, majd egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá, és arca súrolta a nő arcát.

– Egy boszorkány megteszi, amit tud. – Tovább incselkedett, mintha egy szerepet játszanának, csak ez Dracónak jobban bejött, mint várta. Csábító illata minduntalan beférkőzött egészen a tudatába. A szél enyhén fellibbentette a rakott szoknyát, amitől Dracónak teljesen felforrt az agyvize.

– Invito seprű – mondta a varázsló, aztán derékon kapta Grangert.

Mielőtt még megkérdezte volna, már mindketten száguldottak a tó felé. Hermione görcsösen kapaszkodott a férfiba. Egy mély szakadék következett, a lány belesikított a varázsló talárjába. Aztán egy éles kanyar után már a tó felett repültek, Malfoy nem lassított, hanem még inkább ösztönözte a Csillagport a gyorsabb sebességre.

Hermione szorosan behunyta a szemét, de hiába próbálta a fenekére húzni a szoknyáját, semmi sem védte meg a hideg vízpermettől, amit ők maguk kavartak fel. Görcsösen kapaszkodott a varázslóba, aki egy kézzel ölelte magához. A boszorka befészkelte magát a vállgödrébe és semmi pénzért nem engedte volna el. Mégis rettegett attól, hogy leesik és elmerül a vízben. Aztán volt egy pont, amikor lassan kinyitotta a szemét, s megpillantotta az ezernyi napsugár alkotta, csillogó aranyszínben pompázó vízfelszínt. Valóban gyönyörű volt. Azonban ebben az őrült tempóban egyáltalán nem lehetett élvezni az utazást.

Hajtűkanyar jobbra, aztán iszonyatos sebességgel át a szikla szoroson. A lány vállát enyhén súrolták a sziklák. Egy vízeséshez érkeztek. Draco a partra kormányozta a seprűt, nem szólt semmit, csak felkapta Hermionét, némán utasította, hogy a lábát fonja a derekára, és elindult vele.

– Mire készülsz? – kérdezte remegő hangon a boszorkány.

Nem válaszolt rögtön, sőt egyáltalán nem akar neki válaszolni. Könnyedén felkaptatott az emelkedőn, mintha nem is cipelne semmi súlyt. Karja megfeszült, de nem törődött vele. elindult egészen a vízesés mögé vezető ösvényen, ami némileg csúszós volt, ámbár megért minden fáradtságot.

– Ne, Malfoy, ne csináld! – rimánkodott a kis céda, amikor megsejtette, hogy mire készül.

Aztán Draco kilépett a sziklaperemre, s mindkettőjükre hideg víz zúdult. Hermione csak kapkodta a levegőt, és visítozott, egyik kezével rácsapott Dracóra. Alig fél percen belül már mindketten eláztak, főleg persze Hermione. Egyetlen egy baj volt, hogy a blúza így már teljesen átlátszott, rátapadt a boszorka bőrére, s nem is beszélve a csipkemelltartóról…

– Te aljas, szemét gazember! – püfölte tovább a varázslót, aki közben igyekezett ügyelni az egyenletes vízelosztásra. – Ki nem állhatlak!

– Én vagyok az aljas? – kiáltott vissza Malfoy, túlordítva a vízesést. Egy lépést hátrált, hogy láthassa a vizes Granger kisasszonyt. – Milyen képmutató vagy, Granger!

– Képmutató? Én?

– Igen, basszus! Pontosan te! Mit képzelsz magadról?

– Ezt meg hogy érted?

– Mutogatod magad mindenkinek.

– Nem is igaz…

– Akkor mi ez a szerelés? Nem ma van a griffendéles lány cserkészek napja.

– Egyenruhát kértél – mosolygott édesen. – Tessék, felvettem.

– Tudom jól mit kértem – pirított rá Draco mérgesen. – Egy pólót, meg egy normális nadrágot, meg egy pár tornacipőt. Ez olyan nehéz? Nem kell csipkés bugyit villantanod.

– Csak meg akartam felelni az elvárásaidnak.

– Egy francokat – morogta a férfi és megint beállt a vízsugár alá. Hermione felvisított a rázúduló hideg víztől, aztán Malfoy megint visszahátrált.

– Őrült vagy!

– Te meg egy kis céda! Egy tisztességes, konzervatív boszorka nem öltözik úgy, mint egy túlfűtött iskolás lány.

– Na és akkor mi van? Honnan tudod te egyáltalán, hogyan viselkedik egy ilyen nő?

– Pontosan így! Ki akartál borítani, felhergelni! Messzire mentél, Virágszirom.

– Fenét! El akartam terelni a figyelmedet, hogy ne kelljen ráülnöm a seprűnyélre. – Draco egy pillanatig a lány arcát tanulmányozta, aztán hátravetette a fejét és felnevetett. Még mindig erősen tartotta őt, de egyszerűen nem bírta tovább.

– Rossz duma.

– De így van.

– Mondd el az igazat! Most!

– Ez az igazság.

– Miért hinném el ezt? Hihetem azt is, hogy csalárd módón csak el akartál csábítani, hogy aztán bolondot csinálhass belőlem.

– Nem kellett azt csinálnom. Meg akarsz fagyasztani mindkettőnket? Nem vagy egyszerűen normális – riposztozott továbbra is.

– Ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy elmúljon ez a téboly, akkor rendben van. Vállalom a kockázatot.

– Milyen téboly?

– Hát ez – mondta rekedten, aztán visszalépett a vízesés mögötti ösvényre, s a boszorkányt a sziklafalhoz döntötte, engedte, hogy a saját lábára álljon, és megcsókolta. Őrült volt? Lehet, sőt nagyon valószínű. Felajzott? Mindenképpen. Vadul, szenvedélyesen, éhesen csókolta meg, mintha most az egyszer az életben nem akarna fegyelmezett lenni, hanem inkább kilépni abból a Malfoy skatulyából, amit Hermione képzeletében alakított ki róla. Az utálat, gyűlölet nem számított, sem a köztük lévő furcsa kapcsolat. Elementárisabb volt az élmény, mint várta.

A boszorka azonnal viszonozta a csókot. Ugyanúgy, ahogy eddig mindig, amikor Draco ajka az övéhez ért. De most még sötétebb volt a vágy, ami elragadta őket. A nyelvük vad táncot járt egymással, folyamatosan ingerelték a másikat. A régi roxfortos legendák igaznak bizonyultak Malfoyról, és ő, Hermione, teljesen elcsábult. Eddig is voltak sejtései, viszont most valami sokkal elemibb viselkedést tapasztalt meg. Pusztítóan szexi volt, félelmetes és borzongató; mardekáros félisten. Kezével beletúrt a férfi tejfölszőke hajába és ösztönösen hozzásimult. Ez nem volt szerelem, csak sötét vágy, amit a hideg víz sem tudott lemosni. Ő kezdte, ő játszott vele, de nem ő vett elégtételt a mardekároson, hanem fordítva történt.

– Merlin – suttogta Hermione elhalóan, miközben Draco már a nyakát becézgette.

– Dracónak hívnak, édes, és ezt jobb, ha megjegyzed – mormolta a varázsló. S érezte, hogy lassan nincs az a hidegvíz, ami lehűtené. Ez a boszorkány egyszerűen megsemmisítette az általában fegyelmezett önmagát.

– Draco… – kezdte kiszáradt szájjal. Malfoy nem hagyta, hogy folytassa, inkább még rá is tett egy lapáttal.

– Na, ezt már szeretem. Mondd ki a nevem! – mondta, miközben már lassan kibújtatta a vizes blúzból a csalárd boszorkányt.

– Malfoy! – ocsúdott fel hirtelen és megpróbált elhúzódni.

– Még ezt gyakorolni kell – vigyorgott rá, majd végigsimította a csípőjét és egy rántással közelebb húzta magához, aztán újra megcsókolta. Lágyan megérintette ajkával a lány kecses nyakát, aztán átvándorolt a vállára.

– Elmész a francba! – szitkozódott a boszorkány most már pontosabban az a Hermione Granger, akit eddig ismert.

– Csak kimondtad végre.

– Utállak! – Mindketten tudták, hogy ez nem igaz, a kéjes sóhaja mindent elárult.

– Bár elmondhatnám én is ezt, Granger. De most hirtelen az összes vágyam, fantáziám te vagy.

– Miért mondod ezt?

– Harisnyakötő, seprű, Roxfortos egyenruha, ami a megengedett hossz felett van jóval és átlátszó blúz? Kamasz fantázia. – Draco tovább cirógatta a vállát, s lassan lehúzta a melltartó egyik pántját.

– Elég! – mondta végül, de a karok nem engedték. Vízpermetet sodort feléjük a szél.

– Azt hittem, hogy ezt akarod.

– De mennyire, hogy ezt akarom, csak… Hagyjuk abba!

– Meglátjuk – mondta, aztán újra megcsókolta. Hermione teljesen elgyengült a karjaiban, mintha behódolt volna neki, de a férfi tudta, hogy csak pillanatok kérdése, és hamar erőre kap Granger tüskés viselkedés. – Nem segít, ha visszacsókolsz.

– Nem is… Oh, fenébe! Soha többé nem hallgatok Ginnyre…

– Mi van? Hogy jön ide Weasley? – Draco arca elkomorodott, mintha valami hirtelen kissé kijózanította volna.

– Ő alakította át a ruhát, sminkelt… És adott pár jó tanácsot. Gondolom, hogy sokszor játszotta már ezt a szerepet. Egészen jó benne.

– Oh, Merlin, Potternek is ez jön be? – húzta fel az orrát.

– Attól tartok.

– Bassza meg! – szitkozódott nemes egyszerűséggel, majd elengedte a boszorkányt.

– Gondolom, pont ezért tetszik neki… – mondta Hermione, majd összevonta a melle alatt a karját, aztán visszalépett a vízmentes sziklaperemre. Draco még egyszer belenyomta a fejét a jeges vízsugárba, aztán alaposan megmosta az arcát. A boszorkány nem is tudott mitől remeg, a hidegtől vagy valami egészen mástól. Túl messzire mentek…

– Hihetetlen, buja, griffendéles lányok… – morgott magában. – És Potternek is… Az eszem megáll.

– Nyugi, nem mondom el senkinek!

– Mit nem mondasz el?

– Hogy griffendéles lányokra gerjedsz.

– Elég volt! Vége a játéknak! Meg kell száradnunk, aztán visszaviszlek és péntekig ne is lássalak.

– És a szerda?

– Beiktatok egy nagyon kemény kviddics edzést. Ha szerencsém van, eltalál egy gurkó, legalább elfelejtem ezt az egészet.

– Ne haragudj! Nem tudom mi ütött belém!

– Hát ennyire még senki sem volt kreatív, hogy ne kelljen seprűre ülnie azt meg kell hagyni – mondta miközben beletúrt a hajába.

– Sajnálom a csókot is.

– Az volt benne a legjobb. Majdnem megöltél ugye tudod?

– Sajnálom.

– Nem kell. De maradj távolabb és Merlin szerelmére húzd össze azt az inget! Mindjárt jövök.

Draco visszament a vízeséshez, aztán addig tartotta a fejét a jeges vízbe, amíg észhez nem tért. Rémesen sokáig tartott ez a folyamat. Ám a vágy újra fellángolt benne, amikor újra meglátta a boszorkányt. Hermione most egy sziklán ült a napsütésben, gyönyörű volt még mindig és ő rettenetesen meg akarta érinteni, ezt az érzést pedig az világ összes hidegvize sem mosta volna el. Távol kellett volna maradnia, de mégsem bírta megállni. Közvetlenül mellette állt meg, s most már mindketten a vizet nézték.

– Tényleg gyönyörű itt – mondta Hermione, de nem nézett rá a varázslóra.

– Igen, valóban azt.

– Gyakran jársz ide?

– Csak, ha egykori griffendéles lányokat akarok a hideg vízben fürdetni – válaszolta Draco. – De többször kellene.

– Ide jönni vagy griffendéles lányokat megleckéztetni?

– Mindkettő.

– Mi lesz a szerdával? Jönni szeretnék.

– Biztos?

– Igen.

– Jó, rendben. Visszaviszlek a centrumba, vagyis inkább a hoppanálási ponthoz. Ma nem kísérlek haza, mert… nem kéne tovább feszíteni a húrt.

– Rendben.

– Minden rendben?

– Persze… kissé hülyének érzem magam, de minden rendben – bólogatott a lány.

– Holnap mit csinálsz?

– Ronnal találkozom.

– Minek?

– Ő kérte – vonta meg a vállát Hermione.

– Hol fogtok találkozni? – tudakolta a férfi, s újra mérges lett.

– Nem képzeled, hogy elmondom. Ron érzékenyen reagál a jelenlétedre. Jobban, mint Harry.

– De nem randi?

– Féltékeny vagy?

– Inkább nem örülök neki – vonta meg a vállát. – Gyere, menjünk vissza!

Azzal visszarepültek a centrumba. Draco egy köpenyt terített Hermionéra, és csak úgy engedte haza. Vad sóvárgása ellenére nem csókolta meg a lányt búcsúzóul, hanem csak megvárta, amíg dehoppanált. Pancsernek érezte magát. Hatalmas pancsernek.


	12. 12. fejezet

12\. lecke

A tavaszi nap kezdte felmelegíteni a tájat, virágok nyíltak, a madarak vidáman csicseregtek. Hermione ráérősen haladt keresztül a parkon, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy már régen a Foltozott Üstben kellene lennie, így megszaporázta a lépteit, majd befordult a sarkon. A varázsvilágba vezető első megállóként mindig fontosnak számított, de ekkora érdeklődésre a boszorka sem gondolt. Mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, hirtelen cseppent bele a forgatagba, ami egyből magával ragadta. Ron vörös feje világított át a tömegen, de a varázsló ennek ellenére még fel is emelte a kezét, s fel is állt. Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, majd elindult felé.

– Szia, Ron! – ült le mellé vidáman. – Bocs, kicsit elidőztem a parkban. Olyan szép az idő, kár hogy a szél fúj egy kicsit.

– Szia! Mostanában szokásod a késés – jegyezte meg morózusan, majd adott egy puszit a lánynak. Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Bocsánat – ismételte meg újra a bocsánatkérést.

Ron kimérten válaszolt neki:

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérned.

– A viselkedésed alapján kell – közölte a boszorka, de a férfi arcát figyelve, inkább jobbnak látta nem firtatni tovább a dolgot és inkább a téma váltás mellett döntött. – Rendeltél már?

– Igen. Mindkettőnknek. A kedvencedet rendeltem és kávét.

– Köszönöm, kedves tőled – igyekezett mosolyodni, de valahogy ez sem törte meg jeget kettejük között.

– A barátod vagyok, ez csak természetes – jött az újabb kimért magyaráztat Rontól, aki máskor mellőzni szokta ezt a hangnemet.

– Valami gond van? – kérdezte, miután elhelyezkedett. Nem bírta tovább elviselni a varázsló viselkedését, sőt… – Olyan feszültnek látszol…

– Nem tudom, Hermione – kezdte komolyan, majd egy kicsit gúnyosabb hangnemre váltott. – Te mondd meg! Valami gond van veled mostanában? – Ron tüntetően hátradőlt a székében, aztán összefűzte az ujjait.

– Nincs gond – húzta fel az orrát a boszorkány, aztán megrázta a fejét. Vajon mire akart kilyukadni a varázsló? – Miért lenne? Jól vagy? Idehívtál, azt mondtad sürgős, erre játszod ezt a furcsa, tőled szokatlan játékot.

– Jó, akkor hagyom, hogy gondolkozz egy kicsit. – A boszorkány elképedve tátogott egy pillanatig, majd gyorsan magához ért, aztán úgy döntött ideje tiszta vizet önteni a pohárba.

– Köszönöm, nagyon aranyos vagy, hogy szánsz rám időt. Ugyanakkor rettenetesen furcsa vagy továbbra is – vonta össze a szemöldökét kissé sértődötten. Ron úgy nézett rá, mint egy dühös kamaszfiú, ami cseppet sem volt jellemző rá, legalábbis mostanság nem. – Szerintem neked van problémád, ami nagyon böki a csőrödet. És ha jól tippelek, akkor velem kapcsolatos.

Ő, Hermione, is követte a barátja példáját, s szintén összefűzött ujjakkal dőlt hátra a székben. Egy hosszú percig méregették egymást, mintha csak az erőviszonyokat akarnák egymás között tisztázni.

– Szerinted én vagyok furcsa? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn. – Ez nagyon jó, mondhatom remek. Vicces.

– Ha elárulnád, hogy mi a csudáért vagy ilyen, akkor nagyon sok időt megspórolhatnál nekünk.

– Jól van – sóhajtott fel a férfi.

– Ron, kérlek, komolyan mondom, kezdesz megijeszteni.

– Nem ez volt a szándékom, nekem elhiheted.

– Mondd már el!

– Inkább te mondd el, hogy mi a fészkes főnix tollat csináltál Malfoyjal miután kimentetted magad a közös baráti esténkről?

Hermione egy pillanatra leesett állal figyelte a vöröshajú barátját. Először nem tudta mit válaszoljon, ezért csak egy apró sóhajra futotta neki.

– Ahh…

– Miért nem mondod el az igazat? Van köztetek valami? Mi a fenét akar tőled Malfoy?

– Szörnyen sok ez a kérdés, nem gondolod? Különben is…

– De jogos kérdések ezek, ha belegondolsz. Egyébként is láttalak.

– Utánam leskelődtél? – csattant fel a lány mérgesen. – Ezt igazán nem gondoltam volna rólad.

– Bocsánat, hogy nekem is ki kellett mennem a mosdóba, és amiért van szemem is. Megláttalak titeket, ahogy együtt távoztatok, te és a varázsvilág legnagyobb bunkója. Szóval leszel szíves felvilágosítani.

– Már megbocsáss, de ilyen hangon nem kellene velem beszélned. A barátod vagyok és nem valami… Csak azért nem megyek el rögtön, mert tisztellek annyira, hogy megmagyarázom a helyzetet, és mert vissza tudom magam annyira fogni, hogy ne öntsem rád az italomat és ne üvöltsem le a fejedet.

– Magyarázattal tartozol valóban, ebben egyetértünk.

– Magyarázattal? Neked? Ez új! Mióta tartozom neked magyarázattal, Ron? Talán együtt vagyunk, amiről elfeledkeztem? Nem kellene féltékeny barát szerepét játszanod. Mert nagyon nem neked való és nagyon nincs kedvem ilyen blődségekről tárgyalni.

– Aggódom érted. Nem szeretném, ha bajod esne…

– Nem kell.

– De Malfoy…

– Malfoy miatt aggódsz, amikor azt sem tudod mi van a háttérben? – a lány idegesen felnevetett.

– Utálatos görény, mit kell még ezen gondolkodnom? Miért mit gondolsz? Örülni fogunk annak, hogy te és ő együtt lógtok?

– Jaj, Ron… Egyrészt semmi közöd kivel lógok, másrészt nem kell ezt így felfújni.

– Ne…

– Malfoyhoz járok repülés oktatásra – vallotta be Hermione végül egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében, majd belekortyolt a kávéjába. – Nem kell ebből nagy ügyet csinálni.

– Hogy micsoda?

– A főnökeim idióta terve, hogy meg kell tanulnom seprűn repülni – magyarázta tovább, de már nagyon kényelmetlen volt tovább folytatni ezt a beszélgetést. – Nincs ebben semmi különleges.

– De miért pont Malfoy tanít? – kérdezte fintorogva a Ron. – Évek óta mondom, hogy segítünk Harryvel. Viszont mindig valahogy kibújsz alóla. Erre pont ezzel a barommal kell együtt lenned?

– Papír kell róla, neki meg van egy repülésoktató centruma – válaszolta a lány röviden. – Szóval végig kell csinálnom a tanfolyamot. Ennyi.

– Tényleg csak ennyiről van szó? – kérdezte a férfi gyanakodva. – Nem úgy tüntetek nekem, mint akik annyira rosszban vannak.

– Mert nem vagyunk – mondta Hermione. – Én megpróbálok normálisan viselkedni azokkal is akiket ismerek.

– De Malfoyjal?

– Vele. Veszekedjek vele állandóan?

– Igaz – bólogatott Ron. – Kimerítő lenne. Akkor is nekem… ez a helyzet, és ahogy viselkedtek nagyon… szokatlan. Biztos vagy benne, hogy csak ennyiről van szó?

Hermione felsóhajtott, gyorsan átfutott a gondolataiban, hogy mi minden történt Draco és közte, de ezt nem igazán akarta megosztani a barátjával. A finom csipkelődés, a csókok és a kettejük között pattogó szikrák senkire sem tartoztak. Különben is Ron csak összezavarna mindent, ami most egyáltalán nem hiányzott nekik. Mégis mi van, ha mégis kialakul valami a kapcsolatukból? Amíg nem tudja mi lesz belőle addig jobb nem mondani senkinek se semmit.

– Igen, csak ennyiről – szólalt meg egy rövid hatásszünet után. – Malfoy az oktatóm, és semmi több.

– Rendben – bólogatott Ron kicsit nyugodtabban.

– Emiatt nem kellett volna ekkora hűhót csinálnod. Ráadásul nem tetszik ez a kérdőre vonás, nem vagyok gyámolításra szoruló kis taknyos boszorkány. Egyedül is boldogulok, ahogy az elmúlt években is.

– Harrynek és nekem olyan vagy, mintha a húgunk lennél – magyarázta Ron. – És mostanság nagyon eltávolodtunk egymástól, ami miatt sokszor azt sem tudom, mi van veled, azt hiszem Harry is így van vele. Csak jót akarok neked. Nem akarom, hogy egy Malfoy-féle alak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozzon.

– Megoldom, Ron. Legyen szó bárkiről, akkor is megoldom. Nem kell sem neked, sem Harrynek őrködnötök felettem. Megnyugodtál?

– Mondjuk – bólogatott a vörös hajú varázsló. Aztán egy képtelen ötlettel rukkolt elő: – Lehet, el kellene mennem egy-egy edzésedre.

– Jaj, csak azt ne! – sietett gyorsan a válaszadással Hermione. – Így nehezen megy, ha ott lennél, akkor még annyira se menne. Káosz és… Bőven elég, ha Malfoy ott van. Nekem elhiheted.

– Ugye nem szórakozik veled?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Próbál segíteni, de… még nagyon az elején vagyunk.

– Biztos?

– Teljesen. Nem kell odafigyelni rá – forgatta meg a szemét.

– Tényleg ennyire nehezen megy? – tette fel a fogós kérdést Ron.

– Pocsékul…

– Ha gondolod, szívesen segítek – ajánlotta fel készségesen. – Fred és George biztosan tudnának egy kicsit nélkülözni.

– Jaj, Ron, olyan aranyos vagy, de ennyi edzésre már nem tudok elmenni. Sok a munka. Nem bírnám még ezt is a nyakamba venni. Ha látom, hogy reménytelen a helyzet, akkor megígérem, szólni fogok neked azonnal.

– Jól van.

Még beszélgettek egy kicsit, egészen másról, s Hermione kezdett megnyugodni, hogy Ronnal és vele kezdenek helyrejönni a kapcsolatuk. Feszélyezte volna, ha még több feszültség lenne a barátaival, ami majd valóban meg fog történni, ha Malfoyjal… Mikre nem gondolt… Mégis mit várt Malfoytól? Még maga sem tudta.

Miután elköszöntek egymástól Ronnal. Hermione mélyen felsóhajtott, majd az asztalra hajtotta a fejét. Rettenetesen nehéz reggel volt és még nem volt vége. Összeszedte a dolgait, majd elindult az Abszol út felé vezető folyosón, amikor megérintette valaki a vállát. Ijedten rezzent össze, amikor megfordult Dracóval találta szembe magát. Egy pillanatra látta csak a szürke szemek ezüstös villanását.

– Te meg hogy találtál meg? – kérdezte meglepetten.

Válaszul a férfi finoman nekinyomta a mahagóni színű lambériának, aztán megcsókolta. Mámor, bizsergés, pillangók, rögtön elolvadt az érintésétől. Heves volt mégis gyengéd, oldalra fordította a boszorkány fejét, majd elmélyítette a csókot. Túlságosan is tisztában volt mennyire mesterien képes elcsavarni Hermione fejét, aki azonnal viszonozta a közeledését. A lány ösztönösen túrt bele a tejfölszőke hajba, hozzásimult, megérezte Draco kellemes illatát, amitől még inkább elbódult. A szívverése felgyorsult és bizsergés haladt végig a testén egészen a lábujjáig.

Zihálva, összeérő arccal simultak egymás ölelésébe. Kellett egy pillanat, mire megtudtak szólalni.

– Szóval csak az oktatód vagyok és semmi több? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben finoman megérintette ajkával a boszorkányét.

– Hallgatóztál? – kérdezte elakadó hangon.

– Muszáj volt – simította végig a boszorkány derekát, aztán újra megcsókolta. Pontosan úgy, ahogy korábban. Hermione érezte, hogy a térdei elgyengülnek, örült neki, hogy a varázsló erősen fogja. – Megláttalak és nem akartalak csak így elengedni. Aztán meghallottam mit mondtál Weasleynek, elöntött a düh, és gondoltam muszáj tisztáznom a dolgokat.

– Gondolod?

– Igen. Szóval csak az oktatód lennék?

– Miért mi vagy még nekem? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben odahajolt a férfihoz és ezúttal ő csókolta meg. Draco belemosolygott a csókjukba.

– A csókpartnered – szólalt meg végül, aztán újra folytatta azt, amit elkezdett.

– Hogy is felejthettem el – sóhajtott fel a lány, majd átkarolta a férfi nyakát, aztán halkan nevetni kezdett. – Legközelebb így mutatlak be Harrynek és Ronnak. Fiúk, bemutatom Draco Malfoyt a csókpartneremet. Ja és ne bántsátok!

– Csak legyen nálad nyugtató főzet. Ebbe Potter és Weasley is belehal, de az átkozódás is esélyes lehet.

– Követtél?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Ma még teljesen ártatlan vagyok. Igazából csak egy kávét akartam, de aztán megláttalak a vörössel, aztán muszáj volt idejönnöm hozzád.

– Egy szia is megtette volna, nem kellett volna rögtön letámadnod egy sötét folyosón.

– Megzavartad a fejem tegnap. Hol van a griffendéles egyenruhád? – incselkedett vigyorogva.

– Mi griffendéles lányok, csak különleges alkalmakkor húzunk egyenruhát – sóhajtott mosolyogva.

– Komolyan?

– Aham. Nem lehet csak úgy mindennap. De ennyire nem lehetett rád hatással az ilyesmi.

– Megállítottad a szívem. Gondolod, hogy ezt olyan könnyen elfelejtem? – kérdezte miközben kisimított egy tincset a lány arcából. – Ráérsz?

– Szabadságon vagyok ma és holnap – vallotta be Hermione, majd oldalra fordította a fejét. – Nem érek rá.

– Ez azt jelenti, eljössz velem randizni? – csillant fel a szeme a varázslónak.

– Rengeteg dolgom van – sóhajtott fel gondterhelten a boszorka. – Ront is alig tudtam bezsúfolni a napirendembe.

– És engem?

– Te már nem férsz bele.

– Ez diszkrimináció a mardekáros csókpartnereddel szemben. Csak úgy mondom… Egyébként sejtem, hogy semmi dolgod nincs, csak félsz velem kettesben maradni – rázta meg a fejét finoman Draco, miközben finom csókokat hintett Hermione arcára, majd folytatta a nyakával. – Szóval eljössz velem? Ígérem, jó leszek. Nagyon jó.

– Takarítanom kell – mondta egy hatalmas sóhajjal, majd hátra hajtotta a fejét, hogy Draco megtalálhassa a legérzékenyebb pontot a nyakán. Túl nehéz volt már nemet mondania neki, mégis megtette. Ez a játék kezdett egyre jobb lenni. – Nagyon sok takarítanivalóm van.

– Tényleg?

– Igen.

– Hány pálcaintéssel végzed ezt el vagy mugli módra szoktál takarítani? – kérdezte, miközben finoman végigsimította a boszorka nyakát. – Hmm?

– Kérlek…

– Mire kérsz? – folytatta vigyorogva a kényeztetést, miközben egyre szorosabban ölelte magához.

– Arra, hogy… nem tudok gondolkodni, ha a nyakamat csókolgatod – emelte fel a hangját egy kicsit.

– Oh, tényleg? Akkor eljössz velem randizni?

– Megegyeztünk már korábban, nem? Pénteken randizunk.

– Olyan messze van a péntek.

– Holnap meg tanfolyam. Akkor is látni fogsz.

– Te velem ki akarsz szúrni, Granger – mondta egy mély sóhajjal Draco, aztán magához húzta a boszorkányt. – Legalább sétálni gyere el velem.

– Megint?

– Felőlem elmehetünk valahova csókcsatázni is, ha nem akarsz beszélgetni velem – vigyorgott a férfi. – Én igazán rugalmas vagyok.

– Ennyire ráérsz?

– Nem, de lóghatok a kedvedért. Amúgy is csak egy kis dolgom lenne, keddenként soha sincs olyan nagy forgalom. A papírmunka várhat. Szabaddá tudom tenni magam még előtte.

– Lógni? Ellógnád a munkádat csak azért, hogy csókolózzunk valahol? Ennyire magányos vagy?

– Áh, tudtam, hogy nem akarsz beszélgetni és inkább csókolóznál velem. Mindig is értettem a nőkhöz és a csókokhoz.

Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, aztán rácsapott a férfi vállára.

– Gazember vagy. Egy nagyképű gazember, hogy pontos legyek.

– Csak tudom, hogy mennyire imádsz csókolózni – megint csak mosolygott, amikor a lány szemébe nézni. – Ki vagyok én, hogy a vágyaid útjába álljak?

– Hogy te milyen…

– Elbűvölő, szenvedélyes, vonzó…

– Rámenős – csókolta meg ezúttal Hermione a varázslót. Annak ellenére, hogy fogalma sem volt hol tartanak és hányadán állnak egymással, igazán élvezte ezt a kis játékukat. Túlságosan is élvezte. – De a többi is valamilyen oldalról igaz.

Draco és Hermione összeérintették a homlokukat, s ott a folyosó homályában egymásra mosolyogtak.

– Szóval hamvában holt ötlet, hogy eljössz velem? – kérdezte a varázsló. – Pedig remekül szórakoznánk.

– Sajnálom – harapott az ajkába Hermione. – De ma nem megy.

– Akkor haza kell mennem veled – ajánlott még egy jó megoldást a férfi. A boszorkány elvarázsolva érintette megint össze az ajkát Dracóéval.

– Jó… – felelte, aztán egy kis gondolkodási idő után rájött, hogy mit is mondott a rámenős oktatója. – Micsoda? Ezt miből gondoltad?

– Segítek takarítani – folytatta a tervét gyermeki lelkesedéssel.

– Te? Nekem? Segíteni?

– Ezt ennyire nehéz elhinni, hogy tudok segíteni? – nevetett fel harsányan a varázsló. – Remekül boldogulok.

– Emlékszem, amikor mondtad, hogy könyvből ismered a takarítási varázslatokat.

– Oh, nem aggódnék a helyedben, van olyasmi, amit fejből is meg tudok csinálni. És nem hiszem, hogy olyan nagy kosz van nálad, Granger.

– Tényleg van olyan varázslat, amit fejből is tudsz?

– Remek segítség vagyok. Van nálam pálca és rendkívül ügyes, tehetséges varázsló vagyok. Ezt azért mondom, hogy ha esetleg nem tudnád, kivel állsz szemben. Remekül értek a portörlő varázslatokhoz – reklámozta a tehetségét Draco. – Se perc alatt végeznénk. Aztán az egész délután a miénk. Mit szólsz?

– Már ne haragudj, de egyedül szeretnék rendet rakni a fehérneműs fiókomban – jelentette ki a boszorka, viszont amikor kimondta egyből elpirult és rájött, hogy bármi más jobb lett volna, mint amit most mondott.

– Feltétlenül szükséged lesz rám ehhez a feladathoz – csapott le a lehetőségre Draco. – Remek ízlésem van.

– Miért lenne rád szükségem a hajtogatáshoz?

– Simán megmondom, hogy melyik áll jól, melyik nem.

– Oh persze…

– Nélkülözhetetlen vagyok.

– Nem jutnék előre.

– De igen. Csak nem a takarításban – nevetett fel ismét. – Olyan szívtelen vagy. Nem hagyod, hogy veled legyek.

– Tudod, hogy nem takarítanék, ha velem jönnél.

– Nem is azért mennék valóban.

– Erre már rájöttem.

– Meg akarlak csókolni – mormolta Draco.

– Alig pár perce meg se kérdezted, hanem csak letámadtál.

– Tényleg? Én nem erre emlékszem. Belesimultál a karomba, aztán véletlenül találkoztak az ajkaink. Ezt én nem nevezném támadásnak, letámadásnak egyáltalán nem. – Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, ez a férfi mindig úgy alakította a helyzetet, hogy nehogy hibás nem volt semmiért, hanem még ő volt az ártatlan mardekáros, akit kihasználtak.

– Ha hagynám magam, akkor elvennéd az eszem – válaszolta a boszorka. – Mindig oda kell figyelnem, hogy mit mondasz, mert könnyen behúznál a csőbe.

– Miért még nem vettelek le a lábadról?

– Hát… nem is tudom…

– Ah, Granger, nem kell hazudnod.

– Én nem hazudok.

– Akkor csókolj meg!

– Az előbb még fordítva volt…

– Bármelyik verzióval beérem.

– Bolond vagy – nevetett fel a boszorkány édesen.

– Úgy gondolod? – kérdezett vissza Draco.

– Tudom.

– Nem tudhatsz mindent – jelentette ki határozottan.

– Talán nem – sóhajtott fel a lány.

– Elég volt ebből, Granger!

– Mi…

Már nem tudta befejezni. Dracónak nem volt szüksége többé sem az önuralomnak, bátorításra vagy más egyébre. A csókja édes volt és puha, maga volt a gyönyörűség, a mámor és a kábulat. Közelebb húzta a boszorkányt magához, szorosan tartotta. Hermione testének minden apró idegszála reagált az érintésre, az ajkaik találkozására. Nem kapkodott, kiélvezett minden egyes pillanatot, nyelvük egymáshoz ért, a csók elmélyült. Forró volt a varázsló szája, vérlázítóan érzéki. Szenvedély magával ragadta mindkettőjüket.

– Még mindig nem akarsz velem jönni? – suttogta, miközben megint megcsókolta.

– Nem – válaszolt a boszorka.

– Miért nem? Rosszul csókolok? – kérdezte, s ismét bebizonyította mennyire komolyan gondolta.

– Nem – rebegte a lány, noha már tényleg csak dacból mondott nemet. A szürke szemű férfi még mindig nem adta fel teljesen.

– Mást nem tudsz mondani?

– De tudnék, viszont nem mondok. Érd be egyelőre ennyivel, Malfoy.

– Gonosz nőszemély vagy! – jelentette ki szent meggyőződéssel.

– Ugyan már…

– Nem látod, hogy szenvedek?

– Nem látszik rajtad. Tiszta ránc a homlokod – mondta, majd kisimította a homlokába hulló tejfölszőke hajtincseket.

– Pedig tegnap rettenetesen meggyötörtél – szólalt meg egy kicsit rekedten. – Sőt az egész centrum összes varázslóját.

– Szegénykém.

– De most komolyan. Miért nem engedsz egy kicsit közelebb magadhoz?

– Az előbb csókoltál meg, még mindig a magadhoz szorítasz, ráadásul már megint becsúsztattad a kezedet a blúzom alá.

– Dehogy… Ja, de… bocsánat!

– Erről beszélek. Ez egy nyilvános hely.

– Nincs itt senki – nézett körbe jelentőségteljesen, amit persze megtehetett volna korábban is, de valószínű eszébe se jutott megtenni, hiszen annyira a boszorkány járt az eszében.

– És nem is sajnálod – mondta Hermione.

– Nem igazán – rázta meg a fejét egy kicsit Draco.

– Szerdán találkozunk, Malfoy!

– Csak úgy itt hagysz?

– Igen. Megérdemled. Mindig mesterkedsz, de most ez nem fog sikerülni.

– Mesterkedek?

– Igen.

– Hát jó, ha nem kell a segítségem, akkor visszamegyek az irodába – vonta meg a vállát tettetett sértődöttséggel.

– Rendben van.

– De előbb még kérem a csókomat.

– Hogyan?

– Nem hagyhatsz így csak itt – magyarázta magától értetődően. – Mégis mit gondolsz? Nem kellene ennyire gyötörnöd az embereket.

– Holnap úgyis találkozunk.

– Persze, aztán valami ürüggyel megint megszöksz tőlem. És végre a seprűre kéne ülnöd, mert nagyon sokáig kell hozzám járnod, ha repülni akarsz.

– De nem akarok, igazából.

– Erre magamtól is rájöttem – nevetett fel Draco. – Csókolj meg, és már itt sem vagyok!

– Rámenős vagy.

Hermione egy kissé lábujjhegyre állt, majd teljesítette, amit Draco kért. Ajka mintha tollpiheként érintette volna meg a varázslóét. Még mindig bizonytalan volt abban, hogy mi lesz ebből, de a kellemes bizsergésen kívül, ami kezdett valami mássá alakulni, semmi mással nem tudott foglalkozni. Csak a derekára simuló erős karok érdekelték, ahogy aztán Draco végigsimítja a hátát, s beletúr a hajába. Elmélyítette a csókot, a férfi pedig mosolyogva viszonozta. A boszorka hozzásimult a varázslóhoz, odaadóan érintette meg a férfi arcát. Egymáshoz simuló arccal, s lecsukott szemmel álltak, miután megszakadt a csókjuk.

– Most sem gondoltad meg magad?

– Nem.

– Mit tehetek még, hogy engedj a csábításnak?

– Játszunk az én feltételeim szerint – mondta a boszorkány.

– És pedig.

– Kedvelned kell.

– Már most is kedvellek. Rettenetesen, nagyon kedvellek – sóhajtott fel a férfi.

– Tényleg? Még nem győztél meg igazán.

– Te kedvelsz engem?

– Talán – mosolyodott el titokzatosan.

– Egyenes válasz?

– Én is kedvellek.

– Rendben, de te sem győztél meg engem. Akkor holnap találkozunk. És seprűre fogsz ülni.

– Azt majd meglátjuk.

– Granger, Granger, nem lesz ez így jó.

– Talán igen, talán nem – nevetett a boszorkány, majd egy apró puszit nyomott a férfi arcára és elmosolyodott. – Holnap találkozunk, Malfoy!

Draco csak megcsóválta a fejét, aztán újabb csókot nyomott a lány szájára.

– Csakhogy az enyém legyen az utolsó szó. Szép napot, Granger!


	13. 13. fejezet

13\. lecke

A férfi tejfölszőke hajába belekapott a szél, majd egy kissé megtépázta. Draco szélirányba fordulva élvezte, ahogy az légáramlat az arcába kap. Korai szerda délután volt, tökéletes idő a repülésre, a kviddicsedzésre még inkább, és már minden porcikája vágyott a játékra. Viszont a gondolatai messze jártak. Elbambulva nézte a domboldalt, ahol úgy hullámzott a hosszú fű, ahogy annak a boszorkánynak a haja, aki mostanság minden pillanatát kitöltötte.

– Minden rendben, Draco? – szólalt meg mögötte Septimus.

– Miért ne lenne? – ocsúdott fel a varázsló.

– Olyan álmodozó képet vágsz. Ha nem ismernélek, akkor azt mondanám, hogy belezúgtál egy szexi griffendéles diáklányba – vigyorodott el, miközben az állát vakargatta.

– Ne fárassz már! – intette le mérgesen. Még hogy belezúgott… A taknyos kamasz fiúk szoktak belezúgni kis tini lányokba. Micsoda feltételezés… Granger egy igazi nő, nem holmi nyári flört. Megőrült érte, és alig várta, hogy újra lássa. Végül arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy mégis csak kicsit belezúgott.

– Láttam, amikor elfuvaroztad seprűnyélen.

– Már leskelődsz utánam?

– Dehogy – legyintett a fekete hajú férfi. – Pont a pálya mellett mentem, amikor elrepültetek felettem. Jól láttam mindem részletét a harisnyakötőnek. – Draco felkapta a fejét és nagyon rondán nézett barátjára. – Hú, haver, inkább nem láttam semmit. Csak nem megfogadtad a tanácsomat, és elvitted a vízeséshez?

– A többiek? – váltott témát gyorsan Draco. – Már ideje lenne kezdeni.

– Bemelegítenek, legalábbis azt hiszem. De ez lényegtelen, boncolgassuk egy kicsit a magánéletedet.

– Nagyszerű. És nem, nem fogjuk. Menjünk mi is!

– Rendben – veregette meg Septimus a barátja vállát. – Eszembe jutott valamit.

– Micsoda?

– Régen voltunk együtt bulizni.

– Nem is tudom – habozott Draco egy kicsit. – A legutóbbit is alig hevertem ki.

– De neked nem úgy tűnt, hogy besavanyodtunk mostanság? Persze Hart kivétel, mivel ő mindennap más nővel lóg. Neked meg ki kell verned a fejedből a kis griffendélest, ha nem akarsz tőle semmi komolyat.

– Mi köze van ehhez a bulizáshoz? Nem hinném, hogy ez lenne megoldás az összes problémámra, mint ahogy ezt mondani szoktad.

– Ja, hogy komolyra akarod fűzni a kapcsolatotokat? Ez egészen más így. Akkor inkább vidd el őt bulizni! Mindkettőtöknek jobb lenne.

– Leszállhatnál erről a témáról – sóhajtott fel Draco. – Semmi közöd hozzá.

– Elhívtad már egyáltalán egy randira?

– Na, most már hagyjál!

– Szóval elhívtad. És hova viszed a Holdudvarba?

– Nem a kezét kérem meg, hanem elmegyünk vacsizni – árulta el magát Draco. Septimus elnevetette magát, majd megveregette a vállát a férfinak.

– Ne is állapodj még meg nekem! Túl fiatal vagy még ahhoz, és akkor csak az idióta Harttal kellene bandáznom.

– De szörnyű lenne az életed – nevetett fel a varázsló.

– De akkor is gáz, amit csinálunk – nyögött fel Septimus. – Csak dolgozunk, persze vakulásig, és nem szórakozunk… Egyszerűen ez nagyon, de nagyon őrjítő.

– Jó, mikor akarsz menni?

– Szombaton – vágta rá egyből.

– És hová?

– Még meglátjuk, körül kell néznem – válaszolt a kék szemű férfi, miközben már majdnem mindent eltervezett.

– Csak meg ne bánjam – sóhajtott fel Draco.

– Hééé a múltkori nem az én hibám – ellenkezett feltett kézzel.

– Komolyan? A Tiltott Rengetegben ébredtünk fel, és majdnem megettek minket az akromantulák. Ki ne akarna ilyen kalandot? Csak tudnám, hogyan a fenébe sikerült odakeverednünk.

– Csak nem vagy hozzászokva a legendás lényekhez – legyintett a barátja. – Látnád én nap, mint nap milyen hatalmas skorpiókkal találkozom.

– Talán a piához, amit hoztál, ahhoz nem voltunk hozzászokva.

– A magyar haveroktól kaptam. Kicsit erős lehetett – vakargatta meg az állát végül. – De olyan jót még nem mulattunk, mint akkor.

– Soha az életben nem voltam még annyira másnapos – emlékezett vissza Draco.

– Na, mi van srácok? – szólalt meg Hart öblös hangon. A magas, langaléta, barna hajú férfi várakozóan nézett a barátaira. – Inkább teadélutánt rendezünk, és hozzak teasüteményt vagy végre játszunk is?

– Csokisat légyszi – kiabált valamelyik csapattársuk röhögve. – Most jöttök vagy nem? Nem mindenki ér ám rá egész nap.

– Ja, Darnellnek, még be kell szereznie pár narancsot a kis feleségének otthonra – röhögött fel Wallace, majd beletúrt a fekete hajába. – De még sosem volt mugli boltban.

– Kuss! Ti meg gyertek már!

– Megyünk.

– Na, Malfoy – kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel Hart –, te leszel az őrző.

– Megint? – nyögött fel a férfi.

– Fogónak pocsék vagy, terelőnek rémálom…

– Rémesen kedvesek vagytok – morogta Draco.

– Nem tehetünk róla, hogy egyszerűen használhatatlan vagy – vonta meg a vállát Hart, de amikor meglátta barátja mérges ábrázatát inkább hozzátette: – Vagyis nem teljesen használhatatlan. Őrzőnek nagyon jó.

– Remekül tudjátok az ember önbizalmát növelni – morgolódott Draco fejcsóválva, bár nem haragudott a többiekre.

– Ezért vagyunk. – Vigyorogva néztek rá, miközben felsorakoztak egymás mellett.

– Akkor nyomassuk!

A férfiak egy örömkiáltás kíséretében pattantak seprűre, aztán hamarosan már fent is voltak a karikáknál. Sípszóra kezdődött a meccs. Dracónak alig egy perc alatt sikerült mindent kivernie a fejéből, aztán már csak a játékra koncentrált. Jó volt repülni, manőverezni és végre csinálni valamit, amitől egy kicsit kitisztul a feje. A csapattársak elmosódott foltjait látta fent a feje felett. Elkezdődött a játék. Egészen belemerült a feladatába, s a védés is egészen jól ment, sokkal jobban, mint várta. Már kezdte élvezni, ahogy az ellenfél őrjöngve becsmérli, és ki akarja zökkenteni, de ő nem ült fel ilyesminek.

Hanem volt valaki, aki meg tudta zavarni. Fél szemmel látta csak, ahogy helyet foglalt a nézőtéren. A szíve megdobbant. Granger lett volna? Barna hajzuhatag, ráadásul szerda volt, pár óra múlva kezdődött az órájuk. Talán eljött, hogy megnézze? Pedig nem mondta el, hogy megdobbant a szíve. Egészen addig figyelte a nőt, amíg rá nem jött, hogy valóban nem Grangerről van-e szó. Viszont az elkalandozott figyelme bajt okozott. Egy pillanat alatt megtörtént. Mikor a gurkó eltalálta a lábát, felüvöltött a fájdalomtól. Elvesztette az egyensúlyát, majd zuhanni kezdett. Még annyi lélekjelenléte és szerencséje volt, hogy fél kézzel meg tudta fogni a seprűt, aztán lassan elkezdett ereszkedni.

Mire a csapattársai odaértek, már a fűben feküdt. Iszonyatosan fájt lába, alig bírt mozogni és csak káromkodni tudott.

– Ne mozogj! – szólalt meg Hart. – Mindjárt megnézem, hogy mi van.

– Meg se tudok mozdulni baszki, de kösz…

– Uhh ez nagyon eltört.

– Remek – szűrte a fogai között.

– Helyre kell tenni.

– Hogy az a… – olyan káromkodás hagyta el a férfi száját, amitől a többiek egy kicsit meglepődtek. – Csináld!

– Biztos? – fintorodott el Hart. – Egy évet végeztem csak a gyógyítói suliban.

– Csináld!

– Merlinre…

– Merlin… – újabb káromkodás.

– Ferula – mondta ki a varázslatot Hart, majd kötés jelent meg Draco lába körül.

– Hozzon valaki pótcsont rapidot! – kiabálta Septimus. – Vigyük be srácok!

– Szent Mungo – adta ki a parancsot Hart.

– Nem, nem, nem – tiltakozott Draco. – Előbb az irodámba, aztán haza. Semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy gyógyítók hozzám nyúljanak.

– Miről beszélsz haver?

– Rögzítetted a lábam, mindjárt megiszom a pótcsont rapidot, valaki összeforraszt, estére már semmi bajom nem lesz.

– Nagy volt az ütés, hívjunk ki egy gyógyítót.

– Ne!

– Fogd be, Malfoy! Nekem nem fogsz sétapálcával járni, mint az apád – jelentette ki Septimus. – Úgyhogy vigyük be az irodába és hívjunk ki egy gyógyítót!

A fiúk felkapták a morgós mardekáros, majd elindult vissza a centrum felé.

– Mi van? – kérdezett közbe Draco. – Hogy jön ide az apám?

– Sántítani akarsz?

– Apám nem sántít…

– Mindegy.

Az ezt követő események gyorsan teltek. Draco káromkodott. A gyógyító hamar kiérkezett a helyszínre, megvizsgálta Dracót, akit a beteg mardekáros elküldött a francba, de azért meghallgatta az utasításait, miután a többiek egy silencióval elhallgatták. Hart jól végezte a munkáját, valószínűleg Malfoy is megússza az egészet maradandó károsodás nélkül, egy az egész napos fekvéssel és csontnövesztéssel.

Draco végül hagyta magát teljesen lefegyverezni. Fél órányi üvöltözés, nyafogás és hiszi után beleegyezett, hogy hazamenjen. Miután írt egy levelet Hermionénak, amit leadatott a recepción, hagyta magát hazacipelni. A többiek még cikizték egy kicsit, ellátták jó tanácsokkal, majd magára hagyták a lakásában. Mikor végre egyedül maradt kiadta magából a maradék mérgét is, összetört pár dolgot, aztán bicegve elindult átöltözni.

***

A központ megint tömve volt emberekkel, amikor Hermione belépett az ajtón. Körbenézett, de nem látta sehol sem Dracót. Általában a férfi mindig szem előtt szokott lenni, amikor ő is itt van. Várt egy kicsit, viszont tíz perc múlva már eléggé kínossá válni a várakozás. A boszorka elindult Draco irodája felé, de az valamiért zárva volt. Vajon mi történhetett? Egyre gyanúsabbnak tűnt az egész. Így nem volt más választása elindult a pult felé, ahol egy meglehetősen mogorva hölgy várta vendégeket.

– Bocsánat, Draco Malfoyt merre találom? – kérdezte Hermione a recepción. A boszorkány, jelentőségteljesen végignézett rajta, majd fújt egy lufit a rágógumijából, ami felszállt a levegőbe, a hölgyemény folytatta a rágózást.

– Miért keresi? – tette fel a mogorva kérdést.

– Oktatásra jöttem – válaszolta Hermione nyugodtan, aztán felmutatta a seprűjét. – Ő az oktatóm, tudja.

– A főnök otthon van – mondta végül egy nagy sóhajjal, majd lapozott egyet a Szombati Boszorkányban. – Beteg.

– Értem.

– Még valamit?

– Nincs üzenet, Granger névre véletlenül?

– Nincs, de Hermirona névre van – halászta elő a pergamenborítékot a pult alól, aztán lazán átnyújtotta.

– Hermione – javította ki szórakozottan.

– Hát akár az is lehet – vonta meg a vállát, majd előre csúsztatta a pergamenborítékot. – Ebből a macskakaparásból talán még ez a név is kijön…

– Nagyszerű. – Átvette a levelet, aztán kinyitotta. A recepciós hölgy árgus szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a göndör hajú boszorkány a levelet olvasta. Hermione összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá, aztán tüntetően hátat fordított neki.

Hermione,

Mai edzés elmarad. Sajnálom.

D

A boszorkány megfordította a pergamenlapot, de még így se talált több információt. Draco nem igazán eresztette bő lére a mondanivalóját, és a kézírása is hagyott maga után némi kivetnivalót.

– Meg tudná nekem adni, Mr Malfoy címét?

– Rajta van a borítékon – morogta a boszorkány és oda sem nézett.

– Köszönöm!

– Nincs mit. Viszlát!

***

Pár órával később és némi igazítás után Hermione megállt Draco háza előtt éthordós dobozzal a kezében. Remélte jó címre jött, kihalt környék, sokat kellett sétálnia, mivel a bűbájok nem engedték közel az épülethez, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy erődítmény. Ennek ellenére zöld, buja és eleven angol kert ölelt körbe, valahogy ez megtörte az lakhely komorságát, ami a semmi közepén foglalt helyet.

Némi varázslattal letisztította a cipőjét, lesöpörte egy kicsit a feltűnően mardekár zöld rakott szoknyát, kicsit elkente a szájfényt a száján, aztán bekopogott az ajtón. Szörnyen vadnak és esztelennek érezte magát, noha sosem volt rá ilyesmi jellemző. Mégis remélte, hogy Draco nem csapja rá az ajtót. A fehér inget könyökéig feltűrte, amit mell alatt kötött meg, aztán újra bekopogott.

– Megyek már! – hangzott bentről egy igencsak mogorva hang. Majd hosszas várakozás után kinyitotta az ajtót. Mindketten szólni akartak, de egy hosszú pillanatig csak tátott szájjal álltak egymással szemben, egymásra meredve. Draco szólalt meg először:

– Merlin! Már megint ki akarsz készíteni? – nyögte fáradtan. –Mardekáros egyenruha?

A boszorkány összevont szemöldökkel figyelte a férfit.

– Te mióta vagy szemüveges? Piros póló? – kérdezte Hermione, majd csípőre tette az egyik kezét. Draco csak feljebb nyomta a fekete keretes szemüvegét, egyik kezével beletúrt a szörnyen kócos, de még így is elegáns hajába, fájdalmas vigyort villantott, majd nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának. Igyekezett egyensúlyozni, mert a bal lábát még térd felett is vastag kötés fedte.

– Érdekes történet valóban, de meglehetősen unalmas. A te történeted jobban érdekel? Miért öltöztél így ki?

– És mi történt a lábaddal? – folytatta Hermione, de kezdte egyre kínosabban érezni magát a nevetséges ruha miatt.

– Az már érdekesebb történet. Eltalált egy gurkó, harminckét helyen eltört a lábam, ma csontokat növesztek és forrasztok, de semmi különös. És minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat?

– Hoztam neked egy kis levest, azt mondták beteg vagy – harapott az ajkába a lány, amitől még ellenállhatatlanabbnak tűnt. – Náthára vagy megfázásra gondoltam. Nem csonttörtésre.

– És ebben a szerelésben akartál meggyógyítani?

– Ez csak poén – mondta Hermione, miközben igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy mennyire zavarban van. – Nem tetszik?

– De tetszik.

– Örülök.

– Gyere beljebb! – A lány elmosolyodott, majd elsétált a férfi mellett, aki mélyen magába szívta a kellemes édes illatot. A lábfájása vagy valami egészen más fájdalom volt rosszabb? Minden végül is mindkettő együtt éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy teljesen taccsra tegye. – Hmmm, furcsa, a griffendéles egyenruha jobban bejött, de ez se rossz. Az ott a Sötét Jegy a karodon?

– Lemosható és csak hasonlít az eredetire – mondta miközben kicsomózta az inget.

– Valóban. Nem emlékszem, hogy az enyémen lenne rózsa – nevetett fel a férfi. – Bár, ha gondolod, összehasonlíthatjuk.

– Így nőiesebb.

– Kicsit zizi vagy – mosolyodott el gyengéden, de amikor lépett egyet erős fájdalom nyílalt bele a lábába.

– Miért nem fekszel le valahova és pihenteted a lábad? – kérdezte egy kicsit aggódva, majd letette a leveses dobozt az asztalra. – Nem jó, ha ennyit erőlteted.

– Mert gyűlölök feküdni és unatkozom – morogta a férfi, majd nagy nehezen leült a kanapéra és feltette a lábát az asztalra. – Szórakoztatsz?

– Olvassak fel neked? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Táncolhatsz is, ha az jobban tetszik. Inkább ahhoz öltöztél, hogy elcsábíts, nem olvasáshoz. Mérget vennék rá, hogy nem így szoktál olvasgatni.

– Vicces. Nagyon fáj?

– Kellemesebb lenne, ha most a tengerparton feküdnék – nyögte a varázsló. – Bárhol máshol feküdni jobb lenne.

– Sajnálom.

– Sajnálhatod is, rád gondoltam, mielőtt eltalált egy gurkó – mesélte a férfi. – Elterelted a figyelmem, pedig ott sem voltál.

Miközben ezt mondta elgyengülten dőlt hátra a kanapén, becsukta a szemét, és fájdalmasan felnyögött.

– Hatalmasat estem – motyogta fáradtan.

– Szegényem!

– Túlélem.

– Szóval hogy-hogy szemüveges vagy? – tette fel a kérdést, ami már rettenetesen foglalkoztatta Hermionét.

– Miért érdekel?

– Mert annyira édes vagy így – mosolygott a lány, aztán odaült mellé a kanapéra, és várta a magyarázatot. Draco odafordította a fejét, s úgy hallgatta Hermionét. – Megtöri a kegyetlen, szexi mardekáros külsődet. Olyan vagy, mint egy könyvmoly mardekáros.

– Kedves vagy – húzta fel az orrát.

– Aranyos – gügyörészett neki Hermione. – Így mondd ki, légy szíves, hogy „ha az apám megtudja”!

– Na, pont az ilyen megjegyzések miatt nem veszem fel a szemüvegem – vágott egy fintort. – Én nem akarok aranyos lenni.

– Jaj, ne duzzogj már! – nevetett a boszorkány. – Akkor elmeséled?

– Persze, végül is nincs benne semmi különös. Gyerekkorom óta rövidlátó vagyok. Apámnak persze ez nem tetszett, mert miért lett volna jó, ha egy aranyvérűnek szemüvege van? Pitonnal főzettek szüleim egy látást korrigáló bájitalt, amit mindennap innom kellett – mesélte Draco unottan. – Most is kellene, de amikor elfelejtek főzni, akkor felveszem a szemüveget. Ennyi, nem nagy dolog.

– Kis álszent! Harryt mindig cukkoltad a szemüvege miatt.

– A ragyás feje miatt csúfoltam – javította ki a férfi. – Látod ez a sötét titkom.

– Piros póló?

– Piros a kedvenc színem.

– A piros?

– Igen – sóhajtott fel fáradtan.

– És pont a karmazsinpiros?

– Nem húzod rám, hogy szimpatizálok a griffendélesekkel – mondta Draco, miközben megigazította a lábán a kötést.

– Túl sok a sötét titkod – húzódott egy kicsit közelebb hozzá Hermione. – Mi fog kiderülni még? Hogy nem vagy természetes szőke?

– Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, de a hajam maga a tökély. Soha nem csináltam vele semmit. Mindig ilyen csodás volt, mint amilyen most is.

– Szörnyen mázlista vagy, ugye tudod… De nem is tudod mekkora kő esett le a szívemről – vigyorgott Hermione elégedetten. – Remélem, hogy szereted a paradicsomlevest, mert azt hoztam.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy az a kedvencem?

– Nem tudtam. De azt hittem, hogy valami flancos kaja a kedvenced.

– Mindenkinek az hazudom, hogy a báránycomb áfonyamártással a kedvencem – vallotta be Draco. – De teljesen átlagos az ízlésem.

– Miért hazudod ezt?

– Áh, elég felszínes a családom ahhoz, hogy ezt inkább letagadjam. Te bevallanád az arisztokrácia előtt, hogy valami tök átlagos kaját szeretsz?

– Sosem kérdezték meg tőlem – harapott az ajkába, majd elmosolyodott. – De nekem is megvan a magam kedvence.

– Elárulod nekem?

– Ha már így kitárulkozunk egymásnak legyen. Palacsinta minden mennyiségben.

– Csokiöntettel is szereted?

– Azzal igazán.

– Iszonyatosan rég ettem. Hogy jutott eszedbe a paradicsomleves? – váltott témát Draco.

– Tegnap főztem, és gondoltam, ha már eljövök, akkor hozok belőle. Van még egy kis házi zsemle is. Én csináltam nem házimanók.

– Anyám se szokott ennyire pátyolgatni, bár jobb, ha nem tud a gurkóról, mert vagy rivallót küld vagy eljön személyesen üvölteni velem. Nem hiányzik, hogy a kviddics miatt szidjanak… Mégis minek köszönhetem ezt a törődést?

– Megsérültél, múltkor nagyon felbosszantottalak, mellesleg tegnap is nemet mondtam neked, kicsit bűntudatom van.

– Ne legyen! Megint harisnyatartó van rajtad?

– Nem, ez egy combközépig erő harisnya – magyarázta neki –, némi csipkeszegéllyel.

– Mert az kevésbé szexi… – nevetett fel Draco, majd hátrahajtotta a fejét. Becsukta a szemét aztán hagyta, hogy átjárja a fájdalom.

– Miért nem pihensz egy kicsit?

– Pihenek.

– Kényelmetlenebb nem is lehetne. Kanapé, asztalra feltett láb… Ugyan már! Feküdj le! – unszolta szelíden. – Ne keressek valami fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt vagy valamit?

– Nem kell, elvagyok. – Draco odafordította a fejét Hermione felé és elmosolyodott. – Kedves tőled! Amúgy tényleg szexi vagy ebben a szerelésben.

– Jól áll nekem a mardekár zöld – sóhajtott fel. – Sosem gondoltam volna.

– Bár ne csúszna fel ennyire a szoknyád…

– Oh, a francba… Olyan idiótának érzem magam.

– Én mit szóljak? Törött láb, piros póló, szemüveg…

– A lábadról nem te tehetsz, a piros póló tetszik, a szemüveg meg jól áll – mondta lány, aztán egy kicsit közelebb csusszant Dracóhoz. – Komolyan gondoltam, hogy segítek, ha szükséged van valamire.

– Már volt ilyen máskor is – kezdte a varázsló. – Ezt is a hülyeségemnek köszönhetem. Nem figyeltem és… mindegy. Előfordul. De gondolom, jobb dolgod is van, mint engem pesztrálni.

– Nincs. Szabadságon vagyok – nyújtózott ki Hermione.

– Mázli, hogy mennyire átlátszó ez a felső – vigyorgott Draco. – Csipkés fekete melltartó?

– Látom, a humorod nem sérült.

– Minden más… Tényleg cefetül érzem magam.

– Gyere, bekísérlek a szobádba!

– Hagyjam, hogy egy gyönyörű nő az ágyamba fektessen? Hmm, micsoda fogós kérdés – mondta a férfi. – Rendben, Hermione, rád bízom magam. Balról a második ajtó.

A boszorkány arca felderült, majd igyekezett talpra állítani Dracót. A varázsló felszisszent, amikor végre ez sikerült, s lassan elindultak a hálószoba felé. Miután átszenvedték magukat a nappalin, hamar elérték a célt. Nem volt sok bútor a helyiségben, de otthonos volt és világos. Hermione és Draco az ágyhoz sétáltak, s a lány segített a férfinak elhelyezkedni. Párnákkal kitámasztotta hátát, majd a lába alá tette a többit.

– Köszönöm! – mondta hálásan. – A felső polcon a szekrényben vannak még párnák.

– Szerinted kell még?

– Neked. Gondoltam idefekszel mellém.

– Jól van.

Azzal a boszorkány a szerkény felé sétált és lábujjhegyre állva levette a párnákat. Majd lerúgta a cipőit, elhelyezkedett Draco mellett. Féloldalasan feküdt, kezével kitámasztva magát.

– Kérhetek tőled valamit? – kérdezte a férfi egy hatalmas sóhaj kíséretében.

– Persze.

– Mi lenne, ha inkább átöltöznél?

– Mégsem tetszik?

– Többet látok, mint amennyivel most meg tudnék birkózni.

– Oh, persze.

– Válassz valamit a szekrényemből.

– Rendben. – Hermione mosolyogva felkelt, majd kicsit kotorászott Draco szekrényében. Aztán talált egy nadrágot és pólót, ami megfelelt. – Csukd be a szemedet, Draco!

– Miért?

– Mert át fogok öltözni.

– Oké – mondta a férfi, majd becsukta a szemét.

Hermione gyorsan levette az egyenruhát, aztán átöltözött. Az egyik székre letette a ruhákat, majd mezítláb végigsétált a süppedős szőnyegen. Így sokkal kellemesebb volt. Kint megint beborult az idő, s nem sokkal később eleredt az eső. A boszorkány az ablakhoz sétált, majd kinézett rajta.

– Kinyithatod a szemed.

– Rajtad meg mi van?

– Nem tudom. A szekrényedben volt. Talán pizsama?

– Valószínű – nevetett fel a férfi. – De régen nem hordtam.

– Kényelmes. Cikesz mintás, méregzöld, és majdnem jó rám.

– Kamasz koromban hordtam – mondta Draco.

– Nem dobsz ki semmit?

– Nem szoktam szelektálni túl gyakran – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – És látod milyen jól tettem?

– Megint esik.

– Tavasszal ez gyakran előfordul – válaszolt Draco és elnyomott egy sóhajt. – Nem jössz ide?

– De – bólogatott a boszorkány, aztán befészkelte magát a férfi mellé az ágyba.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy meg kell sérülnöm ahhoz, hogy bemássz mellém az ágyba.

– Nincs lázad? – kérdezte aggódva a boszorka, majd megnézte Draco homlokát. – Hmm, nincs. Mit szeretnél, mit hozzak neked?

– Egyelőre semmit. Várom, hogy hasson a bájital. Jól áll neked a zöld, így még szebb a szemed színe.

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott egy a boszorkány.

– És ez a bók nem érdemel meg egy csókot? – vigyorgott a mardekáros.

– Egy aprót – sóhajtott fel Hermione, majd a férfi fölé hajolt, és egy apró csókot lehet az ajkára.

– Már jobb is így.

– Örülök – mosolygott a lány, majd kisimította a tejfölszőke tincseket a férfi homlokából. – Még mindig fáj a lábad?

– Igen, de most már inkább lüktet.

– Ezek szerint akkor a pénteki edzés elmarad?

– Hova gondolsz? Addig biztosan meg fogok gyógyulni – mondta Draco elégedetten. – Pénteken felülsz a seprűre és randizni is fogunk.

– Két dolgot egyszerre? – nevetett Hermione, majd magára húzta a takarót, s önkéntelenül is közelebb húzódott a varázslóhoz. – Nem vagy egy kicsit nagyravágyó?

– Nem.

– Még mindig esik az eső – terelte a témát a lány.

– Betakarsz engem is?

– Persze – mondta a boszorkány, majd ráterítette a takarót, eligazgatta és befészkelte magát Draco mellé. – Így már nem fogsz fázni.

– Eddig sem fáztam – szólalt meg elégedetten. – Annak örülök, hogy itt vagy mellettem.

– Kényelmes így?

– Igen.

– Levegyem a szemüvegedet?

– Nem kell – ásított egy nagyot. – Ha leveszed, akkor nem látok semmit. És téged határozottan látni akarlak.

– Rövidlátó vagy.

– Te nem vagy elég közel hozzám.

– Nem is tudom, bókolsz, vagy csak kedveskedni akarsz, vagy csak nem is tudom a baleset miatt vagy kikészülve?

– Rá akarlak venni, hogy maradj itt velem, ha már elmaradt a mai edzésünk.

– Átvesszünk a repülés elméletét?

– Szórakozol velem? – nevetett fel a varázsló. – Milyen elméletet szeretnél átvenni? Azon már azt hiszem túl vagy.

– Gondoltam csináljunk valami témába vágót.

– És egyetlen egy seprűs poén nem jut az eszembe, pont ilyenkor – csóválta meg a fejét Draco. – Mi lenne, ha inkább valami másról beszélnénk?

– Miről?

– Mire számítottál, amikor felhúztad magadra azt a ledér egyenruhát? – tette fel a kérdést a varázsló. Hermione kicsit elhúzódott, majd a plafont bámulva vett egy mély levegőt.

– Poénnak szántam és az eredeti felállásban már régen otthon lennék – válaszolta végül. – Belátom rossz poén volt.

– De most itt maradsz velem – fordította a fejét felé a férfi. – Szóval bármi is volt a szándékod, ez most változott.

– Igen.

– És nem mész el.

– Nem tervezem.

– Itt is alszol?

– Csak akkor, ha addigra nem gyógyulsz meg.

– Mázli, hogy csak reggelre gyógyulok meg – vigyorgott rá Draco.

– Megmutatod, hol van a vendégszoba?

– Nem. Itt kell velem aludnod. Nagy az ágy és különben is felújítom a vendégszobát.

– Aha, szóval ezért van annyi összetört váza a házban? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Igen. Átrendezek mindent – válaszolt a férfi.

– De komolyan mondod? Maradjak itt?

– Komolyan, a lehető legkomolyabban – mondta elégedetten a varázsló. – Nem hagyhatsz magamra.

– Nem foglak.

– Köszönöm!

– Egyedül nem maradhatsz különben sem – folytatta a boszorkány. – Ilyen sérüléseket a Szent Mungóban szoktak kezelni és nem otthon szoktak lábadozni. Hogy intézted el, hogy ne kerülj be oda?

– Nem megyek oda és nem is fogok. Megmondtam nekik, hogy nem fogok bemenni, és semmire sem kényszeríthetnek.

– Látom, hogy keményfejű vagy.

– Nem szeretek oda menni, utálom a gyógyítókat. De a fene egye meg, csókolj már meg, mert ezer éve nem voltam ilyen rosszul! – sóhajtott fel Draco.

– És a csók segítene?

– Hogyne segítene.

– Nem hiszem – rázta meg a fejét kacéran.

– Kétszer olyan gyorsan gyógyulok, mint egyébként.

– Akkor mégse kell majd itt aludnom?

– Na azért nem olyan gyorsan.

– Gazember vagy.

– Te meg csodaszép – mosolyodott el Draco, aztán megpróbált Hermione szemébe nézni. – Sajnálom… bár ne lenne törött a lábam.

– Akkor nem feküdnék itt.

– Hmm, a mugliknál mennyi idő, amíg valaki csonttörésből felépül? – tűnődött a varázsló.

– Hónapok. Egy ilyen törés nagyon súlyos.

– Oh, nem kellene bevennem a többi gyógyszert. Akkor legalább itt lennél velem hónapokig.

– Jaj, hagyd már és ne bolondozz! – mondta Hermione, majd egy kicsit közelebb húzódott a férfihoz. – Hidd el, nem szeretnéd, ha ennyire sokáig lennél ebben az állapotban.

– Élvezem, hogy itt vagy velem – szólalt meg a férfi és oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy a boszorkány szemébe nézhessen.

– Nem szoktam csak úgy befeküdni senki ágyába.

– Több okot is fel tudok sorolni, hogy miért nincs ezzel semmi probléma sem – kezdte a varázsló.

– Mondj legalább hármat.

– Én nem vagyok senki.

– Persze, igazad van. A csókpartnerem – kuncogott fel Hermione. – Merlinre, el sem hiszem, hogy ilyen játékot játszunk mi ketten.

– Ugye mondom. A második ok, hogy hideg van kint és itt mellettem a takaró alatt nem fogsz fázni. Nem venném a lelkemre, ha elkapnál valami náthát vagy valamit.

– Milyen jó, hogy nem tél van, hanem tavasz – nevetett fel a boszorkány. – Mínusz tíz fokban mit is csinálnék?

– Még közelebb bújnál hozzám – vágta rá a férfi azonnal. – Jövő télig meggyógyulok, és akkor megmutatom mennyire jó együtt lustálkodni a melegben, amikor kint tombol a hóesés.

– Szóval ennyire hosszú távra tervezel? – kérdezte a boszorkány.

– Az ideális csókpartnerektől nem szokás csak úgy megszabadulni – közölte Draco, majd megigazította a szemüvegét. – És ez is egy ok, amiért nincs probléma ezzel.

– Mondj egy jobbat.

– Ennél sokkal intimebb helyzetben is feküdtél már velem egy ágyban.

– Jajjj nee! – húzta a fejére a takarót Hermione. – Ne is említsd!

– De jól esett a masszázs, nem?

– Erre nem válaszolok.

– Felesleges elbújnod – mondta a férfi nevetve. – Akkor is tudom, hogy olyan arcod, mint a Griffendél címere.

– Merlinre… Beszéljünk másról. Jobban vagy már?

– Még nem annyira, mint amennyire szeretnék – sóhajtott fel Draco. – Pár óra múlva levehetem kötést és megnézzük hajlanak-e az ízületek.

– A Szent Mungóba kellett volna menned.

– Ott nem engednék, hogy velem egy ágyban feküdj, akármennyire szépen kérném. Szóval lazíts, és csókolj már meg!

– De most komolyan.

– Nem bírom azt a helyet. És jól vagyok. Csak pihennem kell. Inkább szórakoztass, mert kezdem unni magam.

– És mivel szórakoztassalak?

– Rengeteg válaszom lenne erre a kérdésedre, de megelégszem azzal, ha mesélsz nekem. Milyen volt a napod?

– Eseménytelen – válaszolta Hermione röviden. – Takarítottam.

– Majdnem másfél napig? Megtaláltad azokat a nem létező helyeket is, ahova esetleg valamilyen csodálatos okból betelepedett egy icipici por?

– Szelektáltam.

– Ismered a tértágító bűbájt? Hasznos és remekül elférsz.

– Miért mindig a könnyebbik utat válasszam?

– Mert boszorkány vagy – nevetett fel a férfi öblösen. – Minek van a varázserő, ha belehalsz két nap takarításba?

– Legalább nálam nincsenek felesleges holmik.

– Mire gondolsz? Arra a pizsamára? – megint elnevette magát. Arcvonásai teljesen ellágyultak és felszabadult volt. – Az idő nekem dolgozott, nem? Megtartottam, így volt mit felvenned.

– Remélem, volt barátnők ruháit nem őrzöd.

– Nem őrzök meg semmit a volt nőktől – jegyezte meg Draco. – De egyébként sem szoktam őket elhozni ide.

– Tényleg?

– Aha, te vagy az első nő, persze anyámon kívül, aki átlépte ennek a háznak a küszöbét, de te is magadtól jöttél… – tárta szét a karját Draco. – Szóval ezzel nem tört meg a szép hagyomány.

– Oh… Nem volt komoly kapcsolatod?

– De volt. Viszont itt csak egy éve lakom.

– Értem – kuncogott fel Hermione. – És miért kellett elköltöznöd?

– Annyi boszorkány rágta a küszöbömet, hogy muszáj volt új otthont teremtenem – vigyorgott, majd felnevetett.

– Szegénykém! Csak összetört szíveket hagysz magad után.

– Igen is lelkiismeretes vagyok, ha női szívekről van szó – jelentette ki nagy komolyan Draco.

– Persze…

– Panaszkodsz, Granger?

– Dehogy… Csak úgy gondoltam, hogy nagy nőcsábász vagy– vonta meg a vállát.

– És az én szívem? Arra nem gondoltál?

– Nem hiszem, hogy valaki összetörte valaha.

– Pedig voltak páran – sóhajtott fel teátrálisan.

– Sajnálom.

– Nagyon rossz volt.

– De nem sírtál?

– Hova gondolsz? Egy Malfoy sosem sír.

– Hanem?

– Vesz egy méregdrága versenyseprűt – nevetett fel elégedetten. – Minden bajra gyógyír.

– Mennyi is van neked?

– Itt?

– Mert még hol van?

– Otthon a kúriában.

– Áruld el, mennyi van összesen?

Draco elkezdett magában számolni, jó pár percig nem szólalt meg, mire meg nem lett az eredmény.

– Háromszázhetvennyolc.

– Ennyiszer törték össze a szíved? – hüledezett Hermione, majd a szívéhez kapott. Persze nem volt komoly a csodálkozása.

– Fenét! Szörnyen elkényeztetett gyerek voltam mindig is, és a családi gyűjtemény is az enyém. Merlin, de nagyképű vagyok.

– Én nem vitatkozok.

– De remélem, hogy csalódottságból nem kell vennem egy újabb seprű – mosolygott rá kedvesen.

– Merlin…

– Mi a baj?

– Hülyére veszel, igazam van?

– Nem teljesen. Van igazságtartalma is annak, amit mondtam.

– Akkor azt áruld el mennyi seprűt vettél szerelmi bánatból?

– Kettőt. De, ha jobban meggondolom, akkor egyik sem érte meg annyira, hogy sajnáljam – vallotta be végül. – Na és te, Granger? A te szíveddel mi újság?

– Köszönöm, rendben van. Köszönöm az érdeklődést.

– Nem törték össze mostanság? – csúszott egy kicsit közelebb hozzá a férfi.

– Nem igazán állnak sorba nálam… – mondta Hermione, aztán felsóhajtott.

– Még szerencse, utálom a sorszámosztást. És a szeretőiddel sem kívánok versenyezni.

– Nincs szeretőm.

– Pedig lehetne – incselkedett még mindig Draco.

– És te vállalnád ezt a szerepet?

– Miután meggyógyultam, természetesen.

– Hát hogyne.

– A randik után, természetesen. Jobban meg kell, hogy ismerjük egymást.

– Nem ismersz eléggé?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Van olyasmi, amit még nem tudok.

– Mire vagy kíváncsi?

– Nem kérdezhetek rá mindenre. Ez nem ilyen egyszerű.

– Szörnyen furcsa vagy.

– És hova menjünk pénteken?

– Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Hermione.

– Jó idő lesz, repülhetnénk egyet, és mondjuk, elmehetnénk a Három Seprűbe – váltott témát Draco. Álmodozó volt a tekintete.

– Rémesen messze van.

– Hoppanálva nem annyira, de vonatozhatunk is.

– Hiányzik Roxfort?

– Néha igen, évek óta nem voltam ott. Gondoltam, hogy felmérhetnénk a terepet, mielőtt elmennénk az évfolyam találkozóra.

– Erős kezdés első randinak.

– Első? Szerintem ez már legalább a tizenharmadik randink.

– Micsoda? Dehogy is.

– Attól függ, mit tekintünk randinak, persze.

– Ne elemezgesd!

– Na, akkor mit gondolsz?

– Jó, de nem repülünk, nem vonatozunk. Majd, ha jobb leszel, akkor megbeszéljük újra – mondta Hermione.

– Ha vonattal mennénk, akkor ott is aludhatnánk Roxmortsban. Hosszúhétvégézünk, és jól érezzük magunkat. Időtlen idők óta nem voltam sehol – folytatta Draco tovább az elmélkedést. – Mindig sokat dolgozom. Jó lenne kettesben veled.

– Ma veled alszom, amit csak két okból teszek. Mert egyrészt nem akarlak egyedül hagyni, a másik meg, azért mert a vendégszobát felújítod. És ebből nem csinálunk nagy ügyet. Szóval ennél ártatlanabb éjszakád nem lesz soha az életedben.

– Éjfélre remélem, meggyógyulok – mosolygott ravaszul.

– Hoztam pálcát.

– Komolyan? Abban a göncben el sem tudom képzelni hova tehetted.

– A karomra ragasztottam.

– Jaj, mutasd meg a Sötét Jegyet! – jutott eszébe hirtelen, gyermeki lelkesedéssel figyelte, ahogy a boszorkány felhúzza a pizsamája ujját. Draco szörnyen jól szórakozott, majd a sajátját is odatéve a lányé mellé mindketten nevetve szemlélték a két hasonló ábrát. – Merlinre, ha nem gyűlölném ezt a tetkót, akkor biztosan tennék mellé egy ilyen rózsát.

– El is tűntethetnéd.

– Hogy megint fájjon? Nem hinném, hogy ér annyit a dolog. Térjünk csak vissza arra a kirándulásra. Mi lenne, ha Roxfortban lenne a repülés órád, és akkor elmehetnénk vonattal a régi szép idők emlékére, csak most egy kupéban utaznánk.

– A vonatút hosszú.

– Ezért menjünk el csütörtökön.

– Dolgoznom is kell.

– Egy perc alatt elintézem, hogy ne kelljen.

– A szüleim vacsorára várnak.

– Jól van. Nem fogsz ki rajtam. Elmegyünk együtt a szüleidhez.

– Micsoda? – emelte fel a lány egy kicsit a hangját, majd felült az ágyban. A rémesen elégedett mardekáros a szokásos hamiskás mosolyát villantotta rá. – Mégis mit gondolsz?

– Elmegyünk a szüleidhez, aztán elvonatozunk Roxmortsba, ott megszállunk az Arany Pegazusban, majd másnap elmegyünk Roxfortban, felülsz a francos seprűre, sétálunk egyet a Tiltott Rengetegben, végül hazamegyünk.

– Hát nem mondom, ezt igazán szépen kitervelted.

– Büszke is vagyok magamra.

– Féltem volna, ha nem ezt mondod.

A boszorkány a sarkán támaszkodva ült az ágyon és mardekárost figyelte. Hogy lehet ennyire… ilyen… Draco Malfoy? Nem is nézett volna ki belőle mást, talán azzal az egy kivétellel, hogy pontosan vele akart randizni. Biztos volt neki korábban egy súlyosabb gurkó balesete, amikor is fejen találhatta valami.

– Mi a válaszod? – zökkentette ki a varázsló türelmetlenül.

– Gondolkodhatok egy kicsit?

– Persze. Egészen addig van időd, amíg leszel olyan bűbáj és behozod nekem azt a mennyei paradicsomlevest.

– Aranyból van a szíved.

– Egy gazember vagyok.

– Na, ebben egyetértünk. – Azzal Hermione előre hajolt, majd megcsókolta a férfit. Az édes puha ajkaktól Draco rögtön elfeledkezett a gyógyulófélben lévő lábáról, majd kissé ő is felkönyökölt a párnákra. Az egyik kezével megérintette a lány bársonyos bőrét, de mielőtt még túlságosan belemerülhetett volna a csók édes ízébe, Hermione elhúzódott tőle. – Mindjárt jövök.

– Nem fogok sehova se menni – mondta, aztán visszadőlt az előző pozícióba.


	14. 14. fejezet

14\. lecke

Az eső még mindig kitartóan verte az ablakokat. A ház csendes volt, egyedül a konyhából szűrődtek ki távoli zajok. Draco elmélázva nézett ki a vasszürke felhőkkel borított égboltra, s környező fákra, amiket a vihar tépázott meg. A halvány, gyér fényben fekve minden kicsit nyomasztónak tűnt. Megpróbált kényelmesen feküdni, de ez nem ment olyan könnyen, és az sem segített rajta, hogy utált feküdni. Gyerekkorában is így volt ez, viszont a múlton nem akart merengeni.

Mélyen felnyögött és idegesen összeszorította az ökleit. A fájdalom egyre jobban erősödött, tudta, hogy ez a gyógyulás folyamata, viszont kezdte egyre nehezebben viselni. Talán mégsem lett volna hülyeség egy kis fájdalomcsillapító, bár a bódult állapotot még jobban utálta. A feje is elkezdett lüktetni, kicsit émelygett a gyomra. Mégsem tűnt már jó ötletnek, hogy több pótcsont rapidot vegyen be. Becsukta a szemét. Legszívesebben nyafogott volna.

Kisvártatva Hermione jelent meg ismét a helyiségben, egy tálcát lebegtetve maga előtt.

– Rendet raktam a konyhádban… – Draco kinyitotta a szemét, majd szembenézett a boszorkánnyal. Rémesen festhetett, mert amikor a boszorka visszatért a meleg levessel és zsemlékkel aggodalmas arckifejezéssel nézett rá. A lány rögtön rá is kérdezett. – Mi a baj?

– Semmi – fintorodott el a varázsló. Valahogy most nem érezte a helyzet magaslatán magát, de ezt nem akarta bevallani éppen annak a nőnek, aki rettenetesen tetszett neki. A zöld pizsama eszméletlenül jól állt a boszorkánynak, és kihangsúlyozta a barna szemét, amivel annyira gyengéden nézett rá, mintha tényleg aggódna érte. Soha senkitől nem kapott még ilyen kedvességet, sem ennyi figyelmet. Draco Malfoy zavarban volt.

– Nem vagy jól. Igazam van? – közölte tényeket, majd egy varázslattal utasította a tálcát, hogy rakja le magát az éjjeliszekrényre, ő maga leült Draco mellé az ágyba. A férfi keze súrolta a boszorkány combját, de nem húzta el onnan. Hermione nem vette észre ezt a véletlen érintést, hanem elgondolkodva vizsgálgatni kezdte a sápadt arcú varázslót. Elvégzett néhány varázslatot, aminek az eredménye a legkevésbé sem volt megnyugtató. – Lázad van, azt hiszem.

– Csak melegem van a takaró alatt – mormolta a férfi, aztán igyekezett lerúgni magáról a takarót. Mivel csak egyik lábával tudott mozogni, ezért szörnyen nehéz feladatnak tűnt ez a megoldás. – Furcsa mégis fázom.

Hermione csak megrázta a fejét, majd megigazította a törött láb alatt a párnákat, aztán újra betakarta Dracót. Alapos volt, precíz, és még mindig szörnyen kínos volt az egykori mardekárosnak ez a gondoskodás. Eközben a boszorka visszaült mellé az ágyba. Elsimította a férfi homlokába hulló tejfölszőke tincseket, aztán megigazította a szemüvegét, ami kissé lecsúszott az orrnyergéről.

– Meleg a homlokod – mondta aggódva.

– Nincs lázam – rázta meg enyhén a fejét Draco. – Nem érzem.

– Szerintem van. Hogy is volt az a lázmérő bűbáj? – tanakodott Hermione.

– Öt éves korom óta nem voltam beteg – mondta morcosan és tüntetőleg elfordította a fejét a másik irányba. – Ezt nem hiszem el.

– Maradj nyugton! Eszembe jutott a bűbáj.

– Milyen jó nekem.

– Ne morogj!

– Ne morogjak? – húzta fel az orrát, majd vágott egy nagyon ronda fintort.

A boszorkány mit sem törődve a házsártos Malfoy szavaival nem adta fel, és egy kis tiltakozás ellenére sem tágított az elképzelésétől. Kék szikrákat csalt elő a pálcájából, aztán a betegre irányította. Dracót kellemes hűvösség csapta meg, amitől cseppet sem volt boldog, sőt leginkább egyre mérgesebb. Érezte, hogy a feje egyre jobban lüktet, a háta fájt, nem is beszélve a lábáról, és ettől még zordabbá vált.

– A lázmérő bűbáj szerint van lázad – közölte Hermione szárazon a tényeket. – Ezt nem szabad félvállról venni. Lehet, hogy a csontnövesztés miatt van, de…

– Jól vagyok… Ah, még ilyenkor is hazudok – nézett a szemébe kicsit fájdalmas képet vágott. Mélyen felsóhajtott. Ki kellett mondania. – Nem vagyok jól.

– Hol tartod a bájitalaidat?

– Fürdőszobában, a gyógyszeres szekrényben – mormolta elégedetlenül. – De nem tudom, mik vannak ott. Mindig rendszerezem őket, bár nagyon ritkán veszek be bármi mást a látáskorrigáló bűbájon kívül.

– Hozok neked valamit.

– Hagyd a fenébe, mindjárt felkelek! – sóhajtott fel. Felkönyökölt, és már éppen ülő helyzetbe tornázta volna magát, amikor Hermione megérintette a mellkasát.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét, aztán visszanyomta az ágyba a kapálózó varázslót. – Nem fogsz ilyen állapotban ugrálni. Mégis mit gondolsz? Elsántikálsz aztán, beveszel valamit?

– Megfordult a fejemben. Valami csak van ott, ami segít ezen.

– Maradj nyugton! Majd én segítek.

– Egyedül is elboldogulok – morogta kelletlenül Draco. – Még az anyám se foglalkozott velem ennyit. Kicsit feszélyez, amikor a nők ennyire ki akarják élni rajtam a gondoskodó ösztönüket. Ha ennyire gondoskodni akarsz a betegeken, akkor menj gyógyítónak.

– Draco, kérlek!

– Majd hívok otthonról egy házimanót. Menj haza nyugodtan!

– Most komolyan mondod? – vágott vissza kelletlenül.

– Aha. Ne azért maradj itt, mert istápolni kell engem – mondta a férfi kicsit fájdalmasan. Hermione a plafonra emelete a tekintetét – Ez kimondottan kínos lenne. Ártana az önbecsülésemnek.

– Ugyan már… Nem akarlak egyedül hagyni.

– A házimanó itt lesz, és nem kell aggódnod – vonta meg a vállát, majd felszisszent. – Többet nem fogok kviddicsezni az biztos. Kell a tarka szárnyú viharmadárnak még egy ilyen gurkó baleset.

– Bezárod a boltot? – nevetett fel Hermione. – Akkor soha nem fogok megtanulni seprűn repülni?

– Annyira azért nem vagyok rosszul – mosolyodott el Draco is egy kicsit. – Csak nyomorultul érzem magam. Utoljára fél éve sérültem meg, de akkor is csak annyira, hogy kiment a vállam, viszont az fele ennyire nem volt fájdalmas. Kviddicset sem mondtam komolyan. És ha beledöglök, akkor is megtanulsz seprűn repülni.

– Micsoda nagy kijelentések.

– Kviddicsben és repülésoktatásban nem ismerek térfát… csessze meg.

– Gondoltam. Ezért kellett volna bemenned a Szent Mungóba és ott kikúráltatnod magad – mondta a lány kissé kioktató hangnemben. Ez a varázslónak cseppet sem tetszett. – Persze, ha tényleg komolyan gondolod azt a kviddicset

– Nem olyan nagy a baj.

– Persze… Adjak egy tükröt? Meglehetősen rosszul nézel ki.

– Megoldom – zárta le a témát Draco. – És én mindig jól nézek ki. Szóval menj el!

– Biztos el akarsz küldeni?

– Nem – felelte azonnal, majd megfogta a kezét –, de nem akarom, hogy így láss.

– Már láttalak – csóválta meg a fejét Hermione. – Mi lehetne ennél megrázóbb?

– Köszi, ez igazán megnyugtató.

– Nem úgy gondoltam. Megnyugtató, hogy te is olyan emberi lény vagy, mint az összes többi varázsló.

– Csak szebb, okosabb, szexibb.

– Önteltebb, beképzeltebb, idegesítőbb – tette hozzá a boszorkány. – De maradok.

– Jól van. Nincs erőm tovább vitatkozni. Maradj, ha akarsz – sóhajtott fel megadóan. – Remélem, hogy mindenféle gondoskodási kényszeredet kiéled rajtam. Megadom magam.

– Ne is vitatkozz tovább, mert ismerek pár bűbájt, amivel meg tudlak győzni – mosolygott a boszorkány.

– Nem kell bűbáj. Vedd vissza azt a mardekáros inget! Ígérem, mindent megteszek, amit kérsz – vigyorgott a férfi elégedetten.

– Bolond vagy.

– Csak kicsit beteg.

– Hozok neked valamit, mielőtt még elkezdesz félrebeszélni, aztán megnézem mi a helyzet a lábaddal.

– Még érzem.

– Még jó. – Azzal Hermione elsétált a fürdőszobába. Gyorsan összeszedte a bájitalok és mindent, amire szükségük lehetett, aztán visszasétált a hálószobába. Beleöntötte a vízbe a lázcsillapító bájitalt, majd odanyújtotta Dracónak. – Idd meg ezt, ettől jobban leszel!

– Köszönöm! – mondta hálásan. Egy hajtásra felhajtotta a zöldes, kékes színű bájitalt. – Borzalmas íze van.

– El is felejtettem, hogy mennyire – szólalt meg bűnbánóan a boszorkány. – Bár eszembe jutott volna a gyerek változat.

– Isten ments! Még egyszer nem akarok beteg lenni – fanyalgott továbbra is. – Ezt is éppen elég lesz kiheverni…

– Mindjárt hozok neked valamit inni. Mit szeretsz?

– Valami erőset, ami kiüt, amíg ennek nincs vége – válaszolta Draco.

– Nem foglak alkohollal itatni. Ezekre a bájitalokra különben se lehet – figyelmeztette Hermione. – Szőlőlevet, narancslevet, almalevet, vizet… vagy nem tudom mit szoktál inni. Vizet?

– Ahh, nem kell semmi. – Draco olyan képet vágott, mintha világ összes fájdalma az ő nyakába szakadt volna. Minden egyes tagja fájt, sajgott, lüktetett. Egyedül akart lenni és szenvedni, ahogy mindig. Gyűlölte a gyengeség érzését, most is így volt. De már nem akarta elzavarni a boszorkányt, sőt bevallani sem akarta, hogy mennyire szüksége van a segítségére, a közelségére.

– Ne játszd nekem itt a szenvedő mardekárost! Mondd meg, mit hozzak?

– Ki fogsz nevetni – húzta fel az orrát durcásan.

– Dehogy foglak kinevetni.

– Fanta narancsot kérek.

– Mit? – nevetett fel a lány. – Komolyan?

– Tessék, látod ezért akartam egy házimanót – morogta egy kamasz fiú duzzogó hangján. – Soha nem nevetnek ki.

– Persze, mert félnek, hogy megbünteted őket.

– Én nem büntetem meg őket – mondta Draco. – De téged lehet, hogy meg foglak büntetni.

– Jól van, hozok neked. – A boszorkány kicsit még mindig kuncogott, amikor kiment a konyhába és körbenézett. És valóban a varázsló rengeteg muglikhoz köthető ételt és italt halmozott fel a konyhában. Vajon milyen titkai lehetnek még az ifjú Malfoynak, amiket még nem tudott. Feltett teát is főni, szerencsére a kanna önkikapcsoló volt, így nem kellett ott állnia mellette, majd visszament Draco hálószobájába.

– Tessék az italod – nyújtotta felé az üveget a boszorka. A varázsló először az üvegre, majd Hermionéra, majd megint az üvegre nézett.

– Üvegből igyam meg?

– Ne kényeskedj már! – forgatta meg a szemét Hermione. – Nem kell játszani az elkényeztetett úri fiút.

– A házimanók mindig szoktak poharat hozni – biggyesztette le az ajkát. Hermione már majdnem megsajnálta, de még nem tartottak ott.

– Én nem fogok – rázta meg a fejét. – De szívószálat hoztam neked.

– Azzal koktélt szoktam inni – sóhajtott fel Draco.

– Most meg Fanta narancsot fogsz. Így is rettenetesen élvezetes lesz, sőt egészen új élmény.

– Hova jut ez a világ – mormolta, majd visszahanyatlott a párnájára, aztán átvette az üveget és elkezdte szívószállal inni az áhított nedűt. Végre a keserű bájitalt íz eltűnt, és halkan felsóhajtott. Nem akarta beismerni, de így sokkal kényelmesebb volt, többek között nem öntötte magára az innivalóját. Végül megenyhülve és hálásan nézett Hermionéra: – Köszönöm!

– Nincs mit – mondta, aztán elégedetten nézet, ahogy a szemüveges férfi, lassan kortyolgatja a kedvenc italát, mint egy kisgyerek. Apró mosolyra húzódott a szája. – Megeszed a levesedet?

– Talán majd később. Most nem érzem magam annyira éhesnek.

– Mutasd a lábadat!

– Na, de csak így hirtelen? Fel se készülhettem rá.

– Ne bolondozz, Draco! Csak arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy minden rendben van-e.

– Hát, akkor le kell húznod rólam a takarót, mert én meg nem mozdulok – vigyorgott a férfi, miközben szájába vette a szívószálat, aztán nagyot kortyolt a Fantából. – Szerencséd, hogy nem hosszú nadrágot vettem fel.

– Megoldanám, hidd el.

– Hogyan?

– Varázslattal.

– Hmmm, van abban valami izgi, ha egy boszorkány levarázsolja a varázslóról a ruháit.

– Nyugi most csak lehúztam rólad a takarót – mondta a lány, majd gyengéden megtapogatta a kissé dagadt lábat, amit még mindig tökéletesen rögzített a fásli, amit még pár órája bűvöltek rá.

– Annyira csikizel – kuncogott fel a férfi, vidáman mozgatta a lábujjait. Hermione megcsóvált a fejét, miközben újra betakarta varázslót.

– Elárulnád hogyan, amikor a kötésedet tapogatom?

– Nem tudom.

– Szóval már hat a bájital? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Szörnyen jól szórakozom – nevette el magát a varázsló. – Mi lenne, ha még meg is masszíroznál?

– Hogyne persze.

– Beállt a vállam, szóval jól esne. Meg, ha felráznád a párnámat.

– Még valamit?

– Vissza is veheted a mardekáros egyenruhát. Naaagyon dögös vagy benne. – Hermione csípőre tette a kezét és gyanakodva nézett a férfi szürke szemébe. – Mi lenne, ha most mennénk el Roxfortba?

– Persze törött lábbal és belázcsillapítózva, kissé megzuhant egészségi állapotban… Valószínű, hogy nagyon örülnének nekünk – válaszolta a lány. – És gondolod, hogy szívesen mennék mardekáros egyenruhában?

– Hozzám is eljöttél. De milyen jól is tetted.

– Az más. Viccnek szántam.

– Hogyan lenne más? Irtózatosan szexi vagy, sőt még a pizsamámban is. Belehalok, ha nem csókolsz meg.

– Neked valami más bajod is van annál, ami teljesen nyilvánvaló – gyanakodott továbbra is.

– Lehet, hogy van. Beléd zúgtam egy kicsit – sóhajtott fel a varázsló, majd megpróbált felkelni, de Hermione visszanyomta a párnák közé. – Olyan szép a hullámos hajad, a barna szemed pedig teljesen vadító.

– Mondd csak mennyi pótcsont rapidot ittál? – kérdezte és persze nem puszta kíváncsiságból.

– Hát úgy ennyit – mutatta Draco széttárt kezekkel, s majdnem kilötyögtette a maradék italát.

– Az túl soknak tűnik – tette csípőre a kezét Hermione, majd egy varázslattal az ágy közepére pozícionálta a varázslót, nehogy a nagy ficánkolás közben leessen.

– Mire készülsz?

– Megvédelek saját magadtól. Ha leesel ebben az állapotban, akkor nagyon megütheted magad.

– Áhh neeeem.

– Hol van az a pótcsont rapidos üveg?

– A nappaliban – ásított egyet a férfi. – De siess vissza, mert kellene egy csók.

A boszorkány kilépett a nappaliba, majd ellenőrizte az üveget.

– Idióta vagy, Draco Malfoy! – közölte miután visszatért a helyiségbe.

– De szexi vagyok és olyan cuki, mint egy törpegolymók. Egyébként miért is?

– Nem tanultál semmit sem bájitaltanon azért. Túladagoltad magadnak a pótcsont rapidot. Gratulálok! – közölte a boszorkány mérgesen. – Ezért van a láz, meg az idióta viselkedés. Meg persze el tudom képzelni, hogy mennyire fájhat mindened.

– Nyugi, nincs semmi bajom. Erős vagyok, mint… erős vagyok. Nem kell pátyolgatni, add ide a seprűmet, és bebizonyítom itt és most. Megmutatom neked, hogy milyen egy igazi Vronszkij-műbukás.

– Hogyne is lenne bajod! – jegyezte meg a boszorkány szarkasztikusan, és most már dühös is volt. – Agybajod, na, az biztosan van.

– Nem megyek a Szent Mungóba! Nem és nem…

– Ilyen állapotban, persze hogy nem. Ide hívok valakit onnan – jelentette ki Hermione ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Nem gondolod, hogy hagylak szenvedni és vergődni.

– Jobban vagyok.

– Dehogy vagy jobban – rázta meg a fejét Hermione.

– Gyere ide mellém, és megmutatom, mennyire vagyok jól! – mondta majd megpaskolta maga mellett az ágyat. – Nem fogsz aztán kételkedni bennem.

– Elég volt ebből a sületlenségből! Hívok egy gyógyítót.

– Neeee csináld ezt, Hermione! – ült fel megint az ágyban Draco, majd Hermione ismét visszanyomta, erre a férfi megragadta a boszorka csuklóját.

– De, mert mi van, ha rosszabbul leszel? – tette fel a jogos kérdést. A varázsló megragadta a karját, erre közelebb húzta magához.

– Kialszom reggelre – közölte végül, aztán elmosolyodott.

– Engem meg öljön meg az aggodalom?

– Úgyse kedvelsz… Mit számít neked, hogy élek vagy nem? Téged csak az érdekel, hogy repülnöd ne kelljen megtanulni.

– Hülye vagy – közölte, majd szikrákat hányó szemmel nézett bele a viharszürke tekintetbe. – Miért ne kedvelnélek?

– Igaz, megnyerő vagyok, miért is ne kedvelnél? – nevetett fel elégedetten, és egy kicsit most már ő maga is kételkedett abban, hogy valóban józan-e. – Rám vagy kattanva, Granger, és nem kellene magad előtt is tagadni.

– Azért hívok hozzád gyógyítót – szólalt meg a boszorkány. Egymás szemébe néztek, a férfi még mindig a karját szorongatta.

– A házimanót inkább.

– Merlin!

– Na, ő tuti nem fog kijönni házhoz – nevetett a varázsló harsányan. – Már egy ideje halott úgy tudom.

– Maradj nyugton!

– Csókolj meg! – váltott élesen témát.

– Jaj, Draco!

– Jaj, Hermione! – Gyengéden érintette meg az arcát, majd lecsúsztatta a kezét a tarkójára és finoman magához húzta, aztán megcsókolta. Dracónak fogalma sem volt az állapota vagy az érzései miatt érezte azt a bizsergést, ami minden egyes testrészét végigjárta. Egy hőhullám, amit hidegrázás követett. Hermione visszacsókolta, pontosan azzal az intenzitással, mivel ő. Egyre jobban élvezte a játékot, aminek kezdtek mindketten a mesterei lenni. Túlságosan is álomszerű volt az egész, édes, vad, szenvedélyes.

– Olyan átkozottul nagyon vágyom rád – mormolta Draco miután egy pillanatra megszakította a csókot.

– Csak a sok pótcsont rapid beszél belőled – sóhajtott fel a boszorkány. Egymás szemébe néztek.

– Bár az lenne – nevette el magát végül a férfi, majd feljebb tolta az orrán a szemüveget. – Lehet, hogy teljesen nem vagyok józan, de tudom, mit akarok.

– Előbb hadd legyen az, amit én akarok – suttogta a fülébe kacéran a boszorkány. A varázsló megborzongott a szavaktól. – Jó?

– Legyen az, amit szeretnél – vigyorgott rá ravaszul, mint aki tisztában van a saját erőfölényével.

– Jó, akkor maradj így… amíg kihívom a gyógyítót – fejezte be gyorsan Hermione a mondatát, aztán már fel is pattant az ágyról, és a háta mögé rejtette a férfi varázspálcáját, amit időközben sikeresen elcsent tőle.

– Aham… Micsoda? – csattant fel rémesen csalódottan. Összeráncolta a homlokát, kissé felhúzta az orrát. A boszorka kis híján elnevette magát, annyira aranyosan festett a kis durcás varázslóra emlékeztető felnőtt férfi, hogy egyszerűen alig bírta türtőztetni magát.

– Jól hallottad. Nem maradhatsz ebben az állapotban.

– Én nem erre gondoltam – csikorgatta a fogait Draco. – Nagyon nem erre.

– Sajnálom, de látnia kell egy gyógyítónak. Aggódom érted.

– Félrevezettél. Ez nem ok ilyen galád cselekedetre. Elvégre nem is kellene ennyire ravasznak lenned.

– Mégis mire számítottál?

– Inkább szenvedjek egy gyönyörű nő karjaiban, minthogy hagyjam magam egy limezöld taláros fickónak vizsgálgatni.

– Nem fogunk ebben egyetérteni.

– Elvetted a pálcámat is – tapogatta végig magát a varázsló, aztán hitetlenkedve pillantott a pálcát lóbáló Hermionéra. – Hogyan a fenébe csináltad ezt?

– Csak egy kis időre vettem el. Vissza fogod kapni.

– Szóval ennyire jól játszod a mardekásot? – mosolyodott el Draco. – Csak egyre nem számítottál.

– Mire?

– Arra, hogy velem kezdtél.

– Maradj nyugton! Megvizsgáltatlak, aztán mindketten megnyugszunk.

– Ha ennek vége megfogsz fizetni ezért – ígérte a varázsló.

– Nagyszájú!

– Boszorka! – Hermione elmosolyodott, majd elindult a kandallóhoz, hogy kerítsen Dracónak egy gyógyítót.

Alig egy fél órával később egy valóban limezöld taláros férfi jelent meg a varázstűzben, majd készségesen megvizsgálta a beteget. Noha Draco nem mutatott az irányában sok hálát, mégis igyekezett a lehető legudvariasabban viselkedni, s válaszolni minden egyes kérdésre.

– Nincs semmi ok az aggodalomra, Mr Malfoy – mondta végül a gyógyító. – A túladagolást még idejében észleltük, így nem lesz semmi gond, hála a menyasszonyának.

– Én nem… – kezdte Hermione, de Draco egyből a szavába vágott.

– Mindig számíthatok az én kis drágámra – mondta végül. – Köszönöm, Philips gyógyító, hogy idefáradt.

– Ez a munkám. De mielőtt még elküldene, van pár dolog, amiről beszélnünk kell, és amiket be kell tartani a következő két napban.

– Rendben.

– Ágynyugalom.

– Most nem. Dolgoznom kell.

– Nem fog.

– Ez…

– Ez szükséges a jelen állapotában. Sok folyadék, holnap reggeltől pedig kezdje el tornáztatni a lábát. Hagyok itt semlegesítő bájitalt, ezt két óra múlva vegye be. Kímélje magát, mert egy ilyen komoly sérülést a szervezetének időbe telik kijavítani. Nem is beszélve a túlcsontosodásról…

– Rendben – morogta Draco.

– Vigyázzon rá, és ne hagyja felkelni, csak ha nagyon muszáj! – A férfi innentől Hermionénak címezte a mondanivalóját.

– Nem fogom hagyni.

Draco ezt követően mély hallgatásba burkolózott, és igyekezett oda sem figyelni, hogy a gyógyító és Hermione mit beszélnek egymással. Magában kicsit forrongott, de igyekezett ezt nem mutatni. Végül, amikor a gyógyító elhagyta a házat nagyon megkönnyebbült.

– Remélem, hogy boldog vagy – jegyezte meg maró gúnnyal.

– Az vagyok. Hogy érzed magad?

– Pocsékul.

– Hozzak még egy Fanta narancsot?

– Hát jó – sóhajtott fel megenyhülve Draco. Nem sokkal később Hermione visszatért egy kis pattogatott kukoricával és két üveg Fantával mindkettőjüknek. – Látom, hogy kiismered magad a konyhámban.

– Nem olyan nehéz, mert van benne rendszer – mondta, majd bemászott Draco mellé az ágyba.

– Hízelegni jöttél?

– Nem, csak kényelembe helyezem magam – közölte, aztán a takarót is magára terítette. Most már egészen közel voltak egymáshoz, de a férfi még mindig tüntetően másfelé nézett.

– Haragszom, amiért átvertél.

– Csodálkoznék, ha nem.

– Nem is érdekel, hogy haragszom?

– Isteni ez a kukorica. Kérsz? – kérdezte a lány. Draco végre ránézett a boszorkányra, majd megcsóvált a fejét.

– Elintéztél nekem két nap ágynyugalmat.

– Bocsáss meg, de te intézted el magadnak.

– Ugye ennek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy meg akartál lógni a pénteki óránkról?

– Eszembe se jutott – mondta végül Hermione. – De tényleg.

– Helyes. Mert be fogjuk pótolni – ígérte a férfi elszántan. – Seprűre fogsz ülni, ha addig élek is.

– Ne mondj hülyeségeket! – sóhajtott fel a boszorkány. – Még messze vagyunk attól.

– És a randink? Ha feküdnöm kell, akkor nem igazán tudunk elmenni sehova.

– Az most fontosabb, hogy jól legyél – válaszolta határozottan. – Mi lett volna, ha ma nem jövök át?

– Nem volt ez olyan veszélyes helyzet.

– Persze… Szerinted nem volt az. – Majd egészen közel húzódott a varázslóhoz, annyira hogy gyengéden ráhajtotta a fejét a vállára. Draco egy pillanatra megmerevedett. Halkan szólt hozzá, mintha félt volna, hogy más is meghallja. – Aggódtam érted.

A férfi mélyen sóhajtott fel, mintha csak megkönnyebbülne. Kicsit lejjebb csúszott, hogy a fejüket egymáséra tudják hajtani.

– Belém zúgtál egy kicsit? – kérdezte egy fél mosollyal.

– Egy kicsit talán.

– Talán én is egy kicsit.

– Nem tudom mi lesz ebből, de…

– Nincs de. Mondtam már, hogy el kell mennünk randizni. Normális randira, ahogy mások szoktak.

– Gondolod?

– Tudom. De az az igazság, hogy ezt most totál elszúrtad – jegyezte meg Hermione rosszallóan.

– Én szúrtam el?

– Igen. Te nyakaltál be fél üveg pótcsont rapidot – világított rá a nyilvánvaló tényre a boszorkány.

– Te meg cseppet sem ártatlan mardekáros jelmezben megjelentél a küszöbömön.

– Nagy foglalkoztat a téma látom. De nem hiszem, hogy azért ittál annyi bájitalt, mert megjelentem és elvettem az józan eszedet.

– Nem. De rád gondoltam, mielőtt eltalált a gurkó – mondta Draco, majd egymásra néztek. – Csak gyorsan meg akartam gyógyulni, hogy lássalak.

– Ezt mondhatnám meghatónak is. Viszont oda kellett volna figyelned.

– Aha, van ebben valami igazság – mosolyodott el a varázsló. – Utálok ennyit feküdni.

– Képzeld azt, hogy csak lustálkodsz.

– Ez érdekes, mondd tovább.

– Kint esik az eső, fúj a szél, hideg van – folytatta Hermione. – Ilyenkor a legjobb bekucorodni az ágyba egy jó könyvvel és pihenni.

– A könyv helyett van jobb ötletem.

– Micsoda?

– Egy szexi mardekáros az ágyban.

Hermione felnevetett.

– Most mi van? Érdekesebb vagyok, mint némelyik könyved – közölte önhitten. – Ezt te sem tagadhatod le.

– Igen, veled gyakrabban veszekszem, mint a könyveimmel.

– Na, látod – ásított egy hatalmasat Draco.

– Miért nem próbálsz meg aludni?

– Kinéztél valami érdekeset a könyvespolcomon? – váltott témát hirtelen a férfi.

– Ah, azt hiszed, hogy mert te ismered az egyik gyenge pontomat, azért ez feljogosít arra, hogy állandóan cikizz vele?

– Nem hiszem, hanem tudom – nevetett fel. – Egyébként remek szórakozás ugratni téged, bár vannak még ötleteim.

– Ki hitte volna. Egyébként nem volt hátsó szándékom. Arra gondoltam, hogy pihenhetnél egy kicsit.

– Inkább unatkozom egy kicsit. Arra várok, hogy folytassuk a csókcsatát.

– Az előbb még haragudtál rám – sóhajtott fel Hermione.

– Annyi mindent éreztem már… Most például arra vágyom, hogy megcsókolj végre.

– Kukoricát nem kérsz helyette?

– Félsz tőlem.

– Dehogy. Csak nincs kedvem megmozdulni.

– Gyáva nyúl – piszkálta tovább Draco. – Nem tudnál megbirkózni velem, és félsz ettől.

– Megint cukkolsz.

– Egyébként már jobban érzem magam, és most már meg tudok mozdulni.

– Pihenj inkább!

– Tönkretetted a pénteki nagyszabású terveimet, mégis nem jár a kárpótlás?

– Itt fekszem az ágyadban és élvezheted a társaságomat, ez nem elég? – nevette el magát a boszorkány. – Nem éppen ilyen ártatlan randit terveztél?

– Megbeszéltük, hogy az alkalmi csókpartnered vagyok.

– Igen? Egyesek szerint több is van köztünk.

– Mit tudhat egy gyógyító…

– Miért nem hagytad, hogy kijavítsam?

– Magyarázkodtál volna? Rajtad van a pizsamám, édes, mégis miért van rajtad?

– Mert a ribancos, mardekáros göncömet nem bírtad tovább nézni – mondta Hermione, majd felsóhajtott. – Igazad van.

– Ezt a kört én nyertem.

– Hihetetlen…

– Oh, tudom, édes. De ez után jön még a java.

– Tudod, még mindig kicsit dühös vagyok rád én is. A pótcsont rapid miatt, és amiért el akartál küldeni.

– Ne haragudj!

– Még mindig haragszom.

– Tudom – simogatta meg az arcát Draco. – De csak azért, mert nem volt elég őszinte a bocsánatkérésem.

– Gondolod?

– Igen. – Azzal Hermione felé fordult és megcsókolta. Hermione mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy elég racionálisan gondolkodik ahhoz, hogy ne az érzelmei befolyásolják. Nem szerette azokat a történeteket, ahol a hősnő egyetlen csóktól elfelejtette a dühét és elpárolgott a haragja, majd átadta magát a szenvedélynek. Mégis, amikor a saját bőrén tapasztalta mindezt kénytelen volt megadni magát az érzésnek, a bizsergető, vad, mély és felemelő érzésnek. Draco az ujjai köré csavarta, s magával ragadta. Kint tombolt még a vihar, de őket ez már nem zavarta.


	15. 15. fejezet

15\. lecke

Draco zihálva, izzadtságtól csatakosan ébredt fel. Először minden tagját átjárta a fájdalom, majd ahogy kezdett megnyugodni, úgy mérséklődött a kellemetlen érzés. Kissé zavartan tekintett körbe. Hol van, mennyi az idő, miért nem tud mozogni, és miért nem engedelmeskednek az izmai? Mély levegőket vett, becsukta a szemét. Lassan persze visszatértek az emlékek. A homlokához emelte a kezét, majd letörölte az izzadtságot. Mély, kissé elgyötört sóhajt hallatott. Megpróbált felkelni, de a hirtelen rátörő bizonytalan érzés miatt inkább visszahanyatlott a párnára, és úgy döntött ráér még felkelni.

Körbenézett. Csak ő volt a szobában, Hermione valószínűleg kint volt a nappaliban, és valószínűleg olvasott, legalábbis remélte, hogy nem ment messzire az ő zöld pizsamájában. Elmosolyodott. Kint még mindig zuhogott az eső, mintha dézsából öntötték volna, s alig jutott be fény a hálószobába. Jó volt ez így, gondolta Draco, nem bírt volna elviselni még több fényt, inkább aludt volna még. Szerencsére túl volt a nehezén, noha a nyugtalan álma nem szolgált elég pihenéssel, de már határozottan jobban érezte magát. A láza lement, a fájdalom most már csökkent. Kihajolt az éjjeliszekrényhez, majd ivott néhány kortyot a vízből, de végül megitta az egészet. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy ennyire szomjas volt. Felsóhajtott. Most jött a neheze.

Feljebb csúszott néhány centit, majd megmozgatta a lábát. Arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, de nem adott ki hangot. Pokoli volt a lábujjaitól kezdve minden izmát, ízületét megmozdítania. Minden makacsul ellenállt, mintha megtagadta volna a mozgást, amit korábban örömmel végzett. Elgémberedett, beállt, vagy nem is tudta minek nevezze az érzést… Lerántotta a takarót, majd a lábát védő kötéstől is megszabadult. A törés helyre jött, jobb nem is lehetett volna, mindenét képes volt mozgatni, azonban az az átkozott felkelést még tovább tolta.

Kicsit helyezkedett az ágyban, s mikor mindent kényelmesnek talált, újra becsukta a szemét. Éppen az egyenletes légzéstechnikát folytatta volna, amikor valami vibrálást érzett a bordái alatt. Kinyitotta a szemét, majd most már hallotta is a hangot.

– Mi lehet ez? – kérdezte félhangosan, mintha csak az üres szobától várta volna a választ. De a furcsa érzés nem akart abbamaradni, úgy fickándozott bordáinál, mintha valami megőrült gyanúszkóp lenne. Oldalára fordult, majd benyúlt a dereka alá, mert most már onnan érezte a furcsa érzést. A szeme is kikerekedett, amikor megkaparintott a rezgő valamit. Miután kihúzta azt az izét hunyorognia kellett, annyira fényes volt. Szerencsére a szeme gyorsan hozzászokott a fényhez.

Egy fejjel lefelé néző nőt pillantott meg a lekerített, négyzet alakú fekete valamin. Megfordította. Hamar rájött, hogy Hermione anyját látja maga előtt, sőt még hasonlítottak is egymásra. Még mindig hunyorogva elolvasta a feliratot, aztán elhúzta az ujját a megadott irányba. Baj nem lehetett belőle? – gondolta, anélkül, hogy végig gondolta volna mihez is nyúlt hozzá. Ki tudja talán fel is robbant volna, ha nem teszi ezt. Először nem történt semmi sem, már éppen félretette volna, amikor meghallotta a távoli női hangot. Összevonta a szemöldökét. Milyen ördögi szerkezet lehet ez? El sem tudta képzelni.

– Halló, halló – szólalt meg a női hang. – Hermione, te vagy az?

Draco tovább vizsgálgatta a szerkezetet, de nem igazán jött rá a működésére. Továbbra is a kijelzőt bámulta, meg a perc számlálót. Ilyesmit még soha az életben nem látott.

– Mi a franc lehet ez? – kérdezte félhangosan a férfi.

– Alig hallak, kislányom, emeld rendesen a füledhez a telefont! – korholta a távoli hang.

A varázsló, annak ellenére, hogy nem volt kislány, megtette, amit kértek tőle, és beleszólt a telefonba, úgy ahogy Hermione anyjától hallotta.

– Halló!

– Kivel beszélek? – jött a meglepett kérdés, fél percnyi csend után.

– Üdvözlöm, Draco Malfoy vagyok – mutatkozott be udvariasan. Hangja még egy kicsit rekedt volt. Meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát, mielőtt újra meg tudott szólalni: – Miben segíthetek?

– Nagyon örülök, Mr Malfoy! – hangzott a csevegő hang. Draco úgy képzelte, hogy az asszonyt valószínű még mulattatja is a helyzet, hogy valaki mással beszél a kedves lánya helyett. – Jane Granger vagyok, Hermione édesanyja.

– Én is örülök. Már nagyon sok szépet mesélt a lánya önről. – A férfi tudta, hogy mekkorát füllentett, de a nő csengő nevetése, mintha azonnal közös hullámhosszra terelte őket.

– El tudom képzelni – nevetett Mrs Granger. – Szóval a lányom nem tudta felvenni a telefont – állapította meg Jane egykedvűen. – Micsoda szerencsés véletlen.

– Sajnos nem vette fel – erősítette meg Draco. – Idehívjam önnek? Nem lehet messze, biztosan elmerült az olvasásban.

– Nem szükséges – válaszolta gyorsan Jane. – Ön is át tudja adni az üzenetemet. A családunk péntek este partit ad, és nagyon számítunk a lányunk megjelenésére. És, ha megtenné, Draco, akkor megmondaná neki, hogy semmilyen kifogást nem fogadunk el? Lekötelezne vele.

– Természetesen, ahogy szeretné, átadom az üzenetét – egyezett bele illedelmesen.

– De még ne tegye le! – szólalt meg Jane sietve. A varázsló felvonta a szemöldökét. Mintha le tudta volna tenni a telefont, de csendben hallgatott. – Sokat hallottam önről. És úgy gondolom, hogy ideje megismerkedünk.

– Valóban? – húzta fel a szemöldökét, ha lehet még magasabbra Draco, aztán kedvesen elmosolyodott. – Ez igazán hízelgő, ugyanakkor meglepő is.

– A lányom is és az unokahúgom is többször említette. Igazság szerint Vickytől többet hallottam, mint Hermionétól, de ezen nincs mit csodálkozni. Egyszerűen rémes, hogy mi még nem is ismerjük egymást – csevegett tovább Jane. Draco biztos volt benne, hogy az asszony mosolyog, miközben ezeket mondja. – Ha jól tudom, akkor Hermione repülésoktatója, így van?

– Igen, ez így van, asszonyom.

– És, ha jók az értesüléseim a csapja a szelet a lányomnak. – Draco gyomra egy kicsit görcsbe rándult. Nem értette ezt a reakciót. Mintha tetten érték volna valami komiszság. Vett egy mély levegőt mire ez a különös érzés elmúlt.

– Így is mondhatjuk – nevetett fel a varázsló. – Inkább csak szívesen randevúznék a lányával, aki ez alól mindig kibújik.

Mély sóhajtás volt erre a válasz, mintha Jane pontosan tudná, hogy mi is a baj Draco és Hermione között, pedig még csak a közelében sem járt.

– Most is edzést tartanak? – váltott témát Mrs Granger.

– Nem, asszonyom – vallotta be Draco. – Ledöntött a lábamról egy sérülés, és a lánya volt olyan kedves, és átjött ápolni.

– Értem – szólalt meg Jane. – Szóval ennyire jó barátságban vannak, annak ellenére, hogy a lányom nem hajlandó önnel randevúzni?

– Oh, igen, nagyon jóban lettük. – Az egykori mardekáros maga is meglepődött az őszinteségén, de nem is akart igazán füllenteni.

– Ez csodálatos! – lelkendezett az asszony, és újra elnevette magát. – Tudom, hogy más esetben Hermione ezt megtenné, de mit szólna egy hamisítatlan mugli partira hívnám meg? Természetesen, ha a péntek estélye szabad.

– Szívesen megyek, köszönöm a meghívást, Mrs Granger. – Elégedett vigyor terült el a képén, mintha most már nem is számítana az a fránya fájdalom.

– Kérem, hagyjuk a formaságokat. Hívjon csak Jane-nek, kérem!

– Köszönöm, Jane – bazsalygott tovább Draco. – És, ha kérhetem, hadd legyen én is csak Draco.

A varázslónak nem kellett látnia, hogy tudja, Jane most is mosolyog. Hanem ezt az idilli pillanatot megzavarta maga Hermione.

– Kivel beszélgetsz? – jelent meg a szobában. A férfi vigyorogva felmutatta a telefont, de nem szólt hozzá. A boszorkányban még a vér is meghűlt, amikor észrevette a varázsló kezében a saját telefonját. Először csak hitetlenkedve kérdezett rá: – Te telefonálsz?

Draco csak bólogatott, majd megmozgatta a füléhez emelt mobilt. Hermione elfehéredett, egy pillanatra megtorpant és nem tudta mit tegyen.

– És mikor kezdődik a rendezvény, Jane? Semmiképpen nem akarok késve érkezni a partira.

– Add ide azt a telefont! – sziszegte Hermione vészjóslóan. El akarta kapni Draco kezét, de a férfi fordult egyet az ágyon, így a boszorka elvétette a mozdulatot, s hiába alakult ki köztük egy kis dulakodás, a lány így sem érte el a célját.

– Este hétkor? Nagyszerű, ott leszek. Köszönöm a meghívást, Jane!

– Add már ide! – követelte a telefontulajdonos, s egész testével ráfeküdt Dracóra. A varázsló igyekezett nem nevetni, amíg Hermione némi dulakodás után, lenyomta a férfi kezét a párnára, s végül kikapta vagyis inkább kimarta a kezéből az eszközt.

– Na, ez modortalanság.

– Legyél csendben! Mert betapasztom a szádat – sziszegte mérgesen.

– Még el se köszöntem. Hermione, azért ne legyünk ennyire tiszteletlenek az édesanyáddal – fedte Draco nyugodtan, miközben a boszorka haja már majdnem teljesen az égnek állt ettől.

– Anya? – szólt bele lélekszakadva, de a vonal már megszakadt. Dühösen rivallt rá a férfira: – Mit mondtál az anyámnak?

– Előbb vegyél egy mély levegőt – javasolta Draco még mindig nyugodtan. – Nem mondtam neki semmi rosszat, oké? Nyugodj meg!

– Miért vetted fel? – tette fel a jogos kérdést. Szörnyen dühös volt. Anyja mindenkivel össze akarta boronálni, beleszólni az éltébe, és most egy közös parti… Más sem hiányzott neki a hetéből. Draco még mindig figyelte őt azokkal a galambszürke, kissé még bágyadt tekintetével.

– Kiírta, hogy vegyem fel – magyarázta a férfi. – Nem volt olyan nehéz, és kíváncsi voltam. Ezt csak nem róhatod fel nekem.

– És ha azt írja ki, hogy állj fejre, szavalj verset, miközben a lábaddal mágiatörténet esszét írsz, azt is megcsinálod?

– Ez egy mugli ketyere – mondta Draco egyszerűen. – Robbanhatott volna.

– Robbanni mi? – mondta Hermione, majd fújt egyet, hogy a szemébe lógó hullámos fürtöktől végre lásson is valamit. Majd lassan tudatosult benne mégis milyen testhelyzetben van. Eközben Draco már a derekát simogatta vagy megpróbálta megakadályozni, hogy leesett róla.

– Mint mondtam mugli cucc.

– Ahh… mit mondtál az anyámnak?

– Nem túl sokat. Elhívott a pénteki partitokra.

– Ez hihetetlen – masszírozta Hermione az orrnyergét. – Egyébként meg jobb lenne, ha nem a derekamat simogatnád.

– Majdnem meghaltam, ennyi nem jár nekem? Különben is minden tagom fáj, és itt még dulakodsz is velem, lehetnél tekintettel is az állapotomra.

– A szád, na, az jár – fújt egyet mérgesen.

– Miért akkora gond, hogy az anyáddal beszéltem? Kedves asszony, és szerintem engem is megkedvelt.

– Mert két perc sem kellett, hogy meghívjon a családi partira – emelte fel a hangját a boszorka. – Merlinre, egyszerűen ezt nem hiszem el.

– Sajnálom, én ilyen hatással vagyok a nőkre – mondta, majd elmélázva simított ki egy tincset a lány arcából. – Ezzel jobb, ha tisztában vagy, édesem.

– Idióta – morogta Hermione, majd legördült a varázsló mellé az ágyra. – Hogy van a lábad?

– Még fáj.

– Vésd az eszedbe, a másik is fog, ha nem viselkedsz, és kénytelen leszek megrúgni! – vetítette előre a férfi borús jövőképét.

– De miért?

– Miért, miért? Ezt még kérdezned kell? Merlinre, meg vagyok veled átkozva. Miért mondtál igent a partira?

– Nem tudom – vonta meg a vállát. – Jó ötletnek tűnt, olyan nagyon unatkozom mostanság. Anyukádnak kedves hangja volt, nincs programom és ez jó alkalom, hogy elmélyítsük a kapcsolatunkat.

– Mintha lenne kapcsolatunk…

– Pár órája még a menyasszonyom voltál – vigyorgott Draco. – Ne haragudj, ha eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy több is lehet köztünk, minthogy itt fekszel rajtam.

– Elég volt az a pár óra is – jegyezte meg Hermione, de megrándult a szája, ami egy mosoly is lehetett volna. – Különben, hogy tisztázzuk, nem fekszem rajtad.

– Ez iszonyatosan nagy hiba.

– Ez van. Emészd meg! – mondta a boszorkány, aztán megigazította a párnát a feje alatt.

– Akkor is elmegyek a partira – fordította oldalra Draco fejét. Hermione is így tett, aztán találkozott a tekintetük.

– Muglik közé?

– És?

– Te még mindig lázas vagy – fordult az oldalára a boszorkány, majd Draco homlokára tette a kezét. – De félek, hogy ezt komolyan gondoltad.

– Komolyan gondoltam. Szóval, Granger, vegyél fel valami ízlésesen szexit, mert nemcsak partira megyünk, hanem randizni is fogunk.

A boszorkány felnyögött, majd a hátára feküdt és magára húzta a takarót.

– Én vagyok a hibás mindenért.

– Mire ez a nagy mártírkodás?

– Nem kellett volna itt hagynom a telefonomat.

– Igen – helyeselt a varázsló. – Itt bizseregtette a bordáimat. Még jó, hogy nem vagyok ijedős. Képzeld, ha megátkoztam volna.

– Eszembe sem jutott, hogy tudod kezelni.

– Szörnyen nehéz volt – nevetett fel Draco. – Kiírta mit kell vele csinálni. Azért ezek a mugli dolgok nem olyan bonyolultak.

– Nagyszerű. Egy IT géniusszal vagyok együtt, aki még maga sem tud róla. Jövő héten azon fogom magam kapni, hogy regisztráltál magadnak egy facebook profilt és betaggeltél instagrammon.

– Minden bizonnyal ezt fogom tenni – nevetett ismét a varázsló. – Majd beszerzek egy ilyet, aztán felhívlak, ha hiányzol.

– Ahh a fenébe veled, Malfoy!

– Most mi van?

– Miért mondasz ilyeneket?

– Mert tudom, hogy kiborulsz tőle – közölte a férfi. – Nincs ezen mit csodálkozni, Granger, belém zúgtál nagyon.

– De nem viszlek el a szüleimhez.

– Én viszlek el a szüleidhez, a pontosság kedvéért. Fogadd el! Péntek este bemutatsz a szüleidnek – vigyorgott elégedetten. – Nagyon jól fogjuk magunkat érezni.

– Ezt te sem intézhetted volna el jobban…

– Így alakult – sóhajtott fel elégedetten.

– De, ahogy látom nem bánod.

– Új élmény. Szeretem az újdonságokat.

Egy kis csend állt be a beszélgetésükbe. Csak egymás lélegzését hallgatták a félhomályban, egyikük sem mozdult.

– Draco? – törte meg a csendet a boszorkány.

– Tessék?

– Megkérhetlek valamire?

– Igen.

– Ne menjünk el! Elmegyek veled bármilyen helyre, de ezt hagyjuk ki, kérlek! – esdekelte Hermione. – Kínos lenne, te sem érzenéd magad jól… rossz lenne mindkettőnknek.

– Az a baj az ígéretekkel, hogy iszonyatosan nagy galiba lehet belőle, ha megszegik. Nem szeretek felelőtlenül ígérgetni. Szóval sajnálom, de nem hagyjuk ezt ki.

– Mivel győzhetnélek meg? – kérdezte a boszorkány nyögve.

– Vedd le a ruhád és megmutatom! – nevetett a férfi öblösen, de gyorsan eltalálta egy párna, majd egy csattanással találkozott a karja Hermione tenyerével. – Áúúú! Azért nem kellett volna rácsapnod a karomra.

– Megérdemelted! Mégis mit képzelsz magadról?

– Inkább téged képzellek el ruha nélkül – folytatta tovább a humorizálást. – Áááúúú! Nem szégyelled magad? Bántani egy beteg embert?

– Nem vagy szánalomra méltó.

– Olyan szép vagy, amikor mérges vagy – mondta a varázsló, majd elmosolyodott. Mélyen felsóhajtott, aztán inkább úgy látta, hogy nem erőlteti tovább a témát, így inkább megpróbált felkelni az ágyból.

– Mit képzelsz magadról hova mész? – ripakodott rá a boszorkány. – Az ágynyugalom azt jelenti, hogy feküdni kell.

– A mosdóba, aztán meg kell fürdenem – közölte Draco. – Nem fogom reggelig így kibírni.

– Segítsek? – kérdezte aggódva Hermione.

– Ha viccelnék, akkor azt mondanám, hogy iszonyatosan jól esne egy páros zuhany, de most örülök, ha eljutok a fürdőszobába.

– Erre gondoltam, hogy segítek.

– Jól van – bólogatott a férfi. – Ha nem jövök ki fél óra múlva, akkor bejössz értem?

– Jobb lenne, ha nem ijesztgetnél.

– Komolyan mondtam.

– Gyere, segítek! – szólalt meg Hermione, majd felkelt az ágyból. Draco belekapaszkodott a boszorkánya, s együtt megtették a gyötrelmes utat a fürdőbe. Mielőtt azonban a férfi magára zárta volna az ajtót, megcsókolta a boszorkányt. Nyelvük rögtön megtalálta a másikét. Rövid volt, de vágyat ébresztő.

– Hiányozni fogsz!

– Ne legyél ennyire teátrális! – súgta halkan a lány. – Csak a fürdőbe mész.

– Ha nem jönnék vissza időben…

– Hülye!

Draco csak nevetett, majd tényleg becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Hermione a falnak dőlt és az ajkát simogatta. A férfi minden lehetséges érzését, gondolatát felforgatta. Kicsit megkönnyebbült, amikor meghallotta a zuhany egyenletes hangját, de nem mert arrébb menni az ajtótól.

Eközben odabent Draco a csempének támaszkodva igyekezett nem a sérült lábára állni. A zuhanyrózsából lezúduló kellemes meleg víz jól esett megkínzott tagjainak. A hátán megfeszítette az izmait, annyira jól esett, ahogy a vízcseppek ütemesen masszírozták a területet. Máshol is tele volt zúzódásokkal, de azok cseppet sem voltak annyira rosszak, mint a lába. Ellenőrzésképpen végigtapogatta, és megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy a törés teljesen összeforrt. Az ízületek merevek voltak még, ha megmozdította őket, akkor éles fájdalom hasított bele az egészbe.

– Draco? – hallotta kintről Hermione hangját. Elzárta a csapot, hogy jobban hallja.

– Letelt volna a fél óra?

– Nem, csak, kíváncsi voltam minden rendben van-e.

– Bejöhetsz, ha akarsz. Nem vagyok szégyellős.

– Nagyon vicces – zsörtölődött a boszorkány. – Nem, egyáltalán nem vicces, amiket mondasz.

– Pedig nem is vicceltem – jegyezte meg félhangosan, majd felnevetett egy kicsit. Nagy nehezen kilépett a zuhanyból maga köré tekerte a törölközőjét. – Hermione?

– Tessék.

– Kellene a pálcám – mondta Draco, majd nekitámaszkodott a falnak. Igyekezett nem terhelni még a lábát, ami sajgott, lüktetett és fájt. – Egyszerűbb lesz, ha magamra varázsolom a ruháimat, és ezt pálca nélkül bajos.

– Van rajtad valami?

– Törölköző, de levehetem.

– Nehogy! – közölte Hermione, majd belépett a fürdőszobába. – Biztos jó, ha a falnak támaszkodsz?

– Máshogy nem megy – vonta meg a vállát. – De így legalább látszik, mennyire laza vagyok.

– Laza, mi? Merlinre… Tele vagy kék, lila, zöld foltokkal.

– Rühes kviddics.

– Kereshetnél valami veszélytelenebb sportot – javasolta Hermione, miközben átadta a férfinak a pálcáját.

– A „Grangert megtanítom repülni” sporthoz mit szólsz? – vigyorgott, mint egy rossz kölyök.

– Azt, hogy nem vagy vicces.

– Pedig igyekeztem. – Hermione hátat fordított neki, amíg magára nem varázsolta a ruháit. A férfi nagyot ásított. – Segítesz visszamenni az ágyba?

– Persze – bólogatott a boszorka. – Aztán azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha mindketten aludnánk egy kicsit.

– Igen. Ez egy igazán jó ötlet.

– Megigazítottam az ágyadat, és már meg is ágyaztam magamnak… – közölte Hermione.

– Gyors voltál.

–… a kanapén – folytatta.

– Nem.

– Mit nem?

– Mellettem fogsz aludni – jelentette ki Draco. – Néha figyelned kell az életfunkcióimat, miközben alszom.

– Frászt.

– De, de, hallottam, hogy mit mondott a gyógyító.

– Ilyet nem mondott.

– Pedig emlékszem rá. Ilyeneket nem talál, ki az ember.

– Hacsak nem Draco Malfoynak hívják azt az embert – tette hozzá helyesbítésként a boszorkány.

– De ne aludj ott – kérte, majd közelebb bicegett hozzá és megfogta a kezét. – Még rosszul érzem magam, és megnyugtatna, hogy itt van velem valaki. Látod, hogy mennyire szerencsétlen vagyok.

– Szép próbálkozás, majdnem bevettem – nevetett fel a boszorkány. – De egye fene, maradhatok.

Draco csak elmosolyodott, majd közelebb húzta magához a lány, aki ösztönösen átölelte a nyakát, s beletúrt a nedves tejfölszőke hajtincsekbe. Ajkuk éhes csókban forrt össze. Egyre többet és többet akartak ebből érzésből. Hermione először azt hitte, hogy csak a helyiségben terjengő gőz és pára van ilyen hatással rá, de hamar lebeszélte magát erről a képzelgéstől. A varázsló egy pillanatra szakította meg a csókot.

– Eszedbe ne jusson, hogy elmész innen – közölte vele rekedten. – Rendben?

– Rendben van.

– Akkor jó – simogatta meg az arcát, majd kicsit eltorzult az arca, amikor elindult visszafelé a szobába. Hermionénak kellett egy pillanat, amíg feldolgozta a hallottakat, aztán elindult segíteni a varázslónak. Nem sokkal később már mindketten az ágyban pihentek. Sötét volt a helyiségben, kint pedig még mindig esett az eső. Draco csukott szemmel megpróbált aludni, de nem ment neki. Csendben feküdtek egymás mellett. Hermione borzongott az eső hangjáról, s jól beburkolózott a takaróba.

– Hermione? – kérdezte meg halkan a férfi.

– Hmm?

– Alszol?

– Majdnem – mondta a boszorkány és ásított egyet. – Mi a baj? Ugye nem vagy rosszul?

– Minden rendben – válaszolta félhangosan. – Csak nem tudok aludni.

– Számolgass sárkányokat – javasolta az ősi módszert a lány, majd ásított egyet. – Segíteni fog.

– Mi lenne, ha közelebb jönnél hozzám? Az sokkal jobb lenne, és nem fáznál annyira.

– Nem fázom.

– Nyakig be vagy takarózva – folytatta Draco. – Ez egyáltalán nem arról tanúskodik, hogy egyáltalán nem fázol.

Hermione nem válaszolt, hanem közelebb csúszott a varázslóhoz. Draco az oldalára fordult és szembe fordultak egymással. A férfi megérintette a boszorkány arcát.

– Annyira gyönyörű vagy.

– Sötét van.

– Így bókoljon neked ám valaki – nevetett fel a férfi. – Nem kell világos ahhoz, hogy tudjam mennyire szép vagy.

– Fáj még a lábad?

– Eléggé – vallotta be a varázsló. – De ez nem akadályoz abban, hogy megöleljelek.

– Kényelmes lesz ez így?

– Veled az lesz – suttogta Draco kedvesen, majd magához ölelte a boszorkányt, aki befészkelte magát a férfi mellé. – Így már sokkal jobb.

– Nem tudom…

– Nyugi! – szakította féle a mondandóját. – Legyél most itt mellettem, erre van szükségem, semmi másra.

– Jó. Én nem igazán szoktam így aludni – szólalt meg a boszorkány.

– Én sem – rázta meg a fejét Draco. – Nem alszom együtt senkivel.

– És a temérdek boszorkány? – érdeklődött Hermione. – Velük mit csinálsz?

– Kiteszem őket az erkélyre – válaszolt nagy komolyan a férfi. – Aki nagyon ügyes az alhat az ágy mellett.

– Csak viccelsz.

– Igen – nevetett fel Draco. – De ez most nem az a helyzet.

– Nem az lenne?

– Egyáltalán nem – folytatta a férfi. – Azt akarom, hogy maradj itt mellettem.

– Csak ennyi.

– Ma este igen – mosolyodott el, majd kicsit közelebb hajolt a lány füléhez, aztán belesuttogta: – Viszont, ha akarod, akkor nagyon szívesen legyűröm ezt a fájdalmat és kellemesebben is eltölthetjük az estét.

– Megérdemelnéd, ha az ilyen megjegyzéseidért itt hagynálak. – Draco szorítása erősödött.

– Megtennéd?

– Szemrebbenés nélkül – közölte Hermione. – El sem kellett volna jönnöm igazából.

– Tudod, hogy az agyamra mész, Granger?

– Én megyek a tiédre? – nevetett fel. – Ez hihetetlen.

– Igen, pontosan így van – bólogatott a férfi mosolyogva. Egy apró csókot nyomott Hermione homlokára. – Akkor aludjunk.

– Rendben. Jó éjt!

– Neked is!


	16. Chapter 16

16\. lecke

Másnap reggelre az eső elállt, az ég kitisztult és a nap kisütött. Draco felszisszenve ébredt fel, majd a kezét a lábára tette. Suta mozdulatokkal masszírozni kezdte a görcsben álló izmokat. Elkezdte mozgatni az elgyötört végtagot, de ez cseppet sem volt könnyű. Először a lábujjakkal kezdte, majd folytatta a bokájával, végül pedig jött a térd. Az utóbbi volt a legnehezebb, pontosan úgy, ahogy sejtette. Szerencsére néhány perc kemény próbálkozás után sikerült néhányszor behajlítania a térdét. Mikor végzett nyögve terült el az ágyon. Zsongott a feje, mogorva volt és elgyötört.

Kinyújtotta a karját, majd hirtelen beleütközött valamibe. Megfordult, majd szemügyre vette az összehajtott zöld pizsamát. Mikor eszébe jutott, hogy Hermione nála aludt, és a boszorkány már nem volt mellette, szörnyen dühös lett. Mérgesen lesöpörte a pizsamát, öklével a mellette lévő párnára csapott. Legszívesebben üvöltött volna. Nem törődve a fájdalmával, felpattant az ágyról, majdnem felkiáltott, hiszen úgy tűnt, mintha legalább ezernyi tű szúrt volna a bőrébe. Ő maga sem tudta, hogy mit csinál, csak egy dolgot tudott: el kell mennie a boszorkányhoz és felelősségre kell vonnia, kioktatni vagy akármi.

Mit kellett volna tennie, hogy egyértelmű legyen? Dühös volt, egyszerűen tajtékzott. A vörös ködtől semmit sem látott maga körül. Annyira elvakította minden, hogy nem bírt gondolkodni sem. Soha senkivel nem volt ennyire intim, belsőséges a kapcsolata. Mindig megvédte magát attól, hogy belebonyolódjon valamibe, ami megbánthatja. Most pedig, amikor megnyílt valakinek, egy hatalmas döfést kapott, egyenesen a szíve közepébe.

És úgy gondolta, hogy maga az együtt alvás, amiben ő maga teljesen tapasztalatlan volt, éppen elég nagy gesztus ahhoz, hogy ezt a boszorkány értékelje. Hát mégsem értette meg az üzenetét? Egyszerűen felrobbant ettől az érzéstől. Nem látott a dühtől, és attól sem, hogy nem vette be a látáskorrigáló bájitalát, és majdnem átesett az egyik széken.

– A rohadt, kicseszett életbe! – káromkodott, majd megragadta a széket és tiszta erőből elhajította. Soha nem volt ennyire híve ennek, sőt nem is értette azokat, akik így viselkednek, de annyira jó érzés volt. – Bassza meg az összes rőtsipkás!

– Te meg mit csinálsz? – kérdezte egy hang mögötte. Draco megfordult, és szembe találta magát Hermionéval. Meg kellett kapaszkodnia az asztal szélébe, mintha valami fejbe vágta volna. A boszorkány időközben átöltözött, az ő egyik pólóját és egy jóganadrágot viselt, az utóbbit úgy alakította ki a mardekáros ruhájából.

– Hermione? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

– Mégis ki lenne? Jaj, bocsánat, elfelejtettem, hogy nincs rajtad a szemüveged, és nem ittad meg a bájitalodat – sóhajtott fel, majd megcsóválta a fejét. Egy pálcaintéssel a helyére rakta a széket.

– Ahh a francba – folytatta a zsörtölődést a varázsló mérgesen.

– Mégis mit csinálsz itt? – tudakolta a boszorkány. – Lakberendezel ma reggel vagy csak aprítani akarod a bútoraidat? Megjegyzem, hogy az a szék ott útban lett volna.

– Lehet.

– A gyógyító azt mondta, hogy ma és holnap kíméld magad – emlékeztette a lány. – Tényleg jobb lenne, ha feküdnél vagy leülnél.

– Jól vagyok – közölte szűkszavúan. Annyira hülyének érezte magát, ahogy a düh nagy része elpárolgott, képes volt gondolkodni is. A boszorkány tett-vett körülötte, mintha semmi sem történt volna, pedig, ha tudta volna, hogy Draco Malfoynak leesett, hogy végérvényesen belezúgott, akkor biztos ő is ledermedve fogta volna a széket, ahogy a varázsló most. – Tényleg jól vagyok.

– Rendben – nyugtázta Hermione, majd karba tette a kezét. Draco meglehetősen furcsán viselkedett ma reggel. Szívesen rákérdezett volna, de nem látta értelmét. A varázslót ismerte annyira, hogy ezt a kis törést-zúzást biztosan kimagyarázta volna valamivel. – Nem kellene feküdnöd?

– De, csak… Mindegy.

– Inkább kijöttél törni-zúzni.

– Úgy valahogy – húzta el a száját. Annyira, de annyira sutának érezte magát. Akár egy kis iskolás kamasz, akinek semmi tapasztalata nincs. Ez az érzés bosszantotta. – És te?

– Én reggelit csináltam – mondta a boszorkány, miközben a vádliját masszírozta az egyik lábával. Enyhén elpirult. Kezdte kicsit zavarba hozni a helyzetük. Nem szokott ott aludni másnál, nem szokta más férfiak ruháit hordani. De annyira aggódott a varázslóért, hogy nem akarta otthagyni, most pedig annyira hülyén érezte magát a reggeli miatt. – Gondoltam jól esne pár falat.

– Igen, tényleg jó lenne enni valamit – mosolyodott el Draco egy kicsit. – Farkas éhes vagyok.

– Rád is férne. A tegnapi után…

– Igen, ez igaz.

– Jól vagy, Draco? – kérdezte a boszorkány aggódva. – Olyan furcsán nézel rám.

– Kicsit… nem is tudom – kezdte kissé zavartan, majd hátrasimította a kócos haját. Máskor mindig a humor, a magabiztosság álarca mögé tudott bújni, de a zakatoló szíve és az összezavarodott érzései most annyira uralták, hogy nem tudta őket elnyomni. Totál idiótának érezte magát. – Amikor nem találtalak akkor azt hittem, hogy elmentél.

– Nem mentem – rázta meg a fejét a boszorkány. Nem mintha nem gondoltam volna rá, de a lelkiismerete inkább marasztalta. Az igazság az volt, hogy nem akart elmenni. Egész éjjel Draco óvó ölelésében feküdt. Milyen furcsa? Amikor inkább a varázslónak lett volna szüksége segítségre, akkor a férfi inkább őt ölelte magához, betakarta, védelmezte. Lehet túlságosan sokat képzelt ebbe, de mégis úgy érezte, hogy ez sokat jelent mindkettőjüknek. – Nem akartalak egyedül hagyni.

– Értem.

– Bevigyem a reggelit a szobádba? – kérdezte Hermione megszakítva az előbbi gondolatot. – Nem gond.

– Majd én beviszem, ne fáradj! – A férfi hosszú léptekkel elindult a boszorkány felé. Könnyedén számolta fel köztük a távolságot, majd a karjába kapta.

– Ne legyél hülye! Tegyél le! – kért a boszorkány. – Valami baja lesz a lábadnak, aztán egy életre elátkozol ezért.

– Eszemben sincs – szűrte a fogai között. – Most nem vádolhatsz, azért hogy a pót csont rapid beszél belőlem.

Hermione szíve egy pillanatra kihagyott egy ütemet, aztán heves taktusra váltott. Hogyan lehetett valaki ekkora hatással rá? Aki ennyire bolond?

– A lábad.

– Kibírja most már – morogta a férfi, persze nem volt éppen kellemes újra járnia, de volt más, ami sokkal erősebb volt nála. Meg sem állt egészen addig, amíg Hermionét az ágyra nem fektette. Fölé hajolt, aztán szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Meg akarta mutatni neki, hogy mit érez, hogy mi az, ami most a lelkében dúl. Nem akart gondolkodni, csak szeretni őt, a lelkével, testével, a szívével.

A boszorkány kissé meglepődött ettől a hirtelen érzéstől. Olyan volt, mintha egy színes hurrikán csapott volna le rá. Visszacsókolta. Úgy tűnt minden levegő eltűnt egyszeriben, a szíve a torkában dübörgött. Nem tudta megállni, hogy a kezét ne tegye a férfi mellkasára, hogy érezze a feszes izmokat a vékony póló alatt.

– Draco? – kérdezte Hermione két csók között. A férfi először, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, úgy csúsztatta be a kezét a boszorkány felsője alá.

– Hmm? – kérdezett vissza vágytól izzó szemekkel.

– Kicsit nem gyors ez így?

– Nem – zárta rövidre a témát. – Ez egyáltalán nem az.

– De.

– Nincsenek kifogások.

– Pedig van pár.

– Most nem akarom hallani őket – közölte egyszerűen, majd a boszorka nyakát becézte az édes csókjaival. – Annyira szép a bőröd.

– Tudod, erre fel kellene készülnöm – mondta, s egy újabb csókot váltottak. Hermione minden egyes csók után biztosabb volt benne, hogy valójában nagyon is fel van készülve erre. Mégis voltak kétségei.

– Ez nem egy RBF vizsga – nevetett bele a csókba Draco, miközben kisimított néhány tincset a boszorka arcából. – Nincs mire felkészülni.

– Dehogy nincs. Szép fehérnemű mondjuk.

– Ez a póló beindít.

– Tényleg? – kuncogott a boszorkány. – Az van ráírva, hogy Szeretem a törpegolymókokat.

– Furcsa fétiseim vannak – nevetett fel. Az öblös nevetésétől Hermionénak kellemes bizsergés futott végig a gerince mentén.

– Értem. De a fehérneműm. Az egyik boxeralsód van rajtam – vágott egy fintort. – Ezt cseppet sem nevezheted túlságosan szexinek.

– De ne aggódj, szívesen leveszem rólad! Nem is kell kérned – folytatta a kényeztetést. Nem volt rá szó, hogy mennyire kívánta őt, egyszerűen a rabja lett.

– Nem aggódom. – Miközben az ajkaik új találkoztak egy mámoros csókban. Hermione kezdett teljesen elmerülni az érzésekben, amik megrohanták. De még mindig nem sikerült teljesen átadnia magát a szenvedélynek. Draco keze felkúszott az övén, majd a feje felett összekulcsolódtak. A férfi búgó hangon szólalt meg újra: – Engedd el magad!

A boszorkány nem igazán tudott semmit sem mondani, mivel újra elveszette az önkontrolját vagy tényleg elengedte magát, ahogy Draco kérte? Ő sem tudta igazán, hogy melyik is. Beletúrt a varázsló tejfölszőke hajába, s ezen felbátorodva lehúzta Dracóról a pólóját. Egy pillanatig zihálva néztek egymás szemébe. Viszont egy dologra nem számítottak.

– A mindenit – szólalt meg Septimus az ajtóban, egy szelet pirított bacon társaságában. – Zavarok, netán?

– Szerinted? – mordult rá Draco. Hermione szörnyen elpirult. Mindketten szétrebbentek, aztán férfi felült az ágyban.

– Ha most megbocsátotok… – szólalt meg a boszorkány, aztán bement a fürdőszobába, az ajtó kíméletlenül becsapódott mögötte.

– Erre jártam, de látom, hogy rosszkor jöttem – szabadkozott vigyorogva. – Csak aggódtam érted, viszont az, ahogy látom feleslegesen.

– Ez így van – csikorgatta a fogait a férfi. – Kösz, hogy benéztél! Majd legközelebb beszélgetünk.

– Látom, hogy nem kell segítség – nevetett fel a varázsló. – Ilyen csinos nő mellett… hamar összeszedném magam.

– Aha – morogta Draco. – Segíthetnél kicsit talpra állni.

– Mégis csak kell a segítség?

Az egykori mardekáros morgott valamit, de barátja végül jóízű nevetés és ugratás kíséretében talpra segítette.

Hermione éppen ekkor lépett ki a fürdőből. Most már sokkal összeszedettebbnek látszott, de még mindig halvány pír színezte az arcát, és feltűnően kerülte a tejfölszőke férfi pillantásait. Már éppen megszólalt volna, amikor a váratlan vendég megelőzte.

– Egyébként valami ég – szagolt a levegőbe Septimus.

– Oh, a fenébe! – kiáltott fel Hermione, aztán elrohant Septimus mellett, s a konyhába vette az irányt. A férfiak csak meglepődve néztek utána. Hirtelen csend lett a szobában.

A két varázsló egyedül magára maradt, s a feszültség volt az egyetlen, amit érezni lehetett közöttük. Septimus zsebre tette a kezét, Draco pedig kissé még nyögve támaszkodott az egyik széknek. Fájt a lába, sajgott a teste és mogorva volt, amiért ilyen kíméletlenül megzavarták.

– Látom, nem igazán örülsz, hogy látsz – jegyezte meg Septimus. – Pedig én vagyok a legjobb barátod.

– Örülök csak…

– Nem teljes szívvel?

– Hát per pillanat nem – nyögött fel a varázsló, aztán hátrasimította a tejfölszőke haját. – Nem számítottam látogatóra.

– Pedig mondtam, hogy benézek – vigyorgott a férfi csipkelődve. – Elvégre mégiscsak megsérültél.

– Igen – bólogatott Draco.

– Az előbb nem tűntél olyan lestrapáltnak, sőt egészen khmm… energikusnak – ugratta a barátja mosolyogva. – Juj, még a szemed is villog. Meg ne ölj!

– Pedig ki kéne tekernem a nyakad – morogta Draco, majd vett egy mély levegőt, s felnyögött. – Egyébként hálátlan vagyok, tudom, de most…

– Nem kell magyarázkodnod – paskolta meg a vállát Septimus. – Segítsek kimenni?

– Nem kell. Kibotorkálok.

– Varázsoljak egy olyan sétapálcát, amilyen apádnak van? Egész este a fiúkkal ezt gyakoroltuk.

– Elmész ám a jó büdös francba! – nevetett fel Draco, aztán hátba vágta Septimust, de megbánta a mozdulatot. – Áúúú, olyan mintha tűkkel szurkálnák az egész lábam.

– Mégis csak kéne valami – mondta a varázsló, aztán elővette a pálcáját, majd egy igazán míves botot varázsolt a barátjának. – Na, egészen jó vagyok. Ez egy ideig megteszi. Majd a kígyófejet később rábűvöljük.

– Ha lenne elég erőm, akkor elvernélek vele.

– Ugyan, ugyan. Nem kellene ennyire elhagynod magad – ugratta tovább a barátját. – Az előbb nem tűntél olyan elesettnek.

– Pedig lehet mégis meg kellene tennem – erősködött Draco.

– Túl szétcsúszott vagy most – veregette meg a vállát Septimus.

– Lehet – nyögött fel végül fáradtan.

– De áruld már el, hogy mitől vagy ennyire szétesve? Olyan vagy, mint akit nem egy gurkó talált, hanem legalább négy-öt. Amikor tegnap itt hagytunk a többiekkel, akkor még nem tűnt olyan rossznak az állapotod. És ne mondd nekem, hogy az elmaradt reggeli szex miatt nézel ki így.

– Túladagoltam a pótcsont rapidot – vonta meg a vállát Draco. – Kicsit megbillent az üveg, nem nagy ügy.

– Hogy mit csináltál? – kérdezetett vissza kicsit élesen. – Merlinre, itt kellett volna maradnia valakinek.

– Nem volt gond – forgatta meg a szemét Draco.

– Ja, mert Hermionénak eszébe jutott meglátogatni téged. Legalább szexi ruhában jött? – tudakolta Septimus.

– Nem mondom meg.

– Láttam a sarokban a székben a mardekáros egyenruhát – jegyezte meg a férfi. – És a ledobált szatén pizsamát. Mégis mit csináltatok?

– Semmit, mert rohadtul megzavartál.

– Sajnálom. Nem gondoltam volna tényleg, hogy pont egy ilyen pillanatban érkezem meg – sóhajtott fel Septimus. – Legközelebb, majd akassz valamit az ajtóra, aztán akkor nem török rád.

– Csengess, haver, csengess – közölte a férfi –, és ne törj be a házamba! Ennyi az egész.

– Oh, ebben igazad van. Bár, ha félholtan feküdtél volna valahol – dramatizálta túl Septimus vigyorogva. – Akkor viszont muszáj minél hamarabb cselekedni, nem?

– Elég ebből!

– De, mint kiderült nem volt szükséged az én segítségemre.

– És hagyjuk ezt a témát, mert nem akarok beszélni róla.

– Tudom, tudom, Draco, de azért mondhatnál valamit. Szóval mi a helyzet közted és a kis tanítványod között?

– Megmentette az életemet, velem maradt egész este…

– És úgy belezúgtál, mint tündérmanó az olajlámpába – tette karba a kezét Septimus. – De ezt nem abból szűrtem le, amit láttam.

– Nem láttál semmit.

– Nem? – kérdezette vissza nevetve. – Nem tudom, hogy te melyik szobában voltál, de én abban, ahol ajtót nyitottam valamire, amire nem kellett volna.

– Én hányszor jártam így veled? – sóhajtott fel Draco, majd a botra támaszkodva elindult kifelé a szobából. – Ha annyi galleonom lenne, ahányszor rajta kaptalak nővel, akkor építhetnék még egy szárnyat a kviddicsközponthoz.

– Azért ennyire ne túlozzunk. Szóval belezúgtál?

– Aha – bólogatott a tejfölszőke hajú mágus. – Nagyon.

– Tudtam.

– Honnan tudtad volna? Én is csak ma jöttem rá.

– Már akkor oda voltál érte, amikor megjelent egyenruhában a központban. Ne nézz így rám! Ha látnád magad! – csóválta meg a fejét. – Fogadd el, tényleg oda vagy érte! Te mázlista…

– Oh – vakarta meg a fejét Draco, mikor megállt egy pillanatra pihenni. Most sokkal messzebbnek tűnt a konyha, mint eddig. Septimus türelmesen várt.

– Jöttök reggelizni? – tűnt fel Hermione a hirtelen. A két varázsló úgy nézett rá, mint akinket rajta kaptak volna valami csintalanságon. – Valami baj van?

– Nincs – rázta meg a fejét Draco.

– Kicsit pihen a vén csont, sajnos már nem olyan fiatal, mint tegnap – viccelődött Septimus. – Mit szólsz a bothoz?

Időközben, mire kiértek a bot fogantyúját Septimus alattomban megbűvölte.

– Kígyófejes? – nevetett fel a lány. Draco meglepetten fogta meg a botot, aztán a vigyorgó barátjára nézet. Hermione azonban folytatta: – Merlinre, ennyire azért nem kellene az old school stílust képviselned, Draco.

– Hehehe, nagyon viccesek vagytok mindketten, de előveszem a pálcámat, mindjárt, aztán meglátjuk ki fog nevetni – mondta a tejfölszőke varázsló.

– Inkább ne vegyél elő semmit! – vigyorogott Septimus. – Hermione kedves, engem nagyon is érdekel ez a reggeli.

– Ennek örülök.

– Én is éhes vagyok – szólalt meg Draco méltatlankodva, miközben utánuk bicegett. Valamiért szükségét érezte, hogy jelezze ott van, mert a másik kettő valahogy elfeledkezett róla. Kedélyesen beszélgettek a reggeliről, a sonkáról, szalonnáról, tojásról, pirítósról, és még ki tudja miről, amit Hermione készített elő neki, és amiből most Septimus is osztozni fog.

A mardekáros legszívesebben visszafordította volna az időt, s újra az ágyban feküdt volna a boszorkánnyal, s egy átokkal messze repítette volna legjobb barátját, aki valószínűleg megértené ennek a bűbájnak a szükségességét, majd egyszer… De ez csupán egy ködös álom volt.

– Megterítettem az asztalt – fordult felé Hermione, majd közelebb lépett hozzá, hogy segítsen. De Draco leintette. – Hoztam neked egy széket, hogy feltehesd a lábadat.

– Köszönöm – jegyezte meg egykedvűen, aztán elfoglalta a helyét az asztalnál. Ez a túlzott törődés sem volt ínyére.

– Nem kellene ezt mondanom az öreg előtt, de Hermione, ha zátonyra fut a kapcsolatotok, akkor elveszlek feleségül. Ez a tojás mennyei! – lelkendezett Septimus. – Minden passzol mindenhez. Egyszerűen boszorkányos.

– Túlzásba viszed – szűrte a fogai között Draco mérgesen.

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el a boszorkány. – Nagyon kedves tőled. De csak összedobtam valamit. Ez csak egy szimpla reggeli.

– És mi lesz az ebéd? – kérdezte Septimus lelkesen.

– Oh, hát…

– Septimus, nem maradhatsz ebédig – jegyezte meg Draco mérgesen. – Tudom, hogy dolgod van.

– De nincsen.

– Pedig van.

– Szabad vagyok egész nap – vigyorgott elégedetten, majd belekortyolt a narancslébe.

– Nekem viszont van – szólalt meg Hermione. – Sajnálom fiúk, de itt kell hagynom benneteket, mert nekem tényleg van egy kis dolgom.

– Micsoda? – hördült fel Draco egy kicsit meglepetten.

– Oha, amikor Draco Malfoy megtudja, hogy nemcsak körülötte forog a világ – ciccentett fel a barátja. – Ez nem lesz szép.

– Van nálam egy bot, haver.

– Igen?

– Nem félek használni.

– Rendezzünk futóversenyt, Draco? – vigyorgott, miközben a villájára tűzött egy mini kolbászt. – Adok előnyt.

– Nem kell, ha elég gyorsan eltöröm a lábad! – sziszegte egy gúnyos vigyorral.

– Ez a sok tesztoszteron… – sóhajtott fel Hermione. – Nem is mondom, hogy hagyjátok abba. Inkább elmegyek most.

– Ne menj még! – kérte Draco, most végre olyan volt a hangja, amilyet akart hallani, gyengéd és lágy. Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, s zavarában egy tincset a füle mögé simított. – Még meg sem etted a reggelidet.

– De csak akkor, ha nem piszkáljátok egymást – figyelmeztette Hermione.

– Rendben – sóhajtott.

– Aranyosak vagytok – jegyezte meg Septimus és mosolyogva néhány szívecskét lőtt fel a levegőbe.

– Beverhetem az orrát? – kérdezte Draco a boszorkányt.

– Nem – jelentette ki határozottan. – Egyél inkább! Még mindig szörnyen nézel ki. És…

– Jól van, jól van – morogta a férfi. – Fogadjunk, hogy Potterékkel is ezt csinálod.

– Hogy mondtad?

– Velük is úgy bántál, mint a gyerekekkel.

– Ne hogy azt hidd, hogy te vagy Septimus különbek vagytok a barátaimnál! – mosolyodott el Hermione. – Nagy gyerekek vagytok mindannyian.

– Ezt megkaptuk – veregette meg a vállát a tejfölszőke varázslónak a barátja. – Akkor azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy megmutassuk, mennyire vagyunk gyerekek.

– Mire gondolsz? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a boszorkány.

– Kajacsata!

– Nem, nem, nem! – hördült fel Draco. – Az én lakásomban ilyet nem csinálsz! Még mit nem… Ilyenre nem veszel rá.

– Akkor a mai nap is eseménytelen lesz.

Mindhárman felnevettek. Ezt követően kicsit lazább lett a hangulat. A finom étel lassan fogyni kezdett. Septimus vicces történetekkel szórakoztatta Hermionét és Dracót. Így az egész reggeli kellemesen telt. Jól érezték magukat. Aztán a kéretlen látogató elnézést kért, s elhagyta Draco házát. A két fiatal végül egyedül maradt.

– Lehet jobb, ha én is megyek – szólalt meg a boszorkány.

– Maradj még! – kérte Draco, majd megfogta Hermione kezét, s lassan feltápászkodott a székről. – Olyan nyomorultul érzem magam, és ha itt hagysz, akkor tényleg letargiába fogok esni.

– Holnap úgyis találkozunk – ígérte a lány. – De ne akarj ezzel a színházzal megetetni!

– De addig?

– Pihenj és gyógyulj! – válaszolt a boszorkány. – Elboldogulsz nélkülem?

– Nem – jegyezte meg durcásan a varázsló. – Félig béna vagyok.

– Egyre jobban tudsz járni.

– Utálom, amikor tétlenül kell itthon lézengenem – morogta a varázsló. – Lehet, hogy inkább bemegyek dolgozni.

– Pihenned kell! És egy hoppanálással tönkre teszed azt, amit tegnap este és ma hajnalban végigszenvedtél – jegyezte meg Hermione. – Pihenj egy kicsit!

– Folytatnám azt, amit abbahagytunk.

– Aha, szóval rokkant, elesett és szánalomra méltó vagy?

– Az is.

Hermione csak rámosolyodott, megérintette a férfi arcát. A szíve hevesen dübörögött, mintha ki akarna ugrani a mellkasából. Most ő kezdeményezte a csókot, majd a karjait a meglepett varázsló nyaka köré fonta. Édes volt az ajka, a csókja, maga az egész lénye. Draco csak azt érezte, hogy megint csak elfogja az az érzés, ami annyira jól esett, hogy állandóan erre vágyott. Egy kezével benyúlt a boszorkány pólója alá, s finoman végigsimogatta a bársonyos bőrt.

– Nem játsszuk el azt, amit az előbb! – jegyezte meg a boszorkány megszakítva a csókot. – Tényleg el kell mennem.

– Végre itt vagy a karomba, és megint lekoptatsz.

– Nem, csak időben oda kell érnem valahova.

– Hova?

– Ahh, hagyjuk!

– Jól van – mondta Draco, aztán most ő csókolta meg a boszorkányt, majd feltette a konyhaasztalra. – Biztos kibírják Potterék, ha késel.

– Nem velük találkozom – jegyezte meg Hermione. – És ne emelgess folyton, mert tuti nem tesz jót a lábadnak.

– Addig nem foglak elengedni, amíg meg nem mondod hova mész – közölte a férfi ellent mondást nem tűrő hangon, s lerántotta a pólót Hermionéról. – Oh, még a trikómat is lenyúltad?

– Mindenedet lenyúltam. Semmi se az enyém, ami rajtam van.

– Komolyan? – nevetett fel Draco. – Teljesen megőrjítesz. Mondd el, hogy kivel találkozol!

– Szóval kíváncsi vagy? – incselkedett a boszorka, majd az ajkába harapva elmosolyodott.

– Addig mondd el, amíg szépen kérem.

– Fodrászhoz megyek – közölte a lány. – Tessék ez a nagy titok.

– Hallottál már a bűbájokról?

– Láttad a hajam?

– De mennyire – suttogta, majd beletúrt a hullámos, zabolázatlan tincsekbe. – Legszívesebben egész nap eljátszanék vele.

– Ma nem.

– Biztos?

– Igen.

– Itt hagysz?

– Mint a pinty – kuncogott a boszorkány.

– Visszajössz este? – kérte sejtelmesen búgó hangon. – Nagyon szeretném, ha visszajönnél.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét. Nem akart többet mondani, mert akkor csak belekeveredett volna. Kellett egy kis idő, amíg helyre álltak a dolgok a fejében.

– Miért nem? – tudakolta a férfi, miközben lassú köröket írt le az ujjbegyeivel Hermione meztelen vállán. – Akkor kivel van találkozód?

– Egy vaskos könyvvel – folytatta, majd egy apró csókot nyomott Draco ajkára. – Olvasni fogok.

– Komolyan egy négyszáz oldalas könyvvel kell versenyeznem? – húzta fel a szemöldökét, majd elnevette magát. – Ezen nem tudom, hogy megsértődjek-e vagy ne.

– Ötszázhatvanöt oldal – mondta Hermione, majd leugrott az asztalról, aztán visszavette Draco pólóját. A varázslónak még mindig olyan késztetése volt, hogy meg kell szabadítania a boszorkát ettől. – Holnap este találkozunk.

– De még mennyire – ragadta meg a derekát Draco, majd úgy csókolta meg búcsúzóul, hogy szinte elfogyott a levegőjük is. Zihálva érintették egymáshoz a homlokukat. – És akkor már egy könyv se állíthat meg.

Hermione felnevetett, aztán összeszedte a holmiját, aztán megint egy csókkal elköszöntek egymástól, majd magára hagyta Dracót. Mindegyiküknek nehéz döntés volt ez.


End file.
